


Квартет

by StilleWasser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABDL, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Bathtub Sex, Bibliophilia, Bisexual Male Character, Caning, Comeplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Dom/little, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Enemas, Exhibitionism, F/M, Feels, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Jewelry Fetish, Leather, M/M, Masturbation, Mild S&M, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Paddling, Pegging, Pool Sex, Queening Throne, Restraints, Riding Crops, Rimming, Semi-public masturbation, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 96,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilleWasser/pseuds/StilleWasser
Summary: Перевод фанфика "Quartet" автора OracleObscured.Случайная публика. Незабываемое представление. Выход на бис эпического масштаба. Магия, секс, любовь и кинк, гармонично сливающиеся в единое целое.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 25





	1. Публика

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OracleObscured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleObscured/gifts).
  * A translation of [Quartet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591863) by [OracleObscured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleObscured/pseuds/OracleObscured). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

“Private Eyes. They're watching you. They see your every move”, – Hall & Oates.  


(Гермиона)

Блаженная улыбка тронула уголки ее губ. _Да! Еще!_ Рука скользнула по кожаной обложке, а ноги сжались в предвкушении. Бедра сделали круговое движение. Еще одно. Клитор молил о прикосновении. Она закрыла глаза, откинув голову, и сделала глубокий вдох. _О боги. Этот аромат._ Разве может какой-то другой аромат быть более восхитительным? Самые первобытные участки ее мозга взорвались подобно заключительным выстрелам фейерверка, а соки потекли. _Прямо сейчас._

Гермиона открыла глаза и посмотрела перед собой. _Мое._ Раскинув руки, как крылатая богиня Ника Самофракийская, она двинулась между полками, касаясь каждого корешка. _Да-а-а-а!_ Запах пыли и плесневеющего пергамента периодических изданий щекотал ей нос, словно парфюм, от которого у девушки подгибались колени. 

Эта библиотека была достойна самой королевы. И поскольку других женщин поблизости не было, Гермиона вообразила, что это ее королевство. Эти кожаные и холщовые обложки – ее владение. Она могла открыть любую и потребовать их знания. Верноподданные рукоплескали ее правлению и молили об аудиенции с ее величеством.

К сожалению, основную массу книг покрывал тонкий слой пыли, отчего они казались тусклыми и затянутыми призрачной серой дымкой. Гермиона стряхнула пыль с пальцев и погладила один из старых корешков, буквы на котором давно стерлись. _Малфоям действительно стоит лучше следить за своими книгами. Жаль, если с этими редкими томами что-то случится._

Библиотека Драко была главной причиной, по которой Гермиона соглашалась приходить на его вечеринки. Когда он начал работать в Министерстве пять лет назад, она думала, что он все тот же высокомерный слизеринский принц. Но война не только смешала с грязью имя его семьи – она высосала из него всю дерзость. Он был исключительно вежлив и учтив, когда они вместе ехали в лифте или шли по коридорам, но Гермиона предполагала, что это не более, чем спектакль. Но затем за обедом в столовой он вдруг спросил, можно ли подсесть к ней, и от шока она чуть не упала со своего жесткого пластикового стула. 

Драко по версии 2.0 был хорошей компанией. Поначалу между ними еще была неловкость и скованность, но в конце концов, им стало комфортно друг с другом. Гермиона никогда не думала, что настанет день, когда она будет шутить с Драко Малфоем о пастушьем пироге или яблочном крамбле, но время способно одурачить даже самых упрямых ведьм. 

Он все еще оставался заносчивым и саркастичным, просто не направлял свои выпады на нее. Гермиону привлекал его ум, к тому же он был превосходным собеседником – черта, которую она всегда высоко ценила. И вскоре она обнаружила, что разговоры не были единственным его достоинством. Оказалось, что он знает всё обо всех в Министерстве. Она работала в отделе регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними, а Драко – в отделе международного магического сотрудничества. Он обладал информацией, которая никогда не доходила до нее, и это не мешало ему болтать с каждой ведьмой в здании. Стоило ему включить свое обаяние, и они тут же умирали от желания разболтать свои секреты. По нему явно плакало MI5.

Его способности оказались очень кстати, когда подотделу Гермионы, подразделению существ, понадобилось больше денег. Там работала только она и двое ее подчиненных, и они не стояли высоко в очереди на выделение средств. Но благодаря инсайдерской информации от Драко, Гермиона дважды получила финансирование. Он сделал для подразделения существ больше, чем кто-либо, даже сам не подозревая об этом. 

Спустя два года их перспективной дружбы чванливость Драко получила удар под дых: Нарцисса подхватила смертельно опасный штамм драконьей оспы. Вирус быстро уничтожил ее красоту глубокими шрамами и пятнами на коже, и после того как ее поместили в больницу Святого Мунго для интенсивной терапии, она скоропостижно скончалась рано утром. 

Драко и Люциуса опустошила эта потеря, и хотя Драко вернулся к работе, он изменился: стал спокойнее и казался Гермионе задумчивым во время их обеденных бесед. Время от времени они ходили выпить после работы, но она не любила алкоголь, поэтому просто сидела с ним, пока он накачивался Огневиски. Он не был злостным пьяницей, поэтому она не возражала. 

Обычно, напившись, Драко шел танцевать. После пары шотов он находил какую-нибудь охочую до танцев ведьму и шел с ней на танцпол. Гермиона не могла не заметить, что большинство из них были блондинками. Если он не уходил с одной из своих партнерш по танцам, то приходил к Гермионе домой и падал на диван.

Утром она находила его там, свернувшегося калачиком под зеленым пледом тети Джеральдины, с красными, опухшими от слез глазами. Он всегда говорил, что это из-за выпивки, но она знала, что это не так.

Когда Драко грустил, он становился гораздо более чувствительным. По крайней мере, с ней. Гермиона не имела никакого понятия, как он обращался с девушками из череды своих сексуальных побед. Может быть, он действовал по принципу «завалил и отвалил». Она старалась держаться подальше от этой стороны его жизни. Для нее он был просто Малфоем, ее старым другом, который позволял ей тискать свое огромное литературное богатство. В этом отношении она понимала, почему ведьмы мечтают заполучить его в свои руки.

Вот только вряд ли кто-то из его девиц на одну ночь делал это ради библиотеки. Черт, сколько из них вообще умели читать? Им же хуже, ей же лучше. Только она могла касаться этих толстых томов, лаская их и пробегая по страницам, пока они не выплескивали свое содержимое прямо ей в мозг. Море удовольствия, даже не вспотев. 

Не то что все те неуклюжие идиоты на вечеринке. У нее совсем не было настроения отбиваться от их ребяческих попыток соблазнения. Это так утомительно. Драко, вероятно, где-то там трахает одну из своих хихикающих дурочек. Он любил запастись сексом на выходные, чтобы потом перебиться неделю до следующих. И хотя Гермиона считала, что у него дурной вкус на женщин, все же она немного завидовала его развлечениям.

Ей бы самой не помешал хороший секс. К сожалению, дела волшебных существ отнимали все ее время, а в этой сфере ей не встречались подходящие мужчины. Была парочка огненно-горячих кентавров, но в них было чуть больше животной сексуальности, чем ей хотелось бы. 

На вечеринке Драко кишмя кишели доступные волшебники. Кишели. Как пауки. От них у нее были мурашки. Большинство из них считали себя сказочно очаровательными либо пили до тех пор, пока не убеждались в этом. Перепихон без обязательств на ухоженном газоне Малфоев был совсем не тем, как она представляла себе секс.

А вот книги, наоборот, полностью соответствовали картинке у нее в голове. Вот почему она всегда принимала приглашения Драко. Она появлялась на вечеринке, а потом проскальзывала в дом, как будто ей нужно в туалет. Все смеялись и болтали на улице, купались и плескались в бассейне, так и не заметив ее ухода.

Кроме Драко. Он был в курсе ее игры. Когда все начинали расходиться, он обычно шел внутрь и находил ее забывшейся за чтением какой-нибудь древней реликвии. Иногда он утаскивал ее оттуда со словами, что она уже запылилась не хуже книг, но иногда он просто оставлял ее там. Дважды он находил ее утром спящей на полу, а книги усеивали пол вокруг, как пустые бутылки после запоя.

Однажды он спустился вниз посреди ночи и отнес ее на диван. Что было очень мило с его стороны.

Гермиона выбрала книгу наугад и пробежала взглядом по ее страницам. Зелья. Этой библиотеке не помешала бы хоть какая-то упорядоченность. Все казалось просто расставленным в случайном порядке. Следующая книга была о волшебных домашних растениях. А та, что рядом с ней, была о… черт побери.

Гермиона вернулась к обложке. На ней не было имени автора. Тогда она поискала титульный лист. _«Руководство по дисциплине для джентльмена»_. Вот только вряд ли что-то из этого сделал бы джентльмен. 

Не это.

Или это.

И уж точно не это. 

Гермиона листала страницы и не могла остановиться.

Положив книгу на пустую полку, она быстро просмотрела каждую главу. Голубое льняное коктейльное платье вдруг показалось ей слишком легким. Ниже талии лишь тонкий слой кружева отделял ее тело от окружающего мира. Сжав плечи, она критически оглядела каждую иллюстрацию. Картинки были такими… запоминающимися. Завораживающими. И ее киске, кажется, они понравились больше, чем глазам. Гермиона поежилась, когда в трусики просочилась порция смазки. Мерлиновы яйца. Узнает ли Драко, если она «конфискует» эту книгу? Воровать плохо, но этот случай станет исключением. Нельзя ведь сказать: «Прости, Драко, но моя киска хотела бы одолжить эту невероятную книгу с картинками про сто и один способ сделать Гермиону счастливой. Ты не возражаешь, если я заберу ее домой, чтобы подрочить по-быстрому?» Нет, так не годится. Что тогда начнется! Может, получится умыкнуть ее под юбкой?

Между бедрами.

Никто не узнает. _Только я и моя киска._

Она повернула книгу на бок и увидела, как мужчина на рисунке положил ведьму себе на колено и вставил ей в задницу большую пробку. Проклятье! Где бродят эти мастера по пробкам, когда они так нужны? А теперь он шлепал свою счастливую пленницу. Этот художник заслужил награду за столь реалистичные рисунки карандашом. Как можно так возбудиться из-за нескольких линий на куске бумаги? Из киски капало как из чертовой кофеварки.

Бросив быстрый взгляд, чтобы убедиться, что она все еще одна, Гермиона просунула руку под юбку и скользнула пальцами в трусики. Черт возьми! Так вот куда отвели Ла-Манш. _Прекрасно. Ты выбрала чертовски удачное время, киска. Почему ты не настолько мокрая, когда я пытаюсь поласкать себя, чтобы уснуть?_ Несмотря на то, что Гермиона сказала своим резвым пальчикам, что мастурбировать в библиотеке Малфой-мэнора неприлично, они проигнорировали ее ворчание и продолжили исследовать влажные складочки. _Никто не узнает_ – был их аргумент.

Отлично подмечено.

Дверная ручка на другом конце комнаты громыхнула и повернулась, и Гермиона отдернула руку от промежности и затаила дыхание. Сердце колотилось так, будто набивало на ребрах тату с предупреждением: _вот почему нельзя трогать себя на публике._ Так и до сердечного приступа недалеко. Прижав влажную руку к груди, словно пытаясь удержать внутри стучащее сердце, Гермиона выглянула между полками, чтобы посмотреть, кто прервал ее акт любви.

_О. Мой. Бог._

Она моргнула, чтобы убедиться, что глаза ей не врут. Люциус Малфой, которого нельзя было ни с кем перепутать из-за длинных светлых волос, зажал кого-то у стены алькова, окружающего дверь. Гермиона не могла разглядеть второго человека. Кто-то высокий. И темноволосый. Мужчина… или, вероятно, высокая женщина. Из-за тени было трудно распознать. Она никогда раньше не видела такой бурной страсти.

– Дин-дон, – прошептала Гермиона себе под нос. Она и понятия не имела, что к ее укрытию в библиотеке прилагается бесплатное шоу.

Совесть упрекала ее за подглядывание, но киска и слышать ничего не хотела об этом. _Очень жаль, мозг, но теперь я здесь главная. Мы смотрим, и все на этом._

Партнер Люциуса перехватил инициативу и прижал его к стене. Сердце Гермионы пропустило удар, выбивая бешеный ритм. Никто никогда не целовал _ее_ так, и ее губы теперь поняли, что их обделили чем-то потрясающим. Второй человек отстранил Люциуса, чтобы глотнуть воздуха: оба тяжело дышали, глядя друг другу в глаза. 

Эта рука. Гермиона знала эту руку. Она вспомнила Хогвартс: как сидела в подземельях, наблюдая за профессором, поглаживающим остывающий котел. _Не может быть._ Она прищурилась, вглядываясь в темноту. Неудивительно, что его почти не видно: он весь в черном.

Бледная рука Снейпа скользнула к брюкам Люциуса и крепко сжала бугор у ширинки. Гермиона вытаращила глаза, когда он потер его, как волшебную лампу. Моргана и ее безудержное веселье! Как долго уже это продолжается? А Драко в курсе, что отец трахает его старого профессора?

Но рой крутящихся в голове вопросов не шел ни в какое сравнение с водопадом между ногами. Гермиона уже была готова начать тереться об полки. И она так и сделала бы, если бы не страх, что ее обнаружат.

Северус отстранился от Люциуса и подошел к дивану, как будто внезапно решил, что на сегодня с него хватит поцелуев. Клитор Гермионы дернулся от разочарования. Теперь, когда их освещал камин, она видела обоих яснее. Снейп сидел на диване, холодный и невозмутимый, будто вдруг по необъяснимой причине заскучал, а Люциус подошел к бару, чтобы налить им выпить. Янтарная жидкость наполнила бокалы, и Малфой протянул один Снейпу. Сев рядом, Люциус начал разговор, но так тихо, что Гермиона не слышала ничего, кроме рокотания каждого гласного звука и прерывистой пульсации каждого согласного. Но затем Люциус положил руку на бедро Снейпа, и Гермиона – вместе со своим бешеным клитором – оживилась.

Это был настоящий шедевр. Белое и черное. На черном кожаном диване. Кожа. Почему ее так возбуждали Снейп и Люциус на фоне кожи? Воображение сразу подкидывало столько лакомых картинок. 

А ей давно уже не хватало обильной порции подобной вкуснятины. Желудок даже свело от острого чувства голода.

Большинство ее друзей уже повыходили замуж или переженились, и ее часто охватывало чувство одиночества, но в данный момент острая боль внутри была чисто физической. Ее тело жаждало ощутить горячую руку между бедрами, поцелуй в шею, вес чужого тела сверху. Кого-то, кто хотел бы ее. Почему так чертовски трудно найти хорошего человека? Того, кто любил бы книги и музыку. Того, кто завершил бы ночь отличного секса поцелуем в лоб, а потом обнимал бы ее, пока она не заснет. Кого-то милого, кто спрашивал бы, как прошел ее день… и жестко трахал, когда ей нужно расслабиться. Неужели она хочет слишком многого?

Ее разочаровал тот факт, что все волшебники далеко не такие извращенные, как она предполагала. Никто из них не понимал, чего она хочет. И она не знала, как сказать им об этом, потому что это стыдно было произносить вслух. Разочарование и секс шли рука об руку. Мужчины вели себя так, словно ее киска и грудь были единственными эрогенными зонами, но именно мозг больше всего нуждался в стимуляции. Ее было легко завести, а вместо смазки годилось простое воображение. Предвкушение могло заставить ее течь без единого прикосновения. Все, что ей было нужно, – всего лишь крылья для полета фантазии.

И прямо сейчас она буквально тонула в море фантазий. Снейп и Люциус высекли идеальную искру, чтобы внутри разгорелось сексуальное пламя. 

Она зачарованно смотрела, как Люциус гладит мастера зелий будто давнего любовника. Она не могла ясно разглядеть, _куда_ скользит его рука, но была уверена, что следующей остановкой будет станция Шириночная. Ну или, по крайней мере, ее киске хотелось в это верить. 

Закусив нижнюю губу, она склонила голову набок и высунулась между книгами, пытаясь получше рассмотреть происходящее.

– На что смотришь, Грейнджер?

___________________________________________________________________  
* «Частные сыщики. Они наблюдают за тобой. Они видят каждое твое движение», – Hall & Oates.


	2. Прелюдия

“Whenever this world is cruel to me,  
I got you to help me forgive.  
Ooh, you make me live now, honey”,– Queen.*

(Драко)

Гермиона резко обернулась, и волосы хлестнули его по лицу, как толстая плеть. Драко отпрянул, чтобы не ослепнуть. Она выглядела так, будто сгорала от стыда: глаза были выпучены и похожи на два бильярдных шара, а взгляд метался по сторонам словно в поисках выхода. Он никогда не видел ее такой испуганной. Что могло вогнать синий чулок Грейнджер в такую панику?

Его взгляд остановился на книге, которую она положила на полку, и Драко не смог сдержать улыбку. Он бы где угодно узнал эти знаменитые иллюстрации. Неужели в душе непорочной принцессы живет развратница? Одна мысль об этом была восхитительной. 

– Что это, Грейнджер? Ищешь себе хорошенькую сказочку на ночь?

Выражение ее лица сменилось на обеспокоенное, и Гермиона зажала ему рот рукой. 

– Тс-с-с, – еле слышно прошипела она. – Говори тише.

Говорить тише? Зачем? Внезапно до него дошло, что ее маленькой грязной тайной была не книга. Гермиона смотрела _сквозь_ полки, когда он подкрался к ней сзади. Кто-то стал невольным объектом ее тайного наблюдения. Склонившись, он глянул через полки на то, что так взволновало ее.

Его отец и Северус сидели на диване, поглощенные проникновенным разговором… и еще более проникновенным петтингом. Его удивило, что они оба еще не находились в горизонтальной позиции. 

Люциус и Северус были странной парой, но стоило отойти от первоначального шока, становилось понятно, что они будто дополняли друг друга. Драко впервые узнал об этом, когда ему было всего восемь лет. Он вошел и застал своих родителей и Снейпа в постели. Голых. Позже мать подыскала приемлемое для ребенка объяснение и сказала ему, что Снейп их «особенный друг», и иногда он остается в их постели – ночевать. Может, Драко и был слегка наивным в свои восемь лет, но все же не настолько тупым, чтобы купиться на подобную чушь. Он знал о сексе и понимал: что бы ни происходило между его родителями и Снейпом, это больше было связано с отцом, чем с матерью. 

Это Люциус был помешан на прикосновениях, что явно шло вразрез с его мнением о том, обнимать ли сына – или, скорее, _не_ обнимать. 

За годы Драко привык, что его родители постоянно целуются и тискаются – обычное дело. Скукотища. Его больше удивило бы, если бы они _не_ дотрагивались друг до друга. Мать рассказывала, что, будучи маленьким ребенком, он пытался растащить их в разные стороны, когда отец целовал ее. Судя по всему, у него уже тогда был отлично поставлен удар в голень, и отцу не понравилось такая борьба. Драко не мог припомнить, делал ли он что-то подобное, но нарисованная воображением картина заставила его улыбнуться. Похоже, он был ребенком с понятием о чести. 

Или, возможно, он просто ревновал. Отец всегда говорил ему, что нужно брать свое, так что в том была вина Люциуса: этому развратнику не стоило лапать его мамочку. 

Однако Люциус был ненасытен, и один жесткий тычок в лодыжку не мог остудить его страсть. Он был падок на удовольствия. И когда Драко узнал о возможности секса между мужчинами, «ночевки» обрели для него новый смысл. Странно, но он никогда не задавался вопросом о сексуальной ориентации своего отца. Натурал или гей – неважно, Люциус просто был сластолюбцем. А Снейп давал ему больше возможностей предаваться своим страстям.

Несмотря на все внебрачные связи, Драко ни секунды не беспокоился о прочности брака своих родителей. Люциус обожал Нарциссу и был предан ей. Они были словно молодожены, которые даже спустя тридцать лет не поняли, что медовый месяц должен заканчиваться по возвращении домой.

Когда Нарцисса умерла, Люциус умер вместе с ней. Он вернулся домой с погребения, завернулся в саван из простыней и похоронил себя в их постели. Окны были затянуты черными шторами, полностью закрывавшими свет, что наполняло комнату духом гробницы. Люциус забился в свою нору, лишь изредка выходя, чтобы перекусить или побродить ночью по коридорам.

Спустя год все осталось по-прежнему, и Драко серьезно забеспокоился. Люциус был похож на труп: лицо осунулось от горя, блеск в глазах угас. Он отвергал попытки сына помочь, поэтому в отчаянии Драко послал сову Северусу. Он просто надеялся на какой-нибудь совет, подсказку, с помощью которой можно было бы подтолкнуть отца в новом направлении, но Снейп сделал намного больше, явившись лично на следующее утро. 

Драко не мог сказать, что не испытал облегчения. Он совершенно растерялся, пытаясь решить эту проблему самостоятельно. Снейп провел все выходные, запершись в комнате Люциуса, и раз в коридоре не было слышно сладких стонов, Драко предположил, что они просто разговаривали. Что бы там ни было, оно сработало. Драко был не из тех, кто осуждает чужие способы преодоления горя. Он и сам не был образцом вменяемости.

Спустя почти три года рана в его собственном сердце оставалась такой же свежей, как в день смерти матери. Он больше не плакал, засыпая, но все еще чувствовал, как скорбь словно кинжалом пронзает его грудь. Он потерял что-то невосполнимое. Война забрала все, что он считал важным: престиж, комфорт, влиятельность. Когда все уже было сказано и сделано, единственным, что осталось прежним, была абсолютная любовь матери. Он цеплялся за нее всеми фибрами души. Предрассудки и пропаганда чистоты крови были забыты, отвергнуты – эти глупости почти уничтожили их всех. Всё, чего он хотел, это найти в ее объятиях утешение. Безопасность. Принятие. Он не знал, насколько они важны, пока их у него не отобрали.

Но его единственная нить к спасению была разорвана. Он остался израненным и истерзанным, и его душу безжалостно покромсала на куски жизнь. Утешение теперь нужно было искать в чем-то еще. Он попытался найти его у отца… затем в огневиски… затем в сексе. Но ничего не помогло. Отец был холоден как лед, огневиски просто притуплял чувства, а секс отвлекал лишь до тех пор, пока он не кончал. 

Но иногда лучше было притупить чувства и отвлечься, чем ощущать бесконечную боль в душе. Надо было брать от жизни все возможное. Ощущение тепла чужого тела в постели приносило умиротворение, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы заставить замолчать маленького мальчика в нем, который просто хотел к своей мамочке. Ради Мерлина, ему было двадцать семь лет. Разве он не должен был перерасти эту детскую потребность? Неважно, сколько логики в этом было, но он не мог противиться похожему на зов сирены стону жаждущей ведьмы, лежащей под ним и выкрикивающей его имя достаточно громко, чтобы заглушить эхо его пустого сердца. Очередная любовная победа становилась лихорадочной попыткой забыть, отчаянным поиском заботливого прикосновения. Ему нужен был не секс, а бледное подобие сближения с кем-либо, секундная связь и близость. Секс никогда не исцелял его по-настоящему, но он не знал, как еще достичь этого момента покоя.

Но те ведьмы были всего лишь заполнением пустоты. Отвлечением. Они просто хотели переспать с плохим парнем. Никто из них не знал настоящего Драко Малфоя. Они не понимали его.

Кроме Грейнджер. Она знала. Она была единственной ведьмой, которая действительно слушала его. А потом размышляла над сказанным и спрашивала об этом позже. Ей было не все равно. Когда он хотел напиться, она была рядом и присматривала за ним, а потом, когда он был уже не в состоянии думать, отводила его в свою крошечную квартирку, укладывала на жесткий диван и давала ему проспаться.

Она стала его самым близким другом, которому он доверял. Все эти годы соперничества факультетов в школе теперь казались пустой тратой энергии. Слава Мерлину, Грейнджер из тех, кто прощает, иначе у него не было бы даже этой последней отдушины. 

Единственным недостатком было то, что она не проявляла к нему сексуального интереса. А жаль. Причем жутко. Единственная ведьма, что давала ему заботу, в которой он нуждался, была также единственной, кто не пытался залезть к нему в штаны. Драко никогда не подавал виду, но все время фантазировал о ней, особенно когда проводил ночь в ее квартире.

Он представлял себе, как она будит его после кошмара и целует в лоб, ее теплая рука у него на груди. Она шепчет, что все в порядке… и он верит этим словам, слетающим с ее губ. Ее руки обвиваются вокруг него, она забирается к нему и прижимает его щекой к своему сердцу. К этому времени он обычно уже терся о диванные подушки, представляя, что это ее бедра, сжимающие его член.

За последние четыре месяца он ловко избегал других ведьм ко времени закрытия бара, чтобы пойти домой с Грейнджер. Ее диван, может, и жесткий, но он предпочитал его своей кровати.

Он хотел бы, чтобы был какой-то способ сблизиться с ней. Если бы он занимался сексом со своей любимой ведьмой, возможно, он наконец-то обрел бы стабильное счастье. Но как волшебнику построить мост над пропастью между дружбой и сексом? Гермиона была гораздо сложнее и совсем не похожа на девушек, с которыми он обычно встречался. Он не сможет просто заболтать ее: она бы подумала, что он вконец рехнулся. И если он ляпнет что-то лишнее, то подвергнет риску их дружбу. Так что предложение чуткого массажа киски будет, вероятно, неуместным. Как и задушевный куннилингус или радушный трах – да любой из вариантов, о которых он думал. Она, наверное, даст ему по морде и больше никогда не подпустит к диванным подушкам.

Она вечно была такой порядочной и скованной. На все его шалости по выходным она лишь закатывала глаза и устало качала головой. Он всегда считал, что ее просто не слишком интересует секс. За все годы, что он знал Гермиону, у нее было только два нормальных парня. Драко представлял себе, как они сидят и читают или, может быть, позволяют себе один целомудренный поцелуй в конце вечера. Но застукать, как она шпионит за отцом и Снейпом с его любимой книгой в руках, – возможно, он все неправильно понял.

Драко скосил взгляд, и его губы растянулись в порочной улыбке. Вот уж действительно, развратница. Он потянулся и убрал ее руку от своего рта.

– Подглядываешь за моим отцом и Снейпом? – прошептал он.

– Нет!

Если бы она выглядела еще чуть более виновато, тут точно вдруг возник бы Визенгамот и отправил бы ее в Азкабан. Драко покачал головой, все еще улыбаясь от уха до уха.

– Тогда почему твои пальцы пахнут как трусики в субботу вечером?

Она отдернула руку и спрятала ее за спину, а ее лицо мило покраснело, как у лгуньи. 

– Неправда.

– Шалунишка, шалунишка, знаю я твои делишки, – нараспев прошептал он. – В этой книге есть несколько вдохновляющих советов, что делать, если поймаешь ведьму с рукой в трусиках.

– Ты не поймал меня за этим. А теперь давай уйдем отсюда, пока нас не засекли.

Драко снова посмотрел сквозь полки. Возможно, Грейнджер нуждается в небольшой встряске, которая добавит в ее жизнь азарта и подтолкнет в правильном направлении. Ей определенно нужно расслабиться. Такая красивая ведьма не должна проводить все время, с головой зарывшись в книги и министерскую работу. Ей надо немного повеселиться.

И он хотел немного повеселиться с ней.

Улыбнувшись, Драко обнял ее за плечи.

– Не глупи. Будет вежливым просто выйти и поздороваться.

________________________________________________________________________  
* «Всякий раз, когда этот мир жесток ко мне, ты помогаешь мне прощать. О, милая, ты даешь мне силы жить», – Queen.


	3. Стаккато

“Every time I think of you, I always catch my breath”, – John Waite.*

(Люциус)

Люциус плавно убрал руку с ширинки Снейпа и встал в оборонительную позу, когда услышал звук чьих-то движений от стеллажей. С облегчением он увидел Драко, но его выбор пары на сегодня сбил Люциуса с толку. Грейнджер? Он думал, эта лохматая заучка просто подруга Драко. Они ведь не трахаются, правда? Драко обнял ее за плечи так, что этот жест можно было истолковать как дружеский или собственнический, но она выглядела совершенно несчастной, как будто хотела освободиться от груза.

Двенадцать лет назад Люциус никогда бы не пустил грязнокровку в мэнор, но тот Люциус исчез, унесенный изменившими все ветрами времени и трагедии. Забавно, что при особых обстоятельствах от некоторых убеждений можно так легко отказаться. Чистота крови стала причудой юности, бессмысленной безделушкой, которая привлекала его внимание своим блеском и новизной. Теперь она валялась расколотая на земле: не больше, чем ржавчина и пыль.

И все же он не любил, когда его прерывали посреди ночи наедине с Северусом.

Черт. Северус.

Люциус оглянулся на Снейпа. Как много увидела девчонка Грейнджер? Для всех вовлеченных в эту ситуацию было бы лучше, если бы их сексуальная жизнь не стала достоянием публики.

Оставалось надеяться, что не потребуется много усилий, чтобы заставить ее молчать. Он был не в настроении играть в большого злого Пожирателя Смерти.

– Что вы двое здесь делаете? Вечеринка снаружи, – сквозь зубы процедил Люциус.

Драко и глазом не моргнул от его мрачного тона.

– Какой интересный вопрос. Не хочешь рассказать им, что ты собиралась делать, Грейнджер?

Ее щеки залила краска, и она закрыла лицо рукой, не говоря ни слова, но выдавая тем самым свои чувства. 

Люциус выгнул бровь. Что, черт возьми, все это значит? Эта раздражающая улыбка на лице Драко мерцала как неоновые огни, будто крича: «Я знаю секрет». 

– Она маленькая хитрая шпионка, не так ли, Грейнджер?

– Драко, заткнись! – прошипела она.

Ее взбешенный взгляд только рассмешил Драко.

– Как вы думаете, что мне с ней сделать? Главу три или четыре?

Люциус вдруг узнал книгу, зажатую под мышкой у Драко. Что, черт побери, они там делали?

– Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что она маленькая хитрая шпионка?

Бросив на него раздраженный взгляд, которым дети обычно награждают родителей, Драко объяснил:

– Я _имею в виду_ , что ее очень заинтересовало то, что вы двое здесь делали.

Катись оно все к чертям! Она видела. Люциус знал, что ему нужно задавить все это в зародыше.

– Вероятно, вам обоим стоит присесть.

– Нет, спасибо, – ответил Драко. – Думаю, я хочу потанцевать с Грейнджер, пока она так хорошо пахнет.

Гермиона закрыла лицо обеими руками, словно хотела исчезнуть. Это было хорошим предзнаменованием для Люциуса. Если ей уже неловко, припугнуть ее ничего не будет стоить.

– Вы сядете, и мы поговорим, – приказал он не терпящим возражений тоном. – Пойди и принеси своей подруге выпить.

Люциус крепко вцепился ей в руку и оттащил от сына. На лице Драко промелькнуло сомнение, но он сжал губы и отошел, не сказав ни слова.

Люциус подвел их незваного тайного агента к дивану.

– Почему бы вам не присесть сюда? – предложил он угрожающе любезным тоном, усаживая ее посередине так, что она оказалась в ловушке между ним и Северусом.

Переглянувшись со Снейпом, он попытался понять его реакцию на то, что их застукала его бывшая студентка, но Северус скрывал свои эмоции лучше профессионального игрока в покер. Выражение его лица оставалось нейтральным и безразличным. Он просто закинул ногу на ногу и продолжал потягивать бурбон, как будто ничего необычного не происходило. По мнению Люциуса, это было хорошо. Одно его присутствие гарантирует ее уступчивость.

Люциус сел рядом с ней и настороженно глотнул вина из своего бокала. 

– Подглядывать невежливо, мисс Грейнджер.

Она застыла, сжав напряженные, словно стальные струны, руки на коленях. 

– Я не собиралась подглядывать, мистер Малфой. Я просто листала книги.

Драко у столика с напитками усмехнулся, и Гермиона бросила на него яростный взгляд через плечо.

Люциус не мог понять, что происходит между ними. Они определенно вели себя не как любовники.

– Вам следовало бы заявить о своем присутствии.

– А ты не почуял ее аромат? – пробормотал Драко себе под нос.

Ее аромат? Люциус взглянул на Северуса, который уставился на ее затылок так, словно мог заглянуть внутрь ее головы. Его черные глаза переместились на Люциуса, и он небрежно поднял руку и провел пальцем вдоль своего большого носа, глубоко вдохнув. Люциус растерянно поднял бровь. Это какой-то знак? Снейп опустил руку к своему паху и сделал бледным пальцем недвусмысленный сексуальный жест, поводив им взад-вперед, после чего склонил голову, взглядом указывая на Грейнджер. 

А, так ее возбудило то, что она увидела. Вот почему Драко ведет себя так легкомысленно. Что ж, это определенно облегчает дело. Унижение работает гораздо эффективнее пустых угроз.

Драко поставил ее стакан на стол, но она просто взглянула на него, не пошевелившись. Опустившись в кресло справа от Люциуса, он усмехнулся, оглядывая расстановку сил на диване.

– Не думаю, что тебе стоит беспокоиться о Грейнджер, отец. Пока вы позволяете ей смотреть, она будет хранить вашу тайну до конца времен.

Люциус разглядывал их лохматую вуайеристку. Она дрожала от волнения. Или смущения. Или гнева. Передвинувшись на край сиденья, он поставил свой бокал на кофейный столик, и его рука на обратном пути скользнула пальцами по колену Грейнджер. Она перестала дышать. Хорошо. Он завладел ее вниманием. Это была его страховка. Сплетен легко избежать, если свидетелю будет слишком стыдно об этом рассказывать. Чем больше она покраснеет, тем надежнее сохранится их тайна.

Раздвинув ноги, он прижал колено к ее ноге. 

– Так вот в чем дело? – промурлыкал он. – В простом любопытстве?

Ее горло охватил спазм, когда она попыталась сглотнуть, а испуганный взгляд остановился на его колене. Он провел рукой вверх по своему бедру, задев мизинцем ее ногу. 

– Тебе понравилось то, что ты видела?

Она уставилась на его руку, как будто это была гадюка, готовая укусить. Мучительно медленно, дюйм за дюймом, она двигалась к ее бедру. Люциус ощущал сквозь платье жар ее тела. Хм-м-м, ему определенно нравилась эта маленькая игра в кошки-мышки. Сколько нужно, чтобы отпугнуть ее? Положив ладонь на ногу Гермионы, он слегка сжал ее.

– Ты наслаждалась моей книгой до того, как мы вошли? Если это то, что тебе нравится, возможно, мне стоит продемонстрировать тебе, как в этом доме наказывают маленьких грязных шпионов.

Ее глаза расширились, но взгляд не отрывался от его руки. Гермиона медленно разжала кулаки и обхватила себя за плечи, как будто замерзла, но он заметил, что ее ладони были влажными. Люциус прикусил язык, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Она вот-вот сбежит. Если он еще хоть раз увидит ее краснеющее лицо у себя в доме, то будет поражен. Она ни за что никому об этом не расскажет.

Скользнув рукой по ее бедру, он рискнул вступить на запретную территорию: 

– На чьи колени ты предпочтешь лечь сначала, мои или Снейпа?

Ее грудь резко вздымалась и опускалась, а дыхание становилось все чаще. _Давай, маленькая мышка. Убегай. Может быть, Драко побежит за тобой и сделает так, чтобы ты почувствовала себя лучше._

– Если ты выдержишь порку как хорошая девочка, я позволю тебе пососать мой член, пока Северус отшлепает тебя докрасна, – он протянул руку к ее киске. _Три. Два. Один. Беги._

Она раздвинула ноги.

Люциус поднял бровь. _Храбрая маленькая мышка, вот ты кто? Что ж, посмотрим, насколько храбрая ты на самом деле._

– Ложись ко мне на колени, девочка, – прорычал он. – Юбку вверх.

Она уставилась на него, дыша как загнанная лошадь. _О, у тебя все с этим плохо, так ведь, Грейнджер? Никто не приласкал твою благонравную киску?_ Гермиона вдруг резко перегнулась через его колени, и он даже не успел понять, что она делает. _Ты грязная маленькая распутница!_

– Эй! – запротестовал Драко. – Вставай, Грейнджер. Он это не серьезно.

Люциус ухмыльнулся.

– Или сядь и заткнись, или выметайся _вон_!

Драко резко закрыл рот и откинулся на спинку стула, глядя в ответ ледяным взглядом. 

Люциус провел рукой по ноге Гермионы и поднял юбку выше ягодиц. Маленькие черные кружевные трусики прикрывали соблазнительную задницу. 

– Как мило. Она носит твой цвет, Северус.

Снейп выгнул бровь, но в остальном его лицо не выразило никаких эмоций. Он потягивал свой напиток, как будто ему было скучно. _Ну конечно. Когда ты в последний раз видел такую задницу? Не делай вид, будто тебя это не заводит._

Гермиона непредусмотрительно расположилась так, что ему придется использовать левую руку. Но это ничего. Он мог одинаково хорошо действовать обеими руками, если нужно. Люциус опустил ладонь вниз и шлепнул ее по правой ягодице. Удар всколыхнул ее плоть, и она ахнула от неожиданности. Ягодицы напряглись, когда боль разошлась по поверхности, но через несколько секунд Гермиона расслабилась и приподняла задницу для следующего шлепка. Люциус едва сдержал смех. Неудивительно, что Драко увлекся ею.

_Шлеп!_

Еще одна волна прошла по ее бедрам, заставив Гермиону описать ягодицами полукруг, а затем снова выгнуться, предлагая себя. Святая Цирцея! Вот это приглашение! Эта попка будет розово-красной, когда он передаст ее Снейпу.

_Шлеп! Шлеп! Шлеп! Шлеп!_

_Черт возьми, вы только взгляните, как она извивается._ Нарциссе нравилось, когда ее шлепали по заднице в пылу страсти, но она очень редко позволяла выпороть себя по-настоящему. Он многое потерял. 

_Шлеп! Шлеп! Шлеп! Шлеп!  
Шлеп! Шлеп! Шлеп! Шлеп!_

Люциус никогда раньше не был поклонником розового, но теперь начинал понимать всю прелесть этого цвета. Он ускорился, нанося удары по содрогающимся ягодицам без остановки. Тело Гермионы извивалось на его коленях, а бедра дергались и покачивались из-за растущего жара. Ее крики были расцвечены красками боли и удовольствия, но именно удовольствие разбудило желание Люциуса. 

Спустя еще двадцать шлепков он подцепил ее трусики за резинку и начал стягивать их с бедер, действуя медленно, чтобы убедиться, что она не запаникует. 

– Думаю, мы снимем их.

Она не только не запротестовала, но даже приподняла бедра, чтобы помочь ему. Какой удивительной гостьей оказалась эта Грейнджер.

Стянув трусики ниже ягодиц, Люциус ухмыльнулся, глядя, как горит ее задница. Восхитительно. Он скатал ее трусики вниз по бедрам, и ластовица выскользнула из промежности. Вывернув ткань наизнанку, он усмехнулся, увидев в центре мокрое пятно смазки.

– Ты только взгляни на это, Северус.

Она сдвинула ноги, чтобы скрыть свою реакцию, но Люциус обеими руками развел их в стороны.

– Нет-нет-нет, – сказал он, загадочно усмехаясь. – Развратные ведьмы держат свои ноги раздвинутыми, когда их шлепают. Покажи нам все, девочка. 

На секунду она заколебалась, но потом широко раздвинула ноги, демонстрируя им блестящую расщелину. Коварно усмехаясь, Люциус поймал взгляд Снейпа. 

– Не думаю, что ей вообще нужны трусики, не так ли?

Снейп лишь взглянул на ее истекающее влагой отверстие и снова равнодушно глотнул бурбона.

– Конечно, нет, – ответил за него Люциус. – Поднимите бедра, мисс Грейнджер. Я сниму это с вас. 

Она выгнулась, демонстрируя еще больше своих влажных прелестей, и Люциус спустил трусики с ее ног и торжественно снял их. Он сделал глубокий вдох, ощущая окутывающее его облако женского возбуждения. О боги. Он не ощущал этот божественный аромат с тех пор, как в последний раз был с Нарциссой. В его голове замелькали образы ее покрытой светлыми волосами киски, раскрытой перед ним, будто сервированное блюдо. Воспоминания холодным ножом вонзились ему в сердце, и он поморщился от боли. Его милый ангел. Люциус почти мог почувствовать тепло ее бедер у своих щек и пальцы, вцепившиеся ему в волосы, когда она кончала. Его грудь сжалась от горя и тоски, а на губах затрепетали тени давних поцелуев, которые он больше никогда ощутит. _Мне тебя не хватает. Очень._

Люциус положил трусики Грейнджер на освобожденное ею место и погладил ее зад. Он уже забыл, как сильно он любил женское тело. Северус давал ему то, в чем он нуждался, чтобы оставаться в здравом уме, – секс и физические прикосновения, но… Снейп не был таким уж мягким и теплым. Нет, конечно, он был теплым – обжигающим, если точнее. Но он был таким же милым, как носорог. И хотя ему нравилось, когда Снейп прижимался к нему своей твердостью, со смертью Нарциссы ему все же чего-то не хватало. Дело было не только в любви, это и так разбивало ему сердце, дело было в том, как она обнимала его, словно обволакивая собой. Она приняла его, сделала частью себя. Теперь он не мог найти выхода для всех тех романтических глупостей, что бушевали глубоко внутри него. Он чувствовал себя ненужным, когда ему было не о ком заботиться. 

– Забери ее Северус, – ему необходимо было глотнуть воздуха. И возможно, еще выпить. От всех этих воспоминаний у него все свело внутри. – Преподай ей урок, который она никогда не забудет.

_______________________________________________________________________  
* «Каждый раз, когда я думаю о тебе, у меня перехватывает дыхание», – Джон Уэйт.


	4. Тембр

“The sounds of silence*”, – Simon and Garfunkel.

(Северус)

Северус проскользнул по коже дивана и устроился на свободном месте Гермионы. Он хотел, чтобы она расположилась идеально, потому что собирался в полной мере насладиться этой поркой. Наконец-то она сполна получит за все те годы, когда бесконечно тянула руку и цитировала наизусть учебник. 

Но это было десять лет назад. Целых десять. Конечно, она уже взрослая для такого поведения. Больше не школьница. Одна эта задница – доказательство расцвета ее женственности. Возможно, та юная зубрилка давно осталась в прошлом. Или, может быть, теперь Грейнджер трахается с книгами, вместо того чтобы учить их наизусть. Очевидно, что за этими полками она занималась не только чтением.

Люциус помог Гермионе подняться, а затем развернул ее, заставив наклониться над коленями Снейпа. Она не вздрогнула и не запротестовала, значит перспектива получить от него порку, должно быть, не казалась ей слишком отталкивающей. Северус еще не был уверен, была ли она фанаткой Малфоя или просто страстной любительницей порки. Судя по ее готовности, последнее. 

Северус поднял ее юбку и одобрительно кивнул, глядя на дело рук Малфоя. Он нанес грунт для дальнейших слоев, и Снейп планировал покрасить эту задницу в красный. Может, Люциус и играл с ней, но Северус относился к делу серьезно. Ведьме, которая столь охотно подставилась под порку, как Грейнджер, нужно нечто большее, чем несколько шлепков и поглаживаний.

Северус переместил Гермиону в более удобное положение, так что ее грудь оказалась на диване, а ноги на полу. И хотя обычно он запрещал брыкаться в таких ситуациях, нельзя было отрицать, что ему нравилось, как она выгибалась и извивалась. Это стоило поощрить. Скользнув рукой под ее коленом, он проник между бедрами и потянул ее ногу в сторону. И снова без всяких колебаний она охотно, совершенно не по-грейнджеровски, раздвинула ноги. 

Он перевел взгляд на Драко, который пристально разглядывал ее ниже пояса с рвением безумного художника, готовящегося нарисовать первоклассный портрет ее киски. Неужели он никогда не видел этого? Вряд ли. Северус медленно провел ладонями по бедрам Гермионы с обеих сторон, скользя по мягкой коже, пока не нашел две подходящие точки. Потянув, он раздвинул шире ее ноги и одновременно половые губы. Она ахнула, и брови Драко заинтересованно приподнялись. Северус улыбнулся про себя. _Вот так, мисс Грейнджер. Дайте Драко кое-что запоминающееся._ Видит ли он так же хорошо, как видит Северус, влагу, уже собирающуюся у розового отверстия?

Дав понять, что ее ноги должны оставаться непристойно раздвинутыми, он несколько раз шлепнул ее по заднице. Это не было предупреждением. Он хотел, чтобы она остро осознавала свое положение. Грейнджер может забыться от порки, но прямо сейчас ей следует сосредоточиться на унижении. 

Подняв руку, он на секунду замер, растягивая момент ожидания, а затем ударил ладонью по ягодицам с сочным шлепком. Ее задница дернулась, а справа расцвел отпечаток ладони. 

– М-м!

Чуть сильнее. Это должно быть запоминающимся. _Шлеп!_

– Ой!

Гораздо лучше. Он уже забыл, как адреналин бежит по телу, разжигая удовольствие, когда на коленях лежит хорошо отшлепанная ведьма, и ее горячее тело извивается, а живот вздымается от нервных вздохов, касаясь его ноги. Он отвесил ей еще десять жестких шлепков. Продолжая кричать и постанывать, Гермиона начала беспокойно толкаться бедрами в ритм ударов. Неужели она и впрямь пытается потереться о его ногу?

_Шлеп! Шлеп! Шлеп! Шлеп!  
Шлеп! Шлеп! Шлеп! Шлеп!_

О, она определенно пытается потереться обо что-нибудь. Ну разве она не маленькая похотливая гриффиндорка? Снейп нашел размеренный ритм и устроил ей хорошую порку.

_ШЛЕП! ШЛЕП! ШЛЕП! ШЛЕП!  
ШЛЕП! ШЛЕП! ШЛЕП! ШЛЕП!_

Ее брыкания стали совершенно непристойными. 

– Ой! Пожалуйста, сэр, – простонала она, от боли в панике хватаясь за край дивана.

Люциус скользнул туда, где ранее сидел Северус, и придвинулся промежностью к ее лицу.

– Если ты не можешь молчать, мне придется занять твой рот.

Люциус расстегнул молнию, и Северус усмехнулся, когда ее тело замерло, будто окаменев. Он великодушно дал ей передышку и погладил пылающие полушария ягодиц, предоставляя возможность сосредоточиться. _Все еще храбритесь, мисс Грейнджер?_

Северус наклонил голову, наблюдая за происходящим, а Люциус тихо хмыкнул. Он собрал ее волосы в кулак, чтобы им обоим было видно. Ее губы приблизились к головке члена Малфоя, а розовый язычок показался из-за алых лепестков губ.

Обхватив пальцами основание и удерживая член, Гермиона опустилась на него ртом. Затем, подавшись назад, она остановилась, сомкнув губы на рельефной головке Малфоя. Какая восхитительная чувственность. Задержавшись наверху, Грейнджер сделала вдох, и по движению ее челюсти Северус понял, что она провела языком по кончику. Когда она снова насадилась на него, ее глаза закрылись, будто она растворилась в этом переживании. 

– Вот так, – прошипел Люциус. – Медленно и аккуратно. Используй язык.

Снейп протянул ей руку помощи в эротических начинаниях. _Шлеп_!

– М-м!

Ее хнычущий стон вибрацией окутал головку члена Малфоя, и серые глаза Люциуса закатились.

 _Шлеп!_

Снейп взглянул на Драко. Того явно слегка взбесило, что его подруга делает минет его отцу, но нельзя было не заметить бугор у него на штанах.

_Шлеп!_

– О!

– Черт, – простонал Люциус. – Не останавливайся.

Он приподнял бедра, погружаясь еще глубже ей в рот. Член Снейпа натянул ширинку, борясь за свободу. События развивались быстрее, чем ожидалось, и его яйцам скоро срочно понадобится опустошиться. Но в отличие от Люциуса, он не собирался трахать ее в рот. Ее бедной покрасневшей заднице наверняка не помешает немного крема после тяжелой ночи. 

Краем глаза Снейп заметил, как Драко обхватил свой член через брюки. Возможно, ему и не нравится то, что его отец делает с Грейнджер, но он определенно не против наблюдать за этим. Завтрашний разговор за завтраком должен быть весьма интересным.

Люциус и Драко уже давно сосуществовали на лезвии бритвы. Когда они находились в одной комнате, воздух буквально потрескивал от скрытого напряжения. Люциус, как и большинство чистокровных отцов, хотел, чтобы его сын был солидным и жестким. А любые проявления привязанности считались баловством. Их связь друг с другом была холодной. Чтобы защититься, Драко отгородился щитом надменности и насмешливости, но несмотря на свою схожесть с Люциусом, он так и не заслужил одобрения отца. И вероятно, никогда не заслужил бы. Люциус всегда держался отстраненно, пытаясь "сделать человека" из сына.

Но его план провалился. За последние несколько лет Драко отдалился, избегая снобизма и претенциозности Люциуса ради собственной индивидуальности. Но затем умерла Нарцисса, и Драко совсем отбился от рук. Он стал удивительно чувствительным, что, как предполагал Северус, было компенсацией любви, которую он больше не получал от матери, а также ответной реакцией на суровое равнодушие отца. 

Но Северус видел, в какое отчаяние впал Драко. Каждую неделю он трахал новую ведьму, прыгая в постель к любой, кто проявит к нему хоть каплю нежности. Это было общей чертой отца и сына: оба расцветали от прикосновений. Это помогало им оставаться в здравом уме. Но Северус видел, что Драко несчастен. Сексуальная близость была плохой заменой эмоциональной поддержки.

Северус мог проявить сочувствие.

И хотя Люциус удовлетворял его основные потребности в дружбе, в жизни Северуса все же зияла дыра. Какая-то его часть увядала. Чего-то не хватало. Ближе всего он подобрался к обнаружению этого недостающего элемента после смерти Нарциссы, когда собрал осколки разбитого сердца Люциуса.

Он отправился проведать его по просьбе Драко и, прибыв, был шокирован внешним видом своего друга. За последние недели банные процедуры явно не были его приоритетом, он потерял, по меньшей мере, два стоуна**, а мышцы исчезли из-за истощения. От Люциуса не было ничего слышно с похорон, и Северус решил, что он скорбит, как любой нормальный муж, но стоило Снейпу взглянуть на него, как стало ясно, что проблема далеко не в печали. Он был сломан, и осталась лишь оболочка человека, которым он когда-то являлся.

Малфой яростно возражал против помощи: его голос был хриплым из-за того, что он давно ни с кем не говорил, но тем не менее поток бешеной язвительности продолжал извергаться из него. Северус просто наблюдал. Это было все равно что смотреть на орущий череп. Люциус метался по комнате, разбивал хрустальные безделушки Нарциссы одну за другой, сначала бросая их в Снейпа, а затем просто швыряя на пол в припадке ярости. Северус не пытался остановить эту вспышку, он молча сидел на кровати, пока Люциус громил комнату словно белокурый ураган. 

Когда буря утихла, а пол засверкал, как алмазный прииск, Северус подошел к нему. На секунду тело Люциуса напряглось, будто готовясь нанести удар, а лицо исказилось от боли. Северус все понял. Не было лекарства от потери любви всей жизни. Он не сказал ни слова, обвил рукой шею Люциуса, притянул к себе и крепко обнял. За долю секунды Малфой растерял свою воинственность. Он уткнулся лицом в плечо Снейпа и заплакал. Животная тоска, сквозящая в его плаче, задела Северуса за живое, и он прижал его к себе еще крепче. 

Дать выход эмоциям было именно тем, в чем Люциус нуждался, и, проснувшись поутру, он явно чувствовал себя лучше. Он не выглядел таким изможденным, а выражение лица больше не было хмурым и угрюмым. Северус оставался с ним до конца лета, чтобы убедиться, что он снова встанет на ноги, и когда время подошло к началу нового учебного года, Снейп ощутил, что Люциус уже на пути к выздоровлению, и оставил его на попечение Драко. Он по-прежнему приезжал каждые выходные, и это шло на пользу им обоим. Люциусу нужен был друг и любовник… и Северус нуждался в том же самом.

И даже в большем.

Поначалу было трудно понять, но что-то случилось тем летом, что изгнало демонов из его души. Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем он осознал, что заставило его почувствовать себя по-другому: ему нравилось заботиться о ком-то. Это открытие потрясло его. Было приятно чувствовать себя нужным. Желанным. Теперь у него была цель. Раньше он не был знаком с этой стороной себя самого. 

Он спрятал это открытие глубоко внутри. С этим знанием ничего нельзя было поделать, и казалось мазохизмом продолжать размышлять о жажде, которую он не мог утолить. Люциус был единственным выходом для тех немногих эмоций, которые он позволял себе иметь. И теперь, когда Малфою стало лучше, Северус начал поиски еще одного источника этих ощущений. 

Вот почему в его жизни нужна была женщина. Женщины принимают заботу так, как большинство мужчин не могут. Они не отвергают проявления привязанности. Долгое время его спасением была Нарцисса. Она стала его опорой. Но с ее смертью он потерял равновесие, которое она принесла в его жизнь. Снейп не любил ее так, как любил Лили, но она была ему небезразлична. Нарцисса стала его спасением, с готовностью принимая нежную сторону его «я». Хотя _«сторона»_ это слишком громко сказано. Скорее, вспышки нежности. Словно молнии. И все же молния нуждалась в заземлении. 

То, как мягкая задница Грейнджер извивалась на его коленях, было ярким напоминанием обо всем, чего ему не хватало в жизни. Он уже и забыл, в чем состоит главная разница между мужской сексуальностью и женской и какую власть имеет киска. Грейнджер была невероятно мягкой и округлой, тогда как Люциус – жестким и угловатым. Как бриллиант. В одно мгновение он мог заставить тебя почувствовать себя счастливейшим человеком в мире, а в следующее – мог быть холоден, как лед. Это не слишком волновало Снейпа. Он имел схожую натуру. Но так приятно было для разнообразия отшлепать мягкую пружинящую задницу. 

И этот запах. Боги! Он совсем позабыл этот сладкий аромат разгоряченной ведьмы. Мускусный запах ее возбуждения заполнил его ноздри, как струйки опиума. Что так возбудило их маленькую гриффиндорку? Откровенность ее позы или боль от его руки? Или она текла от вида толстого напряженного члена Люциуса? Честно говоря, это и _впрямь_ было аппетитно. 

_Шлеп! Шлеп! Шлеп! Шлеп!_

Ее губы блестели от слюны, которой ее усилиями был покрыт и Малфой. Огонь освещал с одной стороны ствол его члена, так что там рельефно выделялась каждая жилка. Грейнджер скользила губами по выступающей головке, помогая себе рукой, и Северус видел, что Люциус готов взорваться. Его дыхание всегда становилось прерывистым, когда он приближался к финишу. Шлепнув по заднице немного сильнее, Снейп заставил ее застонать чуть громче. Люциусу это понравится.

Его глаза закрылись, он запрокинул голову к потолку, оскалившись от удовольствия и зашипев. Его светлые волосы веером рассыпались по черной коже дивана, и Снейп наблюдал за его лицом, пока он кончал.

– Вот так, девочка. Проглоти это все, – пробормотал Малфой, двигая бедрами ей навстречу в такт оргазму. 

Снейп подождал, пока Люциус затихнет, после чего замедлил порку. Когда последний глубокий вздох сорвался с аристократического рта Малфоя, Северус снова обратил свое внимание на задницу, лежащую у него на коленях. Пока Гермиона пыталась отдышаться, он провел кончиками пальцев по ее горящим ягодицам, проверяя их жар и цвет.

Гермиона подняла голову, и Северус услышал, как тяжело она дышит после отлично выполненной задачи. Грейнджер, возможно, и была раздражающей студенткой, но нельзя сказать, что она не работала усердно, чтобы добиться желаемого. Он оценил это старание по достоинству. 

Как и эту задницу.

– Теперь очередь Северуса, – объявил Люциус. – Тебе понравилась его порка, не так ли?

– М… да.

Снейп погладил ее задницу и многозначительно кивнул Малфою. _Ты знаешь, чего я хочу._

– Позвольте Северусу встать, мисс Грейнджер, – сказал Люциус. – Нет-нет-нет. Продолжай лизать мой член. Я не хочу сегодня снова принимать ванну. Приведи меня в порядок, пока Северус нанесет немного крема на твою попку. 

Гермиона неловко поднялась, уткнувшись лицом в колени Люциуса. Она уперлась ногой в сиденье и выпятила задницу. Северус не смог сдержать усмешку: настолько она сейчас походила на бабуина своим красным задом и позой. 

Северус быстро расстегнул ширинку, и облегчение нахлынуло на него, когда его плоть обрела свободу, которую жаждала последние двадцать минут. Он стянул боксеры с торчащего члена и обхватил его.

Скользя по нему одной рукой, он провел сочащейся головкой по пылающей заднице туда-сюда, вверх-вниз, рисуя на ней блестящее обещание приближающейся развязки. 

Она выгнула спину и тихонько застонала от возбуждения. Изгиб тела заставил половые губы раздвинуться, и Северус откинулся назад, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. Черт возьми. Из-за жара ее отверстие сияло. Даже бедра были влажными. Он бросил на Люциуса потрясенный взгляд, и Малфой хихикнул.

– Постарайся не оставить лужу на моем ковре, – поддразнил Люциус. – Он импортный.

Северус хотел видеть больше. Пальцами он оттянул левую ягодицу в сторону, раскрывая ее расщелину. Гермиона ахнула, но ее маленькое сморщенное отверстие нахально подмигнуло ему в знак одобрения. В отчаянии ее спина изогнулась сильнее, и она двинула бедрами, чтобы потереться обо что-нибудь. Его яички напряженно поджались, предчувствуя развязку, и он поддался порыву, скользя рукой по члену быстрее и толкая себя за грань. Первая струя легла на поясницу, но остальные брызнули ей на ягодицы, оставив несколько кремовых пятнышек. Северус не издал ни звука во время мощных выбросов: он никогда не озвучивал ошеломляющее наслаждение, которое охватывало его член, но чувствовал, что взгляд Люциуса сопровождает каждое его движение и подергивание. Малфою не нужны были стоны и хрипы, чтобы распознать пик возбуждения Снейпа. Они слишком хорошо друг друга знали.

Малфой хитро улыбнулся, блеснув белыми зубами. 

– Если ты хорошо попросишь, уверен, Северус протянет твоей бедной киске руку помощи.

– Э… хм… – промычала она, а затем несколько раз прочистила горло. – Пожалуйста… м… не могли бы вы… помочь мне, сэр?

Снейп ухмыльнулся, глядя на Люциуса, и покачал головой. Малфой снова собрал ее волосы.

– Это недостаточно хорошо. Скажи: «Спасибо, что отшлепали меня, профессор Снейп. Моя киска такая мокрая. Пожалуйста, заставьте меня кончить». 

Северус подавил смешок. Люциус собирался сделать так, чтобы она никогда не пережила это унижение.

– С-спасибо, что отшлепали меня, профессор Снейп, – тихо повторила она. – Моя… моя киска такая мокрая. Пожалуйста, заставьте меня… кончить.

Он кивнул и проскользнул двумя пальцами в ее мокрое отверстие.

– Ах!

Горгоний резвый галоп! Из нее не просто текло, внутри она была такой распухшей, что, казалось, он сунул пальцы в живой наручник, мышцы которого сжались вокруг нарушителей спокойствия, будто собирались переломать им кости. Снейп повернул руку ладонью вниз и отыскал набухшую точку G. Вот она. Черт возьми! Влажный звук вторжения его пальцев в ее плоть наполнил комнату. Большой палец нашел клитор, и Гермиона тут же задрожала.

– О боже!

Чем жестче он надавливал, тем сильнее она дрожала. Его семя все еще блестело на ее заднице, и хотя ему нравилось это зрелище, Снейп хотел оставить ей кое-что на память. Поглаживая свободной рукой ее ягодицы, он втер в них сперму. Вероятно, позже она примет душ, но до тех пор у нее останется осязаемое напоминание о нем. Правильная чопорная зубрилка нескоро забудет свое приключение в змеином гнезде. 

– О… о боги! Черт!

Снейп оторвал взгляд от ее блестящих ягодиц, чтобы улыбнуться вместе с Люциусом, но тот смотрел не на него. Опустив глаза, он рассматривал то, что Снейп не заметил сразу: рука Гермионы сжимала изо всех сил руку Малфоя, будто от этого зависела ее жизнь. Люциус уставился на их соединенные руки, будто раньше не видел ничего подобного. Он выглядел потрясенным. Зачарованным. Его серые глаза метнулись к ее лицу, и Северус увидел, как он сжал ее руку в ответ. У него было такое чувство, что Люциус так же ошеломлен ее женственностью, как ранее и он сам.

Надавив сильнее на ее клитор, но уменьшив скорость движений, Северус наблюдал, как растет напряжение на лице его друга.

Влагалище Гермионы сжалось, и струя сока брызнула оттуда, сбегая по его пальцам и стекая вниз по ее ноге. 

– О-о-о, Северус!

Большинство людей не осмеливались называть его по имени… не говоря уже о том, чтобы прокричать его в экстазе. Ее крик, эхом отдававшийся у него в голове, сладострастно повторялся снова и снова. 

– Черт! – выдохнула она. – Спасибо, сэр!

Люциус поднял глаза от их сжатых рук и встретился взглядом со Снейпом.

 _О да, я слышал ее._ Это выразительное «сэр», подчеркивающее ее благодарность, заставило его яички сжаться в экстазе, будто им все еще было мало. Она всегда завершает отличный оргазм покорными восхвалениями? Черт побери, похоже, он совсем не знал Грейнджер.

Продолжая сжимать руку Малофя, она уткнулась лбом ему в грудь, пытаясь отдышаться. Люциус растерянно смотрел на нее, успокаивающе поглаживая большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ее ладони. 

Северус втер остатки спермы в ее кожу, а затем медленно вытащил пальцы из подрагивающего влагалища. Поднеся их к губам, он вдохнул аромат ее амброзии*** и слизал ее, пока крем не успел остыть. _Чер-р-р-рт!_ На вкус она была даже лучше, чем пахла.

Люциус поймал его взгляд, и Северус кивнул. _Я знаю. Она превзошла и мои ожидания._ Он должен был дать ей что-то взамен, сделать какой-то маленький жест, чтобы показать, как сильно он наслаждался ее… компанией.

Склонив голову, Северус провел пальцем по изгибу ее ягодиц, чтобы запечатлеть в памяти то место, где он оставил свой липкий автограф. 

– Пожалуйста, мисс Грейнджер.

_____________________________________________________________________________  
* «Звуки тишины», – Саймон и Гарфанкел.  
** Стоун или стон – британская единица измерения массы, равная 14 фунтам или 6,35029318 килограммам. В Великобритании и Ирландии используется как единица массы тела человека (информация взята из Википедии). То есть Люциус потерял примерно 12-13 килограмм.  
*** Амброзия – в древнегреческой мифологии пища богов, дающая им молодость и бессмертие.


	5. Дуэт

"Body and beats, I stain my sheets; I don’t even know why”*, – Violent Femmes.

(Драко)

То, что Драко был в шоке, это еще мягко сказано. Полнейшее смятение пронзило его до глубины души. Не каждый день ты обнаруживаешь, что твоя добросердечная подружка втайне является сексуальной богиней. Зачеркните это. _Извращенной_ сексуальной богиней, которая смогла заставить его кончить без единого прикосновения. Неважно, что она выкрикивала имя другого мужчины. Одного хлюпанья ее киски оказалось достаточно, чтобы его член забился в пароксизме наслаждения, а семя в трусах уже засыхало, оставив его содрогаться от липкого стыда. 

Но Драко оставил свою волшебную палочку на столе рядом с бурбоном, так что теперь он заперт в спермотюрьме до дальнейших распоряжений.

Снейп молча спрятал член и застегнул брюки. Если бы Драко не видел этого собственными глазами, он никогда бы не догадался, что этот человек только что кончил: его дыхание было спокойным и размеренным, а лицо оживленным, как камень. Неужели ничто не смогло пробить эту железобетонную стену?

Если бы Драко так отделал ее задницу, он удовлетворенно свалился бы на пол в оргазмокоме с застывшей на бессознательном лице широченной улыбкой. Снейп, однако, был воплощением хладнокровия и бесстрастности. Драко всегда восхищала эта его черта. Если бы в нем самом была хоть капля этой «угрюмой таинственности», он бы каждые выходные был по уши в кисках. Но по какой-то причине Снейп не пользовался своей суперсилой. Он проводил выходные в мэноре, как правило, в постели Люциуса. Драко вдруг понял, почему отец был так без ума от бледного мастера зелий. Несмотря на язвительный сарказм и пуританский сюртук, что-то _этакое_ было в Северусе Снейпе, когда дело касалось секса. 

Чувственное любопытство разожгло его воображение, но Драко поспешил затоптать это пламя, пока оно не охватило его. Трахаться с волшебниками было весело, но ни один из мужчин, с которыми он спал, не давал ему той нежности и поддержки, что он так отчаянно искал, так что, хоть его либидо и заинтересовала мысль о голом Северусе, разбитое сердце знало лучше, что ему нужно. Снейп был нежен, как дикобраз, и Драко не хотел, чтобы его искололи. 

То же самое чувство самосохранения удерживало его от любых опасных действий, включающих Гермиону, и теперь посмотрите, к чему это привело. Вместо того чтобы поступиться гордостью и просто признаться в своих чувствах, он дразнил ее, как пятилетний ребенок, и остался в итоге третьим лишним. Мгновенная карма. Теперь ему придется вырвать ее из лап своего отца и исправить тот вред, что он причинил. Простит ли она когда-нибудь его за это? То, что она добровольно согласилась на порку, а потом кончила на ковер, не значит, что она не испытала при этом унижение.

Она даже не попыталась встать: вероятно, была слишком смущена, чтобы оторвать лицо от груди Люциуса. Или отпустить его руку.

Драко вскипел. Это он должен вот так держать ее за руку. Люциус слишком стар для нее. Ей нужен кто-то молодой и задорный. Кто-то, чье сердце не черно, как уголь. Кто-то не столь извращенный.

 _«Кого ты называешь извращенцем?»_ – требовательно спросил его мозг. – _«Что-то я не заметил, чтобы ты возражал, когда он тыкал членом ей в лицо»._

Справедливо. Он трус и ужасный друг. Его взбесил вид ее головы, поднимающейся и опускающейся над пахом отца, но незрелый эгоизм заставил его промолчать. Сходство между ним и Люциусом было трудно игнорировать, и какая-то малая его часть хотела знать, как Гермиона будет выглядеть, обхватив губами его член. В его сознании Люциус исчез, и Драко увидел на диване себя с запрокинутой в экстазе головой и рукой, обхватившей ее волосы.

Он ненавидел себя за это. Он должен был что-то сказать, что-то сделать, спасти положение. Но Драко не был героем. Он был просто хреновым волшебником с серьезными проблемами в построении личных отношений… сохнущим по ведьме, которая, вероятно, считала его легкомысленным плейбоем. 

_Мне нужно было вывести ее через боковую дверь, как только я обнаружил ее. Этого никогда бы не случилось._

_Но тогда ты бы не увидел великую Гермиону Грейнджер и ее Ниагарскую киску._ Драко облизал губы, глядя на ее блестящие бедра и представляя себя членом ее личной уборочной бригады.

– Ты хотел показать мисс Грейнджер свои таланты? – спросил Люциус, будто прочитав его мысли. 

Удивленный его предложением, Драко случайно ослабил защиту. Его лицо, должно быть, выдало панику, потому что глаза Люциуса тут же сузились, сверля его испытующим взглядом заподозрившего неладное всезнающего родителя. 

– Ты кончил на себя? – сказал он с презрительной усмешкой. – Что я говорил тебе о контроле?

Драко сверкнул на него взглядом. _Заткнись, старик._

Глубоко вздохнув, Люциус покачал головой. 

– Мы обсудим это позже. Почему бы тебе не отвести мисс Грейнджер в уборную и не помочь ей привести себя в порядок. Приведи себя в порядок и ты.

Драко не стал спорить. Он хотел вытащить ее отсюда как можно быстрее и убедиться, что с ней все хорошо.

Он неловко поднялся, мысленно пытаясь отклеить трусы от своего опавшего члена. 

– Идем, Грейнджер, – он опустил ее юбку и обхватил Гермиону рукой за талию. – Забери свои трусики и пошли.

Люциус свободной рукой схватил ее белье с диванных подушек. 

– Я так не думаю. Теперь они мои. Она лишилась их, когда легла ко мне на колени. Не так ли, мисс Грейнджер?

Ее глаза переметнулись с их сцепленных рук к черному сатину, покачивающемуся в его пальцах.

– М… конечно.

Люциус усмехнулся и, плавно переместив свою ладонь, поднес ее руку к губам. 

– Не позволяйте подростковой несдержанности моего сына убедить вас в том, что всем мужчинам Малфоев не достает контроля. Я бы _с радостью_ когда-нибудь снова принял вас здесь, – и озвучив столь непристойное приглашение, он поцеловал костяшки ее пальцев, торжествующе, но вместе с тем издевательски усмехнувшись Драко. 

Тот стиснул зубы и потянул ее к себе. _Руки прочь от моей ведьмы, чертов ублюдок._

Гермиона споткнулась, налетела на него, и Драко придержал ее. Убедившись, что она может идти, он приобнял ее за плечи и направился к восточной двери.

Когда они проходили мимо Северуса, который игнорировал их уход, Гермиона замедлила шаг. Драко хотел предостеречь ее от разговоров: Снейп мог быть грубым даже при самых благоприятных обстоятельствах. Он попытался увести ее, но она уперлась и неуверенно посмотрела на мастера зелий любопытным взглядом. 

– Спокойной ночи, профессор. Я была… м… рада увидеться с вами. 

Драко не ожидал ответа, поэтому был ошеломлен, когда Снейп кивнул в ее сторону и пробормотал:

– Спокойной ночи, мисс Грейнджер, – а затем вышел.

Снейп сегодня явно словоохотлив.

Драко снова повел ее вперед, подхватил свою палочку со стола и поспешил вывести Гермиону в коридор.

Они молча пересекли холл и начали подниматься по широкой лестнице. Неловкость была оглушительной. Обычно Драко всегда находил что сказать, но теперь, казалось, был в растерянности. В его голове все звучало совершенно нелепо, и он не думал, что слова «веселенькое шоу» правильно выразят его мысли. 

Они вошли в ванную для гостей, и Драко с помощью волшебной палочки зажег лампы. Ему следовало бы заставить сперму в штанах исчезнуть, но он не хотел еще больше раздражать кожу заклинаниями.

Когда их взгляды встретились в зеркале, Гермиона вспыхнула и отвернулась. Дерьмо. Он все испортил? Мысль о том, что он может потерять ее, всколыхнула волну страха внутри него.

– Мне правда очень жаль, Гермиона. Я не знал, что все зайдет так далеко.

Она подняла на него глаза, и ее лицо было красным, как помидор. 

– Что зайдет так далеко?

Они что, отбили ей мозги? Что, по ее мнению, он имел в виду? 

– Это! Все, что сейчас произошло! Ты же знаешь, почему он сделал это, ведь так?

Она обеспокоенно наморщила лоб.

– Почему он…?

О боги, неужели все гриффиндорцы так наивны?

– Он хотел убедиться, что ты будешь держать рот на замке насчет него и Снейпа. Теперь он сможет использовать этот большой секрет против тебя. 

– О, – Гермиона изменилась в лице и горестно вздохнула. – Я не собиралась никому рассказывать. Почему он просто не попросил меня держать это в тайне? 

Уголки его губ поползли вверх.

– Слизеринцы так не поступают, милая.

Она кивнула, словно осознавая содеянное. 

– Что ж… это было интересно.

– С тобой все в порядке?

Гермиона подняла на него глаза, и его сердце пропустило удар. Драко так редко видел ее с этого ракурса: вблизи в ее радужках цвета шоколада были видны золотые пятнышки.

– Я в порядке, – поспешно заверила она. – Я просто… полная идиотка. Пожалуйста, не принимай на свой счет, если я больше никогда не приду на твои вечеринки.

– Что?!

Нет-нет-нет, он не мог этого допустить. Что он будет делать без нее?

– Ерунда! Не позволяй ему напугать тебя! Ты должна снова быть на коне, показать ему, кто тут босс! 

_Стоп, это прозвучало как-то неправильно._

Гермиона улыбнулась.

– И как же мне это сделать?

– Тебе нужно вести себя так, словно тебе плевать, словно это ничего не значило. Просто будь спокойной. Как будто ты всегда так ходишь на вечеринки. 

– Так – точно нет, – пробормотала она себе под нос.

Драко хихикнул и положил руки ей на плечи.

– У тебя нет причин смущаться. За последние годы эта библиотека не видела ничего горячее тебя. 

В ее улыбке вспыхнула надежда.

– Правда?

Рассмеявшись, он кивнул.

– Ты заставила всех мужчин в комнате кончить, ведь так?

Взгляд Гермионы переместился на его брюки, и лицо Драко вспыхнуло.

– Не начинай, – предупредил он. – Я уже достаточно наслушался от отца.

Она закусила нижнюю губу, словно пытаясь сдержать смех.

– Я никогда никого раньше не заставляла кончать на себя. 

Он не смог сдержать улыбку, услышав радость в ее голосе. Она не смеялась над ним, а просто радовалась мощи своей сексуальной энергии. Камень с его души упал, и с облегчением улыбнувшись, Драко разделил с ней легкомысленную радость. 

– Уверен, что заставляла. Ты просто не знаешь об этом.

Он покусала губу и посмотрела на его ширинку.

– Можно взглянуть?

Желудок Драко сделал сальто и неуклюже ткнулся в печень. Она это серьезно?

– На мой член или на мои штаны?

– И то, и другое.

О боги. Его эрекция колотилась в ширинку, требуя зрителей.

– Ты собираешься меня вымыть?

Ее любопытство сменилось шаловливым весельем, и она искренне кивнула. 

– Конечно. Снимай штаны.

 _Да, мэм!_ Драко нащупал ремень, и его пальцы обгоняли мозг. _Ну же, давай, давай!_ Почему руки не работают как надо, когда они больше всего нужны?

– Хочешь я сделаю это за тебя?

Он посмотрел на нее. Ей и правда нужно спрашивать о таком? Ее глаза дьявольски блеснули, и внутренности Драко скрутились в клубок желания. О боги! Она просто возбудилась или хочет его так же сильно, как он ее?

Подняв руки, словно сдаваясь, Драко дал ей полную свободу действий. Гермиона ухмыльнулась и, даже не глядя вниз, расстегнула его ремень за рекордно короткое время.

Его член аплодировал этому фокусу стоя, бешено свистя и требуя большего. _Успокойся, дружище. Она даже еще не добралась до молнии._

Ее пальцы подцепили верх его брюк, и Гермиона расстегнула их с лукавой улыбкой. Ей не нужно быть такой соблазнительной, он и так уже на грани гипервентиляции. 

Расстегивая молнию, она недвусмысленно погладила его, и Драко едва сдержался, чтобы не ткнуться членом ей в руку. Бесконтрольное тыканье не соответствовало тому имиджу человека с хорошими манерами, которого он пытался придерживаться. 

Вместо того, чтобы просто спустить его одежду на пол, Гермиона опустилась перед ним на колени и продолжила снимать с него брюки с невыносимым терпением. Было видно, как его твердый член бьется за черными хлопковыми боксерами, будто мантикора в клетке, стремясь к ней. 

Гермиона подняла на него взгляд, и он чуть было не кончил в тот же миг. Она была такой чертовски милой: эти теплые карие глаза, этот прелестный маленький носик. И эти губы. Черт побери. Сколько раз он представлял себе, как эти губы целуют каждый дюйм его тела? Реальность сливалась с фантазиями, заставляя его беспокоиться о своем рассудке. Это не может быть правдой. Ведьма, о которой он мечтал много лет, вдруг просто опустилась на колени и вытащила его член. В жизни так не бывает.

Гермиона стянула с него нижнее белье, и член выпрыгнул наружу будто щенок лабрадора, чтобы поприветствовать ее, пуская слюни в лицо и требуя, чтобы его погладили. _Веди себя спокойнее, мальчик._ И вишенкой на торте задорного танцевального номера, исполненного членом в ее честь, была его промежность, которая очень удачно выглядела как взрыв на фабрике по производству клея. _Чудесно. Любой мужчина просто мечтает произвести именно такое первое впечатление._

Вздернув подбородок, Гермиона встретилась с ним взглядом и широко улыбнулась. Сердце Драко со скрежетом остановилось. Ладно, _на самом деле_ , на этот раз все было отлично. Она явно была в восторге от того, в каком затруднительном положении он находился.

– Я возьму салфетку, – с улыбкой сказала Гермиона, сбрасывая его одежду на пол, и это был самый восхитительный _плюх_ , который он когда-либо слышал. 

Драко подождал, пока она включит теплую воду, желая, чтобы его тело успокоилось и не выставило его дураком дважды за одну ночь.

– Не слишком горячо? – спросила она.

Если она имела в виду в сексуальном смысле, то ответом было да, черт побери. Но Драко предполагал, что она все же говорила о температуре воды. Коснувшись салфетки пальцем, он кивнул.

– Нормально.

Отжав лишнюю воду, она обернула руку тканью и повернулась к нему. 

– Подержи свою рубашку.

Горя желанием исполнить ее приказание, он быстро расстегнул все пуговицы, чтобы рубашка не мешалась.

Гермиона улыбнулась и начала с нижней части его живота, пробираясь сквозь светлые лобковые волосы к мошонке. _Вух!_ Она убивает его. Все его тело дрожало от сдерживаемого желания, а член решил, что сейчас самое время подло прикинуться вешалкой для полотенец, – вероятно, чтобы ей было удобнее повесить салфетку. Очень любезно с его стороны.

Она обхватила его яйца теплой тканью, смывая остатки липкости. Член выразил свою благодарность, ткнувшись ей в руку и оставив в знак признательности пятнышко на коже.

Когда Гермиона накрыла ствол салфеткой и начала мягко тереть, он на несколько секунд потерял связь с окружающим миром. Его живот судорожно сжимался: явный признак, что лимит возбуждения превышен. Комната поплыла перед глазами, сознание вращалось лишь вокруг члена, и Драко больше не понимал, где кончаются ее пальцы и начинается его тело. Его никогда так восхитительно не ласкали рукой. 

– Черт побери, – простонал Драко. – Ты делаешь это гораздо лучше, чем я себе представлял.

– Ты представлял себе, как я дрочу тебе салфеткой?

Он усмехнулся. 

– Нет. Просто обычная дрочка.

– Значит, ты думал обо мне раньше?

Кажется, это подходящий момент для признания. Его член и так уже расплескивает все секреты как последний стукач.

– Конечно, я думал о тебе раньше.

Гермиона погрузилась в свои мысли, что было гораздо лучше, чем негодование, которого он ожидал.

– О чем ты обычно думаешь?

– М-м-м… много о чем, – уклончиво ответил он.

– Какая твоя любимая фантазия?

Он вздохнул. Его фантазии были благодатной почвой для смущения.

– Обещаешь, что не будешь смеяться?

– Обещаю.

Глубоко вздохнув, он поднял глаза к потолку. 

– Я… представлял… как ты входишь… когда я сплю на твоем диване, и будишь меня после кошмара.

Он посмотрел вниз, чтобы проверить ее реакцию. Похоже, ей это не показалось странным, и он продолжил:

– Ты будишь меня поцелуем и гладишь по груди, пока я не успокоюсь. Потом устраиваешься рядом со мной и говоришь, что все будет хорошо… и обычно в этот момент твоя рука у меня в трусах.

Он мог поклясться, что на долю секунды она погрустнела, но затем придвинулась ближе, обхватив его свободной рукой за талию и оказавшись рядом. Продолжая мастерски дрочить, она поцеловала его грудь, а затем прижалась щекой к его сердцу. 

– Сколько раз ты думал об этом?

– Каждый раз, когда спал на твоем проклятом жестком диване под этим ужасным колючим пледом. 

Гермиона хихикнула.

– Почему ты раньше ничего не сказал?

– Мы друзья, и я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовала себя неловко.

– Похоже, тебе нужно, чтобы кто-то тебя обнял.

Ему было нужно именно это, но после пережитого унижения Драко не хотел, чтобы у нее сложилось впечатление, будто он недостаточно мужественен. Не обращая внимания на его молчание, она обняла его крепче.

Когда остальные его органы расплавились в мокрую кашицу, сердце, как всегда в пику всему, ударило в груди словно кувалда. Боги, это было ужасно. До блаженства ужасно. Умирать наверняка не так жутко. 

Вдруг его рот заговорил, не посоветовавшись с отупевшим от ужаса мозгом:

– Что, если это не все, чего я хочу?

Его сердце определенно собиралось взорваться. Что рванет первым: яички или левый желудочек?

– Я хочу поцеловать тебя.

– Правда? После того, что я делала внизу? 

_Вот дерьмо!_ Он забыл об этом. Но затем она облизнула губы, и его мозг сказал, _к черту все это._

– Он ведь кончил тебе в горло?

Гермиона кивнула. Скользнув рукой по ее лицу, он наклонился к ней.

– Я не планировал заходить так глубоко.

Ее хватка на члене усилилась, когда их губы соединились. Ее язык скользнул по его языку, и по спине Драко пробежала легкая дрожь. Согнув руку в локте, он крепче прижал ее к себе. _Моя. Пожалуйста._

Ее скользкий язык, кружащийся у него во рту, заставил его пошатнуться. Яички поджались, и Драко застонал, когда член запульсировал у нее в руке. _О боги!_ Его бедра непроизвольно дернулись, и он кончил во влажные складки салфетки, а яйца содрогались в такт ударам сердца. 

Благодаря какому-то чуду физики ему удалось удержаться на ногах, и когда член наконец устало опал, Драко оторвался от ее губ, чтобы перевести дух.

– Черт возьми, Грейнджер. С этого момента мы пропускаем паб и идем прямо к тебе на диван.

Она улыбнулась.

– Теперь чувствуешь себя лучше?

Лучше? Его грудная клетка треснула, будто яйцо авгурея, а сердце трепетало и кололось. Как ее плед. Драко не чувствовал себя так хорошо с тех пор, как был ребенком.

– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

__________________________________________________________________________  
* «Тело и ритм, я пачкаю свои простыни; даже не знаю почему», – Violent Femmes.


	6. Бис

“When I think about you, I touch myself,”* – Divinyls.

(Гермиона)

Мокрая. Как она может быть такой чертовски мокрой? Громкое хлюпанье ее соков раздавалось в комнате, пока средний палец в тандеме с возбуждением исполнял среди этой влаги сольную партию.

Перевернувшись на спину, Гермиона уставилась в потолок своей спальни, наблюдая, как на потрескавшейся штукатурке танцуют огни проезжающих машин. После такой ночи она не думала, что ей понадобится обычная доза снотворной мастурбации, но клитор не хотел успокаиваться, а разум бодрствовал, без конца воспроизводя моменты из библиотеки. Люциус. Северус. Драко. Люциус. Северус. Драко. ЛюциусСеверусДрако. Ее телу, безусловно, понравилось приключение, но разум метался, прыгая от одной мысли к другой, забрасывая ее вопросами и сомнениями, сюжетами и воспоминаниями.

Повернувшись на бок, она провела кончиками пальцев по заднице. Вот где было множество воспоминаний: какие-то из них горячие, какие-то – липкие. Драко предложил стереть с нее сперму салфеткой, но она сказала, что просто смоет ее под душем, когда вернется домой. Что было ложью. Этот крем теперь принадлежал ей. Она ни за что не собиралась просто помыться и сделать вид, что событий этой ночи не было. Подобное никогда не происходило с ней, и она хотела сохранить напоминание об этом как можно дольше.

Порка пока еще свежо ощущалась на заднице, горячей и болезненной, а сперма Снейпа хранила розовый оттенок кожи под матовой глазурью засохшего семени. Закрыв глаза, Гермиона все еще чувствовала тепло его бархатной головки, скользящей по ее заднице, и брызги спермы, которые покрыли попку, будто оцепляя ее полицейской лентой. По спине пробежали мурашки, и Гермиона улыбнулась про себя. Она уже забыла, как приятно чувствовать себя желанной.

И ее желали, пусть и недолго, но не один мужчина, а трое. В пылу происходящего грубая физическая сила и опьяняющее возбуждение полностью захватили ее внимание, но когда все закончилось, Гермиона не могла понять: придумала она искру между ними, или это было всего лишь байкой для оправдания собственных действий. Она не возражала против случайного секса на одну ночь, просто после такого долгого периода одиночества она уже начала сомневаться в своих женских чарах. 

Она не встречалась ни с кем, достойным того, чтобы переспать, уже несколько лет. Несколько лет. Блять. Как она могла позволить этой стороне себя так долго томиться? Конечно, она много забавлялась сама с собой – возможно, даже слишком много забавлялась, если верить вместимости ее полки с секс-игрушками, на которой уже не хватало места – но это было тайной стороной ее «я». Гермиона не стыдилась своего либидо, но ей нужно было держать себя в определенных рамках пристойности, чтобы ее воспринимали всерьез в Министерстве. Повернутость на сексе у женщин не считалась ценным качеством в мире политики. Если бы кто-то заподозрил, что Гермиона Грейнджер не совсем золотая девочка, риску подвергся бы не только ее авторитет, но и мечты о равенстве для всех волшебных существ.

От ее трудовой этики зависело так много, что она позволила голосу своей личной жизни понизиться до шепота. Но чем больше она подавляла свою сексуальность, тем громче он орал, когда ему давали свободу.

Сегодня ночью в ней возопил голос неповиновения и выпустил на волю одну из фантазий, воплотив ее в жизнь в момент безумной храбрости. 

Логически Гермиона понимала, что на угрозу порки ей следовало оскорбиться и возмутиться, но ее тело решило, что правильной реакцией будет обильное выделение смазки и полное упразднение всякой гордости. При одном только намеке на наказание она бросилась на колени к Люциусу, как какой-то невменяемый сексуальный фанатик, и ее киска смыла всю логику волной возбуждения. И только увидев перед глазами восточный ковер, она поняла, что сделала. Но лежа там с колотящимся сердцем и дрожа всем телом, она ни на секунду не пожалела о своем порыве.

Люциус точно знал, что делает, и его игривое доминирование неожиданно подарило ощущение свободы ее душе. Он хотел видеть, как она течет от унижения и возбуждения, и понимание того, что его завел ее энтузиазм, позволило Гермионе отпустить себя, дать волю своим желаниям всего на одну ночь, полную похотливого озорства. 

Она уже очень давно мечтала оказаться на чьих-нибудь коленях, но никогда не думала, что Люциус Малфой станет тем человеком, который воплотит ее мечты в реальность. Ни разу в миллион миллиардов лет. Он всегда был таким отстраненным и холодным, но теперь, взглянув на него по-другому, она увидела, что он не воплощенная ледяная таинственность, а Люциус Обольститель, человек, который осуществил ее фантазии. Даже если она никогда не сможет выразить свою благодарность, все равно она будет вечно в долгу перед ним за то, что он познакомил ее с таким чудом, как выпоротая задница. Он самым развращенным образом превзошел ее ожидания, удовлетворил ее жажду подчинения с таким чувственным талантом, какого она не ожидала от него. 

Хорошо, что Люциус был первым: он смягчил впечатления, потому что Снейп проскочил приятное и перешел сразу к интенсивному. Менее чем за тридцать секунд он довел ее до предела, как психологического, так и физического.

Как ни странно, ей это понравилось. Справившись с первоначальным страхом, она ощутила свободу, отдав контроль и покорившись тайной стороне себя, любящей подчинение. Полностью сосредоточившись, она наслаждалась умиротворением, принесенным осознанием этого. В ее жизни крайне редко случались моменты, когда можно было разгрузить мозг, и Снейп всего одним шлепком заглушил ее неумолкающий разум. Этот человек – гений.

Гермиона шлепнула себя по заднице, чтобы вновь разбудить ощущение жалящей боли и снова отыскать тот внутренний покой.

– М-м!

Ее киска выделила еще порцию смазки, и Гермиона скользнула пальцем внутрь, чтобы остановить утечку. Улыбаясь, она уткнулась лицом в подушку и представила, что снова лежит на коленях у Снейпа, а член Люциуса тычется ей в лицо.

Вкусный, вкусный член.

Она резко открыла глаза. _С каких пор ее охватывает такой восторг при виде колышущихся причинных мест?_ Конечно, она ценила хорошую эрекцию и то, что за ней следовало, но она никогда еще не пускала голодные слюни при виде подскакивающего стояка.

До этой ночи. 

Очевидно, мужчины Малфоев и _впрямь_ божий дар для женщин. Член Люциуса был толстым и твердым, и его объемная головка ощущалась на языке как песня. Его ствол слегка изогнут вверх, что заставляло ее точку G рыдать от желания. А на вкус он как охуенная соленая карамель. Акцент на слове «охуенная». Гермиона подсела на нее, лишь раз лизнув. Нельзя быть таким неотразимым. 

Член Драко был не менее впечатляющим: не таким широким, как у Люциуса, но чуть длиннее. Элегантный – вот то слово, которое первым пришло ей в голову. Гермиона никогда не думала, что когда-нибудь назовет причиндалы парня элегантными, но не могла отрицать их художественную ценность. Это член ангела. И он был таким теплым. Таким живым. Она уже и забыла это ощущение энергетики горячего твердого мужчины в своих руках. 

Гермиона точно не знала, что там было у Снейпа, так как он стоял сзади, но она чувствовала внушительную выпуклость на его брюках, когда лежала у него на коленях. В очередной раз Снейп был окутан тайной, которая заставила ее воображение отправиться в полет куда-то в стратосферу. На что похожа его палочка? Толстая как у Люциуса? Длинная как у Драко? А на вкус она тоже как карамель? А пахнет как леденец на палочке в форме члена? Любопытство побуждало размышлять об этом снова и снова.

 _Наверно, он пахнет нафталином и железными котлами._ Она усмехнулась про себя, а затем расхохоталась, когда поняла, насколько прекрасно развратным было его звание мастера зелий. Он действительно мастер. В ее школьных фантазиях появится новый предмет и новый учитель. 

– О нет, профессор Снейп, я опять забыла свою домашнюю работу. Пожалуйста, не снимайте мои трусики на глазах у всех, – сказала она своим самым соблазнительным хриплым голосом. 

_«Довольно оправданий, забывчивое дитя. Ты знаешь, какое наказание тебя ждет за несдачу работы. Подними юбку»._

Гермиона хихикнула в подушку. Если порка Снейпа была бы частью учебного плана по зельям, она бы мчалась в подземелья, расталкивая одноклассников, чтобы попасть туда раньше всех.

Согнув пальцы, она попыталась коснуться себя так же, как Снейп, но ее пальцы совершенно не подходили для этого. Им не хватало длины и сноровки, чтобы сделать как надо. Возможно, пришло время для вылазки в Хогвартс: ей необходимо практическое « _руко_ водство». 

Хихикая как сумасшедшая над собственной глупостью, Гермиона отложила эту фантазию для другой ночи. Она будет очень кстати после долгого рабочего дня.

Ну а если отбросить шутки в сторону, возможно, она _могла бы_ заручиться помощью Драко: кажется, он готов был _протянуть руку помощи._ По крайней мере, такой вывод Гермиона сделала из его замечания по поводу дивана. Он ведь это серьезно? До этой ночи она думала о нем лишь как о друге, но теперь секси Драко стал для нее реальной возможностью. С игрушками было весело, но ей не хватало тяжелого горячего мужчины сверху, вдалбливающего ее в кровать и изгоняющего тем самым одиночество. Если судить по его поцелую, Драко превосходный любовник, уверенный в себе и опытный, а его язык позволил ей утонуть в море похоти.

Но если киску заставлял трепетать его талантливый язык, то сердце поразил ласковый взгляд серых глаз. В нем виделась уязвимость и затаенная надежда. Гермиону совершенно очаровала его честность. Признание о его фантазиях было душераздирающим и милым, и она поклялась себе быть нежнее с ним в будущем. В понедельник она задушит его в объятиях и предложит ему вечную бронь своего столика с чаем и сопереживанием. А затем подождет и посмотрит на его реакцию, прежде чем предложить что-то более физическое.

Секс это то, к чему ведьма должна подходить постепенно.

Гермиона поднесла пальцы к губам и пососала их так же, как сосала член мистера Малфоя. В мозгу всплыло воспоминание о Люциусе, целующем ее руку, и она сжала бедра, потому что это вызвало новую волну возбуждения. Черт возьми, этот человек точно знает, как надо прощаться. Никто никогда не целовал ей руку, и она не понимала, насколько порочным на самом деле является этот жест. Почему подобное действие считают благородным? Это можно рассматривать как один из самых эротичных моментов ее жизни. Когда его губы коснулись костяшек ее пальцев, он не просто нежно поцеловал: влажный внутренний край его губ скользнул по коже, как атласная ткань, и на мгновение она ощутила, как его язык слизал соль с ее плоти. С таким же успехом он мог бы сказать: «Я хочу тебя трахнуть». И это было бы не столь неприлично.

И она отдала этому человеку свои трусики. Лишь Мерлин знает, что он будет делать с ними, но ее возбуждало одно лишь осознание того, что они у него, что он _захотел_ их получить. Может, прямо сейчас он в своей постели нюхает ластовицу и думает о том, что они вытворяли.

О боги! Наверное, лучше ей даже не начинать фантазировать об отце своего друга. Она просто наживет себе проблем. Но заставить замолчать безумный мозг невозможно. Он настаивал, что плохие мальчики на вкус слаще и требовал еще порцию карамельного члена на палочке: ням, ням, ням. 

_«Стоп!»_ – приказала она себе, безумно хихикая. – _«Ты просто сводишь себя с ума. Ты никогда не узнаешь, нюхает ли Люциус трусики и пахнет ли сперма Снейпа сюртуками и котлами. Возможно, Драко захочет переспать с тобой. Возможно. Но на этом всё. Мистер Малфой и профессор Снейп просто играли с тобой. Занеси это в список хорошего времяпрепровождения и оставь все как есть»._

 _«А знаешь, что такое по-настоящему хорошее времяпрепровождение?»_ – спросил ее мозг.

_«Нет. Что?»._

_«Секс-круговорот по-слизерински»._

Гермиона усмехнулась и потянулась назад, чтобы провести пальцем по расщелине между ягодицами. _Я не говорила, что мы не можем использовать их в качестве вдохновения для достижения оргазма._

_«Тогда засунь палец в задницу, и начнем вечеринку»._

– Да-да.

Представив себе, как все трое окружают ее стеной, словно дрочащий караул, Гермиона скользнула скользким от слюны средним пальцем к анальному отверстию и подвигала взад-вперед, слегка растягивая его.

– Да! Трахните меня, сэр.

Она понятия не имела, к кому обращается, но сгодился бы любой из членов ее виртуальной публики.

Надменный голос мистера Малфоя подзадорил ее: _«Грязным девчонкам в задницу вставляют члены. Тебе ведь это нужно?»_

– Да, сэр. Пожалуйста, трахните меня в задницу. Я маленькая грязная девчонка. Преподайте мне урок.

 _«Уроки – это моя работа, мисс Грейнджер»_ , – промурлыкал ей на ухо призрачный Снейп. – _«Эта задница принадлежит мне. Это же мое семя по всей твоей красной попке, не так ли?»_

– Да, сэр.

 _«Чей эякулят, того и зад. Раскрой себя. Позволь мне трахнуть эту попку, пока она еще горячая»._

– Да, сэр! – ее мышцы напряглись, балансируя на грани оргазма, и Гермиона открыла рот, подсознательно желая оральной стимуляции. _Черт, не хватает рук._ Ей хотелось что-нибудь пососать. Повернув голову, она лизнула свое голое плечо, представляя, что это член Драко. В ее воображении его лицо исказилось от удовольствия, а член на губах запульсировал. Потоки воображаемой спермы хлынули в горло, и Гермиона застонала, потерявшись в своем собственном мире. Насаживаясь на пальцы, она представила себе, как мистер Малфой входит в ее киску, а Снейп вбивается сзади.

С приглушенным криком она кончила. Оргазм прошел по телу как землетрясение, заставив потерять связь с реальностью, и всего на мгновение длиною в один вздох, она снова оказалась в библиотеке Малфоев, окутанная ароматом кожи… и книг… и слизеринского секса.

Когда она пришла в себя, то обнаружила, что вся покрыта потом, сердце болезненно колотилось в груди, а киска сокращалась так, словно у нее был свой собственный пульс.

– Черт возьми, – выдохнула Гермиона. Ей пришлось поморгать несколько раз, чтобы пропали светлые круги перед глазами. Улыбнувшись, она сделала глубокий вдох и погладила клитор большим пальцем. – Давай сделаем это еще раз.

Подрагивая от наслаждения, ее тело согласилось.

Фантазии о сексе вчетвером отличное снотворное. Гермиона успела сделать еще три раунда, прежде чем песочный человек погрузил ее в удовлетворенное забытье, полное липкой радости и изощренных сновидений. Улыбка, застывшая на ее лице, заставила бы любого из ее призрачных любовников торжествующе ухмыльнуться.

Она спала спокойно в полной уверенности, что они никогда не узнают об этом.

__________________________________________________________  
* «Думая о тебе, я трогаю себя», – Divinyls.


	7. Интерлюдия

“I said, ‘Hey, what’s goin’ on?”*(1) – 4 Non-Blondes.

(Гермиона)

На следующей неделе на работе творился дурдом. Перед Гермионой и ее маленькой командой стояла невыполнимая задача не только провести расследование дискриминации волшебных существ, но и собрать всю необходимую информацию для юридического отдела, если их дела дойдут до суда. Работы явно оказалось больше, чем для троих человек, но Гермиона была связана обязательствами и полна решимости не обойти вниманием ни одно из существ. Обычно это означало, что она работала до изнеможения, задерживалась допоздна, выпрашивала финансирование. Она справится, чего бы ей это ни стоило. 

Но на этой неделе вселенная смилостивилась и даровала ей отсрочку. И хотя Гермиона по-прежнему безумно переживала, Драко все продолжал заходить и настаивать, что ей нужен перерыв, чтобы не сойти с ума. После сбивших ее с толку выходных она не была уверена, как Драко будет себя вести в понедельник утром, и была рада обнаружить, что он остался столь же пылким, как на вечеринке.

Испытать на себе все великолепие очарования Драко было словно упасть в кроличью нору, подобно Алисе. Гермиона никогда не видела ничего подобного. Он был игривым и галантным, и хотя ей казалось весьма странным находиться в центре его внимания, это было к тому же волнующе… и полезно для ее психического здоровья. Длинный список «всего, что может пойти не так», который хранился у нее в мозгу, отошел на задний план на фоне ребячливой улыбки Драко. Весь обеденный перерыв он провел, заигрывая с Гермионой под столом и «случайно» касаясь ее руки, и на блаженные пятьдесят пять минут единственным, что ее волновало, было, выдержат ли ее трусики часовой потоп. Она вдруг поняла, почему все ведьмы в здании прозвали его самым завидным холостяком Министерства. Стоило ему нацепить свою улыбку, и бам: ты уже Золушка, встретившая своего принца. С ума сойти. Неудивительно, что за ним повсюду ходило стадо женщин, как за Гамельнским кисколовом*(2). 

Он никогда не упоминал о том, что произошло между ними, и Гермиона не могла понять его истинных намерений. Неужели он думает, что она теперь часть его похотливого гарема? Или он считает, что они встречаются? Или он просто хочет с ней секса по дружбе? Он казался удивительно любезным, что было странно, но приятно. Когда она расправится со своим делом о гоблинах, то обсудит с ним произошедшее и выяснит, что у него на уме, но в данный момент у нее не было сил на еще одну драму, так что Гермиона просто плыла по течению.

В пятницу, лично передав последний пакет доказательств юридическому отделу, она поспешила к своему столу, чтобы собраться домой. Обогнув стену своей кабинки, она ошеломленно обнаружила сложенный в технике оригами лотос, лежащий на ее голубой записной книжке.

Улыбаясь, Гермиона наклонилась, чтобы рассмотреть четкие складки и тонкие детали цветка. Он был изысканным, аккуратно и профессионально сделанным. Невероятно замысловатым. Вытянув палец, она коснулась внутреннего лепестка – и отшатнулась, когда цветок ожил. Переворачиваясь и раскрывая складки, пергамент сам развернулся, танцуя над столом, как припадочный бумажный самолетик. 

Когда он стал плоским и замер, Гермиона нерешительно наклонилась и взглянула на вычурный почерк. Кого она может знать с таким почерком? Письмо, кажется, утихло, и когда она ткнула в него пальцем, оно осталось неподвижным, так что Гермиона взяла его в руки для более тщательного изучения.

_«Дорогая мисс Грейнджер,_

_Для меня было бы большой честью, если бы вы присоединились ко мне за ужином сегодня вечером в мэноре. В предвкушении вашего общества я приготовил особое меню: надеюсь, вы не возражаете есть руками. После этого, если вы не против, мы можем отправиться в библиотеку и предаться воспоминаниям. Там было слишком тихо с тех пор, как вы ушли. Скажите, что придете._

_У меня уже текут слюнки._

_Люциус.»_

Он серьезно? Похоже, это самое неприличное приглашение на ужин, которое кто-либо делал. Все письмо было полно намеков и двусмысленностей. Как непристойно. Ей понравилось.

Она вдруг сообразила, что Люциус, должно быть, всю неделю спорил сам с собой, приглашать ли ее. Он _действительно_ думал о ней… возможно, пока дрочил… ее трусиками. _Хватит, Гермиона! Не начинай это снова… по крайней мере, не здесь. Подожди до дома. Если ты начнешь думать о голом Люциусе, все закончится тем, что твоя киска настрочит ответ за тебя, а ты не собираешься поступать опрометчиво._

 _Да. Будь благоразумной. То, что тебе хочется сесть ему на лицо, не означает, что ты должна ужинать с ним._

Ее мозг был прав: имелось много причин отказаться. Люциус Малфой был холодным и пугающим – два качества, которые она обычно избегала на свиданиях. Но если в прошлом он представлял угрозу, то после смерти жены стал угрюмым и молчаливым. Гермиона не боялась его, но в ней оставалась еще искорка опасения. Этот человек большую часть жизни был опасным придурком. И действительно ли так хороша идея вернуться туда еще раз?

Ее киска отмахнулась от волнений по поводу безопасности и заверила, что Драко никогда не позволит случиться чему-то ужасному. Это напомнило ей, что реальной угрозой являются не бывшие Пожиратели Смерти с разбитым сердцем, а окружающие ее прямо сейчас люди и распространяемые ими, словно заразная болезнь, сплетни. Ее репутация будет разрушена, если кто-нибудь узнает. Но Люциус вроде бы не собирался сообщать миру об ее подвигах: у него были свои секреты, о которых стоило молчать. Конечно, она никогда не опустится так низко, чтобы обнародовать факты чьей-то личной жизни, но Люциусу не нужно об этом знать.

_Так значит, ты решила? Ты просто будешь игнорировать его прошлое, чтобы потрахаться?_

_Что ж, ты немного опоздала, капитан Совесть. Думаю, я уже перешла эту границу в прошлые выходные. И что-то я не слышала, чтобы ты вспоминала о его прошлом, когда он скользил рукой у меня между ногами. К тому же, ты знаешь, что он изменился. Он был тише воды с последней битвы._

_Даже если он изменился, это не значит, что ты стала другой. Разве это похоже на тебя: бежать сломя голову к человеку, который в прошлом совершал столько насилия? Прощать его грехи только ради того, чтобы поскакать на его члене?_

_Отличный, кстати, член._

_Я думала, ты должна быть сильной, нравственной, той, кто не плюет на осторожность. Где тот воин, который никогда не отступает? Где та девушка, что сражалась с целой армией зла и победила?_

_Она все еще здесь! Я по-прежнему сражаюсь каждый день. Разве мне не положен, мать его, перерыв? Разве я не могу побыть человеком? Мне что, надо до конца жизни строить из себя принцессу Тихоню, чтобы оправдать чьи-то ожидания? Кто сказал, что я не могу удовлетворять свои сексуальные нужды и при этом оставаться сильной и добродетельной? Это не взаимоисключающие вещи. Не надо рассказывать мне сказочки про это ханжеское дерьмо. Я была там. Я знаю, за что мы боролись, и это все было не для того, чтобы я потом стыдилась своих желаний или чтобы заклеймить Люциуса Малфоя как неприкасаемого._

_И ты видела, как он смотрел на меня, когда я держала его за руку в прошлые выходные. И не говори мне, что в этих глазах было что-то злое._

_Я уверена, мне не о чем беспокоиться. И Драко будет там, если понадобится помощь._

Кстати о Драко, возможно, ей стоит поспешить к нему в кабинет и спросить, можно ли пойти с ним домой. В компании с другом первая оргия всегда проходит не так нервно. Часы пробили пять, и Гермиона вскочила, подстегнутая осознанием того, что, если она хочет застать его, ей придется бежать.

Схватив одежду и сумку, она бросилась вниз по коридору и юркнула в лифт. Когда она добралась до кабинета Драко, его немолодая секретарь Жанетт уже надела свой пластиковый капор*(3) от дождя и натянула плащ.

– Я упустила Драко? – спросила Гермиона, задыхаясь от бега по коридорам.

Жанетт улыбнулась и заправила шарф под воротник. 

– Не видела его с четырех часов.

Гермиона чуть не хлопнула себя по лбу. Обычно Драко ускользал пораньше, чтобы его не поймали. 

– Точно. Он говорил что-то про встречу.

Морщинистые губы Жанетт растянулись в усмешке. 

– Правда? Обычно по пятницам он очень спешит домой, чтобы попить какао, лежа в ванной… хотя я предполагаю, что попить какао – это кодовое слово для подрочить.

Маленькие седовласые старушки не должны говорить «подрочить». Гермиона фыркнула так сильно, что у нее чуть не разорвало ноздри. 

– Да… что ж… он никогда не предлагал мне какао, так что ничего не могу на это сказать. Думаю, что увижусь с ним позже. Хороших выходных, Жанетт.

Помахав на прощание, Гермиона поспешила к лифту, который должен был доставить ее в атриум. Наверно, даже к лучшему, что Драко уже ушел: ей нужно принять душ и переодеться… и возможно, «попить какао», чтобы снять напряжение.

Когда она добралась до своей маленькой квартирки, которую Драко саркастически окрестил чуланом, Живоглот громко мяукал и кружил возле своей пустой миски, как голодная акула. Гермиона положила вещи и, наполнив миску, рассказала ему о приглашении мистера Малфоя и о том, что ее не будет дома сегодня вечером. Живоглот одарил ее взглядом, в котором читалось «меньше болтай, больше корми», так что она оставила его наедине с едой и пошла принять душ.

Гермиона надеялась, что жаркие брызги смоют с нее тревоги этого дня, но слишком погрузилась в размышления, чтобы расслабиться. Отказавшись от гидротерапии, она переключила свое внимание на попытку отскрабить кожу до скрипа. Однако, поняв, что ей придется соскрести несколько слоев, чтобы добиться мягкости кожи, она задвинула эту идею подальше. Вымывшись, она поколебалась, не поиграться ли немного с насадкой для душа. Оргазм расслабил бы ее… но ей хотелось подкопить свои баллы удовольствия, чтобы позже вечером получить главный приз. Удовлетворенно вздохнув, она выключила воду, завернулась в полотенце, на которое были наложены Согревающие чары, и отправилась на поиски подходящего наряда. 

У нее имелось не так много одежды, поэтому принять решение оказалось нетрудно. Большинство ее платьев были слишком деловыми для свидания. Ей нужен был наряд, который кричал бы: «Трахнименя-трахнименя-трахнименя!» – но в котором она не выглядела бы отчаявшейся, поэтому явиться в одном неглиже и на каблуках явно было бы неуместно. Ее серое платье-свитер казалось многообещающим: облегающим, но при этом консервативным. Гермиона приложила его к себе и глянула в зеркало, чтобы посмотреть, как она выглядит. 

_Отлично._ Элегантно, но не старомодно.

Она положила платье на кровать и пошла искать какое-нибудь гарантирующее эрекцию белье. Здесь было над чем подумать. Ей не хотелось, чтобы мистер Малфой умыкнул еще одни ее трусики, но она жаждала выглядеть соблазнительно. Черный лифчик с эффектом пуш-ап позволит ее декольте выглядеть хорошо, так что здесь было легко определиться. Она бросила его на кровать и продолжила рыться в нижнем белье. 

Черные подошли бы к лифчику… сатин… кружево… микрофибра… Тьфу! Ну как тут можно выбрать? И тогда она наткнулась на свой старый пояс для чулок в самом дальнем углу ящика. Она вытащила его, широко улыбаясь. _Очень_ сексуально. Колготки будут слишком неудобными для вероятной секс-авантюры. И это прекрасная возможность надеть что-то непрактичное. Куда подевались те кружевные чулки телесного цвета, которые она купила к поясу? Порывшись, она нашла их завернутыми в старые колготки.

Стянув полотенце, она надела пояс и посмотрела на себя в зеркало. _О-о-о-о! Какая ты шаловливая девчонка, Гермиона Грейнджер._

 _Знаешь, что будет еще шаловливее? Не надеть трусики. Проблема подбора нижнего белья решена._

Гермиона захихикала. Она всегда хотела поиграть в «Основной инстинкт» с одним из своих ничего не подозревающих кавалеров. И даже если она не будет светить киской посреди ужина, было бы весьма волнующе знать, что она голая под своим консервативным платьем. 

– Готова поразвлечься, киска?

Она раздвинула половые губы, чтобы убедиться, что не покрыта там ворсинками от полотенца. 

_Все чисто._

Гермиона засмеялась сама над собой, и безумное хихиканье поднялось откуда-то из глубин сжимающегося от волнения живота и начало жить собственной жизнью. О, чудесно! Именно сегодня сойти с ума! Как вовремя!

Нажав руками на живот, чтобы раздавить бабочек, повылазивших из двенадцатиперстной кишки, она глубоко вздохнула. _Хорошо. Нет причин паниковать. Это просто свидание. Свидание с Малфоями. Ты видишься с Драко каждый день. Волноваться не о чем. А мистер Малфой просто мужчина… а не оргазм в шоколаде с начинкой из радуги и щеночков. Просто мужчина._

 _«Мужчина со сказочно восхитительным членом»,_ – протянула ее киска.

Гермиона посмотрела вниз. _Почему голос моей киски звучит как голос Мэй Уэст?_ *(4) Потерев лоб, Гермиона приказала своему мозгу заткнуться. Пора было собираться, а она тут психует и спорит со своим саркастичным «я».

– Сойдешь с ума позже. Я сегодня занята.

Не получив ответа ни от одной из своих неодушевленных частей тела, Гермиона убедилась, что она пока в своем уме, и продолжила собираться, не обращая внимания на растущую дрожь в руках. 

Она оделась быстро, стараясь не мешкать, что только увеличило бы вероятность паники, и направилась в ванную, чтобы сделать прическу и макияж. Из-за погоды она стала похожа на жертву научного эксперимента со статическим электричеством, поэтому был лишь один выход – пучок.

Проведя расческой по волосам, она распутала пышную массу, так что та стала напоминать кудрявый тюк сена, что нисколько не придало ей уверенности в собственном здравомыслии. Безумная доярка – это не тот образ, к которому она стремилась. 

Гермиона была не из тех, кто сдается в самом начале, поэтому, хрустнув костяшками пальцев, она приготовилась к бою.

Взяв волшебные заколки, она пригладила и скрутила волосы в классический пучок, сосредоточившись на своем отражении в зеркале и покусывая нижнюю губу. К моменту, как все было готово и закреплено при помощи магии, ее руки дрожали от усталости. _«Но это выглядит действительно хорошо»_ , – сказала она себе, расправляя плечи и разминая шею. 

Вздохнув с облегчением, что все прошло по плану, она принялась за макияж: нанесла тени и хайлайтер, чтобы выглядеть безупречно. Она хотела ошеломить их: по какой-то причине казалось, что ей нужно что-то доказать им.

Возможно, ей просто нужно было убедиться, что она все еще способна привлечь мужчину, что она не невидимка для противоположного пола. Волшебники на работе либо обращались с ней как с одним из парней, либо смотрели сквозь нее. Конечно, у нее не всегда было время выглядеть как суперзвезда, но разве она не заслуживает хотя бы мимолетного взгляда? Ради Мерлина, она же не тролль. 

Сделав шаг назад, чтобы оценить полный образ в зеркале, Гермиона была приятно удивлена. Обычно она казалась задерганной и измученной, но сегодня выглядела хладнокровной и изысканной. 

_«Внешность бывает обманчива»_ , – подумала она, поглаживая оставшихся бабочек и прерывисто выдохнув.

– Глотик, я ухожу, – крикнула она, засовывая палочку в вечерний клатч и надевая черные туфли на каблуках. – Не жди меня.

Живоглот, вылизываясь, сидел на диване, как маленький пушистый махараджа, но отвлекся, чтобы окинуть ее оценивающим взглядом, когда она шла мимо. По крайней мере, она привлекла внимание хотя бы одного мужчины этим вечером.

Заперев за собой дверь, Гермиона пошла по дороге. Ночь была теплой не по сезону, и идя по оживленной улице без тяжелой мантии на плечах, она чувствовала, как кружится голова от предвкушения приближающейся весны. Вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться хорошей погодой и неторопливой прогулкой, она ускорила шаг. Если она будет мешкать, то напридумывает проблем и отговорит сама себя идти туда. Она не может просто вернуться к себе в квартиру. В одиночестве. Только не снова. Ей нужно пойти. 

Нырнув в ближайший подходящий для трансгрессии проулок, Гермиона сжала в руке клатч, закрыла глаза и слегка повернулась вокруг себя, обратившись в ничто. 

Материализовавшись возле роскошных ворот Малфоя, она задержала дыхание, чтобы успокоить колотящееся сердце.

 _Просто расслабься, Гермиона. Ты справишься. Драко прав: будь спокойной. Спокойной как Живоглот. Я королева спокойных невозмутимых кошек._ Расправив плечи, она решительно кивнула. _Что ж. Пора._

Она назвала пароль «Золото гоблинов», и ворота распахнулись с металлическим скрежетом. Гермиона двинулась вниз по извилистой подъездной дорожке, оглядываясь по сторонам в ожидании нападения жутких белых павлинов. Она терпеть не могла, когда они следили за каждым ее движением своими демоническими глазами. А звуки, которые они издавали, были как в фильме ужасов. Вздрогнув, она ускорила шаг, надеясь не наткнуться на этих птиц. 

Дойдя до входной двери, она поправила платье и пригладила волосы, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке, а затем позвонила в волшебный колокольчик и затаила дыхание.

К ее огромному облегчению, дверь открыл Драко, но он явно был озадачен ее приходом.

– Грейнджер? Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Я пригласил ее, – сказал Люциус, спускаясь по лестнице позади Драко.

Гермиона сообразила, что Люциус собирался поужинать с нею наедине. В его письме не было ни слова о Драко, но ее помешанный на сексе мозг превратил обычный ужин в оргию с Малфоями. _Блестящее умозаключение, Шерлок._

Драко быстро оправился от шока и распахнул перед ней дверь.

– Входи. Я не знал, что у нас будут гости, – он бросил на отца обвиняющий взгляд.

Люциус был одет хорошо, но немного небрежно: его свежая белая рубашка была расстегнута у воротника. Как только он увидел Гермиону, выражение его лица смягчилось.

– Я не знал, примете ли вы мою оливковую ветвь мира.

Гермиона сглотнула клубок бабочек, который поднялся вверх по пищеводу. _Я королева спокойных невозмутимых кошек._

– Оливковой ветви не требовалось. Я… пришла, потому что голодна, надеясь, что смогу _насытиться_ за вашим столом.

Уголок рта Люциуса изогнулся в ухмылке. 

– Думаю, сможете. Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной, – сказал он, поворачиваясь и направляясь в коридор сзади. – Я уже подготовил столовую к вашему приходу.

– А меня вы собирались позвать? – раздраженно крикнул ему вслед Драко.

– Возможно, – протянул Люциус, не оборачиваясь.

Драко закатил глаза и обнял Гермиону за плечи, ведя ее по коридору.

– Подумать только, не пригласить собственного сына, – пробормотал он себе под нос. – Как гру-у-убо. 

Гермиона улыбнулась и расслабилась, радуясь такому знакомому и привычному Драко рядом с собой. Хотя ее физически влекло к мистеру Малфою, Драко обладал особой способностью успокаивать ее… даже когда запасы мужества подходили к концу. 

Драко сжал ее руку и кивком указал на раздвижную дверь столовой, приглашая пройти первой. Гермиона шагнула через порог – и застыла. Снейп сидел за столом, и его одежда, словно черная дыра, поглощала весь свет в комнате. 

Ох.

Люциус вовсе не собирался ужинать с ней наедине.

______________________________________________________________________  
*(1) «Я сказала, эй, что происходит?» – 4 Non-Blondes.

*(2) Гамельнский кисколов (ориг. Pied Piper of Pussy) – игра слов с «Гамельнский крысолов» и «киска». Гамельнский крысолов – персонаж немецкой легенды, который, играя на волшебной дудочке, увел за собой из Гамельна крыс, которых стало слишком много в городе, и утопил в реке (примечание переводчика). 

*(3) Пластиковый капор от дождя – подобный головной убор в фильме носила Арабелла Фигг.  
https://vk.cc/aiGIaj  
https://vk.cc/aiGI1E

*(4) Мэй Уэст (англ. Mae West, 17 августа 1893 — 22 ноября 1980) — американская актриса, драматург, сценарист и секс-символ, одна из самых скандальных звёзд своего времени. Ей принадлежит знаменитая фраза «Это пистолет в вашем кармане, или вы просто рады меня видеть?» (Википедия).


	8. Театр-ресторан

“Will you be my sugar rush, make me get high with just one touch?”*(1) – Jessie J.

(Драко)

Драко едва не врезался в спину Гермионы, когда она резко затормозила в дверях. По ее реакции он догадался, что она не ожидала увидеть Снейпа.

Драко знал, что Северус и его отец готовили какой-то экстравагантный ужин на кухне, он просто не понял, что это затевалось для того, чтобы соблазнить Гермиону. 

И они определенно пытались ее соблазнить. Его отец никогда не приглашал людей и не прилагал каких-либо усилий, если не видел для себя выгоды. Драко кипел, злясь на самого себя, что не подкатил к ней первым. Он ждал до выходных, чтобы узнать, не захочет ли она снова куда-нибудь пойти, но теперь, похоже, упустил свой шанс.

Драко положил руку ей на поясницу, призывая не робеть. _Вперед. Не позволяй им напугать себя._

Расправив плечи, Гермиона подошла к столу, уверенно стуча каблуками по деревянному полу.

– Добрый вечер, профессор Снейп.

Драко улыбнулся про себя. Значит, она все-таки _сможет_ играть в эту игру. 

Вот только Северус был магистром среди оппонентов. 

– Мисс Грейнджер, – холодно произнес он, потягивая вино, будто его утомило ее появление. Его темные глаза окинули взглядом все ее тело, но выражение лица говорило о том, что он не заметил ничего примечательного.

Драко понимал, что это явное притворство, потому что Гермиона выглядела абсолютно потрясающе. Ее серое платье было простым, но оно фантастически обтягивало ее фигуру, подчеркивая достоинства так, как, казалось, не способна была простая шерсть. Ее укладка была ровной и гладкой, и он не привык видеть Гермиону такой. Завиток волос сзади на шее притягивал взгляд, и ему хотелось прижаться к нему губами… и спуститься поцелуями ниже.

Люциус выдвинул стул напротив Снейпа и небрежным движением руки предложил ей сесть. 

Проскользнув мимо Гермионы, Драко ободряющее хлопнул ее по заднице, и она загадочно улыбнулась ему через плечо.

– Драко, займи место своей матери, – сказал Люциус, пренебрежительно махнув рукой на конец стола.

Драко закатил глаза. Он терпеть не мог сидеть в кресле матери. От этого ему становилось слегка дурно. Но это было единственное место с подготовленными столовыми приборами. Он неохотно сел напротив отца и бросил через стол хмурый взгляд, выражая свое неудовольствие. 

Люциус проигнорировал его ярость и принялся выбирать блюдо, которое первым должен был передать гостям.

Драко оглядел стол, чтобы выяснить, что будет на ужин. Спелая красная клубника под пышными взбитыми сливками. _Хм-м-м. Может быть, позже._ Нарезанный инжир, политый медом. _Опять фрукты?_ Шоколадный заварной крем с посыпкой из темного шоколада. _Хорошо… я начинаю понимать, что за тема._ А на большом серебряном блюде располагались изящно выложенные сырые устрицы. Черт возьми, это стол с афродизиаками. _Очень хитро, отец. Почему бы тебе просто не достать член и не заявить, что в меню сегодня хрен под сливочным соусом_ *(2). 

– Вы просто обязаны попробовать заварной крем, – сказал Люциус, ставя перед Гермионой чашу. – Северус сам его готовил.

– Правда? – спросила она, и ее взгляд метнулся к зельевару, как будто спрашивая, что он мог туда добавить. – Я и не знала, что вы так ловко управляетесь на кухне, профессор.

– Он ловко управляется почти во всех комнатах, – съязвил Люциус. – Но заварной крем его коронное блюдо. 

Гермиона улыбнулась и подвинула его обратно к Люциусу.

– Не могу позволить себе начать раньше хозяина.

Драко склонил голову и ухмыльнулся в тарелку. Умная девочка. Поглощение чего-либо съестного, приготовленного Снейпом, казалось той еще авантюрой. 

Распознав скрытый смысл, Люциус усмехнулся и положил себе крема. Драко сделал глоток и подождал, чтобы убедиться, что отец действительно проглотит то, что у него на тарелке. Северусу, казалось, были безразличны разборки из-за заварного крема: он расположил у себя на тарелке несколько ягод клубники рядом с устрицами. Драко поморщился. _Фу!_ Клубника и сырые моллюски – ну и сочетание. Люциус вообще не продумал, что Гермионе будет слишком дурно, чтобы участвовать в запланированных им извращениях. _Хм, возможно, это будет мне только на руку._

Люциус окунул палец в заварной крем и, глядя Гермионе в глаза, слизал его провокационным движением языка. 

– М-м-м, – пробормотал он. – Великолепно, как всегда, Северус.

Снейп принял комплимент, кивнув.

Гермиона посмотрела на Драко, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза, будто хотела спросить, безопасно ли это есть. Он пожал плечами: вроде бы, все нормально.

Положив себе на тарелку большую порцию, она передала чашу ему, а затем уставилась на горку шоколада, словно собираясь с духом. Наконец, сделав глубокий вздох, она пощупала рукой под кромкой тарелки, а затем заглянула под стол, будто уронила что-то. 

– Кажется, у меня нет столовых приборов.

Радушная улыбка Люциуса превратилась в коварную усмешку. 

– Я помню, какие у вас _умелые руки_ , поэтому составил соответствующее меню. 

Ее уши порозовели, но, похоже, ее не расстроило это замечание. 

– Понимаю. Вы так внимательны.

Изящным движением Гермиона развернула салфетку и положила ее на колени, как подобает настоящей леди. Затем, словно в пику образу леди, она провела пальцем по заварному крему, рисуя небольшие спирали и завитки с чувственным изяществом, которое заставило мошонку Драко напрячься в предвкушении. В мгновение ока она превратилась в отвязную доминантку над десертами, и его член привстал на цыпочки, чтобы посмотреть, что она будет делать дальше. 

Подняв палец, Гермиона с отстраненным интересом начала рассматривать блестящий шоколад. Драко страстно желал вылизать ее дочиста, но использовать гостью вместо ложки было бы дурным тоном. Вместо этого, затаив дыхание, он наблюдал, как она слизывает заварной крем с пальца, словно распутная львица, и темный десерт эротично исчезает у нее на языке небольшими порциями. Она торжествующе усмехнулась, глядя на Люциуса, и засунула в рот весь палец, высосав остатки с непристойным причмокиванием. Член Драко попытался пробиться сквозь замок-молнию, не обращая внимания на металлические зубчики, преграждающие путь. Как тут можно что-то делать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы ужинать, если она вот так отсасывает свою еду?

Выражение лица Гермионы сменилось с кокетливой гордости на искреннее удивление.

– О! Это и впрямь восхитительно, – она зачерпнула еще порцию и начала процесс заново. – По-моему, это лучший шоколад, который я когда-либо пробовала, – пробормотала она между облизываниями. – Где вы научились это готовить, профессор?

На губах Снейпа появился намек на улыбку.

– Это рецепт моей матери. 

– Черт побери, – сказала Гермиона, закатив глаза и проглатывая очередную порцию. – Вам нужно уволиться и открыть свой магазин по продаже заварного крема.

– Я постоянно ему об этом твержу, – быстро сказал Люциус. – «Секретный рецепт Снейпа». Мы пустим Фортескью по миру. 

Северус проигнорировал их, опрокинув в рот устрицу и медленно пережевывая, будто никакого разговора и не было.

– Я могла бы съесть целый таз этого, – сказала Гермиона с возбужденным стоном. – В чем ваш секрет?

Северус приподнял одну бровь.

– В любви, – сухо ответил он. 

Люциус усмехнулся и уставился на свой палец, покрытый шоколадом. 

– Я всегда думал, что дело в сахаре.

Снейп пожал плечами, будто хотел сказать: _«Без разницы»_.

– Попробуйте его с клубникой, – посоветовал Люциус. – Потрясающее сочетание вкусов.

Снейп подвинул к нему блюдо, и Люциус взял несколько ягод, разложив их на тарелке, словно на палитре художника. Проведя одной ягодой по крему, он протянул ее Гермионе. 

– Спасибо, – она ухватилась пальцами за зеленые листики, чтобы откусить кусочек… но сначала ее розовый язычок коснулся кончика ягоды, пробуя на вкус. Затем она обхватила ее своими пухлыми губами как огромный сосок, а когда откусила, провела ими по красной кожице, будто по плоти, как изголодавшаяся любовница. 

Драко начал беспокоиться, что к концу ужина его член придет в негодность: брюки уже совсем истерлись, а сам он был почти на грани.

Гермиона слизала пятнышко шоколада с уголка рта, и Драко пришлось прикусить щеку изнутри, чтобы не кончить на себя. Он не вытерпел бы такое унижение две недели подряд.

– Они такие спелые, – сказала она, слизывая сок, стекающий по большому пальцу. – Где вы нашли свежую клубнику в это время года?

Снейп ответил, хотя вопрос был адресован Люциусу:

– В третьей теплице есть небольшой участок.

– Это Невилл их вырастил?

Он кивнул.

– Это _так_ вкусно, особенно по сравнению с бутербродами с ветчиной, которые я ела всю неделю.

Люциус передал ей блюдо.

– Пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь. Нам нужно поддерживать вашу энергию.

Гермиона покачала головой, слегка улыбнувшись.

– Вряд ли я долго протяну на заварном креме и клубнике.

– У нас есть еще устрицы, – сказал Люциус, указывая Снейпу на блюдо.

Тот передал его, и Люциус положил три штуки себе на тарелку, после чего протянул ей все остальное. Пока они отвлеклись на следующее блюдо, Драко воспользовался возможностью попробовать заварной крем: он так и забыл поесть среди этого хаоса плотского потребления. Когда палец, густо покрытый темным шоколадом коснулся его языка, он лизнул его дважды в полной уверенности, что вкусовые рецепторы ему врут. Заварной крем был мягким и сладким, до неприличия насыщенным и до невозможности густым. Сказать «выдающийся» было бы преуменьшением. Он попробовал его с клубникой и чуть не испытал оральный оргазм. Черт побери, он вот-вот впадет в диабетическую кому, но это того стоит.

– У вас есть лимон к устрицам? – спросила Гермиона Люциуса. Тот оглядел стол. 

– Проклятье, – пробормотал он себе под нос. – Я оставил их на кухне. Прошу меня извинить, – он направился в коридор, раздраженно крикнув: – Акцио лимоны!

Гермиона положила на тарелку три устрицы и передала блюдо Драко. 

– Никогда не ела устрицы вместе с заварным кремом, – судя по выражению брезгливости на ее лице, ей так же не нравилась эта идея, как и ему. 

– Вам нужен нейтрализатор вкуса, – спокойно сказал Снейп, потягивая вино, и бокал исказил его голос. – Нечто… что можно положить вам на язык.

Она серьезно кивнула, подыгрывая.

– И что вы предлагаете? Шербет? Хлеб?

– У нас есть маринованные огурцы, – сказал Люциус, вернувшись с дольками лимона и поставив блюдо рядом с ней.

– Думаю, лимон отлично сработает, – ответила она, улыбаясь и не скрывая своего веселья. – Но если у вас с Северусом есть желание полизать маринованные огурцы между переменами блюд, я не возражаю.

Драко фыркнул в свой заварной крем, впечатленный тем, что она не лезет за словом в карман.

– Или это закуска только для библиотеки? – спросила она с милой улыбкой.

– Вовсе нет, – парировал Снейп. – Маринованные огурцы работают как нейтрализатор вкуса в любой комнате этого дома. Это все равно что сказать, будто раскрыть свою устрицу можно, лишь прячась за книжными полками.

Гермиона густо покраснела, но ее раздосадованное лицо озарила улыбка.

– Ну, девушка обычно делает то, что должна, оказавшись в импровизированном театре-ресторане*(3), – она откинула пустую устрицу и одарила Снейпа дерзкой улыбкой. 

– Ну же, глотайте, мисс Грейнджер. Мы все знаем, как вам это нравится. 

Ее щеки залил румянец, и ей потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы прожевать и проглотить моллюска. 

– М-м-м, – промурлыкала она, изо всех сил стараясь казаться невозмутимой. Ей пришлось сделать глоток вина, чтобы собраться с мыслями, но затем она нашлась, как подколоть в ответ.

Проведя пальцем по взбитым сливкам, которыми была покрыта клубника, она поднесла его к губам и принялась очищать быстрыми прикосновениями языка. 

– Судя по способностям, продемонстрированным вами на прошлой неделе, я полагаю, вы _залили_ эти ягоды сливками _вручную_? 

– Да, но раз ягоды не выкрикивали мое имя словно баньши, предполагаю, что им не так понравился процесс, как _некоторым_. 

Драко и Люциус одновременно повернулись к Гермионе, чтобы узнать, что она на это ответит.

Взяв с блюда еще один лимон, она двусмысленным жестом обхватила его пальцами и сжала. Член Драко запульсировал от воспоминания о том, как она сжимала его подобным образом. Ее рука скользнула вниз по воображаемому стволу, явно имитируя стимуляцию, после чего она выжала лимонный сок на устрицу, не прерывая зрительного контакта с бледным лицом зельевара. 

– Уверена, что, если бы вы воспользовались правильным _инструментом_ , эти ягоды пели бы вам дифирамбы.

– Некоторым ягодам не по силам справиться с профессиональным _оборудованием_ , – сказал он, выделив последнее слово, которое добавило еще румянца ее щекам. Северус втянул в рот устрицу и начал медленно жевать, не отводя взгляд.

– Вам просто нужен более аппетитный сорт, – заверила его Гермиона. – Некоторые ягоды любят, чтобы их хорошенько помяли. 

Снейп изогнул левую бровь. 

– Так вот что на прошлой неделе заставило течь сок по вашим ногам: страшное желание, чтобы вас хорошенько помяли?

Широко улыбнувшись, Гермиона покачала головой, но Люциус перебил ее, прежде чем она успела ответить.

– Я думал, что маринование в собственном соку началось после отбивки мяса.

Гермиона усмехнулась.

– Насколько я помню, маринованное мясо было не только у меня.

– Это был не маринад, – высокомерно ответил он.

– Нет? А что же?

– Выдержанное вино, которое я храню для особых гостей. 

Гермиона ответила ему лукавой улыбкой.

– Оно тоже есть в сегодняшнем меню?

– Это десерт. Но только после того, как вы съедите все на вашей тарелке.

Драко поморщился и откинулся на спинку стула.

– Спасибо, я обойдусь без десерта.

Не в силах сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица, Гермиона запрокинула голову и громко расхохоталась.

– О боже, – выдохнула она, вытирая глаза. – Уверена, мы найдем тебе подходящую замену. 

– В таком случае, лучше передай мне эти лимоны. Не хочу ощущать вкус устриц в шоколаде на языке, если позже собираюсь съесть пирожок Грейнджер. 

Усмехнувшись, она подвинула к нему блюдо. Их руки соприкоснулись, и она задержалась на тыльной стороне его пальцев намного дольше необходимого, чем привлекла всеобщее внимание.

– Вы должны попробовать инжир, – процедил Люциус сквозь зубы, явно обеспокоенный тем, что Драко перетянул внимание на себя. – Он окутает язык сладостью.

– Не отбирай у него инжир, Гермиона, – сказал Драко театральным шепотом. – Его языку сладость нужна больше, чем твоему.

Люциус усмехнулся и с угрозой ткнул пальцем в сторону Драко.

– Если ты собираешься вести себя как ребенок, я думаю, тебе следует…

– Держите, мистер Малфой, – мягко перебила его Гермиона, кладя ему на тарелку инжир. – Извините, что руками.

После легкого замешательства гнев Люциуса сменился удовольствием.

– А что насчет вас, профессор? Ваш язык не надо подсластить?

Люциус взглянул на Снейпа и ухмыльнулся.

– Во всем мире не хватит ни инжира, ни меда, чтобы подсластить этот язык.

Северус искоса посмотрел на него, но его взгляд не оставил даже царапины в броне высокомерия Люциуса.

– Думаю, мисс Грейнджер ясно дала понять, что любит в мужчинах перчинку, – мрачно сказал Северус. – Может быть, вы лучше передадите мне дольку лимона?

Драко подвинул к нему блюдо, и Гермиона одарила зельевара задумчивым взглядом, пока он выбирал подходящий кусочек.

– Мне нравится разнообразие вкусов, – сказала она без тени иронии.

– Несомненно, – пробормотал Снейп.

Взгляд обсидиановых глаз Северуса впился в нее, и Драко почти физически ощутил волнами исходящее от них сексуальное напряжение. Внутри него шевельнулся червячок беспокойства.

Люциус, ничего не заметив, или, возможно, из ревности вмешался, жизнерадостно спросив:

– Надеюсь, вы сможете остаться после ужина и поболтать, мисс Грейнджер? – он слизал излишки меда со своего инжира и выгнул бровь, многозначительно глядя в сторону Гермионы.

Она посмотрела на свою тарелку, покусывая нижнюю губу, словно обдумывала возможные варианты. Драко почувствовал ее нерешительность, и от ее молчания в нем всколыхнулась надежда. Может, она и вовсе не запала на отца. Если она захочет уйти, Драко собирался спросить, можно ли ему пойти к ней домой. 

– Направляясь сюда, я не думала, что вечеринка окажется такой… _шумной_. 

Люциус встретился взглядом со Снейпом, и они внимательно посмотрели друг на друга. Она намекает, что не заинтересована в сексе с кем-то одним из них, или ее просто пугает перспектива групповушки? Если подобное не для нее, Драко хотел забрать ее отсюда как можно быстрее. Его отец не любит, когда ему отказывают.

– Я не против… рассмотреть варианты, – продолжила Гермиона. – Но вам придется сделать так, чтобы это стоило потраченного времени.

Люциус и Северус прервали свой безмолвный разговор и изучающе взглянули на нее, явно ища на ее лице подсказку.

В голосе Люциуса вместо холодного веселья теперь слышалась мягкие успокаивающие нотки:

– Думаю, мы сумеем удовлетворить ваши желания. Может быть, пройдем в библиотеку?

Глаза Гермионы сузились, как будто, сфокусировавшись, она могла распознать любую хитрость. 

– Если вы имеете в виду главный шлепательный офис, думаю, вам лучше упасть ниц и начать умолять. Мне, может, и нравится хорошая порка, но у меня нет привычки позволять мужчинам пускать меня по кругу, как послеобеденную сигару. 

Драко чуть не подавился последней устрицей. Он не ожидал, что Грейнджер способна играть настолько жестко. И если Люциус и впрямь собирается падать ниц, Драко хотел сходить за камерой. 

– Малфои не умоляют, – категорично заявил Люциус. 

– Приятно слышать, – сказала Гермиона с легкой улыбкой. – Тогда мне пора. Спасибо за столь интересный ужин, мистер Малфой. Я прекрасно провела время, – она взяла салфетку с колен и промокнула уголки рта. – Хорошего вечера, профессор. Приятно было с вами поболтать. Возможно, мы с вами еще когда-нибудь увидимся здесь.

Она встала с кресла с вежливым кивком, и Драко вскочил со своего места быстрее разогнавшегося снитча. 

– Можно мне остаться у тебя? Этот Малфой готов валяться у тебя в ногах сколько угодно. 

Она протянула ему руку.

– У меня всегда есть время для мужчины, который ценит мое общество.

Драко коварно улыбнулся отцу и Снейпу.

– Можете меня не ждать.

Приобняв Гермиону, он направился к двери.

– Погоди секунду, милая, – подбежав к столу, он взял чашу с заварным кремом и кивнул Северусу. – Это нам пригодится. Мое почтение шеф-повару.

Веселый смех Гермионы прокатился по пустым коридорам мэнора. 

– Идем, Драко. Время для следующего блюда. 

Он снова обнял ее за плечи и потащил по коридору. Поняв, что отец его уже не услышит, он поцеловал ее в макушку и пробормотал:

– Никакого десерта, пока ты не обнимешь меня покрепче.

Гермиона улыбнулась ему.

– Ты хочешь обнимашек со мной в платье или без?

Он выпучил глаза. Ядрены гарпии! Где эта ведьма пряталась все эти годы? 

– А что ты думаешь о корсете из заварного крема?

Она пожала плечами.

– Должно хорошо подойти к твоим заварным стрингам. 

Драко имел в виду _не совсем_ это, но был готов на все. 

– В таком случае давай вернемся к тебе в чулан и поиграем в извращенцев… С меня сливки. 

_________________________________________________________________________  
*  
(1) «Будь моим сладким соблазном, сведи меня с ума одним прикосновением», – Jessie J.

(2) Хрен под сливочным соусом – переводческая вольность, чтобы сохранить смысл и игру слов в предложении. В оригинале блюдо, о котором думал Драко, называется spotted dick – британский пудинг, который готовят на основе сала (часто заменяемого другими жирами, в том числе обычным маслом) с сухофруктами и подают с заварным кремом (переведено из Википедии). Spotted dick можно также дословно перевести как «пятнистый член». 

(3) Театр-ресторан (англ. dinner theater) – заведение, которое объединяет в себе ресторан и исполняемую на сцене пьесу или мюзикл (переведено из Википедии).


	9. Экспозиция

“Only the beginning. Only just the start,”* – Chicago.

(Люциус)

Взгляд Снейпа метнулся через стол и уколол его словно кинжал. 

– Что ж, все прошло неплохо. Ты же не дашь ей уйти с ним, не так ли?

– И что я должен сделать? Я не могу начать умолять после того, как сказал, что не буду: она намотает мои яйца на кулак и будет носить вместо сумочки, если я сейчас прогнусь.

– Не думаю, что она на самом деле хочет твоих унижений. Полагаю, она просто желает удостовериться, что мы не будем обращаться с ней как со шлюхой из Лютного.

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что как со шлюхами я веду себя только с настоящими шлюхами. А она просто небольшое развлечение.

– Ты собираешься пойти за ними? Если ты не сделаешь этого прямо сейчас, то будет поздно, а я даже думать не хочу о том, что твой сын вознамерился вытворять с моим заварным кремом.

Люциус вздохнул.

– Что, черт побери, я должен сказать?

– Откуда я знаю? – рявкнул Снейп в ответ. – Я тебе не какой-нибудь мальчишка с плаката, способный очаровать и завлечь. Просто обворожи ее своей чертовой магией, наш ты сверкающий златовласый единорог. 

Люциус ухмыльнулся.

– _Сверкающий златовласый единорог_ , говоришь? И что, черт тебя дери, это должно значить?

– О, да будет тебе, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имею в виду, – раздраженно пропыхтел Снейп. – Женщины стаями ходят вокруг тебя, умирая от желания погладить твою гриву и потрогать рог. Используй этот свой блеск, чтобы вернуть ее. Ты подстрекал меня воплотить эту идею, а теперь просто хочешь дать ей уйти с Драко.

– Я?! Это была твоя идея. И это ты не мог перестать говорить о ее заднице.

– Только потому что ты не мог перестать говорить о ее губах.

Люциус ощутил, как волна желания поднимается в нем при намеке на ее умелый язык. 

– Я просто пытался подчеркнуть преимущества близости с женщиной. Не обижайся, но ты ласковый, как Гремучая Ива. Я хотел…

Северус поднял руку, прерывая его.

– Я знаю, – сказал он с усталым вздохом. – Я тоже. Нам нужна женщина в постели, чтобы все уравновесить. После смерти Нарциссы нам кое-чего не хватает.

Люциус был рад, что ему не показалось. 

– Ты и вправду думаешь, что она подходит для того, чтобы… присоединиться к нам? Не слишком ли она молода?

Снейп закатил глаза.

– Ты не хуже меня видел, как она реагировала. Хватит думать, будто мы собираемся заменить Нарциссу. Мы оба знаем, что этого никогда не произойдет. А Грейнджер замечательно подходит, и мы должны воспользоваться этим, пока возможно.

– А как же Драко? Что с ним будем делать?

Северус встал.

– Пока не знаю. Но тебе лучше быть любезнее, иначе Грейнджер встанет на его сторону. Ей нравится защищать угнетенных.

– Куда это ты собрался? – спросил Люциус, когда Снейп направился к двери. 

– Убедить ее вернуться.

Люциус встал с кресла и последовал за ним. Оба поспешили по коридорам, чтобы нагнать свою гостью. 

– Мисс Грейнджер, – предостерегающим тоном позвал Северус, заворачивая за угол.

Стоящие у открытой входной двери Драко и Гермиона замерли и обернулись на звук голоса Снейпа.

– Невежливо уходить посреди ужина. 

Гермиона и Драко посмотрели друг на друга в легком замешательстве. Она покачала головой и подождала, пока Снейп подойдет поближе, чтобы им не пришлось кричать.

– Прошу прощения?

– Вы ушли без предупреждения, а я еще не закончил прощаться.

Она моргнула, изумленно уставившись на него. 

– Не закончили прощаться?

– Едва ли. Мы поняли вашу точку зрения, и если вы покончили с вашим драматическим уходом, я был бы признателен, если бы вы вернулись со мной в библиотеку, чтобы завершить разговор, который мы начали за ужином. 

Гермиона сощурила глаза и подняла голову, будто разглядывая Северуса через невидимые очки с двойными линзами. Люциус внезапно ощутил волну паники, поднявшуюся внутри. Что он наделал? Всю неделю он не мог отделаться от воспоминаний об их шалостях в библиотеке, о выражении ее лица во время оргазма, о тепле и мягкости губ, обхватывающих его член, об ее пальцах, сжимающих его руку, будто она искала поддержки, неспособная без его помощи устоять под натиском блаженства. Ему следовало сдержать порыв своей уязвленной гордости и прикусить язык. 

– А мистер Малфой? – спросила Гермиона.

Ее пронзительный взгляд переместился на Люциуса, и тот на мгновение испугался, что она видит его насквозь.

Остановившись рядом со Снейпом, Люциус глубоко вздохнул и склонил голову, словно признавая, что она имеет право сомневаться. 

– Я тоже хотел бы, чтобы вы вернулись в библиотеку. Думаю, нам нужно кое-что обсудить.

Гермиона снова посмотрела на Драко, и Люциус заметил, как на шее сына напряглись сухожилия, когда он сжал челюсть в безмолвной ярости, что его планы на веселье с заварным кремом срываются. 

Она задумчиво кивнула.

– Мне бы очень хотелось побеседовать с вами обоими, но думаю, сначала мне стоит обсудить это с моим кавалером. Дайте нам минутку.

Люциус вежливо кивнул и затаил дыхание, когда Гермиона отвела Драко в сторону для разговора наедине. Он все бы сейчас отдал за парочку этих дурацких Удлинителей ушей Уизли. Что, черт возьми, она может ему сказать такого, чтобы Драко согласился? Они немного пошептались, затем Драко натянуто кивнул, снова обнял ее за плечи и, бросив взгляд на Люциуса, мстительно ему усмехнулся, пока Гермиона не видела. 

– Поговорить в библиотеке – чудесная идея, мистер Малфой. Не могли бы вы показать дорогу?

Люциус не мог поверить своему счастью. Должно быть, она чертовски хорошо умеет убеждать, раз смогла уговорить Драко остаться. 

– Да, конечно. Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной. 

Повернувшись в сторону коридора, Люциус поймал взгляд Северуса. Он точно знал, о чем сейчас думает Снейп. _Время сверкать, Люциус._

Дойдя до библиотеки, Люциус помедлил и подождал, пока Драко отпустит Гермиону, чтобы дать ей пройти в дверь. Не мешкая, он протянул ей руку.

– Пожалуйста, позвольте мне сопровождать вас.

Она приняла его предложение, поколебавшись лишь мгновение, но по этой паузе он понял, что ему потребуется приложить определенные усилия, чтобы убедить ее остаться. Это будут не переговоры, а соблазнение. И для того, и для другого требовались интуиция и артистизм, но для победы в переговорах нужно было уметь пускать пыль в глаза, тогда как для соблазнения – завести оппонента. Ему придется аккуратно подтолкнуть Грейнджер к тому, чтобы ее киска приняла командование на себя. Ему не нужно было, чтобы за ее согласием скрывалось опасение, он хотел, чтобы она страстно желала его и Северуса так же, как после порки.

Подведя Гермиону к дивану, он предложил ей сесть рядом со Снейпом. 

– Драко, налей шампанского. В те высокие бокалы с нижней полки.

Драко что-то проворчал себе под нос, но все же направился к бару и принялся искать подходящий напиток. 

Люциус сел по другую сторону от Гермионы, как и неделю назад, однако в этот раз он сразу же приобнял ее за плечи левой рукой. Он хотел проверить ее готовность и дать ей привыкнуть к физическому контакту. 

Наклонившись, он протянул руку и погладил пальцами тыльную сторону ее ладони. На ощупь кожа казалась мягче лепестка, и он словно получил удар под дых: по реакции своего тела он понял, что доза женского тепла нужна ему больше, чем он готов был признаться сам себе. 

– Я рад, что вы согласились нас выслушать. Мы не хотели обидеть вас за ужином.

Гермиона мгновение смотрела на его пальцы, а затем взглянула ему в глаза. 

– Вы меня не обидели. Я просто не хотела недопонимания.

Она не убрала руку с дивана, давая понять, что не против его прикосновений или близости. Проведя пальцами по ее предплечью вверх, Люциус придвинулся ближе. 

– Какого именно недопонимания вы хотите избежать?

– Что ж, – задумчиво проговорила она, – полагаю, если вы собираетесь сделать то, что мы делали в прошлые выходные – или сверх того – мне хотелось бы знать, что вы задумали. И я хочу, чтобы вы поняли: я не собираюсь становиться вашей грязнокровной шлюхой. Я здесь, потому что заинтересована, а не потому что жажду унижений.

Люциус ошеломленно отодвинулся от нее. Хотя в прошлом он множество раз произносил это слово, для него стало внезапным ударом слышать, как она обвиняет в его подобных умонастроениях. 

– Это слово не звучало в моем доме уже больше десяти лет. 

На лице Северуса было написано сочувствие.

– Я знаю, что у вас с Люциусом за плечами неприятное прошлое, но уверяю вас, мисс Грейнджер, он искренне раскаялся. Он не выражал подобных суждений ни в ваш адрес, ни в чей-либо еще со времен Азкабана.

– И я _ни с одной_ женщиной не обращаюсь как со шлюхой. После Нарциссы у меня и не было других женщин. За все те годы, что вы приходите сюда с Драко, разве я когда-нибудь давал вам повод думать, что считаю вас недостойной?

Гермиона медленно покачала головой, и в ее глазах мелькнуло нечто похожее на боль.

– Нет. Я прошу прощения. Я не хотела быть бестактной, говоря о вашем прошлом, или намекать, что вы не любили жену. Уверена, вы любили ее. Но тем не менее у вас репутация ловеласа. И хотя я много раз бывала здесь в последние годы, вы почти не разговаривали со мной. Я понятия не имею, что у вас на уме. И вы должны осознавать, насколько опасным это может стать для меня: не только в социальном плане, но и в физическом. Позволять бывшим Пожирателям Смерти делать со мной все что заблагорассудится попахивает безумием. Мне нужно знать, что вы не причините мне вреда. Мои фантазии легко могут обернуться кошмаром. 

Об этом Люциус не подумал. Ему не приходилось сталкиваться с насилием со смерти Темного Лорда. Он знал, каково это, когда тебе угрожают причинением физического вреда, но никогда бы не подумал, что женщина может почувствовать подобную угрозу просто от обычного секса, который должен приносить удовольствие, а не страх. И Гермиона права: из всех возможных потенциальных насильников Пожиратели Смерти были на вершине хит-парада. Проклятье. Вот почему она хотела, чтобы ее умоляли: чтобы немного чувствовать себя в безопасности, имея хоть малейший контроль над ним. И хотя он не собирался прибегать к мольбам, ему хотелось заверить ее, что они не причинят ей вреда.

Люциус накрыл ее руку своей, нежно поглаживая пальцы. 

– Я не подумал об этом. Возможно, вам станет спокойнее, если вы узнаете, что слухи о моей бурной личной жизни – всего лишь слухи? Я не был ни с одной женщиной, кроме моей жены, со дня нашей свадьбы.

Она кивнула.

– Это немного облегчает дело. Что вы надеетесь получить от… всего этого?

Люциус бросил взгляд на Драко. Ему не хотелось раскрывать душу в присутствии стольких людей – особенно его сына, – но он понимал, что ей нужен честный ответ.

– Я просто хочу насладиться женской лаской. 

Казалось, Гермиона понимала эту потребность: она скользнула кончиками пальцев по его ладони так, как умела только женщина.

– И все? Вы не собираетесь связать меня и хлестать плеткой, пока я не назову вас хозяином?

Брови Люциуса взлетели к потолку.

– Откуда, черт побери, у вас взялись подобные мысли?

Гермиона пожала плечами.

– Я не знаю, чем вы увлекаетесь.

– Люциус не садист, мисс Грейнджер, – сказал Северус в его защиту. – Он ищет чувственных ощущений. Жаждет прикосновений. Положить вас к себе на колени было всего лишь еще одним проявлением этого. Нам обоим нравится легкое доминирование, но желание Люциуса подчинять проистекает из его потребности в физическом наслаждении. Грубые прикосновения могут быть столь же приятны, как и нежные, и вам это уже прекрасно известно.

Гермиона повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на Снейпа.

– А что насчет вас? Почему вы хотите этого?

Лицо Снейпа разгладилось и перестало что-либо выражать, когда после стольких лет вынужденного самоконтроля в нем автоматически сработала Окклюменция.

– Не буду вам лгать: мои пристрастия жестче, чем у Люциуса. Мое желание доминировать не связано с прикосновениями, оно связано с контролем. Я не говорю, что хочу видеть вас своей рабыней, я лишь хочу сказать, что мне нравится, когда партнер подчиняется мне.

Гермиона по очереди посмотрела на них обоих.

– Значит, Люциус подчиняется вам?

Люциус фыркнул, еле сдерживая смех, и заметил, что Северус изо всех сил старается сохранять спокойствие. 

– Нет, мисс Грейнджер, – ответил Снейп. – Люциус и я… для нас трудно подобрать определение. На самом деле, у нас с ним нет четкого разделения ролей. 

Драко наклонился над диваном, протягивая бокалы с игристым напитком Северусу и Гермионе. Она улыбнулась ему и коснулась его руки, беря шампанское, и ее тело расслабилось от этого прикосновения. Что, черт возьми, происходит между ними? 

– Спасибо, Драко, – негромко произнесла она. – Каковы твои намерения в отношении меня?

Драко долго смотрел на нее, очевидно тщательно взвешивая свой ответ, прежде чем сказать:

– Ты знаешь, чего я хочу. Это совсем несложно.

Она улыбнулась и поцеловала его пальцы, прежде чем отпустить их. 

– Могу я задать личный вопрос о вашей жене, мистер Малфой?

– Думаю, да.

– Вы и Снейп занимались с ней сексом вместе?

Он печально улыбнулся. 

– Да, занимались.

– И ей это нравилось?

Люциус взглянул на Драко, протянувшего ему стакан, после чего опустившегося в то же кресло, где он сидел в прошлые выходные. Казалось неуместным обсуждать сексуальные предпочтения жены в присутствии сына, но Драко и глазом не моргнул, когда прозвучал этот вопрос. 

– Да. Очень. Я бы никогда не стал продолжать делать то, чего она не хотела бы так же сильно, как и я.

Гермиона сделала глоток шампанского. 

– Я не знаю, как действовать в подобной ситуации. Я никогда раньше не была больше чем с одним человеком.

Северус внимательно изучал ее взглядом, и Люциус задался вопросом, что видит Снейп, чего он сам не замечает. Возможно, у нее в прошлом был какой-то неудачный сексуальный опыт? Может, она просто жаждет хорошего секса? Или, вероятно, кто-то один из них привлекает ее больше, чем другой?

– Прежде чем что-либо произойдет, вам стоит выбрать стоп-слово, – тихо сказал Снейп успокаивающим тоном. – Неважно, будете вы с нами или с кем-то еще.

– Почему вам просто не прочитать мои мысли?

Снейп вздохнул и отпил из своего бокала.

– Не знаю, пробовали ли вы когда-либо заниматься Легилименцией в пылу страсти, но уверяю вас, это не только трудно, но и очень отвлекает. Я всегда могу видеть общие картины чужих мыслей, но это сложно контролировать. Кроме того, Люциус и Драко не владеют Легилименцией, а вам нужно ясно общаться со всеми. 

Гермиона кивнула.

– Как насчет слова «красный» для остановки действия?

– Я не люблю использовать слова, которые могут прозвучать во время полового акта. Есть много причин, по которым вы можете сказать «красный».

Гермиона залилась румянцем.

– Например, ваше лицо сейчас очень красное, – сухо заметил он. – Как насчет «книжный червь»? Это не то, что можно сказать случайно, и я знаю, как вы любите литературные ассоциации.

Она улыбнулась.

– Кажется, звучит неплохо. Что насчет вас обоих? У вас есть стоп-слова?

Люциус ухмыльнулся.

– Да, но я не думаю, что у нас возникнут проблемы оттащить вас, если вы станете слишком ненасытной.

– Мое стоп-слово «Молния», – подал голос Драко. – Мне никогда не приходилось использовать его с кем-либо, да и Грейнджер бесстрашнее, чем другие девушки. Думаю, все будет хорошо.

Люциус не понял, что он имеет в виду: хорошо, если ему вообще доведется использовать стоп-слово, или если все же не придется сказать его. 

– Давайте начнем не спеша. Позвольте, я возьму это, – сказал Люциус, забирая у нее бокал.

Поставив оба бокала на стол, он откинулся назад и снова обнял ее за плечи. Им нужно было двигаться дальше, чтобы она не успела пойти на попятную. Взяв ее руку в свою, он поцеловал ее пальцы. Кожа все еще хранила аромат шоколада. Когда он попробовал лизнуть, ее дыхание сбилось, в чем он усмотрел хороший знак. Лизнув нежные костяшки ее пальцев, он скользнул влажным языком между указательным и средним. Судорожный вздох? _Тебе это нравится, не так ли?_

Положив ее руку себе на колени, так что ее благоухающие какао пальцы оказались рядом с его ширинкой – просто как ненавязчивый намек, – он скользнул рукой от ее колена вверх. _М-м-м. Мягкость. Шелк._ Его рука проникла под подол ее платья, и глаза Гермионы потемнели, став цветом как заварной крем Снейпа. _Черт возьми. Она возбуждена уже даже больше меня._

Он медленно и неторопливо кружил пальцами по ее бедрам, успокаивая и поддразнивая. Когда она расслабится, он положит руку на горячую кожу и раздвинет ее ноги. Но не сейчас. Ткнув левой рукой Снейпа в плечо, Люциус жестом дал понять, что ему не помешает его помощь.

– Как ощущения? – промурлыкал Люциус. – Приятные?

Гермиона кивнула.

– Мне нравится.

Со стороны Снейпа послышался едва уловимый смешок. 

– Начни с шеи. Я настрою ее на нужный лад.

Люциус прекрасно понял, что он имеет в виду. Они оба уже догадались, что заставит сработать ее триггеры. Северус обеспечит доминирование, а Люциус стратегическими поддразниваниями вытащит наружу ее внутреннюю нимфетку. Командная работа. Одарив ее напоследок распутной улыбкой, он медленно приблизился и провел носом по ее щеке.

– Посмотрим, насколько мокрой ты можешь стать.

Его губы коснулись ее подбородка под ухом и двинулись поцелуями вниз по шее. Она вздохнула от удовольствия, склонив голову набок и доверчиво подставляя ему уязвимый участок шеи, где билась сонная артерия. Каждый раз касаясь губами кожи, Люциус слегка проводил по тому же месту языком. Целовал и лизал, двигаясь вверх и вниз. На вкус она была восхитительной.

– Откройте пошире, мисс Грейнджер, – сказал Снейп своим невозможно бархатным голосом.

Черт возьми! Члену Люциуса определенно нравилось это слышать, хоть речь шла и не о нем. Этот человек мог заговорить до оргазма любого, кто обладал слухом. Иногда прямо перед тем, как Малфой кончал, Снейп начинал шептать самые грязные словечки, какие только можно было себе вообразить. Всю сдержанность Люциуса тут же уносило потоком непристойностей, что ему шептали на ушко. У Грейнджер не было ни единого шанса. Придерживая ее нежную шею, Люциус добавил еще один укус, будто вишенку на торт.

– Вот так, – пробормотал Снейп. – Соси, – протяжное шипение звука «с» прозвучало особенно непристойно, напоминая шипение от боли после шлепка. Этот человек чертов мастер сексуальной словесности.

Люциус и не глядя знал, что Северус в качестве прелюдии к грядущим событиям ввел ей в рот большой палец, проверяя ее умения и манипулируя умонастроением. Ее фантазии о ненасытных любовниках сегодня подпитаются горячими приказами и ощущениями от проникающих внутрь пальцев.

И реакция Гермионы была впечатляющей: бедра задрожали, дыхание участилось, а пульс бился на шее под языком Люциуса. Но громче всего о ее желании кричали распутно раздвинувшиеся ноги. Люциус улыбнулся про себя. 

– Хорошая девочка.

Тихий стон возбуждения вырвался из ее горла, отдаваясь вибрацией на его губах. Сладостный звук женского желания. Как он соскучился по этим лирическим ноткам вожделения. Конечно, шипяще-рычащий напев Снейпа был приятен, но ему не хватало гармонии женского голоса. Грейнджер превратилась в задыхающийся маленький клубок напряжения.

На верхней части ее бедра его пальцы наткнулись на полоску обнаженной кожи. Чулки! _Ну что за смышленую ведьмочку мы выбрали!_ Один палец пробрался выше, и Люциус обнаружил, что Гермиона даже гениальнее, чем утверждал Драко. На ней не было трусиков. 

– Дрянная девчонка, – усмехнувшись, пробормотал он ей на ухо. – Как я могу украсть твои трусики, если на тебе их нет? Ты надеялась, что твою киску сегодня вечером погладят?

– М-м-м, хм-м-м, – простонала она, не выпуская изо рта палец Снейпа.

Люциус ухмыльнулся Северусу.

– Погоди, вот увидишь, что у нее там.

Снейп изогнул бровь и вытащил палец изо рта Гермионы, оставив влажный след у нее на подбородке. Он вскользь погладил ее колено и проник под подол платья, который поднялся еще выше, бессильный перед его натиском. Пальцы Снейпа скользнули по тыльной стороне руки Люциуса, и он усмехнулся, когда Северус обнаружил мягкие волоски на ее горячем лобке. В глазах Снейпа явно вспыхнула искра, а ноздри раздулись. Длинные пальцы зельевара начали свой танец между пальцами Люциуса, играя на ее промежности как пианист на концерте. Ее дыхание стало прерывистым от возбуждения, и она схватилась за ширинку Люциуса как за древко метлы, что было, честно говоря, весьма точным сравнением в его нынешнем состоянии. 

Рука Снейпа, до этого праздно лежавшая на спинке дивана, покинула свое место, и Люциус ощутил его пальцы на своем затылке, подталкивающие его вернуться к шее Гермионы.  
Северус, не теряя времени, нежно поглаживал ее расщелину, и вязкая смазка сочилась из нее как разлившееся масло. Люциус слегка раздвинул половые губы, чтобы помочь, и Гермиона, задыхаясь, сжала его напряженный член, словно вот-вот готова была забиться в сладких судорогах. _Держись крепче. Мы с тобой еще даже не начали._ Палец Снейпа, едва касаясь, провел по раскрытым малым губам, и ее бедра возбужденно дернулись.

– Думаю, она готова, Северус. Хватит дразнить ее.

– Ноги шире, мисс Грейнджер. Нам нужно пространство. 

Она раздвинула ноги так широко, как только смогла, прижав колени к обоим мужчинам. Платье до последнего пыталось удержаться на гладких бедрах, но Люциус легонько дернул его вверх для лучшего обзора.

– Прекрасно, – спокойно сказал Снейп.

Не отрывая взгляда от своей раскрытой промежности, Гермиона с жадным вниманием следила за движениями их рук. Снейп средним пальцем проник вглубь ее тела, и она впилась зубами в нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать стон. Люциус двинулся на север, пока Снейп атаковал южные врата. Ее соски были твердыми настолько, что ощущались сквозь одежду, и Люциус провел большим пальцем по набухшему бугорку. Она встретилась с ним взглядом, и на ее лице читалось напряжение – от страсти и, возможно, из-за беспокойства. 

– Тебе нравится? – прошептал он. Скользнув губами по бархатной коже ее щеки, он снова добрался до уха. Немного успокаивающего шепота поможет ей справиться с нервозностью. – Разве тебе не приятно то, что он вытворяет с тобой руками? Положи на него ногу. Пусть ему будет все видно.

На ее лице появилось многообещающее выражение, и он предположил, что ей казались в равной степени эротичными и их контроль над ней, и похвалы. И он может вдоволь обеспечить ее и тем, и другим.

Когда она выполнила просьбу, Люциус в награду ущипнул ее за сосок.

– М-м-м, наша маленькая гриффиндорская принцесса. Тебя когда-нибудь трахал слизеринец?

– Нет, сэр, – прошептала она. 

– А что насчет мужчины старше тебя? – он обвел языком ее ухо. – Мы не относимся к сексу легкомысленно. Это не забава, а искусство. И мы оба мастера в своей сфере. От члена Северуса ты зашипишь на парселтанге от удовольствия, и я знаю, как тебе понравилось ублажать моего змея в прошлый раз. Как думаешь, ты сможешь сегодня стать заклинательницей для обоих наших змеев?

– Да, сэр.

– Посмотрим. Почему бы тебе не сказать Северусу, как сильно ты жаждешь его член? Уверен, он хочет это услышать.

Люциус собирался не просто трахнуть эту девушку, он желал разделить ее с Северусом и снова разжечь ту искру, что раньше приводила их к взрыву. Грейнджер была порохом, и пришло время поджечь спичку.

_______________________________________________________________________  
* «Это только начало. Всего лишь старт», – Chicago.


	10. Аккорд

“‘Cause your sex takes me to paradise,”*(1) – Bruno Mars.

(Северус)

– Пожалуйста, можно мне прикоснуться к вам, сэр?

Это был тот вопрос, который Северус мечтал услышать: ее искаженный от вожделения голос, умоляющий о его мужском достоинстве. Последние шесть дней он жил отголосками их страсти, до головокружения снова и снова прокручивая в голове каждый шлепок и каждое касание. Он кончил по меньшей мере десяток раз от воспоминаний о том, как она выкрикивала его имя. Эта маленькая чертовка пробудила в нем дьявола, подгоняя его либидо будто раскаленными вилами под зад. Он ощутил себя живым и впервые за много лет с нетерпением ждал того, что принесет ему будущее.

Конечно, он был привязан к Люциусу, но существовали вещи, которые ему могла дать только покорная его воле женщина, но не Малфой. Алые губы, с которых слетают мольбы. Округлая задница, которую так удобно пороть. Отчаянные карие глаза, вспыхивающие в свете камина, как искорки в бокале с коньяком. Уступчивость. Как и он сам, Люциус всегда сдерживался, но в Гермионе Северус ощущал свободу, которую не мог постичь. Нечто дикое. Мощное. И он желал быть частью этого.

Скользнув большим пальцем по набухшему клитору, двумя другими он провел по пылающей плоти и вдохнул сладкий аромат женских феромонов, наполнивший воздух. Восхитительно. Ароматная влага обильно покрыла его ладонь: Грейнджер текла как треснувшая шоколадная конфета с вишневой начинкой, капающей из средоточия ее женственности.

– Ты можешь прикоснуться ко мне, – ответил он. – Будь и дальше хорошей девочкой, и, возможно, позже я разрешу его вытащить. Тебе бы этого хотелось?

– Да, сэр, – подтвердила она хриплым от нарастающего возбуждения голосом.

Гермиона скользнула горячей ладонью к его ширинке и погладила выпуклость, причиной которой она сама и являлась. Член не был еще полностью твердым, но если она продолжит его вот так ощупывать, он затвердеет в мгновение ока. Накрыв рукой его достоинство, она обхватила пальцами яички и сжала их. То же самое она сделала с Люциусом другой рукой. Бесстрашная и дерзкая. Какое соблазнительное сочетание. 

Сочный аромат ее возбуждения заставил его окончательно потерять терпение. Ему нужно было хотя бы слегка пригубить, чтобы заглушить свою жажду. Но, прежде чем предаться своим желаниям, он вытащил блестящие пальцы из ее отверстия и поднес руку к лицу, незаметно вдохнув мускусный запах.

Гермиона наблюдала за ним, затаив дыхание, и ее рот открывался все шире после каждого движения его языка. О, несомненно, она им подходит: согласная на все, такая старательная, такая жаждущая. 

Когда пальцы стали чистыми, он потянулся за добавкой, почти обжигаясь внутри ее пылающего тесного отверстия, такого жаркого, что он не удивился бы, увидев пар, поднимающийся из влагалища, как из чашки только что закипевшего чая. Позже нужно не забыть погружаться медленно, как в горячую ванну, чтобы член успел привыкнуть к высокой температуре. Северус вздохнул от одной мысли о предстоящем удовольствии.

Похоже, в таком тесном пространстве ничего другого и не останется, кроме как продвигаться медленно. Киска Нарциссы была божественной: гостеприимно сочащейся смазкой, пульсирующей и обволакивающей, однако, если добавить к уравнению сжатие, это станет идеалом в квадрате. Он не мог дождаться, чтобы погрузиться туда и оценить коэффициент податливости киски Грейнджер. 

Когда его пальцы полностью покрылись соками, Северус вытащил их и коснулся нижней губы Гермионы, потянув ее вниз и заставив разомкнуть рот. 

– Покажи мне, как ты заставила Люциуса кончить в прошлый раз. Ты и впрямь так хороша, как он утверждает? 

Ее глаза стали темнее, чем бурбон в полночь, а розовый язык вытянулся, чтобы ощутить вкус смазки. Проскользнув во влажный жар рта Гермионы, он погладил ее неугомонный язык, и его пальцы окутало тепло вырвавшегося у нее вздоха.

Северус был осторожен, неспешно испытывая ее пределы, и, ощутив пальцем мягкое нёбо, нежно продвинулся дальше, невесомо коснувшись задней части горла. На место страху в ее глазах пришла растерянность, а затем, когда Гермиона расслабилась, в них вспыхнул восторг. Она ожидала, что проявится рвотный рефлекс, и, конечно, обрадовалась, когда этого не произошло. Обычно нетерпеливые парни без всякой утонченности тыкаются в горло своим девушкам, отбивая у них всякое желание впредь делать глубокий минет. Какая жалость. Техника глубокой глотки может приносить огромное удовольствие, но для этого необходимо запастись терпением. Снейп открыл и Люциусу, и Нарциссе эти ощущения, и как только те почувствовали легчайшее прикосновение в глубине своего горла, они стали поклонниками этой техники. Грейнджер, кажется, так же легко поддалась его чарам.

Он давал Гермионе передышку всякий раз, когда она пыталась сглотнуть. Она облизывала его пальцы с проворностью ненасытного волка, и ее язык извивался и порхал по всем изгибам его руки. Черт возьми. Что же тогда она будет вытворять с его членом?

Бесконечные возможности замелькали у него в мозгу.

Люциус оставил ее грудь, когда понял, что влагалище свободно, и Северус краем глаза наблюдал за его техникой. На это было приятно смотреть. Пальцы Люциуса на цыпочках скользили по половым губам, дразня ее с грацией фокусника и балерины, слившихся воедино. Когда Гермиона начала выгибаться, он стал кружить вокруг клитора, медленно и ритмично, легко, будто перышко. Снейп тысячу раз видел, как Люциус проделывал то же самое с Нарциссой. Это заставило его задуматься, не станет ли Грейнджер для Малфоя решением не одной, а многих проблем. Если она сможет трансформировать его подавленные эмоции в физическое высвобождение, возможно, Люциус сделает последние шаги к исцелению. Северусу стоит повременить и посмотреть, что случится: может, он ожидает слишком многого от интрижки на одну ночь.

Ее бедра двигались все быстрее, а стоны становились все громче. Жалобные поскуливания просачивались мимо пальцев Снейпа и резонансом отдавались ему в ладонь. Именно такой безумной развязности он и ждал от нее. 

Взглянув на Северуса, Люциус ухмыльнулся и кивнул в ее сторону. Северус кивнул в ответ.

– Ты ведь мечтала об этом, не так ли? – промурлыкал Снейп, глядя в ее полуприкрытые глаза. – Одна у себя в квартире… в _постели_ , – он выделил слово «постель», придавая его звучанию непристойную пикантность. – Ты сосала свои пальцы, представляя, что это _толстый_ член Люциуса? – ему не составило труда произнести это так, что она ощутила во рту вкус его слов. 

Гермиона прерывисто задышала, втягивая и выдыхая воздух через нос, а ее рука в панике схватила его за ширинку. Она была на грани либо оргазма, либо непроизвольного самовозгорания. 

– Ты наклонялась над кроватью и шлепала себя по саднящей заднице, пока не кончила, ведь так?

Ее глаза расширились, подтверждая его подозрения. Как очаровательно.

– Ты ведь все именно так и делала, не правда ли? – понимающе сказал он. – Ты подождала, пока она заживет, или постаралась как можно дольше сохранить ее красный цвет?

Гермиона перестала сосать его пальцы, и на ее лице промелькнуло виноватое выражение.

– Развратная девчонка, – сказал Снейп с мрачной ухмылкой. – Если тебе так сильно нужна была порка, следовало назначить встречу со мной. Я предоставил бы тебе наказание, которого ты заслуживаешь. 

_О да. Взгляните на это лицо. Одно слово «наказание» заставляет тебя истекать смазкой, не так ли?_

– Продолжай сосать, девочка.

Ее язык скользнул между его пальцами и подразнил чувствительную перемычку у основания. Член дернулся от этого ощущения, ткнувшись в ширинку, как сумасшедший в смирительной рубашке. 

– Введи в нее пальцы, Люциус. Она хочет, чтобы ее наполнили.

– Тогда она обратилась по адресу, – пробормотал Малфой, уткнувшись ей в шею. Он скользнул пальцами между ее половыми губами и одобрительно хмыкнул. – Черт возьми, она словно китайская ловушка для пальцев*(2)!

Снейп усмехнулся.

– Попробуй двумя. Ее нужно растянуть, если мы хотим ее трахнуть.

Люциус наклонился, и ее киска издала хлюпающий звук от вторжения его пальцев, что вызвало у него похотливую улыбку. 

– Ты слышал это, Северус? Она выкрикивает наши имена.

– Ягоды созрели. Как вы говорили ранее, мисс Грейнджер: некоторым нужно, чтобы их хорошенько помяли? – это был риторический вопрос, и он не стал дожидаться ответа. – Насколько там уже все липкое? Люблю намазывать свои булочки джемом.

Лицо Гермионы стало цветом как упомянутая Снейпом клубника.

– Ты только посмотри на это, Северус. Не думал, что ведьмы способны так краснеть. Узнай, о чем еще она думала. Посмотрим, насколько красной она станет тогда.

Люциус имел в виду Легилименцию, но использовать ее не было необходимости. Ее карие глаза переполняли распутные идеи, которые буквально сочились из ее головы. 

– Она думала о нас… вместе.

Люциус усмехнулся.

– Что-нибудь, что стоит попробовать?

– Ничего такого, чего бы мы уже не сделали. Вот только она, похоже, считает, что тебе нравится кусать меня, и… что я покрыт синяками, которые прячу под своей закрытой одеждой.

Малфой ухмыльнулся.

– Не могу припомнить, когда в последний раз видел на тебе синяк.

– Когда ты ударил меня о прикроватную тумбочку? – с кривой усмешкой предположил Северус.

– Это была твоя вина, я же просил тебя так сильно не возиться.

– Шишка на голове не проходила целую неделю.

– Давай не будем мериться боевыми ранениями, мистер Я-пинаюсь-во-сне. С моей голени синяки не сходят весь год.

– Я ведь просил тебя просто будить меня. Мне вовсе не доставляют удовольствия сны, которые я вижу.

Люциус отпустил плечо Гермионы и погладил грудь Снейпа тыльной стороной ладони.

– Может, мне просто нужно измотать тебя, пока ты не устанешь настолько, что не сможешь видеть сны. Мисс Грейнджер должна стать отличной помощницей в моих начинаниях.

Северус посмотрел на нее сверху вниз и вытащил пальцы из ее переполненного слюной рта.

– Как тебе такое? Думаешь, ты справишься с этим?

В голове был туман, и вместо того, чтобы ответить, Гермиона выпустила из рук член и дотронулась до лица Снейпа. Прикосновение было таким легким, что он едва его ощутил. Северус уже и забыл, какую невероятную нежность может подарить женщина. Кончики ее пальцев плавно скользили по его лицу, как теплые капли дождя. Каждый дюйм его тела настроился на более высокий диапазон частот, чтобы обнаружить тонкие сигналы, которые могли исходить от нее. В особенности его член жаждал уловить эту передачу. 

Гермиона наконец обрела дар речи:

– Я так близко.

Губы Люциуса дрогнули в легкой улыбке.

– Мы знаем. Почему бы тебе не кончить для нас?

– Я хочу подождать, – сказала она, скользя пальцем по подбородку Снейпа, будто срисовывала его черты. – Я хочу, чтобы кто-то был внутри меня, и находиться при этом в постели.

Люциус согласно кивнул.

– Давай отведем ее в мою комнату. Мы все поместимся в моей кровати.

Вся британская сборная по квиддичу могла бы поместиться в кровати Малфоя: она больше походила на частный остров. Северус повернул голову и слегка прикусил ее пальцы.

– Вставайте, мисс Грейнджер. Мы перемещаемся.

Им пришлось протянуть ей руку помощи: события сегодняшнего вечера заставили ее дрожать, как новорожденного олененка. Извечный джентльмен, Люциус вернул подол ее платья в исходное положение, а затем обнял за талию.

– Вот так. Открой мне двери, Северус.

Он подхватил ее на руки, и она удивленно вскрикнула. Снейп пожалел, что сам не догадался взять ее на руки, но он целиком поддерживал этот способ Люциуса перемещаться. Из-за ослабленных когнитивных функций ее организма и этих ненадежных туфлей пешком она бы шла несколько часов, а он собирался ковать железо, пока оно было горячо.

Северус возглавлял процессию, открывая двери. Молчаливый и задумчивый Драко следовал за ними. Северус представить себе не мог, что творится у него в голове, но наверняка Драко был разочарован, что его планы на соитие в заварном креме были нарушены. Снейп не собирался мешать своему крестнику, но и не хотел уступать свое место в очереди. А Люциус скорее будет расхаживать по Министерству в гавайском сарафане, чем отдаст мальчишке возбужденную ведьму. Ему просто придется подождать своей очереди. 

Между Гермионой и Драко явно что-то происходит, и Северус не имел понятия, что именно. Что бы там ни было, это наверняка несерьезно, если она готова трахаться с ними всеми. Возможно, они просто друзья… которые время от времени доводят друг друга до оргазма. Это совсем не похоже на Грейнджер, но, с другой стороны, он никогда бы и не подумал, что она примет приглашение на такой развратный ужин.

Северус толкнул двойные двери в спальню, вошел и зажег свечи и огонь в камине одним взмахом волшебной палочки. Теплый свет вспыхнул, разгоняя темноту, и камин ожил и затрещал. Люциус бережно поставил ее на ноги в центре комнаты и придержал, пока она не обрела равновесие.

– Все в порядке? – пробормотал он, уткнувшись носом ей в шею сзади.

Гермиона кивнула, но ее голос дрожал:

– Кто будет первым?

– Хм-м-м, – задумчиво протянул Люциус, прижавшись щекой к ее макушке и игриво подмигнув Северусу. – Почему бы тебе для начала не попробовать Снейпа на вкус? Покажи ему, каким сладким стал твой язык от съеденного меда. 

Северус поднес руку к горлу и стал расстегивать сюртук.

– Вытащи ее из этого проклятого платья. Я хочу посмотреть.

Драко сел в кресло у камина, наблюдая за ними с выражением настороженности на лице. Мальчик выглядел так, словно был готов к драке, и Северус подозревал, что он беспокоится о том, что они собираются с ней сделать. Снейп, возможно, нашел бы это интересным, если бы его член не взял под контроль все его внимание.

Люциус медленно расстегнул молнию платья и, когда обнажилась спина, поцеловал ее шею. Гермиона закрыла глаза и склонила голову набок, чтобы предоставить ему лучший доступ. Люциус всегда был готов принять то, что ему предлагали, и, скользнув зубами по ее шее, потянул платье вниз, словно очищая банан.

Драко и Северус застыли на мгновение. Ее грудь, заключенная в удивительное переплетение черного кружева и лент, была восхитительной: округлые холмики казались произведением искусства, идеально вылепленным под мужскую ладонь.

Ее руки остались в рукавах платья, опутанные, как мумия, пока Люциус расстегивал лифчик. Когда он спустил его с плеч, Драко судорожно вздохнул. И Северус не мог не согласиться. От вида Гермионы захватывало дух. Ее напряженные соски нетерпеливо торчали вперед. Он почти ощущал на языке их вкус, и тогда они еще сильнее сжались бы, превратившись в розовые бугорки плоти. 

Бросив сюртук на стул напротив Драко, Северус рванул рубашку, внезапно охваченный жарким желанием ощутить прикосновение ее кожи к своей. Расстегнув последнюю пуговицу, он вдруг почувствовал укол беспокойства. К нему пришло осознание, что он самый непривлекательный человек в этой комнате, и это пробудило волнение, что Гермиона может подумать о нем. Люциус выглядел как чертов Аполлон, а Драко – как самый завидный британский холостяк. Северус же был просто сальноволосой летучей мышью с бледной кожей и кривыми зубами. Конечно, он мог компенсировать это другими талантами, но раньше ему никогда не приходилось соперничать с Малфоями за внимание женщины. Нарцисса никогда не говорила ничего плохого о его внешности, но она была так влюблена в Люциуса, что никакой необходимости производить на нее впечатление не было. 

Северус чувствовал себя совершенно нелепо из-за того, что вообще беспокоился об этом. Ему больше не семнадцать: у него нет ни времени, ни терпения потакать внезапным вспышкам самолюбия. Кроме того, Грейнджер не из тех женщин, кто судит по обложке. От каждого его действия она лишь сильнее возбуждалась. Почему же он сомневается в себе?

И он даже еще не расчехлил свое секретное оружие.

Люциус опустился на одно колено позади Гермионы и стянул ее платье на пол. Северус прекратил раздеваться, чтобы посмотреть на нее.

Этот пояс и подвязки притягивали взгляд. Он едва заметил чулки, но не мог оторваться от треугольника темных волос. Обрамленный черным поясом, он стал центром притяжения взгляда на ее теле.

Жажда, пульсирующая в венах Снейпа, сконцентрировалась в его члене, и он спешно продолжил раздеваться.

– Переступите через платье, мисс Грейнджер, – мягко сказал Люциус. – Но пока оставьте туфли.

Чудесный румянец залил ее щеки и сполз на грудь, и она робко улыбнулась, будто была рада обувному фетишу Малфоя. Она осторожно подняла ногу и сделала шаг к Северусу.

Он рывком расстегнул ремень и принялся бороться с ширинкой, пытаясь освободиться.

Его члену был нужен воздух.

Немедленно.

__________________________________________________________________________  
*  
(1) «Потому что секс с тобой уносит меня в рай», – Bruno Mars.

(2) Китайская ловушка для пальцев (также известна как китайская пальцевая тюрьма, китайские пальцевые манжеты, китайская пальцевая головоломка, китайские наручники, китайская пальцевая пытка, другие названия — мексиканский весёлый палец и мексиканские наручники) — это головоломка, с помощью которой шутили над ничего не подозревающими детьми и взрослыми. Она представляет собой плетеный цилиндр из бамбука или бумаги, который надевается на пальцы жертвы (обычно — на указательные). Попытка вытащить пальцы вызывает растяжение цилиндра в длину и, соответственно, его сужение в диаметре, что лишь увеличивает его сопротивление таким попыткам. Для освобождения пальцев необходимо совершить противоинтуитивное действие — сблизить пальцы, что приведёт к расширению цилиндра.


	11. Септаккорд

“Who can take a rainbow, wrap it in a sigh,  
soak it in the sun and make a groovy lemon pie?  
The Candy Man, the Candy Man can*(1),” – Sammy Davis Jr.

(Гермиона)

Челюсть Гермионы бухнулась на пол.

_Мать-перемать фаллических штуковин!_

Ее киска выразила согласие, выделив такое количество смазки, что можно было затопить небольшую деревню. Гермиона ощущала, как сочащиеся из отверстия влагалища капельки щекочут ее ноги. 

Она не могла ни оторвать взгляд, ни моргнуть, ни вздохнуть. Но она могла сосчитать: всего три шага ей понадобилось, чтобы добраться до Снейпа. Положив руку ему на грудь, она почувствовала под своими пальцами его быстрое сердцебиение, а бледное тело было на удивление теплым. Не в силах противиться притяжению, схожему с гравитационным, Гермиона скользнула рукой вниз по выступающим ребрам и черным волоскам, обрамляющим пупок, к треугольнику волос на лобке. Она не подняла на него глаза, просто не смогла: он бы сразу же узнал, о чем она думает. 

Опустившись на колени, как кающаяся прихожанка, она посмотрела на своего одноглазого исповедника. Неподдельный ужас охватил ее, но Гермиона не могла отвести взгляд. Может, именно это чувствуют мотыльки, неосознанно летящие в пламя: непреодолимую первобытную тягу, а затем, когда наступает осознание реальности, – трепет и ужас перед гибелью? Куда же ее занесло?

_«В Вальгаллу,»_ – ответила ее киска. – _«С билетом в один конец, дорогуша.»_

_Не знаю, смогу ли я справиться с этим._

_«Я попрошу нижний отдел твоего кишечника отползти в сторонку.»_

_Я имею в виду, не сойду ли я с ума._

_«Этот великолепный агрегат предназначен для проникновения вовсе не в мозг.»_

Гермиона улыбнулась. _Я даже сомневаюсь, что он поместится у меня во рту._

_«Есть только один способ проверить.»_

_Точно. Проведем импровизированный эксперимент. Разумеется, исключительно из научного любопытства._

_«Ну конечно. Научного»,_ – протянула ее киска. – _«Блестящая отмазка, доктор.»_

__

__

_Цыц! Мне нужно полностью сосредоточиться… и возможно, еще мне понадобится расширитель челюсти._

Сделав глубокий вдох, Гермиона наклонилась и коснулась губами красной бархатистой головки. Снейп громко вздохнул, и членоподобный монстр, торчащий из его лобка, дернулся, как пробуждающийся великан. _О боже, и я стану его жертвой!_

_«Где же твоя гриффиндорская храбрость, девочка? Хватай эту штуковину и покажи, кто здесь главный!»_

Одной рукой она взялась за основание и вступила в короткую схватку с борющимся за свободу членом, в конце концов победоносно завладев этой могущественной исполинской булавой. Она пульсировала в руке, словно проверяя Гермиону на прочность, но та была готова нанести ответный удар. Широко открыв рот, она сжала член сильнее и обхватила губами головку.

В горле Снейпа зародился удивленный рык, который оказал магическое воздействие на ее клитор. С таким же успехом он мог бы сказать: «Миллион очков Гриффиндору».

Ее уверенность возросла, втоптав в пыль страх. Это не пугало, а возбуждало. И на вкус он был потрясающим: вовсе не как сюртуки и котлы. Скорее, как мускусный марципан под мошоночным сиропом. Она попыталась распробовать его, но ее язык был жестко ограничен в движениях. _Очень_ жестко ограничен. Черт возьми, ей уже нужно передохнуть. 

Гермиона отстранилась и посмотрела на Снейпа, тяжело дыша, будто боролась с анакондой, но когда она увидела напряжение в его взгляде, у нее перехватило дыхание. Черт возьми! Его темные глаза пронзили ее насквозь, заставив желудок подскочить к гортани. Длинный палец погладил ее по щеке, после чего рука спустилась ниже, приподняв голову и начав массировать шею. 

Горячая волна возбуждения прошла по телу, и рот Гермионы призывно открылся сам собой. С легкой улыбкой Снейп притянул ее к своему паху.

_Да-а-а. Еще. Просто позволь мне отдышаться._

Он запустил руку в ее волосы, поглаживая по голове, а Гермиона потерлась носом о ствол члена и спустилась ниже к окружающим его зарослям черных жестких волос, которые пощекотали ей нос. С улыбкой она зарылась в них глубже, чтобы вдохнуть его аромат. Милостивый Мерлин! Как может такой дьявольский человек так божественно пахнуть? У нее закружилась голова от пьянящего запаха, окутывающего мошонку. 

Ее губы скользнули по плотным яичкам, наполненным спермой, и Гермиона взяла одно в рот, нежно посасывая.

Люциус громко усмехнулся.

– Вот так, мисс Грейнджер. Распробуйте хорошенько.

Она подняла глаза, и мистер Малфой услужливо приподнял член Снейпа с ее лба, чтобы тот не загораживал обзор. Люциус стоял, обняв Северуса руками и прижавшись грудью к его спине. Они смотрелись вместе так естественно. Так уместно. Восхитительно. Гермиона взглянула на ноги Люциуса, проверяя, снял ли он уже брюки.

О боже. Он был обнаженным. Голым-голым-голым. Невозможно было устоять при мысли об их нагих телах, прижатых друг к другу, о гладкой коже, о твердости вздымающейся плоти и зашедшихся в бешеной гонке сердцах. Гермиона задрожала от предвкушения. Пора поднимать занавес и начинать шоу.

Но где же Драко? Он был нужен ей, была нужна его успокаивающая теплая улыбка на таком ставшим почти родным лице. И его член: этот вечно стоящий наизготовку член, которым он терся об нее в лифте всю неделю. Где же ее верный фан-клуб?

– Я сейчас вернусь, – заявила она надтреснутым голосом, как будто ее тело уже не выдерживало сексуального напряжения. – Продолжайте… делать то, что вы делаете.

Люциус ухмыльнулся и одной рукой повернул лицо Северуса к себе и, скользнув языком по нижней губе, поцеловал его.

_Святая Цирцея, дай мне сил!_ Оторвав взгляд от завораживающего зрелища, Гермиона оглядела комнату в поисках Драко.

Он все еще сидел в кресле у камина. Она была слишком разгоряченной, чтобы уверенно передвигаться на высоких каблуках, поэтому добралась до него на четвереньках. _Видишь? Я королева спокойных невозмутимых кошек. Мяу._ Встав на колени между его ногами, она неуверенно улыбнулась и положила руки ему на бедра. На его лице было написано смятение, а светлые брови нахмурились. 

– Ты в порядке? – спросила она.

Драко сухо сглотнул и кивнул.

– Не хочешь пойти поиграть с нами?

– Не знаю. Многовато народу.

Гермиона задумалась, злило ли его то, что в этом участвует Люциус, или то, что его отодвинули на второй план. Может, он просто ревнует или счел ее неразборчивой шлюхой из-за того, что она согласилась на секс со всеми ними сразу? Или, возможно, он думает, что она хочет его отца больше, чем его самого. Однако это было не так, и Гермиона не хотела, чтобы между ними проснулся дух соперничества. Это должно приносить удовольствие им обоим. Спросив его тогда в передней, будет ли безопасным для нее поговорить с Люциусом и Северусом в библиотеке, она не ожидала, что все обернется так, как обернулось. Она не понимала, как тяжело будет удерживать внимание одновременно троих мужчин, и теперь выходит так, что Драко остался не у дел, тогда как она собиралась сделать его почетным гостем. 

Гермиона положила руку на ширинку, чтобы проверить его состояние. Он был твердым как камень, и, когда она провела пальцем по молнии на штанах, смятение на лице Драко сменилось любопытством. 

Ага! Так он не злится, а просто беспокоится. Гермиона улыбнулась и обхватила его член через брюки.

– Я долго этого ждала.

Драко удивленно поднял брови и робко улыбнулся одними уголками губ.

– Да?

– Конечно, ты же всю неделю дразнил меня этим.

– Если ты имеешь в виду лифт, то я просто пытался тебя поддержать, чтобы ты не упала.

Гермиона хихикнула.

– Протянув мне двадцать первый палец?

– Это предохранительный рычаг, за который ты могла бы дернуть в экстренном случае.

Едва сдерживаясь от хохота, она расстегнула его брюки. 

– Бетси Уокер выглядела так, словно ей тоже не помешала бы твоя помощь.

Драко скривился.

– Бетси Уокер почти такая же старая, как Жанетт. 

Гермиона потянула за брюки, и он приподнял бедра, чтобы помочь ей. Она сняла с него ботинки и носки и продолжила:

– Кстати, Жанетт рассказала мне о твоем пристрастии к горячему какао.

– Эта женщина слишком хорошо меня знает, – сказал Драко, и на его лице была написана нежность.

– Она подозревает, что под какао подразумевается твой плотный график дрочки, и я склонна с ней согласиться.

– Что? – выпалил он. – Не говори глупостей.

– Разве ты не дрочишь в ванне, когда приходишь домой?

– Нет, пока не выпью какао, – твердо ответил Драко.

– Ну, может быть, в следующей раз ты выпьешь «какао» у меня дома. Такой милый парень, как ты, не должен пить в одиночестве.

Драко покачал головой, печально улыбаясь.

– Какая ты грязная девчонка, Грейнджер. Надо кончать недооценивать это качество. 

– Кончать? – спросила она, многозначительно глядя на его пах. – Вот так сразу даже без какао?

Наклонившись, Драко взял ее лицо в ладони и приподнял подбородок.

– И дерзкая тоже. Мне это нравится. Давай поцелуемся.

Гермиона лучезарно улыбнулась ему и придвинулась ближе, остановившись всего в дюйме от его губ. Сделает ли он шаг навстречу? Как только она приоткрыла рот, его губы прижались к ней, а язык скользнул по зубам, вырвав из груди стон удовольствия. Драко не стремился проникнуть глубоко внутрь и не пытался перехватить инициативу: он делал все так же неторопливо и нежно, как и в прошлый раз. Такой милый. 

Нащупав пуговицы его рубашки, Гермиона начала расстегивать ее. Она никогда раньше не была с симпатичным парнем, и иметь в своем распоряжении подобную усладу для глаз было для нее новым опытом, который ей не терпелось испытать. Когда она справилась с половиной пуговиц, Драко отстранился, чтобы перевести дыхание и снять одежду. Он не сводил с нее пристального взгляда, и это было неожиданно и казалось на удивление интимным. Обычно Драко не демонстрировал свою уязвимость добровольно.

Гермиона поднялась, чтобы размять затекшие ноги, и волна жара прокатилась по телу до самых кончиков пальцев ног, а пульс начал учащаться. Протянув ему руку, она улыбнулась:

– Готов?

Драко кивнул и позволил вытащить себя из кресла. Его член подскочил, будто прося немного внимания, и Гермиона приласкала его, погладив как кошку. 

– И тебе привет. Хочешь немного повеселиться?

Член горячо закивал, и Гермиона хитро улыбнулась Драко и повернулась к кровати.

_Мерлинова сморщенная мошонка!_ А Люциус-то с Северусом времени даром не теряли! Она уже почти готова была просто стоять и смотреть на них всю ночь. Они были невероятно красивы и как будто собирались зацеловать друг друга до смерти, руками лаская каждый дюйм кожи, до которого могли дотянуться, а их члены сошлись в поединке, пытаясь выяснить, кто главнее. Ну ладно, последнее она, на самом деле, не могла разглядеть, так как они слишком плотно прижались друг к другу, но ей и не нужно было видеть, чтобы догадаться, что там происходит.

– Вы ведь не собирались снова заставить Драко просто смотреть? – сказала она, чтобы привлечь их внимание.

Они оторвались друг от друга, тяжело дыша, и Люциус скорчил мину, будто она только что попросила его выпить литр скисшего молока. 

– Я _не буду_ заниматься сексом со своим сыном. Слизеринцы, может, и извращенцы, но такое за пределами моих личных границ.

– Я не прошу тебя заниматься с ним сексом, – спокойно ответила Гермиона. – Тебе вообще не нужно к нему прикасаться. Но я хочу, чтобы он был частью всего этого.

Люциус повернулся к Снейпу, который безразлично пожал плечами и потянулся к ее свободной руке.

– Не смотри на меня, мне все равно, если мальчик разделит нашу постель. 

– Твой крестник? Ты совсем стыд потерял? – раздраженно пропыхтел Люциус.

Снейп медленно поднял бровь.

– Не нужно читать мне нотации о том, что уместно, а что нет, Люциус Малфой. Если мисс Грейнджер спокойнее с Драко, думаю, он должен остаться.

– Хорошо, – закатив глаза, со вздохом уступил Люциус и повернулся к Драко. – Но держись от меня подальше. Не хочу всю ночь только и делать, что уклоняться от тебя.

Драко выглядел не менее возмущенным.

– Согласен.

Снейп потянул Гермиону к кровати и похлопал по покрывалу.

– Уверен, мы сможем придумать то, что удовлетворит всех участников. Почему бы вам не забраться сюда и не устроиться поудобнее, мисс Грейнджер. Люциус, _перейди, пожалуйста, к делу_ с нашей гостьей. А мы с Драко… будем действовать где-нибудь еще.

Это, казалось, успокоило мистера Малфоя: выражение его лица смягчилось, а презрительная усмешка сменилась легкой улыбкой.

Драко и Северус выпустили ее руки, чтобы она могла забраться на огромную кровать и доползти до ее середины. Гермиона была слегка взволнована тем, что должно было произойти, и немного обеспокоена, что не сможет с этим справиться. Кто-то схватил ее за лодыжку, и она резко обернулась и увидела, что они все уставились на ее задницу, а на ее ноге лежит рука Люциуса. 

– Вот тут, – сказал он. – Перевернись. Раздвинь ноги.

_Милый малыш Годрик! Да, сэр!_ Словно по команде, ее киска выделила порцию смазки, и Гермиона взмолилась, чтобы они не заметили влажный блеск на внутренней поверхности ее бедер. Она устроилась на кровати и завороженно наблюдала, как они все слаженно переместились, окружая ее, словно сексуальный спецназ. Люциус взобрался на постель и устроился у ее киски, так что его светлые волосы пощекотали ее бедра будто колосья в поле. Снейп перекатился на бок и подпер голову рукой. Его массивный член уперся ей в бедро, и Гермиона с радостью обнаружила, что любое место, которого касается этот зверь, тут же волшебным образом становится эрогенной зоной. Как удобно.

Драко прижался к ее правому боку, тут же положив руку ей на грудь, и она вдруг поняла, что это первый раз, когда у него такой большой доступ. И хотя на прошлой неделе в библиотеке он уже видел каждый дюйм ее тела ниже пояса, он так ее и не коснулся. На работе он держал себя в руках, за исключением того случая, когда лифт тряхнуло, и он помог ей устоять своей выдающейся ширинкой. И вот теперь они голые в постели, и он не теряет времени.

И слава Мерлину!

Его рука, погладившая твердый сосок, была прохладной и мягкой, и Гермиона выгнулась от прикосновения. Электрический разряд прошел через клитор, и она подняла бедра к лицу Люциуса, сдавленно застонав сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Тот усмехнулся и придержал ее одной рукой.

– Дай мне секунду, я уже почти там.

Его горячие губы скользнули по чувствительной коже на внутренней поверхности бедра, и Гермиона закусила нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать стон, готовый вырваться из груди.

Северус наклонился ближе и прошептал ей на ухо:

– Не волнуйся, несмотря на то что Люциус производит впечатление эгоиста, в постели он довольно бескорыстен.

_Повтори-ка еще раз._ Глаза Гермионы расширились, когда мистер Малфой прошелся поцелуями вдоль расщелины между половыми губами. 

Северус скользнул своей большой рукой по ее талии и провел ладонью по нижней части живота, кончиками пальцев щекоча бедро. Он был так чертовски медлителен и терпелив во всем. Это сводило с ума, а ее киска уже бурлила.

– И он любит поиграть с едой, прежде чем попробовать на вкус, – прошептал Снейп, очерчивая раковину ее уха своим огромным носом. – Ты ведь не возражаешь?

Гермиона отрицательно помотала головой и судорожно сглотнула, сдерживая вскрик. _Я возражаю? Совсем нет. Если, конечно, мистер Малфой не возражает спать сегодня в бассейне, наполненном смазкой._

– Вперед, Драко, – пробормотал Северус. – Я знаю, что тебе не терпится попробовать.

Гермиона взглянула на Драко, который ухмыльнулся Снейпу, будто они оба обладали каким-то тайным знанием.

Наклонившись, он накрыл ее грудь ладонью и направил сосок себе в рот. Она думала, он набросится на нее, но Драко, похоже, перенял _кое-что_ у отца, потому что он продолжил мучить ее ожиданием, как делал Люциус.

Кончик его носа задел вершину соска, и Гермиона забилась под ним, ошеломленная горячей волной, вызванной этой непреднамеренной лаской. Северус тихонько усмехнулся ей в шею, и ее глаза закатились, а кожа покрылась мурашками. Казалось, они все сговорились дружно ее поддразнивать и подталкивать к краю лишь легкими касаниями и дуновениями.

А затем они, объединив усилия, бросили ее в новое измерение ощущений. Люциус широко раздвинул двумя пальцами половые губы, нацелившись на клитор влажным языком. Драко с прежней неторопливостью лизнул сосок, медленно лаская, так что она чувствовала каждое движение языка, каждый его вздох. Северус прикусил мочку ее уха, и когда она застонала, он заговорил, и его голос прошел резонансом по телу до самых кончиков поджатых пальцев на ногах.

– Вам нравится, мисс Грейнджер? Как только ты зальешь смазкой лицо Люциуса, мы трахнем твою киску так, как ее давно уже не трахали.

Словно подкрепляя обещание Снейпа, проворный язык Люциуса проник в отверстие и зачерпнул ложку скопившегося там меда, чтобы размазать его по клитору. 

Драко ласкал ее грудь, втянув всю ареолу в горячее тепло своего рта, и Гермиона судорожно выгнулась от удовольствия, откинув назад голову, так что перед ее взглядом предстала спинка кровати вверх ногами.

– А-а-ах!

Должно быть, Снейп подумал, что она сказала этим: «Я еще не до конца сошла с ума, пожалуйста, поцелуй меня в шею и дальше шепчи на ухо, пока я не начну нести чушь как лунатик», – потому что он продолжил делать самые распутные вещи своими зубами и языком, перемежая это глухим рычанием и грязными словечками, чтобы источник смазки для Люциуса не иссякал. 

Драко втянул ее грудь себе в рот и приподнял голову, чтобы кожа натянулась так сильно, что, Гермиона, кажется, почувствовала, как он дергает этим будто за ниточку матку. Достигнув предела упругости груди, он выпустил ее изо рта, и та вернулась в естественную форму, только теперь сосок был цветом как спелая слива. Драко ухмыльнулся и провел пальцем по периметру оставленной им отметины. 

Скользнув рукой вверх по ее животу, Снейп обхватил нижнюю часть другой груди, и сосок подался вверх, словно стремясь привлечь его внимание. 

Негромко усмехнувшись, Северус провел пальцем по холмику и легонько задел напряженный бугорок. 

– Ты ведь этого хотела?

Гермиона подняла глаза и тут же застыла под его бездонным взглядом. Черт побери, кто бы мог подумать, что глаза Снейпа окажутся слабостью для ее киски?

– Еще, – прошептала она.

Именно в этот миг Люциус стремительно ввел в нее два пальца, и мозг Гермионы на несколько секунд отключился. Она не могла себе представить, что за выражение приобрело ее лицо по такому случаю, но должно быть, оно было довольно забавным, раз заставило Снейпа так ухмыляться. 

Воспользовавшись моментом, Северус слегка ущипнул ее сосок, зажав его между большим и указательным пальцем. Возбуждение пронзило тело как молния, и Гермиона прижалась киской ко рту Люциуса. 

– Вот так, – промурлыкал Северус. – Оседлай его лицо. И произнеси его имя: скажи, как высоко ты ценишь усилия его языка.

Он всерьез ожидает, что она сейчас что-то скажет? Она не в состоянии вспомнить даже _свое_ имя.

– Скажи это, – прорычал Северус, и от рокота его голоса у нее зашумело в ушах.

Гермиона открыла рот, но не смогла найти слов. Все, что она сумела, – это прерывисто выдохнуть, жалобно застонав под конец. Стоны почти слова, ведь так?

Видимо, нет. Северус ущипнул ее за сосок, варьируя давление от меньшего к большему.

– И это все, на что ты способна? – прошептал он. – Это простая вежливость – сказать хозяину, как тебе нравится его гостеприимство.

Язык мистера Малфоя скользнул по клитору как змея, а пальцы изогнулись, прижавшись к точке G.

Глаза Гермионы расширились, и она потянулась одновременно к Драко и Снейпу.

– О-о-ох!

Драко сжал ее руку своей ладонью, а Северус зашипел, когда ее ногти впились ему в бок. Ей нужно было за что-то ухватиться. Что-то твердое. Снейп оторвал от себя ее коготки и положил ее руку себе на предплечье.

– Если хочешь порубить меня на кусочки, лучше выбери место, где уже есть шрамы.

Беглый взгляд на его руку не выявил никаких изъянов, но Гермиона знала, что он все еще носит шрамы от Темной Метки и укуса Нагайны. Однажды после нескольких раундов Огневиски Драко показал ей свое предплечье и сказал, что он всегда скрывает шрам маскирующим заклинанием. Гермиона предполагала, что Северус и Люциус делают то же самое, поскольку она не видела никаких следов на их телах. Она даже представить себе не могла, как ужасно это для Северуса – вечно носить на себе клеймо одного из самых кошмарных воспоминаний… о собственной смерти. Гермиона поклялась никогда не поднимать болезненную тему шрамов ни с одним из них. Не после всего, через что они прошли.

Обхватив запястье Снейпа и не желая больше причинять вред его предплечью, Гермиона крепко сжала его, догадываясь, что он, возможно, вряд ли так же сильно хочет держаться за руки, как Драко. Его мышцы напряглись, но он ничего не возразил против ее прикосновения, наоборот, возобновил игру с соском, будто ее хватка беспокоила его не больше, чем лента напульсника. Это было хорошо, потому что она не могла его отпустить.

Гермиона зажмурилась и попыталась сосредоточиться на напряжении, растущем в клиторе, но вдруг снова ощутила губы Драко на своей груди, и ее тело содрогнулось, а внимание разделилось надвое. 

– М-м-м, – пробормотал Северус. – Ты ведь готова кончить для нас прямо сейчас, не так ли?

Зачем спрашивать то, что он и так уже знает? Гермиона сжала руку Драко и сумела прошептать:

– Да.

– Вот так, – мягко сказал Снейп. – Это было не так сложно, правда?

_Нет!_

– Теперь просто произнеси имя Люциуса, и я уверен, что он позволит тебе кончить.

Она прерывисто выдохнула и облизала губы, готовая сказать все что угодно, лишь бы ее жажда утихла.

– Люциус!

Мистер Малфой ответил тем, что вобрал клитор в рот, и его язык начал порхать по напряженному бугорку.

– А-а-а!

– А что насчет Драко? – требовательно спросил Северус. – Разве его язык не столь же приятен?

– Да! Мне нравится, как ты лижешь меня, Драко.

Губы Драко изогнулись в улыбке вокруг ее соска, и он сжал ее пальцы в ответ.

– Вот так-то лучше, – похвалил ее Снейп насмешливым тоном. – А теперь попроси нас заставить тебя кончить, – его пальцы прекратили пощипывать и надавили на сосок. – Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы мы тебя оттрахали, не так ли?

Глаза балансирующей на грани оргазма Гермионы наполнились слезами от неослабевающего напряжения. 

– Да-а-а! Пожалуйста!

– Я не услышал слово «оттрахать». Вероятно, ты пока что этого не хочешь. 

– Пожалуйста, оттрахайте меня! – потребовала она. – Во имя всех потрахушек мира! Из-за вас я скоро умру от недотраха!

Все захихикали, и Гермиона уже готова была неистово проклясть их. Если они думают, что это смешно, тогда их явно повеселит проснуться наутро с позеленевшими и отсохшими причиндалами. 

– Не нужно так переживать, – съязвил Снейп, но тут же прикусил ее шею в правильном месте, и Гермиона сразу простила его. – Она готова, Люциус?

Мистер Малфой поднял голову, оставив киску холодной и голодной. 

– Готова. Как и я сам.

Северус кивнул.

– На четвереньки, мисс Грейнджер. Покажите Люциусу свою задницу.

Гермиону быстро перевернули и поставили на четвереньки, и комната поплыла перед глазами. Все еще дезориентированная, она почувствовала, как матрас прогнулся и спружинил, когда Люциус опустился на колени позади нее. Его сильное поджарое тело коснулось ее ягодиц, и у нее перехватило дыхание, когда толстый горячий член скользнул между складками плоти вверх и вниз, смазывая себя ее соками. Дотронувшись до набухшего отверстия головкой, он приготовился войти. Бедра Гермионы напряглись в предвкушении, и она стиснула зубы, чтобы не так часто дышать и скрыть панику. 

Кто-то провел рукой по ее щеке, и Гермиона, подняв глаза, увидела стоящего перед ней на коленях Снейпа. Он поднес свой член к ее лицу, и она тут же широко открыла рот, отчаянно желая снова ощутить его вкус.

Он понимающе ухмыльнулся одним уголком рта и дотронулся головкой до ее губ. Гермиона высунула язык, приглашая его войти, будто раскатала перед ним розовый коврик с надписью «Добро пожаловать».

Плавным движением бедер он заполнил ее рот, и в тот же самый момент Люциус скользнул внутрь, насадив ее будто на вертел. Она издала сдавленный стон восторга вокруг члена Снейпа, который зашипел сквозь зубы в ответ.

– Черт побери, – прорычал Люциус, медленно выходя, чтобы тут же ворваться внутрь.

Влажное хлюпанье зазвучало у Гермионы в ушах. Она не могла вспомнить, чтобы когда-либо слышала свою собственную смазку во время секса, что, несомненно, было свидетельством талантов команды Слизерина.

Драко скользнул под нее, как механик под машину, и Гермиона едва не подпрыгнула от неожиданности, ощутив, как его губы коснулись ее левой груди. Ее тело, дрожа, стало таять, будто было сделано из желатина, а мозг начал разжижаться до состояния бульона. 

Северус провел рукой по ее шее и помассировал мышцы, продолжая двигаться у нее во рту. Капля сладковато-соленого сока стекла ей на язык, и Гермиона начала посасывать, чтобы осушить ее. 

Снейп зарычал, но выругался именно Люциус.

– Черт побери! Прекрати так сильно сжимать меня!

Гермиона ничего не могла с собой поделать. Она привыкла сжимать свои тазовые мышцы вокруг фаллоимитатора: это помогало кончать быстрее и мощнее. Теперь это вошло в привычку, и ее киска не знала, как избавиться от нее. Гермиона хотела кончить… и жаждала свести Люциуса с ума. Он заслужил это после всех его беспощадных поддразниваний.

– Просто расслабься, – пробормотал Снейп, легонько проводя пальцами по ее щеке. – Кончи для нас. Я знаю, что ты уже на краю. Подтолкни ее, Люциус. 

Мистер Малфой ускорил темп, сталкиваясь с ее задницей со звуком шлепков кожи о кожу, и она вскрикнула, когда он задел переднюю стенку влагалища, благодаря ширине своего члена не упуская ни одного чувствительного участка. Точка G попала под перекрестный огонь, а матка приняла на себя основной удар его толчков. Он слегка ослабил напор, чтобы не причинять боли, но от безжалостной стимуляции ее киска уже молила об оргазме. 

Драко протянул руку вдоль ее живота и ущипнул сосок, одновременно посасывая второй. Струна напряжения в ней натянулась еще сильнее, грозя вот-вот лопнуть. Слишком много рук, слишком много ощущений, и Гермиона захлебывалась в эйфории.

Снейп обхватил ее голову руками, придерживая. Она подумала, что он собирается трахнуть ее в горло, но Северус, похоже хотел отстраниться. Гермиона начала сосать сильнее, чтобы удержать его.

Люциус протянул руку и пощекотал клитор одним пальцем, в чем, на самом деле, не было необходимости. Ее тело готово было сдаться лишь от одной внутренней стимуляции. Из-за того, что изменился угол проникновения, член задел какую-то новую точку, и Гермиона глубже насадилась на Снейпа.

_О. Черт. Побери. Трахни меня. Трахни меня. Туда-туда-туда! О боже!_

– О-о-о!

Ее киска сжалась вокруг члена Люциуса, и оргазм сотряс тело, как бладжер при столкновении с битой загонщика. Удовольствие все росло и, казалось, было готово вырваться из ее киски огромной вспышкой. Зажмурившись, Гермиона дышала через нос и старалась насладиться кульминацией и не обращать внимания на поплывшую перед глазами комнату, но с этим чудовищем во рту было трудно нормально вздохнуть. Она разжала челюсть, и Снейп, с облегчением зарычав, вытащил член.

Люциус тоже коротко порыкивал в такт движениям бедер. Гермиона знала, что он кончает в нее, и мысль о его семени, наполняющем ее тело, заводила не на шутку.

Когда оргазм утих, превратившись в остаточную пульсацию, Люциус постепенно замедлился и остановился, тяжело дыша и сжимая ее бедра, чтобы удержаться в вертикальном положении.

– Черт побери, Северус. Ты должен испытать это сам. Она просто адский кискодемон.

Драко нежно лизнул ее саднящий сосок, и Гермиона опустила голову и, взглянув на него между грудями, улыбнулась. Он пошевелил бровями и улыбнулся в ответ. 

– Давай поменяем позу, – пробормотал Северус. – Я лягу на спину.

Их руки снова приподняли и перевернули Гермиону, отчего слегка закружилась голова. Северус опустился на кровать, а Люциус уложил ее так, что она оказалась спиной на груди Снейпа. _Как он будет дышать, когда я лежу на нем сверху?_ Ей не хотелось упускать его из вида, но она могла смотреть на Драко и Люциуса, а они оба бросали на нее такие взгляды, будто она была самой сексуальной женщиной, которую они когда-либо видели. Северус положил руки ей под колени и раздвинул ее ноги, чтобы остальные могли полюбоваться ею. Драко широко улыбнулся и нахально изогнул бровь, что было явным подтверждением того, насколько мокрой она была.

Твердый член Снейпа несколько раз ткнулся в ее левую ягодицу, а затем скользнул вдоль влажной расщелины в поисках входа.

– Я помогу, – пробормотал Люциус.

Ощутив, как он помещает член Снейпа напротив ее отверстия, Гермиона сделала глубокий вдох и задержала дыхание, пытаясь утопить тревогу в излишках кислорода. Неужели они действительно думают, что он войдет внутрь с первого раза? Это кажется… _О-о-о._

_Черт-черт-черт!_

Под этим углом член Снейпа казался грузовиком, растягивающим ее до предела. Слава богу, что Люциус был первым, и ее мышцы немного расслабились. Сердце заколотилось, а на лбу выступили капельки пота. Тело никак не могло определиться, расценивать подобное вторжение как угрозу или как удовольствие: оно пыталось сопротивляться, в то время как киска рыдала от счастья, испуская потоки смазки и радуясь зашедшему в гости члену. 

Перестав задерживать дыхание, Гермиона выдохнула и зажмурилась, мысленно прося свое тело расслабиться.

– Не волнуйтесь, мисс Грейнджер, – пробормотал Люциус. – Мы хорошенько о вас позаботимся. 

Его шелковистые волосы пощекотали внутреннюю поверхность ее бедер, и Гермиона широко раскрыла глаза, ощутив его горячий влажный язык на своем клиторе.

_«О-о-о, дивная загадка бытия, наконец я разгада-а-ала тебя-я-я*(2)!»_ – торжественно пропела ее киска.

Гермиона истерически хохотнула и схватила за руку Драко. _И впрямь Вальгалла._

_____________________________________________________________________  
*  
(1) «Кто способен взять радугу, обернуть ее дыханием, пропитать солнцем и испечь превосходный лимонный пирог? Это может конфетный человек, конфетный человек», – Sammy Davis Jr.

(2) «О, дивная загадка бытия, наконец я разгадал тебя» – (ориг. “Ah, Sweet Mystery of Life at Last I’ve Found You”) – ария из оперетты "Озорная Мариетта" композитора Виктора Герберта.


	12. Аккордовые прогрессии

“I want you, the right way. I want you, but I want you to want me too*(1),” – Marvin Gaye. 

(Люциус)

Удовлетворенно вздохнув, Люциус закрыл глаза и начал размеренно ласкать ее напряженный клитор. Казалось, ее киска покрыта медом, тающим на языке, будто волшебная пыльца.

Он наклонил голову и между толчками слизал следы ее возбуждения с члена Снейпа. Северус и Гермиона вместе были на вкус как манна небесная, обмакнутая в амброзию, – одурманивающее сочетание, если такое вообще возможно было создать. Люциус едва не застонал в голос: вкус их плоти ударил по его утонченным чувствам. 

А визуально они были настоящим шедевром. Он отклонился назад, чтобы полюбоваться сценой их секса с первого ряда. По сравнению с ее маленькой киской, член Снейпа казался гигантским. Он скользил туда-сюда как смазанный поршень, а ствол блестел, будто заламинированный ее похотью. Люциус ухмыльнулся и раздвинул ее большие губы, чтобы понаблюдать, как малые губы сжимаются и распрямляются с каждым толчком. 

Северус широко развел ноги Гермионы в стороны, и у Люциуса появилась возможность сполна насладиться райским плодом, находящимся перед ним. Он никак не мог насытиться ее сочной киской. Это было сродни тому, если бы он вдруг обнаружил шикарнейший кондитерский магазин, расположенный прямо по соседству. Клитор налился и блестел от возбуждения, как острая конфета «Red Hot*(2)». Но вместо обжигающего привкуса корицы, от которого слезятся глаза, конфета Гермионы имела вкус чистого вожделения в глазури из мускусного кленового сиропа. 

– О, о, о, – отрывисто простонала она, и ее лицо исказилось от желания. 

Северус убрал с дороги своим внушительным носом ее волосы, чтобы скользнуть по шее и прижаться губами к уху. Люциус услышал глухой шелест жаркого шепота и ухмыльнулся про себя, гадая, какой аудиотрек Снейп выбрал для акустической атаки. Будет ли это комментарий о том, насколько его члену нравится новая квартирка, или же он собрался подразнить ее внутреннюю непослушную школьницу, играя в похотливого профессора? 

Люциус намеревался спросить об этом позже. А сейчас он наслаждался ночной серенадой: липкой симфонией ее похоти, хлюпающей в такт с первобытным ритмом ударных, звучащим в толчках Северуса, а также сладострастными стонами и восхитительными вздохами, срывающимися с губ Гермионы, подобно распутной мелодии.

Люциус не слышал ничего подобного уже много лет. Звуки, издаваемые Северусом, были больше похожи на хрипящее пение в стиле гроулинг*(3), что казалось чертовски сексуальным, но Малфою не хватало поскуливания и мурлыканья, которое издает женщина, приближаясь к оргазму. Нарцисса могла заглушить весь мир одним сказанным шепотом словом, одним «да!», выкрикнутым в экстазе, и Люциус страстно желал снова погрузиться в этот дзен. 

Его взгляд скользил по телу Гермионы, упиваясь его изгибами, запоминая каждое движение. Жаль, что выше пояса все было заслонено, будто плашкой цензуры, дурной головой его сына. Как только секс продолжился, Драко вернулся к ласкам груди, посасывая ее, как изголодавшийся ребенок. Люциус закатил глаза с издевательской усмешкой. _Боже мой, сын! Самое время двинуться дальше. Есть много других мест на теле этой ведьмы, которые можно полизать._ Это так Драко вел себя с каждой девушкой, с которой спал? Неудивительно, что они не задерживались рядом с ним дольше пары недель. Какой женщине понравится, чтобы какой-то мелкий нытик висел на ее сиське двадцать четыре часа в сутки? 

При мысли о том, что ему придется делить девушку с сыном, у Люциуса побежали мурашки, но, если быть честным, – а он был честным нечасто, – делить ее оказалось совсем не так уж неловко, как он ожидал. Северус и Люциус за последние годы выработали в отношении друг друга готовность к компромиссам, которую Драко также, по большей части, проявил сегодня: он не пытался покрасоваться или завладеть вниманием Гермионы. И даже ни разу не пожаловался. Настоящее чудо. _Если бы я знал, что сосок – это все что нужно, чтобы заставить его заткнуться, я бы уже давно нанял кормилицу._

Гермиона вскрикнула и в поисках поддержки вцепилась в волосы Драко, запутавшись в них пальцами. Размеренные толчки Снейпа набрали обороты, и Люциус вернул свой взгляд к основному действу. Ее тело напряглось, готовясь к гранд-финалу, а яички Снейпа поджались, что было верным признаком скорого оргазма. Обхватив рукой мошонку Северуса, Люциус оттянул ее и, благоговейно склонив голову, продолжил поклонение у алтаря Гермионы.

– Она скоро кончит, – пробормотал Снейп. – Не так ли, мисс Грейнджер?

– Да, сэр!

Люциус ухмыльнулся в складки ее плоти. Это было самым осмысленным, что она сказала за последние двадцать минут.

Снейп издал низкий горловой рык.

– Соси сильнее, Драко. Ущипни ее за другой сосок.

Похоже, Драко послушался, потому что Гермиона громко ахнула и судорожно выгнулась на груди Снейпа от новой вспышки возбуждения. Ее стоны прерывались всхлипами, и этот звук, словно ловкие пальцы скрипача пиццикато*(4), заставлял яички Люциуса подергиваться.

– М-м-м, – пробормотала Гермиона. – Пожалуйста, сэр.

– Скажи, что ты наша непослушная девочка, которая любит трахаться, – сквозь зубы прохрипел Снейп, сжав челюсть в попытке сдержаться.

– О боже, – простонала она, и по ее телу прошла очередная судорога удовольствия. – Я ваша непослушная девочка. Я люблю трахаться. Пожалуйста! Еще чуть быстрее.

– Держись за Драко, чтобы не упасть.

Обхватив Драко за плечи, Гермиона вцепилась в него как дьявольские силки, так что ее мышцы задрожали от изнеможения. 

– Готов, Люциус?

– М-м-м, угу, – прогудел он, и этот звук резонансом прошел по ее бедрам.

Снейп обхватил ее ноги под коленями и ускорился, отыскав магический ритм, от которого Гермиона взвыла и забилась в его руках. Движения их тел задавали темп языку Люциуса, который ласкал ее в такт каждому толчку.

– О-о! О-о! О-о! – оргазм захватил ее тело, и Гермиона вскрикнула: – М-м-м!

– Черт, – прорычал Снейп, зашипев сквозь зубы. – Вот это наша девочка. 

Прозрачная струйка сока сочилась из ее влагалища и стекала по подбородку Малфоя, как шампанское. Неделю назад он был так увлечен взглядом карих глаз кончающей Гермионы, что не заметил наводнение, а ее рука, держащая его за руку, стала для него таким потрясением, что затмила собой все остальное. Лишь позже, оставшись наедине в постели, Северус упомянул о ее способностях к сквирту, которые Люциус теперь мог узреть воочию и понять, что так восхитило Снейпа. 

Гермиона была настоящим чудом, бесконечным источником плотских наслаждений, и он просто обязан увидеться с ней еще раз. Скоро. Одной ночи явно недостаточно, чтобы разглядеть все ее таланты.

Когда ее дрожь утихла, Снейп сделал глубокий вздох и пробормотал:

– Я хочу кончить ей на киску.

Люциус ухмыльнулся.

– Принято.

Северус вышел из нее, и Малфой, обхватив ствол его члена, тут же принялся ласкать его рукой. После нескольких сильных движений член запульсировал, дергаясь в ладони как змея. Из алой головки хлынул поток белой, похожей на сливки, спермы, и первая струйка достигла живота Гермионы. Остальные брызги попали на ее маленький шоколадный маффин, покрыв его словно глазурь, и у Люциуса потекли слюнки, когда он уловил аромат. И впрямь лучший десерт.

– Черт побери, – тяжело выдохнул Снейп. – Как это выглядит?

– Великолепно, – кивнул Люциус.

– Сядьте, мисс Грейнджер, – пробормотал Северус, отпуская ее ноги. – Помоги ей, Драко.

Она откинула голову назад, когда они сменили позу на более вертикальную.

– Поверни ее, – распорядился Снейп.

Гермиона выглядела слегка дезориентированной, когда ее перевернули на животе Снейпа. Он усадил ее себе на колени и заставил слегка отклониться назад, чтобы рассмотреть оставленные им пятна спермы. Скользнув рукой между ее ногами, он мимолетно улыбнулся одними уголками губ и размазал свое семя по волоскам на ее лобке, обведя мокрое отверстие длинным пальцем.

– Нам нужно наложить на тебя Противозачаточное заклинание? – спросил он, растирая сперму по ее животу.

– Я пью зелье для непроницаемости яйцеклетки каждый месяц. 

Снейп кивнул.

– Почему бы тебе не забрать ее, Драко. Мне нужно передохнуть.

Люциус поменялся местами с сыном, и Снейп переместил Гермиону на колени Драко, после чего передвинулся назад и рухнул на подушки, расслабившись и наслаждаясь послеоргазменной негой. Люциус ухмыльнулся про себя. Несмотря на то что извечно напряженный и угрюмый Северус казался ему соблазнительным, он все же предпочитал насытившегося и умиротворенного Снейпа. Опустившись рядом с ним, Люциус склонил голову, чтобы их никто не услышал. 

– Что думаешь?

Снейп наблюдал за хихикающей парочкой, и на его расслабленном лице не было видно обычной маски безразличия. Когда Гермиона притянула Драко к себе, чтобы поцеловать, Северус наконец ответил:

– Думаю, мы должны это повторить. Поскорее.

Люциус едва сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. На языке Снейпа это должно означать, что он превосходно провел время.

Драко перекатился на спину, и Гермиона улыбнулась и оседлала его, прижимаясь к его напряженному члену. Изящный изгиб ее бедер привлек внимание Снейпа, заинтересованно изогнувшего бровь. 

– Ее киска на вкус восхитительна. Я мог бы вылизывать ее каждый день и так и не насытился бы, – пробормотал Люциус, когда Гермиона приподняла задницу, открывая им отличный вид на блестящую промежность. 

Снейп ухмыльнулся.

– Значит, она пробудила твой аппетит?

– По одному, даже невероятно сочному кусочку, нельзя судить о целом блюде.

Гермиона наклонилась, обхватив член Драко и направив его внутрь себя. Люциуса это зрелище должно было оттолкнуть, но, как ни странно, этого не случилось. Внешне Драко напоминал ему самого себя в его возрасте, и вместо отвращения он ощутил лишь ностальгию… и, возможно, еще укол зависти. Хотя он ценил мудрость и опыт, что пришли к нему с годами, ему не хватало той энергичности, которой он обладал в молодости. Бывало, он занимался с Нарциссой любовью всю ночь, заполняя короткие периоды передышки обилием орального секса, чтобы подготовить ее к следующему раунду. Если бы он был столь вынослив и сейчас, он до сих пор бы трахал ненасытную маленькую киску Грейнджер, пока не ощутил бы, как аплодируют ему сжимающиеся стенки влагалища.

– А что насчет Драко? – тихо пробормотал Снейп. 

– А что насчет него?

– Похоже, он… не на штуку увлекся ею.

Медленно двигаясь вверх и вниз по члену, Гермиона наклонилась и поцеловала Драко, скользнув губами по его лбу и щекам. Он схватил ее за задницу, и его тонкие пальцы впились в ягодицы. Гермиона что-то прошептала ему на ухо, и он одобрительно зарычал в ответ, а затем сжал ее задницу так, что раскрылась расщелина между половинками. Северус тихонько фыркнул и поправил член рукой. Люциус гадал, что привлекло его внимание больше: мелькнувшее сморщенное отверстие или простая чувственность единения двух тел.

Он слегка пожал плечами в ответ на беспокойство Снейпа. 

– Они могут делать что хотят, но я сомневаюсь, что у него есть шанс. Если выбирать между молодостью и опытом, думаю, она предпочтет нашу компанию. 

Снейп вздохнул.

– Ты и впрямь думаешь, что это нормально? Ты собираешься лишить сына единственного женского общества. 

Люциус фыркнул.

– У Драко столько женского общества, что он не знает, кого трахнуть первой. Каждую неделю у него новая девушка.

– Грейнджер ему подходит.

Взгляд Люциуса скользнул по Гермионе и Драко, которые слились уже с двух сторон, целуясь так, словно от этого зависела их жизнь. Губы Люциуса дрогнули в усмешке. Как, черт возьми, Драко умудрился превратить простой секс в марафон поцелуев? _И почему я не знал, что так можно?_

– Он переживет.

Снейп ничего не ответил, и они оба погрузились в размышления, наблюдая за задницей Гермионы. Она мастерски двигалась в позе наездницы, и ее подскакивающий зад был не просто превосходным, а прямо-таки гипнотическим зрелищем. Ее спина выгибалась, а тело раскачивалось с чувственной грацией, следуя первобытному ритму.

Комната была переполнена сексуальным напряжением. Гермиона резко и прерывисто дышала, открыв рот. Каждый раз, когда пальцы Драко скользили по ее пояснице или сжимали задницу, она издавала звуки мольбы и обрушивалась вниз так, что ее мягкие ягодицы шлепались о его твердые бедра. Но Драко не злоупотреблял этим маневром, используя его лишь изредка в попытке сохранить остатки самоконтроля. Однако его все крепче сжимающиеся яички были явным признаком того, что этот бой он проигрывает. 

Люциус ощутил укол ревности, когда Драко провел руками по бокам Гермионы, затем вверх по изящному изгибу плеч и вниз по спине. Именно так Люциус обычно ласкал Нарциссу – нежными прикосновениями, которые может позволить себе лишь близкий человек.

Движения их извивающихся тел и ритм тяжелого дыхания набирали обороты, и, пересекая финишную черту, Гермиона выкрикнула имя Драко, а затем издала стон удовольствия. Когда она пришла в себя, на ее сонном лице промелькнула блаженная улыбка, и Драко притянул ее поближе и обнял так, словно не хотел никогда отпускать.

Люциус закатил глаза. Неужели Драко так и не перенял у него хладнокровную манеру поведения? Вся эта приставучесть только отпугнет ее. И несмотря на то что в глубине души Люциус был доволен тем, что неопытность Драко только повысит его собственную привлекательность в глазах Гермионы, он все же почувствовал жалость к сыну.

Покачав головой, он многострадально вздохнул, как любящий отец. Ему так многому еще нужно научить мальчика. 

______________________________________________________________________  
*  
(1) «Я хочу тебя, но правильно: я хочу тебя, но желаю, чтобы ты хотела меня тоже», – Marvin Gaye. 

(2) Конфета «Red Hot» – острые конфеты с привкусом корицы. Посмотреть, с чем весьма образно Люциус сравнил клитор Гермионы, можно по ссылке https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457240714

(3) Гроулинг или гроул – приём экстремального вокала, суть которого заключается в звукоизвлечении за счёт резонирующей гортани. Встречается в некоторых экстремальных музыкальных стилях, в основном в трэш-, дэт-, грув- и дум-метале, а также в грайндкоре, металкоре и дэткоре, иногда в блэк-метале (Википедия). Для примера можно послушать любую песню группы Arch enemy, где представлен яркий пример женского(!) гроула. 

(4) Пиццика́то (итал. pizzicato) – приём игры на струнных смычковых инструментах, когда звук извлекается не смычком, а щипком струны, отчего звук становится отрывистым и более тихим, чем при игре смычком (Википедия).


	13. Оперетта

“You belong among the wildflowers*(1),”– Tom Petty.

(Гермиона)

Несмотря на хаос, снова воцарившийся в следующий безумный понедельник, Гермиона практически парила, летящей походкой скользя сквозь толпы коллег бредущих по коридорам Министерства, глядя перед собой тусклыми глазами. Ее провожали недоуменными взглядами, и ей казалось, что постыдная причина ее внезапной жизнерадостности написана у нее на лице, но она не могла прекратить улыбаться. _Я свечусь?_ Она чувствовала себя так, будто каждая пора на ее теле испускала жаркий белый свет. _Наверное, я всех ослепляю своим сексуальным загаром. Неудивительно, что они пялятся._

Этим утром Драко ждал ее у лифтов, щеголяя развратной ухмылкой на лице. Они ехали на свои этажи, забившись в дальний угол, как сардины. Нормально поговорить не получалось из-за кучи людей вокруг, но это не остановило Драко от приветственного облапывания. Кончиками пальцев он провел вниз вдоль позвоночника, задержавшись на застежке лифчика, а затем спустился вниз по изгибу ее поясницы. Вместо того чтобы грубо и прямолинейно схватить ее задницу, он с прицельной точностью легонько как перышко провел пальцем по расщелине между ягодицами. Гермиона понятия не имела, как ему удалась подобная меткость через окутывающие ее слои министерской мантии, но лучшего начала недели и придумать было нельзя. Драко проследовал по расщелине вниз, пока его пальцы не оказались между ее бедрами и начали извиваться у входа во влагалище как змея. Ее испуганный вздох привлек внимание окружающих, и Гермиона, чтобы скрыть свою оплошность, быстро изобразила кашель. Подавшись задницей назад к Драко, она пресекла все дальнейшие публичные исследования. 

Ничуть не смутившись, он сместился, скользнув рукой ей на бок и начав его поглаживать, а выпуклостью на своих брюках ткнулся ей в ягодицы. Должно быть, кто-то настроил этот проклятый лифт на варп-скорость, потому что их тайная прелюдия закончилась слишком быстро. Выходя, Драко поймал руку Гермионы и со слащаво-озабоченной улыбочкой сказал, что зайдет за ней в обед.

 _«М-м-м»_ , – подумала она, направляясь по коридору к своей кабинке. Она была бы не прочь взять что-нибудь в рот. И облизать.

Гермиона с облегчением поняла, что факт их секса совсем не сказался на его увлеченности ею. В перерывах между развратными фантазиями и сексуальным похмельем в эти выходные она задавалась вопросом, каким Драко появится в понедельник утром. В том, что касалось свиданий, у него была собственная программа: зачастую он просто действовал по принципу «завалил и отвалил». Если бы, придя на работу, Гермиона увидела, что он флиртует с ведьмочкой за стойкой, она была бы разочарована, но не удивлена. Женщины у Драко не задерживались, но Гермиона надеялась, что он отнесет ее к другой категории. Изначально они были друзьями, и, возможно, это обеспечит ей «дружескую скидку» в секс-лавочке Малфоя. Ей бы не помешала регулярная разрядка, и, вероятно, Драко мог бы тоже найти свою выгоду: например, получить в ее лице любовницу с большим уровнем IQ… или, может, просто того, кто о нем позаботится. 

А что насчет Люциуса? И Снейпа. Дадут ли они снова знать о себе? Хотели ли они Гермиону так, как жаждала она попробовать тройной коктейль из слизеринцев? _Я и впрямь только что об этом подумала?_ По ее лицу расползлась непристойная улыбка. _Точно, подумала. Плохая девочка, Гермиона. Нет, погоди. Гениальная девочка. Принять приглашение на тот ужин было самым потрясающим поступком, который ты когда-либо совершала._

Вся эта ситуация была крайне странной, но Гермиона упивалась своей победой, ощущая, как кружится голова от полученного удовольствия. Годы сексуального застоя окупились сполна одной ночью распутного и дикого секса. И все трое не просто превзошли ее самые смелые фантазии: они заставили ее почувствовать себя богиней. Она была словно сексуальной супергероиней. Гермиона Грейнджер, Дива сладострастия, Светоч могущества киски. Как и у Кларка Кента, ее личность была маской, скрывающей истинную сущность под скучными мантиями и скромными манерами. Но когда маска слетела, она стала неудержимой, и никто из них не дал понять, что такое яростное либидо стоило прятать и сдерживать.

Возможно, именно это так сильно на нее подействовало. Они не только приняли ее девиантность, они побуждали ее к большему: выпустить на свободу все, что она сдерживала. Когда она пыталась открыться своим предыдущим парням, они все с опаской отмахивались от ее желаний, как будто жаждать чего-то большего, чем заурядным секс, ненормально. А она даже не предлагала ничего такого уж грязного, но все либо нервно смеялись над ее фантазиями, либо смотрели на нее с ужасом, отчего она чувствовала себя сумасшедшей извращенкой. После неоднократных отказов она научилась держать свои самые дикие идеи при себе.

Но с ними тремя Гермиона чувствовала себя так, будто нашла себе приятелей-извращенцев со схожими вкусами. Они даже не дали ей шанса пофантазировать, беспрерывно атакуя ее всем имеющимся у них оружием. 

Гермиона фыркнула. _Причем буквально._ Снейп снова покрыл ее глазурью из спермы, а семя Люциуса, кажется, вытекало из нее потом часами. А Драко… Она опустила голову, чтобы скрыть улыбку. После испытанного ею, благодаря его элегантной эрекции, потрясающего оргазма, Драко вежливо подождал, пока она отдышится, чтобы спросить, может ли он кончить ей на сиськи. Она согласилась без раздумий, воодушевленная перспективой не только стать свидетельницей извержения, но и унести его результат домой. 

Драко перевернул ее и возобновил толчки, а когда был готов кончить, вышел, оседлал ее бедра и расстрелял всю свою обойму по ее груди с точностью снайпера. Соски были главной мишенью, но он тщательно покрыл всю грудь, не торопясь, чтобы сделать свое дело основательно. Ко времени, как у него закончились патроны, Гермиона уже могла похвастаться бикини цвета алебастра. 

Оно было симпатичным, и ей не хотелось разрушать плоды труда Малфоя, но она не могла оставить все засыхать. Поэтому, пока Драко лежал рядом, тяжело дыша от изнеможения, она медленно втерла его семя в кожу, массируя грудь так, как делала, когда была одна, чтобы он мог видеть, как ее пальцы пощипывают и дразнят соски. 

Выражение изумления на его лице было прекрасным завершением чудесной ночи. 

Когда Гермиона вернулась домой, Живоглот поприветствовал ее, проницательно обнюхав, но при первом же намеке на укоризненное «мяу», она прогнала его и вытянулась на диване, упиваясь своими достижениями. Несмотря на растущее неодобрение кошачьего контингента ее квартиры, Гермиона подождала до воскресенья, после чего смилостивилась и смыла с себя слой герметика. Его аромат помогал освежать воспоминания и, мягко говоря, весьма воодушевлял.

На самом деле, воодушевление было настолько сильным, что остаток выходных она провела, «предаваясь воспоминаниям» с рукой в трусиках… хотя душевой насадке пару раз удалось сойти за Люциуса. Ее киска намекала, что кабачок в холодильнике вполне мог бы стать отличным снейпозаменителем, но у Гермионы там все еще слишком болело, чтобы начать засовывать в себя продукты. Ей понадобилось два дня, чтобы перестать ходить по квартире в раскоряку, как ковбой, у которого все натерто седлом. Наверное, не стоило после долгого отсутствия секса сразу переходить к тройной его дозе за раз. Благоразумие подсказывало, что перед будущими свиданиями нужно будет сначала пройти курс растяжки.

Прокручивая в голове возможность сексуальной разминки, Гермиона рассеянно завернула за угол своей кабинки – и резко остановилась. _Пресвятые гарпии!_ В центре ее стола стояла ваза, в которой было, по меньшей мере, три дюжины оранжевых роз, похожих на какой-то цветочный взрыв, а рядом на ее блокноте лежал небольшой букетик разномастных цветов. Неужели это все прислал Драко?

Чтобы выяснить это, она вынула карточку, находившуюся среди роз.

_Гермиона,_

_Я не могу перестать думать о пятничной ночи. Этим цветам далеко до твоего роскошного сада, но я хочу, чтобы ты знала, сколько наслаждения мне доставило вспахать твое поле._

_Если ты заинтересована, я бы хотел еще раз поужинать с тобой в эту пятницу. И да, я имею в виду настоящий ужин. Только ты и я. С нормальными столовыми приборами. Подумай об этом и дай мне знать._

_ЛМ._

Гермиона, убежденная, что неправильно прочитала карточку, крепко зажмурилась и потерла веки, пока не набежали слезы, но при повторном просмотре обнаружила то же самое сообщение. Это правда. Мистер Малфой действительно хочет снова с ней увидеться – и ее киска тут же выплеснула подтверждение, что его чувство взаимно. Гермиона попыталась представить себе, каким он будет в одиночку, но также не могла не задуматься о том, насколько неловко все может обернуться. Раньше они никогда не оставались наедине. Что, черт побери, они скажут друг другу? 

И все же Гермиона каким-то образом понимала, что ее киска уговорит ее на это, и у нее было подозрение, что уже к вечеру она отошлет сову с положительным ответом.

Взяв маленький букет, она изучила странный набор цветов. Среди них не было двух одинаковых. Гардения. Орхидея. Один полевой цветок дикой моркови*(2). Она собирала их в детстве. Два тюльпана. Насчет остальных цветов Гермиона была не уверена. Какое странное сочетание. Из зеленой оберточной бумаги торчала карточка, и она вытащила ее, сгорая от любопытства.

_Дорогая мисс Грейнджер,_

_если вы свободны в эти выходные, я бы хотел поговорить с вами. Уверен, вы не желаете, чтобы кто-то заметил, как вы посещаете мои личные комнаты в Хогвартсе, поэтому, если вы изъявите желание встретиться, просто назовите мне место._

_Arcanum celans in floribus._

_С.  
_

Снейп хочет «поговорить» с ней? _На слизеринском это значит «оттрахать до потери рассудка своим гигантским членом»?_ По ее опыту, обычно мужчины избегали разговоров, как будто у них была аллергия на слова. Даже Гарри и Рон, которые ей ближе, чем кто-либо, не любили «просто разговаривать». Они болтали о квиддиче и работе, но никогда не касались более глубоких тем. Из всех мужчин, которых Гермиона знала, Драко, вероятно, был самым словоохотливым: с ним можно было обсудить тонкости политики Министерства, но также затронуть и более личные темы, например, книги, которые Гермиона читала, или ее эмоции, связанные с какими-либо обстоятельствами. Но он никогда не касался чего-то слишком личного, только если не был пьян. 

И что значит _«arcanum celans in floribus»_? «Arcanum» означает секрет или тайну, и Гермиона была абсолютно уверена, что «floribus» имеет какое-то отношение к цветам. Ей нужен латинско-английский словарь. Или профессор лингвистики. 

– Гермиона, – пробормотала Флоренс, появляясь из-за угла, уткнувшись носом в папку. – Ты уже просмотрела справочную информацию, которую юридический отдел прислал… ого!

Женщина остановилась, заметив грандиозную цветочную композицию на столе Гермионы. Ее седые брови взлетели вверх, выглянув над очками в роговой оправе, и когда она повернулась, на ее губах заиграла улыбка.

– Веселые выходные?

Гермиона в шоке открыла рот. Флоренс, конечно, была проницательной и остроумной, но Гермиона никогда не видела, чтобы та направляла свое обостренное восприятие на что-нибудь, кроме рабочих дел, и потому была поражена внезапным вниманием к себе. 

– С чего вы взяли?

Улыбка Фло стала еще шире. 

– Я с детства не видела оранжевых роз. Это цветок страсти.

Гермиона покраснела.

– Правда?

Тихо рассмеявшись, Флоренс кивнула. 

– Большинство мужчин просто обошлись бы красными розами. Возможно, он фанат оранжевого или считает, что ты любишь этот цвет, но если нет, то он явно пытается передать тебе сообщение. 

Страсть. Очень похоже на Люциуса.

– А эти, – сказала Фло, указывая кончиком пера на букет в руках Гермионы. – Эти гораздо интереснее.

– Правда? Они красивые, но… Мне никогда не присылали ничего подобного. Вы знаете, что это такое? – Гермиона указала на цветы, которые не смогла опознать.

– Совершенно точно знаю. Мой отец был магловским флористом. Я выросла в теплице. Это фрезия, гардения, орхидея, желтый ирис, лютик, душистый горошек, дикая морковь и пурпурный ирис. 

– У них есть какое-то значение, как у оранжевых роз? – за исключением целебных свойств цветов, Гермиона мало что о них знала, только то, что изучала на травологии и зельях. 

– Что ж, – сказала Флоренс, закрывая папку, – все вместе они составляют довольно красноречивую картину, но по отдельности означают нечто более конкретное. Фрезия – это цветок глубокомыслия и невинности. Орхидеи также являются символом глубокомыслия, но больше они напоминают об экзотической красоте и женственности. Если принять во внимание сочетание со всеми остальными цветами, то человек, который послал их тебе, явно хотел дать понять, что преклоняется перед твоими женскими качествами. 

Гермиона покраснела еще сильнее.

– Пурпурный ирис – это надежда… и мудрость. Желтый – страсть.

Внезапно оказалось, что в ее жизни очень много страсти.

– Гардения – это доброта, непорочность и тайная любовь, – Фло хихикнула, увидев потрясенное лицо Гермионы. – Не нужно пугаться. Этот человек не одержим тобой или что-то в этом духе. Думаю, он просто считает тебя очаровательной. 

_Снейп считает меня очаровательной?_

– Лютик означает обаяние, и орхидея также связана с обаянием и утонченностью. В этом букете так много цветов, которые говорят о невинности, и мне кажется, он пытается дать понять, что его интерес к тебе заключен в чем-то большем, чем похоть. Душистый горошек олицетворяет изысканное наслаждение и блаженство. Мне всегда нравилось это описание – изысканное наслаждение. Но это также указывает на расставание или разлуку после приятно проведенного времени. У тебя наверняка были очень насыщенные выходные.

Гермиона с трудом сдержала улыбку.

– А что насчет дикой моркови?

– Именно это придает главную интригу всему букету. Она символизирует убежище. Тихую гавань. Это указывает на то, насколько все сложно и деликатно.

 _Сложно это явно еще очень мягко сказано._

– Вы случайно не знаете латынь?

Флоренс усмехнулась и покачала головой. 

– Не совсем. Я знаю латинские названия цветов, если это то, что тебе нужно.

– «Floribus» означает цветы? 

– Да. 

_Секрет или тайна, что-то там, цветы._

– А вы случайно не знакомы ни с кем, кто знал бы латынь?

– Чарльз из техподдержки, – кивнула Флоренс. 

Гермиона удивленно уставилась на нее. 

– Тот парень в робе, с очками и блокнотом?

– Он просто работает здесь, пока заканчивает писать свою первую книгу, – улыбнулась Фло. – Так у него есть больше времени, чтобы заниматься этим.

Гермиона резко повернулась к своему столу.

– Скажите Бернарду, что я буду на утренней планерке буквально через минуту, – сказала она, ища перо и пергамент. – Я не могу думать, когда в голове крутится нерешенная загадка.

Она быстро написала записку и отослала ее. Ответ пришел как раз тогда, когда она возвращалась с утреннего совещания. 

_Привет, Гермиона,_

_Это была самая занимательная записка, какую я когда-либо получал в понедельник утром, работая в техподдержке. Фраза примерно переводится как «Тайна скрыта в цветах». Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, о чем речь._

_Чарльз._

Гермиона улыбнулась. Снейп дал ей подсказку. Он хотел, чтобы она разгадала секретное послание, заложенное в букет.

Он и впрямь считает, что она может стать его «убежищем»? Что вообще это значит? И что еще он пытается сказать?

Она собиралась встретиться с ним, чтобы выяснить.

_______________________________________________________________________  
*  
(1) «Твое место среди полевых цветов», – Том Петти.

(2) Дикая морковь – англоязычное название Queen Anne’s lace («кружево королевы Анны»). По легенде, королева Анна (супруга Якова I) была искусной кружевницей и однажды предложила придворным дамам сплести кружево, такое же изящное, как цветы дикой моркови. В состязании никто не смог сравниться с королевой. Посмотреть на цветы дикой моркови можно по ссылке https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457240935


	14. Портаменто

“Hold me now. Ooooh, warm my heart. Stay with me. Let lovin start, let lovin start*,” – Thompson Twins

(Драко)

Драко летел по коридорам Министерства, сияя от счастья и сгорая от желания пригласить Гермиону на обед. Он видел ее утром в лифте, но они еще не обсуждали произошедшее на выходных. Закрыв на мгновение глаза, он увидел ее такой, какой она была в сладкой агонии оргазма: голова откинута назад, рот приоткрыт, тело извивается на нем сверху, пытаясь выжать все соки. Драко неохотно открыл глаза и улыбнулся про себя. Видеть ее в этой бесформенной министерской мантии было невыносимо теперь, когда он знал, что под ней скрывается. Ей стоит весь день ходить по офису без клочка ткани на теле, порхая как медуза. Тогда и поездки на лифте явно станут более приятными.

Пока они были между этажами, ему удалось немного пощупать ее, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы оставаться в здравом уме. Ему нужно было, чтобы ее восхитительные губы прижались к его губам, а божественный язык проник в рот. Он жаждал снова ощутить вкус ее желания, почувствовать на губах хриплый стон, обещающий большее. 

Несмотря на участие Люциуса, пятница была просто потрясающей. То, как Гермиона, извиваясь, распутно двигалась, пусть даже на члене другого мужчины, было настолько горячо, что, просто наблюдая за этим, Драко почувствовал, как его бросает в жар. Хотя, если задуматься, то «горячо» явно неподходящее слово. Огненно. Стремительно. Изнуряюще. Это уже больше похоже на правду, но все равно не дает полной картины. Ему хотелось лечь на нее сверху и сгореть в огне на алтаре ее страсти. 

Но находиться в одной постели с отцом и делить Гермиону с этим козлом было почти мучительно. От одного вида, как этот старпер проникает в нее, в голове возникло множество жестоких мыслей, но из-за своего прошлого Драко сомневался, что Визенгамот будет на его стороне. Хотя, как ему казалось, это было бы вполне оправданное убийство. Но несмотря на то, что первым его порывом было дать Люциусу в морду, на удивление, его заворожила открывшаяся ему картина. Снейп и его отец казались ожившей поэзией: действуя слаженно, они подталкивали тело Гермионы к новым высотам. И если говорить совсем начистоту, участие в групповом сексе невероятно возбуждало… даже несмотря на то, что Драко пришлось быть последним. 

Люциус и Северус в целом взяли на себя руководство операцией, но Драко вполне устраивало быть ответственным за сиськопоклонничество. Это была работа мечты.

Эти округлости, увенчанные божественными сладкими розовыми вершинками, были величественными. Острые пики торчащих сосков, сморщенных и закаменевших, молили его влажный язык о помощи. Он страстно хотел сжать свою мужественность между двумя холмиками и затеряться в ее пейзаже. Мягкая бархатистая кожа вызывала желание потереться щекой о каждый дюйм ее тела, и начав посасывать ее грудь, он уже не мог остановиться. Даже полностью вобрав в рот розовую ареолу, он жаждал большего. И Гермионе, должно быть, это тоже понравилось, потому что она хватала его за волосы и обнимала за шею так, будто хотела, чтобы он пошире открыл рот и поглотил всю ее грудь. Он был на седьмом небе от счастья. 

Ни Люциуса, ни Северуса она не касалась так, как его. Может, они и в курсе, как заставить ее кричать словно мандрагора, но Драко упивался тем, что он был единственным, кого она поцеловала. Единственным, кого она обнимала. Единственным, кого она одарила своей ослепительной улыбкой. Он заставил ее смеяться от восторга, и всеми фибрами души Драко хотел слышать этот радостный звук снова и снова.

А как она скакала на нем! Ух! Он прикусил нижнюю губу, с шипением втянув воздух сквозь зубы, когда волна похоти прошла по телу от воспоминаний о влажных шлепках плоти о плоть и ее подпрыгивающей груди – боже, как ему это нравилось! Ее движения были целенаправленными и уверенными: будучи у руля, она вовсе не казалась тихоней. Драко предпочитал девушек, которые знают, чего хотят: а Гермиона ясно дала понять, чего желает. Когда она склонилась и прижалась губами к его губам, заглушая его жадные стоны и шепча, как сильно ей нравится его член, Драко почти вознесся на небеса. У него никогда не было девушки, которая так поэтично воспевала бы его мужественность, и он был сражен наповал этими восхвалениями.

Но если кто и заслужил столь пылкое признание, то это Снейп. Нужно было признать, что Драко напугали размеры крестного, но он был абсолютно уверен, что сможет компенсировать разницу в дюймах между ним и собой своим упорством и стараниями. Может, Северус и искусный любовник с эпических размеров пенисом, но в нем столько же тепла, сколько в ледышке. Уж в этом-то Драко опережает его на целую милю. 

Именно Драко Гермиона поцеловала, когда кончила, и именно его семя она размазала по своим сиськам, чтобы сохранить. Он подозревал, что у нее какой-то фетиш на сперму, и его вдохновлял тот факт, что его ребятки нашли упокоение на священной земле. Гермиона не очистила себя магией, перед тем как уйти: она вернулась домой с его частичкой, размазанной по телу, словно нагрудные латы сексуальной богини-воительницы.

Значит ли это, что он вышел победителем из битвы за превосходство? И кто стал фаворитом Гермионы? Хотела ли она его отца больше, чем его самого? Или она слишком обалдела от члена Снейпа, чтобы помнить о ком-то из Малфоев? На самом деле, Грейнджер не та девушка, которая обращает внимание на внешность, поэтому Драко надеялся, что его симпатия к ней выведет его на первое место в хит-параде.

Разве не этого хотят девушки? Обниматься? Целоваться? Таково было расхожее мнение, но по опыту Драко, не все женщины так уж любвеобильны. Многие из них столь же энергичны, как дохлы карпы, а некоторые целуются с энтузиазмом бездушных роботов. Драко передернуло от одной мысли об этом. 

А вот Гермиона была просто совершенством. Сладость ее поцелуев окутывала его как мягкое одеяло. В ней сочетались терпение и страсть, от которых у него кружилась голова. Она могла с такой нежностью чмокнуть его в щеку, а пару секунд спустя уже с лихорадочной страстью добраться языком до его коренных зубов. Боже, ему нужно срочно увидеть ее!

Завернув за угол, Драко кивнул одному из коллег, не в силах сдержать улыбку от того, что он уже так близко. Выглянув из-за стенки ее кабинки, он ухмыльнулся, увидев, как Гермиона, склонив голову с растрепанными волосами, сосредоточенно строчит что-то на пергаменте своим синим пером.

– Эй, Грейнджер. Я заказал нам столик на обед сегодня. Я хочу… – он замолчал, заметив цветы на полу рядом с ее столом. – От кого они?

Гермиона нахмурилась в замешательстве, задержав взгляд на лежащем перед ней отчете, как будто она что-то упустила.

– Что от кого?

– Цветы.

Ее щеки вспыхнули ярким румянцем, и она посмотрела на букеты. 

– О… м… розы от твоего отца, – тихо ответила она.

Драко вскипел. Вот ведь ублюдок! На что он надеется, посылая ей цветы? Он и впрямь думает, что два десятка роз изменят ее мнение? 

– А остальные? Их прислал Снейп? – прошептал он.

Гермиона кивнула.

– Я была в таком же шоке, как и ты.

– Чудесно, – сказал он, раздраженно вздохнув. – Значит я единственный мудак, который не прислал тебе цветы.

Гермиона понимающе улыбнулась. 

– Не говори глупостей, Драко. Когда это ты видел, чтобы я восторгалась цветами?

Он не мог вспомнить ни одного случая… потому что раньше никогда не видел, чтобы ей дарили цветы. Потрясающе. Он так же плох, как все остальные придурки, с которыми она встречалась: слишком эгоцентричен для простого знака внимания. _Я просто идиот, черт побери._

– Мне не нужны цветы. Они красивые и все такое, и я тронута, что твой отец и Снейп подумали обо мне, но для меня много значит то, что ты каждый день приходишь, чтобы забрать меня в столовую.

Что ж, есть один плюс: он может пригласить ее кое-куда получше, чем в столовую. 

– Сегодня я хочу отвести тебя в нормальный ресторан.

Гермиона улыбнулась, отодвигая свой отчет в сторону, и встала. 

– Иди сюда, чтобы нас никто не увидел.

Драко оживился и, обойдя кабинку, втиснулся в тесное пространство рядом с ней. Она притянула его ближе, и он оказался в углу между картотечным шкафом и стеной.

Обвив его руками, Гермиона заключила его в крепкие объятия. Сердце Драко заколотилось, каким-то образом умудряясь одновременно грохотать как гром и таять как снег, брошенный в костер. Обняв ее в ответ, он уперся подбородком ей в макушку и вдохнул сладкий аромат ее яблочного шампуня. Этот запах окутал его мозг пеленой блаженного покоя, и Драко закрыл глаза, пытаясь запечатлеть этот момент в памяти.

Подняв голову, Гермиона посмотрела на него теплым взглядом своих карих глаз, отчего у него рефлекторно поджались пальцы ног, и его одурманенный мозг не нашел ничего лучше, кроме как поцеловать ее. Как только ее губы коснулись его губ, член тут же преисполнился надежды. Ее язык скользнул ему в рот, и он застонал в ответ. К черту обед! Драко не собирался сдвигаться с места. 

Гермиона погладила его по груди и отстранилась, прерывая поцелуй. 

– Нужно идти. Иначе нам не хватит времени поесть.

Поесть? А, точно. Обед ведь для еды. Не для поцелуев. Проклятая логика Грейнджер. Драко вздохнул, но кивнул в знак согласия и, выйдя с ней из кабинки, повел ее дальше по коридору. Когда они вошли в лифт, там оказалось всего три человека, и не было никакого повода зажать Гермиону в углу. Вот почему лифт вечно оказывается свободен в самое неподходящее время! Черт возьми!

В холле она вежливо взяла его за руку, чтобы он перенес их в переулок рядом с рестораном. Как она умудряется сдерживаться? Все, чего ему сейчас хотелось, – это повалить ее на землю и оттрахать прямо посреди оживленной улицы.

В рабочий день ресторан был переполнен желающими пообедать, но их сразу же проводили к забронированному столику. Прекрасно. Ему нужно было сесть. Их столик удобно располагался в глубине зала, где их никто не побеспокоит и не подслушает. Гермиона внимательно изучала меню, а Драко – Гермиону. Его глаза задержались на ее губах, и член ныл каждый раз, когда она задумчиво покусывала нижнюю губу. Быть так близко, но не иметь возможности прикоснуться было жестоким испытанием его силы воли.

– Гермиона?

Она подняла взгляд.

– М-м?

– Что ты делаешь завтра вечером?

– Как обычно, приму ванну и буду читать.

_М-м-м, ва-а-анна._

– Можно мне прийти к тебе домой? Я мог бы потереть тебе спинку.

Гермиона засмеялась.

– Что-то случилось? Ты никогда не приходил ко мне по вторникам.

– Да ничего не случилось, просто… 

_Просто хочу убедиться, что я единственный мужчина, кого ты обнимаешь._

– Просто я хочу с тобой увидеться.

Ее губы дрогнули, и она вдруг слегка смутилась.

– Конечно, ты можешь прийти.

– А можно мне остаться?

– На всю ночь? – ее брови удивленно взлетели.

– И я не имею в виду диван, – кивнул Драко. – Я хочу остаться _с тобой_. В твоей постели.

– А как мы утром пойдем на работу?

Он озадаченно взглянул на нее.

– Так же, как ходили всегда до этого?

– Ты ведь знаешь, что пойдут слухи, если кто-то увидит, как мы трансгрессируем вместе? Все Министерство будет болтать о нас.

– Значит, мы трансгрессируем по отдельности.

– О, – похоже, она сочла это решение удовлетворительным, и выражение ее лица сменилось на доброжелательное любопытство. – Та-а-ак… и что же у тебя в планах? Мы пойдем в «Счастливую таверну»?

– Нет, Грейнджер, – вздохнул Драко. – Я просто хочу пойти к тебе домой. Чтобы, ну знаешь, побыть с тобой. Не в состоянии опьянения.

Гермиона медленно кивнула.

– Ты хочешь… делать то, что мы делали той ночью?

Гнилые зубы Мерлина! Как из развратной кошечки, которой Гермиона была в пятницу, в понедельник она могла превратиться в смущающуюся девственницу? Может, это Снейп и Люциус были причиной пробуждения ее распутного «я»? Может, он сам себя обманывает? 

– Я просто хочу побыть с тобой. Если ты захочешь поиграть в веселое купание с Драко, я всегда готов. Но если ты просто захочешь почитать или что-то в этом роде, это тоже хорошо… если ты не против, чтобы я тебя немного потискал в это время. Но я могу делать это очень тихо. 

Улыбка Гермионы стала еще шире.

– Ты правда хочешь принять со мной ванну?

Хорошо, что скатерть была достаточно длинной, чтобы скрыть его попытки одной рукой поправить член. 

– Ты, черт побери, это серьезно? С чего это мне не хотеть принять с тобой ванну? Если бы я мог, я бы принимал с тобой ванну каждый гребаный день.

Гермиона посмотрела на свой стакан с водой, по-прежнему улыбаясь.

– Звучит отлично.

Драко скользнул ногой по ее ноге, отчаянно желая хоть каких-то прикосновений. Она согласилась и выглядела так, будто ее это очень воодушевило. Он станет тем, с кем она будет развлекаться чаще всего, и может быть, сможет убедить ее, что Снейп и Люциус ей не нужны… ну или хотя бы только Люциус. Северус вполне подошел бы для редких тройничков. 

– У тебя в доме хватит мыла, чтобы меня отмыть?

Гермиона подняла глаза, и ее веселая улыбка сменилась робкой сексуальной.

– А ты что, был грязным мальчишкой?

Если бы член не был в плену трусов, его стояк треснулся бы о столешницу с такой силой, что опрокинул бы стаканы с водой. Как ей удалось так быстро угадать, о чем он фантазирует чаще всего?

– Да, мисс. Очень грязным. Вы…

– Добрый день, – сказал официант, прервав их игру, прежде чем она стала интересной. – Сегодня блюдо дня от шеф-повара это салат с фетой, миндалем и бальзамическим соусом, а также суп из лобстера. 

Официант продолжал бубнить, и Драко вздохнул, а Гермиона улыбнулась, внимательно слушая, как будто умирала от желания попробовать расчудесные равиоли. Тупой официант. Теперь момент безвозвратно утерян.

– О, звучит отлично, – вдруг перебила официанта Гермиона. – Я возьму это. 

Драко понятия не имел, что сказал этот человек, но кивнул и протянул ему меню, просто чтобы избавиться от него. 

– Мне то же самое.

– Могу я предложить вам к обеду прекрасное белое вино?

– Да, у меня в горле пересохло, – сказал Драко, отпивая воду, чтобы потушить волну жара, прокатывающуюся по телу.

Гермиона покачала головой.

– Мне только воды, спасибо. От вина меня обычно клонит в сон.

Официант кивнул, забрал меню и снова оставил их наедине.

– Я такая _голодная_ , – пробормотала Гермиона и с невинным видом скользнула ногой по лодыжке Драко.

Черт возьми! Неужели она намекает, что хочет порцию голени Драко, чтобы утолить свой аппетит?

– Удивлен, что ты не заказала устриц.

Она покраснела, но продолжила плавно скользить вверх по внутренней стороне его ноги. 

– Не думаю, что это необходимо.

– Уже готова к следующему раунду? – поддразнил он. Ее нога вдруг опустилась на сиденье прямо между его бедрами. О мой бог, она что, сняла туфлю? Драко глянул вниз, и Гермиона приветственно пошевелила затянутыми в колготки пальцами, задев при этом растущую выпуклость на его штанах. Его член яростно попытался избавиться от своих оков, чтобы помахать в ответ. Или, возможно, он подавал сигнал о приближении разрядки.

Но у него ничего не вышло. Гермиона сместилась ниже и нажала подошвой ноги на его эрекцию. Ее ловкие пальчики ощупали контуры его мужественности, и когда она поняла, где проходит граница, тут же проследовала на КПП и обыскала его на предмет контрабанды. Драко стиснул зубы и откинулся на спинку сиденья. Надавливая и поглаживая, она танцевала на его члене как прима-балерина, дроча ему ногой с самой развратной улыбкой на лице.

– Я тут подумала, – сказала она обманчиво невинным тоном, – что я не отказалась бы от еще одной порции заварного крема профессора Снейпа.

Драко не знал, действительно ли она хочет крема или предлагает какую-нибудь шалость с шоколадом. 

– Я принесу тебе остатки, если ты все еще хочешь поиграть в примерку шоколадного белья.

Гермиона громко рассмеялась и потянулась через стол к его руке.

Драко наклонился вперед и поймал ее пальцы. Его кожу начало покалывать от прикосновения, а в животе затрепетало, как крылышки пьяной колибри. Они держались за руки, пока не подали основное блюдо, и тогда она плавно убрала ногу с его набухшего члена.

Драко не ожидал получить на обед посиневшие от перевозбуждения яички, но стоило признать, что это блюдо было незабываемым. Он больше никогда не сможет есть равиоли из лобстеров без сентиментальной боли в паху.

«Это _абсолютно_ того стоило», – подумал он с улыбкой и еще раз поправил член. У него будет свидание с самой сексуальной девушкой из всех, кого он знает, и на целую ночь она будет принадлежать только ему.

_Выкуси, дорогой папочка. Иди к черту и засунь себе в зад свои розы._

_______________________________________________________________________  
* «А теперь обними меня. О-о-о, согрей мое сердце. Останься со мной. Пусть начнется любовь, пусть начнется любовь», – Thompson Twins.


	15. Увертюра

“Do you know where you’re going to*(1)?” – Diana Ross

(Гермиона)

Гермиона не испытывала такого жгучего желания бежать вприпрыжку с тех пор, как ей было десять, но сейчас ей безумно хотелось галопом проскочить мимо других пешеходов. Однако, взглянув на свои черные туфли-лодочки, а затем на стеклянную вазу, которую она держала, прижав к себе рукой, она передумала. Каблуки не созданы для бега. Но даже без прыжков ее настроение было отличным. Она не только отыскала лазейку в их последнем деле, которая позволит спасти тех оборотней от выселения – что стало для нее огромным облегчением, – но и прекрасно пообедала с Драко, а сейчас тащила домой галлеонов на тридцать цветов от двух своих слизеринских поклонников. Наверно, это был самый грандиозный понедельник из всех понедельников. 

Подойдя к входной двери, Гермиона заметила коричневую коробку, притаившуюся в тени живой изгороди. _О! Подарок!_ Она поспешила к крыльцу и наклонилась, чтобы прочитать имя отправителя. О боже! Это были книги по уходу за детьми и естественным родам, которые она заказала для Джинни. Всего через несколько месяцев Гермиона готовилась стать полноценной крестной матерью, и с тех пор как Гарри и Джинни удостоили ее этой чести, она представляла себе, как будет скакать в балахоне пастельной расцветки и размахивать палочкой как какая-то чокнутая диснеевская фея. Однако в противоположность тем крестным феям, которые одаривали своих подопечных хрустальными туфельками и исполняли желания, Гермиона подготовила нечто гораздо более практичное. Кни-и-ги-и-и! Они собирала детскую библиотеку с самого начала беременности, и стопка книг, стоящая у нее в гардеробной, уже была высотой ей по пояс и ждала, когда же богатое воображение любопытного ребенка сможет воплотить все эти истории. 

Гермионе придется жить опосредованно, жизнями своих друзей, потому что с ее рабочим графиком – и без регулярного источника спермы, – о детях не может быть и речи. Возможно, в будущем у нее каким-то волшебным образом появится больше времени – или найдется не слишком занятой мужчина, – но пока она была счастлива, что может разделить опыт Джинни. А еще ее не слишком прельщала перспектива болей в спине и бесконечной беготни в туалет.

Она сунула коробку под мышку, прижала цветы к бедру и сняла защитные заклинания с двери. Распахнув ее носком туфли, она крикнула своему пушистому соседу по квартире:

– Живоглот, я дома. Иди сюда и посмотри, что у меня тут.

Бросив коробку на стул, она направилась на кухню и с легкомысленной улыбкой водрузила цветы на стол. 

Живоглот протиснулся в дверь, втянул носом воздух и, уловив новый запах, остановился. Гермиона улыбнулась ему. 

– Ну как? Впечатляет, правда? Это от мистера Малфоя. А эти, – сказала она, протягивая коту маленький букет, чтобы тот понюхал, – от профессора Снейпа. Ты ведь помнишь профессора Снейпа?

Она могла поклясться, что Живоглот изогнул бровь, но не поняла, изображает ли он Снейпа или сомневается в ее психическом здоровье. 

– Будем считать, что ты сказал да.

Взмахнув палочкой, она наколдовала Джеминио и сделала вторую вазу для букета Снейпа. Цветы уже начали увядать, а она хотела сохранить их свежими как можно дольше. Наполнив вазу водой, она поставила в нее букет и сделала шаг назад, чтобы полюбоваться.

Ее кухня стала похожей на цветочный магазин. 

_Это так странно._

После долгих лет одиночества и липких свиданий с собственными пальцами в ее жизни вдруг появилось трое соперничающих за нее мужчин. Она больше не была простушкой, обойденной вниманием противоположного пола: она стала богиней Грейнджер, сексуальной обольстительницей и объектом вожделения. Она чувствовала себя сильной и желанной, какой и всегда хотела себя чувствовать рядом с мужчиной, но почему-то никогда ничего подобного не ощущала. 

И они ведь не просто какие-то там безмозглые болваны, лишенные вкуса: это умные мужчины с опытом, которые знают, чего хотят, и имеют возможность выбора. И они выбрали ее.

Ей это льстило, если не сказать больше. Какая женщина хотя бы раз не мечтала о толпе холостяков, претендующих на ее благосклонность? И это был кайф. Каждый раз, когда Гермиона думала о них, дрожь возбуждения прокатывалась по ее телу, заставляя его краснеть от щек до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Все трое казались настолько восхитительными, что это невозможно было выразить словами, и выбрать кого-то одного было непросто. Они все слишком разные.

Люциус был гибридом белого тигра и донжуана – самоуверенным и сладострастным. Природа не смогла бы создать более сексуального зверя. Гермиона была без ума от того, как он ласкал ее клитор, словно наслаждался миской сливок. Неподдельное удовольствие, с которым он вылизывал ее, было поразительно искренним для человека, с которым они едва ли обмолвились парой слов за последние пять лет. 

_«– О, как я рада снова вас видеть, сэр. Вы знакомы с моей киской, Мохнаткой? Ох! Мистер Малфой! Вы со всеми кисками так здороваетесь?_

_– Только если они раскинулись на моей кровати и мурлычут, прося приласкать их .»_

Гермиона тихонько хихикнула и дотронулась до оранжевого лепестка одной из роз. Цветы страсти. Идеальный выбор. И невероятно продуманный. Как-то раз один парень принес ей на свидание букет, но с тех пор ей никто ни разу не присылал ни единого захудалого цветочка после совместной ночи. Черт, да это _она_ должна была отправить букеты всем троим! Секс с ними был феноменальным. Они с легкостью разгадали все ее фантазии о групповушке на четверых и заставили ее растечься лужицей наслаждения.

Но никогда, даже в самых своих бредовых мечтах, она представить себе не могла, что получит розы от Люциуса Малфоя. Он не был похож на человека, который посылает цветы после секса. Он больше смахивал на того, кто сегодня может кончить девушке на лицо, а завтра притвориться, что незнаком с ней. Она его недооценила. Возможно, она вообще его не знала. Гермиона подозревала, что он будет совсем другим, если она встретится с ним наедине, но понятия не имела, будет ли настоящий Люциус приятным в общении или пугающим.

А вот Снейп, с другой стороны, был жутко пугающим. Он мог свирепо зыркать на нее, насмехаться и говорить грубости, только чтобы увидеть, как она краснеет. Все в этом человеке кричало **«Держись подальше!»** , как в колючем кактусе. И от этого его букет казался лишь еще более интересным. Снейп был человеком непростым… как лук – пикантный, но не всем по вкусу. Что она обнаружит, если ей удастся заглянуть ему в душу? Каковы его истинные мотивы? Что за убежище он ищет?

Эта загадка зудела внутри, не давая ей покоя, и Гермиона уже не могла думать ни о чем другом. Она ни за что ему не откажет. Она должна узнать, о чем он хочет «поговорить». И если повезет, на этот раз она, возможно, сохранит над собой контроль и сможет адекватно ответить, если он ее о чем-то спросит. Изумление и шок от их первого секса заставили ее лепетать что-то бессвязное, и в следующий раз она надеялась доказать свою стойкость. Несмотря на то что она не видела его почти десять лет, какая-то часть ее души все еще жаждала одобрения и похвалы профессора. Оценит ли он наконец по достоинству ее интеллект? Сможет ли она угнаться за разумом столь мощным, как у Снейпа? Ее последняя попытка сравняться с ним в остроумии потерпела сокрушительную неудачу: она впала в своего рода транс, вызванный близостью стольких мужчин и, как ни странно, показавшийся для ее сознания целительным, но совершенно не способствующим умной беседе. 

И все же Гермиону несколько воодушевил тот факт, что ее тело вызвало не менее варварскую реакцию у этого обычно равнодушного мужчины. Он, может, и был мистером Безразличие, но лишь до тех пор, пока его член не попал под перекрестный огонь ее губ и языка, что сразу же откатило его словарный запас до уровня начитанной гориллы. Ведь, если судить по его молчанию, выходит, что мощь ее киски полностью передавила его бархатные голосовые связки. И когда его сладострастные комментарии возобновились, между ними проскальзывало столько рычания и пыхтения, что Гермиона отпраздновала свою победу – как мысленно, так и вагинально. 

И хотя ей нравилось считать, что Снейп был так переполнен удовольствием, что не мог молчать, она все же задумалась, а вдруг его стоны предназначались исключительно для нее. Очевидно, он мог отлично контролировать свои эмоции: в тот первый вечер в библиотеке он не издал ни звука. Может быть, его кряхтение было подарком ей. _«Вот, мисс Грейнджер. Медаль за ваши старания.»_ Или, может, он просто хотел ее завести.

_Что ж, черт побери, он просто разорвал публику своим исполнением._ Похотливые фразы обрушились на нее огненным градом, грязные словечки, с каждым разом все непристойнее, как гром грохотали возле уха, вызвав у ее киски приливную волну возбуждения, так что на Люциуса, вероятно, вылился целый галлон соков. 

Но разве возможно было сравнить физическую и интеллектуальную страсть, которую она ощущала к мистеру Малфою и профессору Снейпу, с той дружеской страстью, которую она испытывала в отношении Драко?

Тот не был похож ни на одного мужчину, с которым она когда-либо была. Его ранимость вызывала в ней желание сжать его покрепче в нескончаемом объятии. Возможно, причиной послужило то, что они сильно сблизились за последние годы, но это не объясняло того факта, что у нее улучшалось настроение каждый раз, когда она видела его: от его игривой улыбки на душе становилось светлее, а пульс учащался, стоило ему дотронуться до ее руки. Конечно, прикосновения Люциуса и Снейпа волновали и возбуждали ее тоже, но с Драко все казалось каким-то теплым и пушистым. Вдруг выяснилось, что он такой чувствительный и милый… и целуется как жиголо на миллион галлеонов. Ей не терпелось провести с ним ночь.

Но не меньше она жаждала увидеть Люциуса и Северуса. Как все запутанно.

Решив перейти от туманных мыслей к активным действиям, Гермиона достала из ящика своего небольшого письменного стола две открытки и села отвечать на приглашения. Чтобы не показаться безрассудной, но и не прозвучать слишком незаинтересованной, она выбирала слова очень осторожно.

_Дорогой Люциус,_

_Розы просто великолепны. Не думала, что ты из тех, кто присылает цветы. Мне уже любопытно, чего еще я не знаю о тебе. В субботу я занята, но если бы ты смог поужинать со мной в пятницу, я свободна. У тебя есть какое-то заведение на примете?  
Спасибо за букет,_

_Гермиона._

Отложив в сторону первую открытку, она взяла вторую и задумалась, какой подход лучше всего сработает со Снейпом. Задумчиво постукивая пером по щеке, она перебрала в голове несколько вариантов, прежде чем что-то написать… К счастью, ее толковый словарь был под рукой.

_Дорогой Северус,_

_Ваши цветы стали для меня сегодня сюрпризом. Мне никогда прежде не приходилось отгадывать загадку, заключенную в букет. Я в восторге. Цветы очень красивые. Не могу себе представить, о чем вы хотите поговорить, но я заинтригована. С радостью встречусь с вами на выходных. Как насчет того, чтобы увидеться в субботу в «Кабаньей голове»?_

_Sanctuarium offertur*(2),_

_Гермиона._

Запечатав обе записки, она нацарапала имена адресатов на конвертах и отправилась в Лондон, чтобы отослать их совиной почтой.

Ответы пришли еще до того, как она легла спать.

Когда она вышла из ванной, филин Малфоев и школьная сова Северуса стучали клювами в кухонное окно, словно пытались передать ей зловещее послание азбукой Морзе. Живоглот, завывая, метался по кухне, призывая ее прийти и унять этот шум.

Распахнув окно, Гермиона забрала у птиц письма, и филин Малфоя тут же улетел, как будто у него были дела поважнее. Школьная сова осталась, вероятно, надеясь на угощение. Гермиона покормила ее и села за кухонный стол, чтобы прочитать ответы. 

Письмо Малфоя было запечатано вычурной зеленой сургучной печатью с их фамильным гербом. Сломав ее, Гермиона развернула пергамент и пробежала по нему глазами.

_Дорогая мисс Грейнджер,_

_Не вижу причин ждать до пятницы. Почему бы тебе не прийти в мэнор в четверг вечером? У Драко какие-то планы с Блейзом, так что мы сможем спокойно поужинать. Если ты снова наденешь тот прелестный пояс для чулок, получишь от меня двойную порцию десерта. И черные чулки на этот раз._

_Ровно в семь часов,_

_ЛМ._

Гермиона улыбнулась про себя.

– Значит, ему и впрямь понравился пояс.

Живоглота, похоже, мало заинтересовали эти новости: еще раз зевнув, он возобновил банные процедуры для своих яиц.

Второй пергамент оказался в конверте и не был запечатан сургучом. Когда она открыла его, на стол выпал стебель дикой моркови. Гермиона широко улыбнулась. Отлично, значит он тоже расшифровал ее послание.

_Мисс Грейнджер,_

_Я определенно не буду встречаться с вами в «Кабаньей голове». Вы обезумели? Вся школа будет обсуждать это за обедом, а у меня нет никакого желания посвящать в свою личную жизнь Минерву или кого-либо из преподавателей. Мы встретимся в Визжащей Хижине. Это единственное место, способное обеспечить нам конфиденциальность._

_Там может быть холодно, даже по весне. Было бы целесообразно надеть плотные трусики._

_До встречи,_

_С._

Гермиона расхохоталась, запрокинув голову к потолку. Живоглот и сова уставились на нее так, будто она сошла с ума.

Ну и парочка. Один хотел атласа и кружев, второй посоветовал ей надеть теплые трусы. И оба потребовали, чтобы она встретилась с ними в то время и в том месте, что выбрали они, как будто так и нужно. 

– Мальчики так любят покомандовать, – сказала она Живоглоту, который мяукнул в знак согласия. 

Значит, на этой неделе она встретится с каждым из них поодиночке. Это интересно – ну или, по крайней мере, так считал ее мозг. Киска же в честь праздника исполняла танец дождя. 

Гермиона не могла не отметить, что Драко единственный не настаивал, чтобы она надела что-то особенное. Также он не рявкал на нее по поводу времени и места встречи. После их задушевного обеда у нее вообще сложилось впечатление, что Драко был готов пойти в любое место, куда она предложит, каким бы неприятным оно ни было. 

Она не знала, какие выводы следует из этого сделать, но чуткость Драко произвела на нее впечатление. Возможно, ей следует поощрить его склонность к услужливости и продемонстрировать, насколько признательной она может быть. Захихикав как идиотка, Гермиона бросилась в свою комнату в поисках подобающей награды для мужчины с такими вкусами, как у него. 

_____________________________________________________________________  
*  
(1) «Ты знаешь, в какую сторону ты направляешься?» – Дайана Росс.  
(2) Sanctuarium offertur – «предлагаю убежище» (лат.)


	16. Глиссандо

“Look into my eyes, and you will see what you mean to me*(1),” – Bryan Adams

(Драко)

Это был рай. Драко не нужны были ни ангельские крылышки, ни пушистые облачка. Только Грейнджер. Мягкая, мягкая Грейнджер. Как она может быть такой мягкой? Почему в голове не осталось ни одного слова, кроме «мягкий»? Неужели своими поцелуями она стерла из памяти весь его словарный запас? Может, теперь он так и останется блаженным идиотом, который будет слоняться везде, бормоча слово «мягкий» себе под нос? _Думаю, меня это устроит, пока она будет сидеть на моих коленях. Предпочтительно, никогда не вставая._

Единственной частью его тела, не связанной с мягкостью, был член. Там главным словом было «твердый». Слишком твердый. Болезненно твердый. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что следы от ширинки не останутся на его стволе навечно.

Драко старался не обращать внимания на свой возбужденный член с отпечатком в виде застежки-молнии и сосредоточился на ощущении кожи Гермионы под своими руками, которые проникли сзади под ее футболку. _Мя-я-гкая. Нет-нет! Соберись. Надо снять с нее одежду. Нагота это хорошо._ Они просидели на ее диване по меньшей мере час, и Гермиона ерзала у него на коленях, как будто играла с его промежностью в ладушки. Боже милостивый, эта девушка определенно умеет двигаться. Почему раньше, когда они бывали на вечеринках, она никогда так распутно не извивалась? Эти восхитительные движения заслуживали быть в свете всех софитов на танцполе.

То, как Гермиона призывно забралась к нему на колени, заставило его вернуться мыслями к прошлой пятнице. Воспоминания о том, как она скакала на нем, будто на дрессированном пони, разогнали его член на полную мощность.

– М-м-м!

Гермиона с усмешкой отстранилась.

– Что это было?

– Хватит! Молния на штанах сдирает с меня кожу.

Она рассмеялась, но, к счастью, перестала ерзать. 

– Возможно, мне стоит вынуть его и проверить, нет ли там травм?

Он ухмыльнулся. Повернутая на сексе Грейнджер намного веселее, чем тихоня Грейнджер. Обычно, когда Драко удавалось уговорить ее куда-то выбраться на выходных, ему приходилось довольствоваться самым невинным физическим контактом. Например, танцами. Ему всегда казалось, что она танцует с ним из жалости, но теперь, узнав, какая извращенка в ней живет на самом деле, он гадал, не стоило ли ему прижиматься в танцах покрепче. 

– Будешь зализывать мои раны?

Гермиона начала расстегивать его рубашку. 

– Возможно. Хотя мне казалось, что ты хочешь принять со мной ванну. 

Святая Цирцея. _Да-а-а!_ Неприличные картинки заполонили его воображение, полностью оккупировав мозг: как по ее обнаженному телу стекает вода, и сверкающие капли жемчугом рассыпаются по этим пышным холмикам и впадинкам. Слава Мерлину, Грейнджер говорила серьезно: если бы она лишь дразнила его, он не пережил бы такого разочарования. 

– Сегодня я супер-грязный специально для тебя. 

Гермиона хихикнула и чмокнула его в кончик носа. 

– Люблю трудные задачи. 

– Первой задачей будет избавить мой член от той липкой каши, в которой он измазался, – пожаловался Драко, выразительным кивком указывая на свою промежность.

– М-м-м, – протянула она с самой распутной своей улыбкой. – И впрямь грязный мальчишка. Ну что ж, пойдем. Я и сама уже довольно липкая.

Взяв Драко за руку, Гермиона стащила его с дивана и потянула за собой по короткому коридору. Оторвав взгляд от ее задницы, он оглядел тесную ванную, отметив, как там, на самом деле, мало места. 

– Ты уверена, что мы оба поместимся в этой ванне?

Гермиона наклонилась, чтобы заткнуть слив, и он ухмыльнулся, глядя на соблазнительный изгиб ее округлых ягодиц. Ее футболка задралась сзади, обнажив манящую полоску кожи, и он провел по ней кончиком пальца. 

Грейнджер замурлыкала от щекочущих ощущений и открыла воду, начав наполнять ванну. 

– Честно говоря, не знаю, – сказала она, поворачиваясь к нему. – Я никогда не пробовала принимать ванну с кем-то вдвоем. Если мы не поместимся, одному придется стоять, пока второй моется.

Драко представил себе ее мускусный кексик прямо над собой, пока он будет намыливать ей ноги. 

– Как по мне, звучит неплохо, – ухватив Гермиону за бедра, он притянул ее к себе и потерся выпуклостью на брюках об ее живот. – Я умирал от желания вытащить тебя из этих чертовых джинсов с тех пор, как пришел.

Нежно поцеловав его грудь, она провела рукой слева, над сердцем. 

– Правда? Никогда бы не подумала. Но, _возможно,_ сначала мне стоит снять одежду с тебя – чтобы ты не поранился.

_Да, пожалуйста._

– Ты практична, как всегда, Грейнджер. 

– Не хочу, чтобы мои любимые органы получили повреждения, – объяснила она, кивая с важностью ученого. 

Ее любимые органы? Она имеет в виду любимые органы его тела или любимые органы вообще? Мог ли он сравниться с ее прошлыми любовниками? Он даже понятия не имел, со сколькими мужчинами она была. Можно было с уверенностью предположить, что он самый симпатичный из них, но что насчет остального?

– Расскажи, что тебе нравится во мне больше всего.

Закатив глаза, Гермиона покачала головой.

– Думаю у тебя и так достаточно поклонниц, и тебе не нужно слышать все это от меня. 

– Нет, нужно, – из-за вызванного оттоком крови от мозга умопомрачения необдуманные слова вылетели сами собой. – Твое мнение единственное, которое меня волнует.

Гермиона изменилась в лице, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

– Ты серьезно?

Драко мысленно застонал из-за своей неспособности держать рот на замке в самый важный момент. _Я вообще смогу хоть раз заняться сексом, не унизив себя в ее глазах?_ У него было два варианта: свести все к шутке или просто быть честным. Драко знал, _как_ ему следует поступить, но перспектива эмоционального признания вызывала у него желание сбежать отсюда подальше. Его язык, по-прежнему в отрыве от мозга, сам принял решение и выпалил:

– Да!

_Проклятье!_

Гермиона протянула руку и коснулась его лица, невесомо проведя большим пальцем по линии скулы. Она взглянула на него, как будто видела впервые. Бурлящая тошнота в желудке вдруг утихла от грохота его тающего сердца. Потираясь о ее руку, как кот, он безмолвно умолял о большем. Никто не касался его так, как Грейнджер: ее руки были волшебными.

– Я и не думала, что ты такой милый, – пробормотала она.

О боже. Почему у него внутри так тепло? И почему он так нервничает? 

– Только для тебя.

– Для меня? – ее глаза удивленно расширились. – Почему только для меня?

Может, она намеренно так тупит, чтобы помучить его? 

– А ты как думаешь, Грейнджер? Как думаешь, почему я обедаю с тобой каждый день? И почему, по-твоему, я хожу с тобой куда-нибудь выпить по выходным?

На ее лице отразилось замешательство. 

– Я считала, что ты обедаешь со мной по привычке, и я понятия не имею, почему ты можешь хотеть куда-то ходить со мной. Я совершенно точно не одна из твоих девушек-тусовщиц. 

О боже! Она и впрямь тупит. Все это время он по-дружески флиртовал с ней, а она даже не замечала. 

– Я обедаю с тобой, потому что мне нравится с тобой болтать. Ты одна из немногих умных людей в Министерстве. И… когда я только начал там работать, ты была единственной, кто… кто не смотрел на меня как на монстра.

Драко никогда не говорил об этом раньше, потому что, на самом деле, стыдился сам себя, а всеобщее неприятие только укрепляло его отвращение к себе. И хотя это грызло его изнутри, он чувствовал, что заслужил их ненависть. Но как всегда, вопреки всему, Грейнджер посмотрела ему прямо в глаза и милостиво позволила сесть с собой в столовой. И как только все увидели, что Золотая Гермиона Грейнджер даровала ему свое одобрение, враждебность исчезла, и Драко со временем завоевал их доверие. Возможно, она даже не осознавала, что без нее у него не было бы карьеры. Или хотя бы капельки самоуважения.

Гермиона обвила руками его талию и прижалась лицом к груди.

– Ты никогда не был монстром. Раньше ты, скорее, был невыносимым напыщенным павлином… сбившимся с пути. Но в конце концов, ты стал самим собой. Я знаю, что случившееся далось тебе нелегко. Я никогда не забуду выражение твоего лица, когда нас притащили в мэнор и приказали тебе опознать Гарри… а ты сделал вид, будто не знаешь, что это он. Ты был в ужасе, но все равно по какой-то причине солгал ради нас… так же, как и твоя мама. Ты во многом похож на нее, чего я раньше не замечала. Внешне ты выглядишь как твой отец, но в душе ты больше похож на маму. 

Драко тоже так думал, и ему было радостно слышать от Гермионы подтверждение тому, на что он надеялся глубоко в душе. Меньше всего он хотел превратиться в Люциуса. Хотя идеи привилегированности чистокровных захватили его еще в детстве, он на собственном горьком опыте убедился, что его отец не такой уж и распрекрасный, каким должен быть. Люциус был холодным и равнодушным, и, казалось, что он, скорее, галлеон, чем человек: все, что его волновало, это лишь деньги и секс. Не то чтобы Драко не любил деньги. Или секс. Очень даже любил. Но если быть чистокровным означало стать клоном Люциуса, Драко предпочел бы им не быть. 

– Вот видишь, – поцеловав Гермиону в макушку, с облегчением сказал он, радуясь, что хоть кто-то видит его настоящего, несмотря на кучу недостатков. – Потому ты мне и нравишься. Ты меня понимаешь.

Гермиона подняла голову и взглянула на него, нахмурившись. 

– Я понимаю далеко не все. Я понятия не имею, чего ты хочешь от всего этого – от нас. 

Драко прикусил язык. Ему очень хотелось сказать ей правду, но риск был слишком велик. Что, если она просто хочет остаться друзьями? Что, если Снейп или, боже упаси, его отец нравятся ей больше, чем он сам? Даже если бы ему хватило смелости открыть ей душу, вряд ли он смог бы найти правильные слова, чтобы объясниться. 

– Я просто хочу тебя.

Уголки ее губ радостно изогнулись. 

– Хорошо. Думаю, тебе стоит поцеловать меня еще раз, чтобы удостовериться.

Надеясь доказать ей свою симпатию древнейшим способом, какой только знает человечество, Драко наклонился и прижался губами к ее рту в самом чувственном поцелуе. Это было гораздо проще, чем разговаривать. Слова могут привести к недопониманию, а физическую демонстрацию желания ни с чем нельзя спутать. Так ведь?

Гермиона отстранилась, тяжело дыша, на ее губах играла широкая улыбка. 

– Думаю, нам лучше снять с тебя эти брюки и усадить тебя в ванну.

– Слава Мерлину, – пробормотал Драко. – Я сейчас сломаюсь там пополам.

Накрыв его ширинку одной рукой, Гермиона сжала ее так, что его яйца запульсировали.

– Я вижу, – дерзко ответила она. Как только ее пальцы расстегнули ширинку, сердце Драко набрало темп и забилось в груди со скоростью летящей «Молнии». Он быстро сбросил рубашку, пока она занималась брюками. Его все еще сковывали боксеры, но Гермиона не заставила его долго страдать. Она проворно стянула трусы с члена, обнажив его, и тот распрямился, твердый и тяжелый, и уставился на нее как голодный волк. Драко вздохнул с облегчением. Наконец-то.

– Лучше? – спросила она с притворной невинностью.

– Намного. Теперь ты.

Драко отбросил в сторону свою одежду и принялся раздевать Гермиону, медленно и чувственно стянув с нее футболку и открыв взгляду прелестный бирюзовый лифчик, отделанный фиолетовым кружевом. Боже, она восхитительна! Проведя пальцем по округлости груди, он спустился вниз к ложбинке. Он собирался провести ночь в этой прекрасной долине чуть позже. Громко зарычав, Драко скользнул обеими руками к ее штанам и рванул молнию. Он хотел, чтобы она была голой. Прямо сейчас. С ним. Прижавшись к нему. Черт! Почему на девушках всегда так много одежды?

Опустившись перед ней на колени, Драко стянул с нее джинсы и ухмыльнулся, увидев ее маленькие трусики, которые подходили к лифчику. Значит, она хотела произвести на него впечатление. Девушки надевают нижнее белье, элементы которого подходят друг к другу, в том случае, если желают, чтобы вечер был особенным. Его уверенность в себе резко окрепла, а узел в животе ослабел. Вероятно, он _и впрямь_ сумел завоевать ее расположение. Возможно, его отец и Снейп были для нее всего лишь средством для достижения сексуальной разрядки. Может быть, больше всего она хотела именно его.

Драко просунул большие пальцы сбоку под тонкую полоску резинки ее трусиков и поднял взгляд на Гермиону.

– Чертовски сексуальные трусики, милая. Ты носила их весь день?

Она покачала головой, застенчиво прикусив губу, и провела пальцами по его волосам.

– Нет. Я переоделась перед твоим приходом.

Значит, она надела их специально для него. Улыбка Драко озарилась искоркой триумфа. Наклонившись вперед, он прижался носом к скрытому кружевом холмику и сделал глубокий вдох. _Ох, черт меня дери!_

– Они пахнут даже лучше, чем выглядят, – приглушенно сообщил он, не отстраняясь от нее. 

Гермиона рассмеялась и подалась бедрами навстречу, так что его нос потерся о ее расщелину. 

– Почему бы тебе не снять их и не проверить: может быть, без них я пахну еще лучше.

Какое блестящее предложение! В конце концов, она самая умная ведьма своего возраста. Не теряя времени, Драко спустил с нее трусики, и они упали к ногам. Волоски на лобке мягко коснулись его лица. Соблазнительно мягко. Мягко, мягко, мягко. Зарывшись носом в ее плоть, он глубоко вдохнул мускусный запах и инстинктивно высунул язык в поисках источника этого чарующего аромата. 

Горгоньи поскакушки! Неудивительно, что его отец так долго пропадал у нее между ног. На вкус она была как мороженое с привкусом плоти. Киска а ля мод*(2).

– Без них ты и впрямь пахнешь гораздо лучше, – хмельным голосом сообщил Драко. – И на вкус тоже лучше.

Когда он припал к ней за добавкой, Гермиона взвизгнула и схватила его за голову.

– Погоди! Я запуталась и сейчас упаду.

Драко развернул ее и прижал спиной к стене, прервавшись ровно настолько, чтобы убедиться, что она стоит твердо, а затем принялся прокладывать путь поцелуями вверх по ее вздымающемуся животу. Скользнув руками по ее теплой обнаженной спине вдоль линии позвоночника, он нащупал туго натянутый лифчик. И хотя ему нравилось, как она в нем выглядела, ему хотелось ощутить прикосновение кожи к коже. Как только все крючки были расстегнуты, последняя помеха исчезла, и его взгляду открылись груди его мечты с идеальными маленькими сосками, окруженными розовыми ареолами. Они выглядели даже лучше, чем он помнил. Не в силах противостоять гипнотическому притяжению, он поцеловал одну набухшую вершинку, а затем втянул в рот сочную плоть. Гермиона застонала и выгнулась сильнее, впившись ногтями ему в голову достаточно сильно, чтобы в кровь выплеснулся адреналин. Драко не знал, эта ли химическая атака вызвала внезапный резкий подъем его члена, или причиной ненормально быстрого набухания плоти стали ее стоны. В любом случае, каждый стон звучал только для него, и он хотел услышать больше.

Намного больше. В миллиард раз больше.

Если все пойдет по плану, Гермиону ждет изнурительная ночь. Ему нужно показать ей, что в этом деле Люциус не самый лучший из Малфоев.

Драко обнял ее одной рукой за талию, чтобы поддержать, а другой рукой скользнул между ногами, легонько касаясь сочных половых губ. Ее бедра дернулись, и в ее отчаянном стоне он различил свое имя. Проводя пальцем вперед-назад по ее складкам, он переключился на другой сосок, лизнув его, прежде чем начать посасывать.

Когда Гермиона зашипела как змея и подалась навстречу его руке, Драко проник внутрь и обнаружил, что стенки уже скользкие от сексуального жара и большого количества выделившейся смазки, а влагалище, казалось, уже умоляло о том, чтобы его заполнили. Он подразнил ее, толкнувшись внутрь несколько раз, а затем согнул палец, чтобы найти бугристый участок точки G. Во-о-от здесь. Ее стоны стали пронзительнее, и она схватила его за голову в отчаянной попытке устоять на ногах. 

Драко добавил еще один палец и повернул руку так, чтобы с каждым толчком задевать большим пальцем набухший клитор. Постепенно ускоряясь, он искал волшебный ритм, который свел бы ее с ума. 

– А-а-ах!

Нашел! Гермиона была на грани, мышцы сжимались вокруг его пальцев, как будто у ее киски начался легкий припадок. С громким причмокиванием Драко выпустил сосок изо рта и взглянул наверх. Прикрыв глаза от возбуждения, Гермиона смотрела на него, хватая открытым ртом воздух. Казалось, мир замер на мгновение, и ее образ клеймом отпечатался у него в мозгу. Драко знал, что будет потом дрочить на это воспоминание всю оставшуюся неделю.

– Кончай для меня, – прошептал он. Некоторым девушкам нужно было разрешение, чтобы отпустить себя. Он не был уверен насчет Грейнджер, но Снейп говорил нечто подобное в прошлую пятницу, и Драко пока что хотел перестраховаться. – Кончай прямо на меня.

Он вернулся к ее груди и, облизнув напряженный сосок, нежно ласкал, пока Гермиона не оказалась на вершине наслаждения. С криком она изогнулась, и он почувствовал первые судорожные подергивания стенок влагалища вокруг своих пальцев. Ее мышцы внезапно сократились и запульсировали, и из складок плоти потекла тоненькая струйка жидкости. Ее тело дернулось ему навстречу, и она выкрикнула его имя так громко, что это наверняка слышали все соседи.

_Вот так, правильно. Кто твой любимый мужчина? Расскажи всему миру, милая. Так, чтобы Люциус услышал._

Ее тело постепенно успокоилось, и Драко осторожно вытащил пальцы из ее сочащейся глубины, чтобы слизать струйку сока, стекающую по руке. О святая Цирцея! Неужели источник этого нектара находится внутри нее? Драко собрал все до капли, опасаясь, что может пропустить хоть что-то. 

– Черт возьми, – пробормотал он. – Я не знаю, какая часть тебя самая вкусная.

Гермиона удовлетворенно улыбнулась ему и погладила по голове, как будто он сказал что-то милое, но Драко был серьезен как никогда. Ему нравились ее сиськи больше всего на свете, но киска была просто божественной. Вылизав свою руку дочиста, он взглянул на влажные завитки вдоль расщелины, блестящей как шоколадный заварной крем Снейпа. _Мое!_ Зарывшись между ее ногами, он высасывал солоноватый нектар, упиваясь свидетельством ее желания. Милостивый боже! Почему они так долго ждали, чтобы сделать это? Такую вкусную киску нужно вылизывать каждый день. Вместо обеда и ужина.

– Черт побери, Драко, – простонала Гермиона, схватив его за голову, когда язык проник в ее отверстие. – Это было просто сказочно.

Он поднял на нее глаза, в последний раз как следует лизнул и сказал:

– Думаю, ты однозначно дала это понять всем в радиусе десяти кварталов.

Гермиона фыркнула и покачала головой.

– На квартиру наложено заглушающее заклинание.

– Не-е-ет, – драматически простонал он. – Я хотел, чтобы были свидетели.

– Я буду свидетельствовать в твою защиту, – смеясь, заверила Гермиона. – Вот черт! Ванна переполнилась!

Она попыталась выбраться из своих джинсов, лужицей ткани лежащих у ног, но увязла в них как в трясине. Драко помог ей и сложил всю одежду большой стопкой, пока она разбиралась с убегающей водой. 

– Все в порядке, – сказала она, делая приглашающий жест рукой. – Я просто спущу немного воду. Полезай первым.

Желудок Драко сделал сальто. Он не мог поверить, что и впрямь примет с ней ванну. Эта мысль возникала у него несколько раз: обычно, когда он ночевал здесь и слышал, как бежит по трубам вода, а его член пульсировал ей в такт. И хотя Драко чувствовал себя каким-то дрочером-извращенцем, он не раз передергивал прямо на диване: его яйца не могли спокойно выдерживать мысль о том, как Гермиона раздевается и опускается в воду. 

– Ни одна девушка не купала меня раньше, – сказал Драко, забираясь в ванну.

– Правда? У тебя никогда не было секса в душе?

– Это было не ради чистоты.

Хихикнув, Гермиона забралась внутрь и села напротив него. Даже несмотря на то что он несколько минут назад видел вблизи все самое интересное, его взгляд упивался ее телом, как будто видел его впервые. На бедре у нее было несколько маленьких родинок, а возле выступающей тазовой косточки виднелся крошечный шрам… или, может быть, это была старая растяжка. Чем бы оно ни было, язык Драко рвался попробовать это на вкус до того, как они доберутся до кровати. Сделав мысленную пометку вылизать как можно больше участков ее тела сегодня, Драко провел пальцем по ее лодыжке вниз, прокладывая маршрут, которым мог бы пройти его язык во время своих исследований. 

Словно делая ответный ход, рука Гермионы медленно прошлась вверх по его бедру, и Драко судорожно вздохнул, когда она обхватила под водой его яички.

– Я бы хотела сначала пощупать товар перед покупкой, – сказала она, окинув его взглядом из-под опущенных ресниц.

– Уверяю, что у меня там все превосходного качества, – ответил Драко с самодовольной ухмылкой. 

– Об этом мне судить, – она подняла брови с притворной надменностью и лукаво улыбнулась. – Откинься назад.

Она надавила на его плечо, и Драко уперся спиной в холодную чугунную ванну. Если ей хочется подводных приключений, то он в деле. Пальцы Гермионы ловко управлялись с его мошонкой, нежно оттягивая и поглаживая мягкую кожу. Ее хватка была невесомой, а уверенные прикосновения действовали успокаивающе. Драко был бы не против чего-то пожестче, но на таком чувствительном участке тела осторожность была не лишней. Когда она пощупала левое яичко, член выскочил из воды и забился как утопающий.

Гермионе, похоже, это показалось забавным. Она захихикала как сумасшедшая и погладила его по головке, будто ребенка, сумевшего правильно завязать шнурки.

– Ну привет еще раз, – сказала она, радостно улыбаясь его члену. – Я соскучилась.

Драко ухмыльнулся и напряг мышцы таза, так чтобы член ткнулся ей в ладонь.

– Он соскучился больше. 

Гермиона пощекотала пальцами снизу ствола, провела по мошонке и двинулась вверх. 

– Значит, миссис Молния поранила тебя?

Глаза Драко закатились, когда она, едва касаясь, провела по венчику головки кончиком пальца.

– Да. Я получил ранение при исполнении служебных обязанностей. 

Гермиона легким прикосновением сдвинула крайнюю плоть вверх, а затем вниз, оставив напряженную головку открытой. 

– Не вижу никаких царапин.

– Может быть, тебе стоит посмотреть поближе?

Гермиона фыркнула и наклонилась, так что ее дыхание коснулось уздечки. 

– Тут все покраснело и набухло, трудно сказать, это из-за травмы или от возбуждения. 

– Начни целовать его, а я скажу, когда ты доберешься до раны.

Посмеиваясь, Гермиона наклонилась и вытянула язык, будто собиралась лизнуть, но в последний момент остановилась в миллиметре от члена, так что ее теплое дыхание окутало его словно клубы пара. Она взглянула на Драко с распутной улыбкой, и ствол дернулся в ее руке, пытаясь дотянуться до ее влажного блестящего языка. Но тот был вне досягаемости.  
Не отрывая взгляд от лица Драко, она легонько постучала языком по головке, как игривая львица, слизав предсемя. Оно сверкнуло у нее на языке, но в следующую секунду Гермиона проглотила его и потянулась за добавкой.

– Дьявол!

Гермиона улыбнулась и нежно поцеловала распухшую головку.

– Так лучше?

Зашипев сквозь зубы, Драко покачал головой.

– Хуже. Надо целовать быстрее.

Она рассмеялась и притянула его член ближе, запечатлев пять сочных поцелуев вокруг головки. 

– Кажется, ему все еще грустно, – поддразнила она. – Наверно, я пока что не нашла нужное место.

– Ты все ближе.

– Хм-м, – протянула Гермиона. – Я покрою бóльший участок, если поцелую его _другими_ губами.

Драко кивнул, уже мало что соображая из-за большого количества крови, отлившей от мозга. 

– Гениальный план.

Гермиона выпустила член, и он ударил его по животу с влажным шлепком. Взяв мыло, она начала вспенивать его под водой, и Драко молча смотрел на нее несколько секунд с выражением растерянности на лице. Разве она не собирается забраться на него сверху?  
Гермиона начала водить мылом по телу, и, хотя это зрелище казалось Драко потрясающим, его член серьезно заныл. 

– Какого черта ты делаешь?

Гермиона спокойно улыбнулась и намылила свою грудь.

– Готовлюсь искупать тебя.

– А что насчет оздоровительных процедур для моего члена?

– Просто дай мне полминутки.

Она растерла мыло по животу, затем встала на колени и проделала то же самое с верхней частью своих бедер. Драко сжал ствол члена, чтобы тот не отбил ему лобок до синяков. Что, черт возьми, она задумала? 

– Мне кажется, на курсах, где обучали, как надо купать кого-либо, ты пропустила самое важное. Я абсолютно уверен, что это подразумевает прикосновения к другому человеку. 

Гермиона рассмеялась и кивнула, положив мыло обратно в мыльницу. 

– Мне не говорили, что нужно обязательно делать это руками, – сказала она, загадочно пожав плечами. – Готов?

– Готов к чему? Ополоснуться и перепихнуться?

Она похлопала его по ногам, чтобы он вытянул их. 

– Не говорил глупостей, я тебя даже еще не вымыла. Ну что же, начнем.

Гермиона наклонилась и прижалась грудью к его стояку, что было невероятно приятно, а затем без предупреждения распласталась сверху и оттолкнулась ногами, скользнув по его телу как угорь в масле.

– У-и-и!

Драко пришлось схватить ее за плечо, чтобы она не вылетела из ванны. Ее блестящие сиськи коротко поприветствовали его лицо, после чего она соскольнула обратно. Увидев, насколько он ошеломлен, она разразилась громким смехом и погладила его по щеке.

– Что это, черт побери, было? – пробормотал он.

Гермиона поцеловала его в нос и перевела дух.

– Я просто хотела посмотреть, получится ли.

– Что именно? Скатиться по мне как по мыльной горке?

Снова захихикав, она кивнула.

– В общем, да. Теперь все скользкое как надо.

Просунув руку между их телами, она нащупала член и расположила его у входа во влагалище. Драко стиснул зубы и задержал дыхание, когда Гермиона, покачиваясь, направила его в горячее отверстие.

– А теперь смотри, – сказала она, и ее глаза озорно заблестели.

Она оттолкнулась от бортика ванны и, благодаря атласной гладкости их тел, член скользнул внутрь на всю длину как идеально смазанный поршень. Его обволокло тепло ее тела, и Драко застонал, когда они слились воедино.

Вздохнув от удовольствия, Гермиона схватила его за плечи, подтягиваясь наверх, так чтобы проехаться грудью по его груди. Благодаря скользкому мылу, которое уменьшило трение, она плавно скакала на члене и гладила его тело.

Драко дрочил с мыльной пеной много раз, но никогда это не отдавало таким сюрреализмом. Может быть, все дело было в весе ее тела, словно якорь удерживающем его в воде, или в ее невероятно гладкой коже и упругих мышцах – было сложно сказать из-за огромного количества новых ощущений, атакующих органы его чувств.

Должно быть, Гермионе это нравилось не меньше, чем ему, потом что ее хихиканье сменилось стонами. Драко приобнял ее и начал толкаться бедрами вверх, чтобы помочь ей двигаться.

Он полностью растворился в ней. Очевидно, обрести просветление можно было не только среди поющих монахов или в одиночестве на вершине горы: блаженство самадхи*(3) легко достигалось всего лишь с помощью мокрой девушки и куска мыла стоимостью в один кнат. В измененное состояние сознания Драко погружали ее нежные поцелуи, которыми она завершала каждое движение на его члене, словно ставя многоточия после предложений, рассказывающих о любви. Его имя стало ее мантрой, и Драко понял, что находится в каком-то водяном трансе, вызванном гормонами и страстью.

– Я скоро кончу, – прошептала Гермиона. – А ты?

Невнятный стон – все, что у него получилось выдавить из себя с первой попытки.

– Хорошо. Открой глаза. Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня во время оргазма.

Драко заглянул в ее сияющие карие глаза и чуть было не кончил. Похоже, ее окутал туман желания, так же, как и его самого. В его глазах она никогда еще не выглядела настолько сексуально. 

– Ты такая красивая. 

Гермиона улыбнулась.

– Ты тоже.

– Нет. Не так, как ты. Ты идеальна, черт возьми. Я постоянно думаю о тебе.

Ее растянутые в улыбке губы дрогнули от удивления.

– На работе у меня в мыслях одни поцелуи и твои губы, прижатые к моим.

– Драко, – прошептала она, касаясь его рта. – Ты невероятно милый.

 _Да, я милый. А Люциус нет._ Драко поцеловал ее пальцы. _Я могу дать то, что тебе нужно._

– Значит, и ты хотела этого?

– Конечно. Я тоже думаю о тебе все время.

– Правда? – оживился Драко. – И о чем конкретно ты думаешь?

Гермиона прикусила нижнюю губу, прежде чем ответить:

– Прошлой ночью я представляла себе, что ты лежишь со мной в кровати. 

Желудок перевернулся от радости, и Драко не смог удержаться и начал трахать ее чуть быстрее. Она застонала и потянулась, чтобы потереть клитор. 

– Я постоянно фантазирую о том, как ты пробираешься ко мне в постель.

– В этой твоей фантазии ты голая?

– Обычно да, – кивнула она с улыбкой.

– Я представлял себе то же самое.

– Великие умы мыслят одинаково. Что мы делаем в твоей версии?

Драко чувствовал, как ее пальцы танцуют на клиторе, и застонал, когда ее мышцы сжали его еще крепче.

– Я касаюсь каждого дюйма твоего тела, – прохрипел он. – Пробую на вкус. Иногда я просто прижимаюсь к твоей спине и трусь членом между бедрами, прямо у твоей киски.

– М-м-м, я бы хотела этого, – радостно промурлыкала она ему на ухо. – Иногда я трусь клитором о кровать, представляя себе, что это ты.

Его живот сжался, сигналя о приближении оргазма, и Драко задержал дыхание, дожидаясь, пока ощущения утихнут. 

– Пожалуйста, не говори такое, если не хочешь, чтобы я кончил в ту же секунду.

– Я готова, если ты готов.

– Слава Мерлину! Обещаю, позже я доведу тебя до оргазма еще раз, но больше я сдерживаться не могу.

Гермиона потерлась носом об его нос.

– Хватит сдерживаться, – прошептала она прямо ему в губы. – Трахни меня жестче.

Драко застонал и схватил ее за задницу, которая успела высохнуть за то долгое время, пока находилась над водой. Его пальцы впились в ягодицы, и он потянул Гермиону вниз, одновременно делая толчок вверх и больше не сдерживая свое желание.

Она прерывисто задышала, затем на мгновение задержала дыхание, после чего стон пролился из нее безостановочным потоком:

– О-о-ох!

Боже, это, наверное, самое лучшее слово в английском языке. Его яички начали поджиматься, и Драко напряг задницу, пытаясь не кончить раньше Гермионы.

Круто выгнув спину, она вдавила клитор в его лобок, блаженно открыв рот от облегчения. Едва ощутив первый спазм, Драко отпустил себя, извергая, кажется, галлоны спермы в ее гостеприимное тело. Как она и просила, он не закрыл глаза, и его поразила их невероятная связь, порожденная таким простым действием. Он никогда не осознавал, насколько он уязвим на пике оргазма и неспособен контролировать свое тело и мозг, отчего его внутренний мир оказался открыт для каждого, кто захотел бы его увидеть. Но в глазах Гермионы Драко заметил то же самое: вспышку чего-то непостижимого, вызванную волшебством их единения. Эта обоюдная уязвимость соединила их подобно незримой нити, вырвав обоих из потока времени и отправив в их личный рай. Драко не был готов настолько открыть душу – но тем не менее не мог отвести взгляд. 

Постепенно затихая, ее крики смокли, и Гермиона попыталась отдышаться, а Драко понял, что повторяет ее имя снова и снова – вероятно крича. Он не знал точно.

– Черт, это было потрясающе, – пробормотала она, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо и ничего не соображая.

Его голова все еще кружилась, так что Драко просто кивнул и обнял ее, чтобы унять свои разбушевавшиеся эмоции. Удовлетворенно вздохнув, Гермиона поцеловала его в шею и прильнула к нему, мешая успокоиться его бешено стучащему сердцу. 

Когда они оба отдышались, она подняла на него глаза и лениво провела пальцами по его щеке. 

– Хочешь вернуться в мою комнату и сделать вид, что прокрадываешься ко мне в постель?

Он кивнул, поймал ее пальцы и поднес к губам для поцелуя. 

– А мы можем потом сыграть в «Развратница Грейнджер будит Драко, который спит на диване и видит кошмар»? 

На ее лице на миг появилось задумчивое выражение, и Драко задался вопросом, не зашел ли он слишком далеко. Но потом Гермиона расплылась в улыбке и кивнула. 

– Мы можем сначала поиграть в это, если хочешь.

– Правда?

– Конечно. Как по мне, звучит весело.

– Ты наденешь ту свою длинную ночную рубашку?

Она удивленно посмотрела на него.

– Это ту, которая из хлопка, без рукавов и доходит мне до пят?

Он провел пальцами по ее покрасневшей щеке.

– Ты похожа в ней на ангела.

Выражение ее лица смягчилось, в глазах появилось понимание и нежность, и она несколько раз быстро поморгала.

– Я надену все, что ты захочешь.

Казалось, она читала его слова между строк, но Драко было не до того, чтобы размышлять об этом. 

– Я всегда мечтал задрать ее до пояса, чтобы ты могла забраться на меня сверху. 

Гермиона удивленно хихикнула и поцеловала его в подбородок.

– Милый и развратный. Мое любимое сочетание. Хорошо. А теперь я помою тебя, чтобы потом снова испачкать.

Драко притянул к себе ее лицо и поцеловал в губы. 

– Забавно, но я собирался сказать тебе то же самое.

___________________________________________________________________  
*  
(1) «Загляни мне в глаза, и ты поймешь, что ты значишь для меня», – Брайан Адамс.

(2) А ля мод – обычно относится к мороженому, которое подают на пироге или пирожном (источник: «Объединенный словарь кулинарных терминов»).

(3) Сама́дхи (от санскр. Samādhi – «умственная, или внутренняя, собранность») – термин используется в индуистской и буддийской медитативных практиках. Самадхи есть то состояние, достигаемое медитацией, которое выражается в спокойствии сознания, снятии противоречий между внутренним и внешним мирами (субъектом и объектом). В буддизме самадхи – последняя ступень восьмеричного пути (благородный восьмеричный путь), подводящая человека вплотную к нирване (Википедия).


	17. Ноктюрн

“Gonna have to face it, you’re addicted to love,*(1)” – Robert Palmer

(Люциус)

Люциус пристально разглядывал ее поверх своего бокала с мерло. Благодаря климатическим чарам, согревшим воздух во внутреннем дворике, снаружи был установлен небольшой столик, на котором сервировали ужин при свечах на двоих. Гермиона попробовала его креветки с гратинати*(2), – которые технически были не его, так как Люциус заказал их в ресторане «У Креденцо», – и потягивала вино как утонченная маленькая принцесса, ничем не напоминая ту нимфу, которая пряталась внутри нее; нимфу, которую он меньше недели назад трахал, пока она не простонала его имя; нимфу, обожающую сперму и способную кричать так, что дребезжали оконные стекла. Он не мог отвести от нее глаз.

Ее волосы были собраны в пучок, как и в пятницу, а одета она была в маленькое черное платье с широким V-образным вырезом, что заставило его заподозрить, что на ней зачарованное нижнее белье. Грудь не смогла бы противостоять силе гравитации без поддержки, но Люциус не заметил никаких атласных бретелек на плечах Гермионы. Конечно, маглы делают бюстгальтеры без бретелек, но полное отсутствие швов говорило о магическом способе выполнения стежков. Возможно, позже он сможет убедиться в этом. Ее ноги выглядели изящно в темных шелковых чулках, и это означало, что она снова надела пояс с подвязками, как он и просил. Великолепно.

Единственное, в чем Люциус пока не разобрался, это то, как он вообще оказался в такой ситуации. Как так вышло, что он ужинает наедине с маглорожденной девушкой, которая вечно опережала его сына в школе, которая вдвое моложе него, которую он преследовал в Министерстве и, вероятно, покалечил бы, если бы ему предоставилась такая возможность. Бросив взгляд на скрытый темнотой газон, Люциус сглотнул, пытаясь подавить тошноту, поднявшуюся по пищеводу. Он изменился, и теперь былая жизнь казалась чем-то нереальным, как будто прошлое было кошмаром, от которого он недавно пробудился, только чтобы страдать от бесконечной тревоги и паники, вызванной воспоминаниями, от которых на лбу выступал холодный пот. 

Тогда его поступки не казались чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Его отец с детства внушал ему, что чистокровные волшебники превосходят всех силой и способностями, а возможность возвыситься в элитной армии Волдеморта казалась весьма заманчивой. Кто бы не захотел себе почетное место при дворе нового короля? Люциусу никогда не приходило в голову, что посадить на трон получеловека-полумонстра не для всех будет во благо. Он был слишком ослеплен перспективой власти, чтобы разглядеть истину.

А потом он попал в Азкабан, и все изменилось. Абсолютно все. Дементоры отлично умеют менять мировоззрение человека. Кошмары об этой дыре до сих пор преследовали его – _днем и ночью_. Оставшись наедине со своими мыслями в темной грязной камере, Люциус страдал из-за того вреда, что причинил своей семье. Его жена и ребенок оказались совершенно беззащитными в руках безумца, и он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы защитить их.

В тот адский год заточения Люциуса терзали сожаление и отчаяние. Даже когда ему удавалось заснуть, он не мог обрести покой. Он начал бояться объятий Морфея, с ужасом ожидая того момента, когда его разбудят собственные крики, которые были единственной гранью между пугающим безумием сновидений и жутким сумасшествием реальности. 

Ему столько раз снился мертвый Драко, что Люциус не поверил своим глазам, когда наконец вернулся домой: посчитав, что сын всего лишь плод его воображения, он вцепился в него, пытаясь изгнать проклятое наваждение из своей головы. Но, конечно же, Драко оказался настоящим, и его напугало шаткое состояние психики отца. И он не зря беспокоился, как и все остальные. Люциус избежал одного кошмара, почти сразу угодив в другой. В его отсутствие сбылись самые худшие страхи: Драко принял Темную Метку, родовое имение превратили в штаб-квартиру, и его семья находилась в постоянной опасности. Если бы у него была возможность где-нибудь спрятать жену и сына, он тут же забрал бы их, но Нарцисса ни за что не ушла бы без Драко, чья Темная Метка не оставляла ему шансов скрыться. Они оказались в ловушке. 

Люциус делал все возможное, чтобы сохранить жизнь членам своей семьи, пока мэнор был в осаде, но они попали в немилость к Темному Лорду. Каждый вызов был сродни раунду русской рулетки. Люциус просто ждал того дня, когда зеленая вспышка Авады понесется в него, словно квоффл. Для Темного Лорда смерть была игрой, и наказание за нарушение ее правил могло стать мгновенным и жестоким.

Когда отгремела последняя битва, и Поттер чудесным образом одержал в ней победу, внезапная свобода накрыла Люциуса как двадцатифутовая волна. Его жена и сын пережили войну и теперь были в безопасности. И _он сам_ все еще был жив. Его семья была невредимой. И осталась в полном составе. Он ожидал худшего исхода.

Но он не знал, что самое ужасное еще впереди. 

Они стали изгоями в обществе, и Нарциссу это подкосило: они были свободны, но на деле оказались пленниками в собственном доме. Авроры дышали им в затылок, половину имущества конфисковали как «улики». Благодаря спасительной лжи Нарциссы в Запретном Лесу, – и свидетельским показаниям Поттера в их пользу, – они избежали тюрьмы, но общество видело в них преступников, сумевших ускользнуть от наказания, и повсюду их встречало презрение. 

Удивительно, но Люциус мог с этим жить. После Азкабана он знал, что такое настоящий ужас, и простая радость от того, что он снова спал в одной постели с женой, казалась ему милостью, которую он не заслужил. Вот чего люди не знали об Азкабане и о том, как он сокрушает дух человека: это происходит, не потому что рассудок, атакованный нескончаемыми приступами вины и страха, оказывается в ловушке безумия и страданий – нет, Люциуса в итоге сломила утрата чувства единения с женой. В тюремной камере некому было его поддержать. Никто не гладил его по голове, перебирая волосы, пока он не заснет. Никто не дарил ему мимолетных поцелуев, чтобы успокоить его нервы. Утрата всего этого стала его погибелью.

Первую ночь после возвращения из Азкабана Люциус провел без сна, сжимая в ладони тонкую руку Нарциссы и не желая выпускать жену из вида. Но через пятьдесят шесть часов непрерывного бодрствования он, в конце концов, рухнул от изнеможения. Как бы отчаянно он ни пытался не спать в стремлении защитить свою семью, его тело требовало сна.

Теперь ему казалось, что сон украл у него те драгоценные мгновения, которые он мог бы провести с женой. Ее отнял у него не жестокий тиран или битва, а болезнь. Люциусу и в голову такое не могло прийти: кто умирает от драконьей оспы в наши дни? Если бы Нарцисса не скрывала первые зеленые пятна, появившиеся у нее на спине, возможно, ее удалось бы спасти. Возможно. По крайней мере, так Люциус говорил сам себе. Колдомедик объяснил ему, что, даже если бы Нарцисса обратилась к нему сразу же, болезнь все равно могла бы ее убить: за последние годы ее тело было ослаблено из-за сильнейшего стресса, и у нее действительно не было шансов выстоять против этого штамма оспы. Болезнь сожрала ее красоту за несколько дней, и Нарцисса умерла прямо на глазах у Люциуса, словно мгновенно увядший цветок.

Дементоры и близко не могли сравниться с ужасом, царившим в той больничной палате.

После ее смерти жизнь потеряла смысл. У него все еще был Драко, но сын это не жена. Снейп пришел на похороны – единственный, кроме Андромеды, кто соизволил явиться. Несколько слов соболезнования, сказанных шепотом, – и Снейп оставил его скорбеть. Одного. Снова. Конечно же.

Люциус вернулся в мэнор и бродил по дому как призрак. Он слышал, как Драко плакал в своей комнате, но не сказал ни слова в утешение. Драко должен был научиться сам справляться с самым худшим из того, что могло произойти в жизни. Когда Темный Лорд захватил дом, он точно так же распускал нюни и рыдал в темноте, когда думал, что никто не слышит. Мальчишку так легко было сломить. Разве Люциус не учил его быть сильнее всего этого? Его оттолкнуло не то, что у Драко были страхи, – они все боялись, и он мог это понять, – Люциус просто не мог выносить то, что его сын так слаб. В Драко должен был быть стальной стержень, а он все искал себе жилетку, чтобы поплакаться. Люди будут вить из него веревки, если он станет позволять своим эмоциям брать верх. А чтобы пережить последствия войны, нужно было стать толстокожим: имя Малфоев больше не имело того авторитета, что был у них когда-то.

Люциус не хотел и думать, что Драко не добьется успеха в жизни. Даже если весь остальной мир будет против, имя Малфоев должно было оставаться синонимом преуспевания. Если Драко смог бы вырваться из тени своего прошлого и оставить след в Министерстве, он обрел бы свое счастье. Люциус научит его держать удар и приземляться на ноги. Мальчика просто нужно подтолкнуть в правильном направлении.

Люциус надеялся, что где-то еще завалялось немного счастья и для него. Война заставила его осознать, чем, на самом деле, он дорожит больше всего на свете, а после смерти Нарциссы искать способы удовлетворения его желания красоты и утешения пришлось где-то еще. Северус предложил ему нечто похожее на утешение: бросил ему спасательный круг товарищества и молчаливой поддержки. Люциус не был столь высокомерным, чтобы не благодарить бога за такого надежного, словно бастион, человека, как Северус Снейп: несмотря на его язвительность и жесткость, он был воплощением верности, и Люциус находил успокоение в подобном постоянстве.

Узнав о том, что Снейп двойной агент, Люциус совсем не изменил свое мнение об этом человеке. Верность Северуса Лили просто предшествовала его верности Темному Лорду, и Люциус не мог не восхищаться таким постоянством. В конце концов, двуличие Снейпа спасло Драко жизнь, и Люциусу трудно было обвинять его в предательстве. Несмотря на презрение в адрес всего, что было связано с чистотой крови, Снейп никогда не нападал на Люциуса лично или его семью. Даже когда Темный Лорд поощрял других Пожирателей Смерти издеваться над Малфоем и насмехаться над его неудачами, Северус – как, впрочем, и всегда, – держал язык за зубами. Мастерский ход: даже Люциус не смог разгадать его истинные чувства.

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Снейп вскользь не коснулся его руки. На первый взгляд, этот жест казался незначительным – никто ничего не заметил, – но Люциус знал, что Северус избегал любого физического контакта вне спальни, и это прикосновение было не настолько кратким, чтобы оказаться случайностью.

Конечно, то был не единственный раз, когда Снейп молчаливо предложил свою поддержку. Если бы он не появился вовремя, чтобы спасти Люциуса, по спирали двигающегося в пропасть, тот продолжал бы призраком бродить по дому, пока не исчез бы совсем. Хотя они никогда не обсуждали то, что произошло тем летом, что-то между ними бесповоротно изменилось. Они были близкими друзьями и любовниками на протяжении десятилетий, но за те двадцать четыре часа, когда Северус не выпускал его из объятий, они стали чем-то большим. Чем-то, для чего у Люциуса не было названия. Он не мог точно сказать, что именно изменилось между ними, но с того момента их связь превратилась в неразрывную. Даже хорошенько поразмыслив над этим, Люциус по-прежнему затруднялся найти слова, в которые можно было бы облечь то, что он испытал, но, к счастью, Северус тоже не горел желанием обсуждать этот туманный вопрос. 

По мере того, как душевные раны Люциуса затягивались, все более-менее приходило в норму. Он вернулся в царство живых, стал регулярно есть, и его здоровье начало восстанавливаться с удивительной быстротой. К сожалению, вслед за исцелением пришло и прояснение ума, а вслед за этим понимание, что, по-своему, он столь же несчастен, как и Драко. Тягостное прозрение, что ни говори. Он пытался спрятать эту мысль где-то на задворках сознания, но она постоянно всплывала в самые неподходящие моменты. 

Как, например, сейчас. Он пытался провести чудесный вечер с интересной, хоть и необычной девушкой, и не мог перестать думать о том, каким образом она могла бы заполнить пустоты в его жизни. 

Многие из ее черт он находил привлекательными. Она чертовски хороша в постели, и ему понравился ее ловкий язычок. Ее спор с Северусом за ужином безумно возбудил его. Возможно, не стоит так этому удивляться: интеллект его всегда привлекал не меньше, чем красота, а эта девушка, судя по всему, выдающаяся. Даже Северус признал, что мозгов у нее побольше, чем у многих, а в устах Снейпа это знак особого одобрения. И она хороший друг Драко: а значит, не стоит бояться, что она тряхнет их грязным бельем на глазах всей магической Британии. Она милая и неистовая – Люциус нечасто встречал такое сочетание. Странным образом это заводило его. Это было чем-то новым. Она совсем не похожа на Снейпа. Она мягче. Добрее. Больше схожа с Нарциссой.

Но все равно другая.

Грейнджер не обладает ни потрясающей внешностью, ни грациозностью, как Нарцисса, но в ней есть огненная страсть, искра жизни, которая проникла ему в душу и заставила почувствовать себя живым. И это пламя ничем нельзя загасить… даже спермы троих мужчин было мало. Люциус усмехнулся, вспомнив, как Гермиона извивалась на его кровати, умоляя о большем. Нарциссе не пришлась бы по душе идея, чтобы ей кончили на сиськи, а Грейнджер все было мало. И ему нравилась эта ее резвость. 

– Мисс Грейнджер, могу я задать личный вопрос?

Она оторвала взгляд от тарелки и едва заметно пожала плечами.

– Думаю, да.

– Ты ненавидишь меня за то, что я сделал с тобой и твоими друзьями?

Гермиона моргнула, взяла вино и отпила, будто еда встала комом у нее в горле. Через несколько секунд она справилась с потрясением и смогла ответить.

– Это сложный вопрос.

– Я так и предполагал.

Гермиона вздохнула и встретилась с ним взглядом. 

– Нет, я не испытываю к тебе ненависти. Долгое время ты мне абсолютно не нравился, но… потом я увидела, что война сделала с твоей семьей, и мне стало интересно, изменился ли ты так же сильно, как Драко.

– И я изменился?

– Ты… – она отвела взгляд и снова глотнула вина, явно пытаясь выиграть время и собраться с мыслями. – Я не знаю наверняка, – наконец ответила она, и в ее голосе звучала неуверенность. – Я не знаю тебя настолько хорошо, как я знаю Драко. Но… ты уже не кажешься прежним с тех пор как… умерла твоя жена.

– Значит, я вызываю жалость?

На лице Гермионы отразилось замешательство.

– Думаю, тебе просто одиноко. Не знаю, как вы с Драко живете совершенно одни в этом огромном доме.

«Одиноко» даже отдаленно не могло описать ту безысходность, с которой ему приходилось ежедневно бороться. 

– Снейп приезжает раз в неделю.

Гермиона улыбнулась.

– Профессор Снейп интересный человек и умелый любовник, но не думаю, что он может сравниться с твоей женой. 

Люциус потягивал свое вино, переваривая услышанное. Похоже, Снейп ошибался насчет Грейнджер: она не похожа на ходячую энциклопедию. Ее предположения были сделаны с чуткостью и прозорливостью. Он не привык к тому, чтобы кто-то пытался поставить себя на его место.

– Это еще мягко сказано.

Ее улыбка стала еще шире.

– Значит поэтому ты пригласил меня сюда сегодня – чтобы провести время в женском обществе?

– Похоже на то, – Люциус медленно кивнул. – Поэтому и потому что мне нравится то, какая ты в сексе.

Гермиона покраснела и опустила взгляд на свою тарелку, но, несмотря на это, широко улыбнулась.

– Нечасто я слышу такие комплименты.

То, как она зарделась, показалось ему очаровательным, и Люциусу страстно захотелось провести пальцами по теплому румянцу, заливающему ее щеки.

– Возможно, рядом с тобой никогда не было мужчины, способного пробудить это в тебе.

Едва произнеся это, он тут же осознал, что в общении с гриффиндоркой лучше не проявлять самоуверенность. Когда она встретилась с ним взглядом, ее глаза возмущенно вспыхнули. Она ответила: «Возможно» – и ее холодный тон ясно дал понять, что ему не стоило высказывать предположение, будто он единственный, кто смог вызвать в ней желание. 

Люциус не удержался и улыбнулся одними кончиками губ. Ее непреклонность лишь раззадорила его. Несмотря на впечатление, которое он производил, Люциусу действительно нравилось добиваться женщин – и Гермиона Грейнджер была соблазнительной целью. Ее независимость и горячий нрав не отталкивали, а, наоборот, привлекали его. Теперь он понимал, почему символом Гриффиндора был лев: дело не в отваге и решительности, а в том, что, когда ты сталкиваешься с гриффиндорцем, вся жизнь проносится у тебя перед глазами. Зайдя на ее территорию, Люциус ощутил, как волоски на затылке встали дыбом. На шее почти до боли билась жилка, но он не выказывал страха. Это было его шансом дать волю дикой стороне своей натуры, ощутить прилив адреналина от охоты за этой львицей, коей Гермиона казалась на фоне остальных женщин.

Ему следовало действовать уверенно… и осторожно.

– Не хочешь прогуляться до того, как подадут десерт? Некоторые цветы только начинают зацветать, и они прекрасны в лунном свете. 

Гермиона сразу же заметила этот тактический ход, и ее глаза настороженно сузились. 

– Эти туфли красивы, но мало функциональны, – сказала она, глядя на свои каблуки с притворным сожалением.

Люциус усмехнулся.

– Всего лишь вокруг террасы. Это не займет много времени, – он поднялся и протянул ей руку.

Гермиона задержала на нем взгляд гораздо дольше, чем позволяет вежливость, но, в конце концов, кивнула и сказала:

– Ну ладно, – и вложила руку в его ладонь.

Сохраняя на лице маску учтивости, в душе Люциус восторжествовал. Он установил физический контакт. Львица немного оттаяла по отношению к нему.

Будучи джентльменом до мозга костей, он предложил ей взять его под руку, и Гермиона лишь мгновение изучала его взглядом, а затем уцепилась за его локоть. Кивком указав направо, он повел ее по периметру внутреннего дворика мимо цветочных клумб, сохраняя неторопливый темп, чтобы продлить их контакт.

– Ты сегодня прекрасно выглядишь, – негромко сказал он, краем глаза наблюдая за ее реакцией.

Глаза Гермионы взметнулись к его лицу, всем своим видом она выражала сомнение. Она подумала, что это одна из его уловок, чтобы настроить ее на благодушный лад. Но это было не так. Совсем не так. Она выглядела модно и сексуально. Широкий V-образный вырез ее декольте почти обнажал плечи и у любого мужчины вызвал бы желание склониться и провести губами по открытому участку ее груди. 

– Спасибо, – осторожно ответила Гермиона. – Ты тоже хорошо выглядишь.

 _Я знаю._ Его образ был продуман до мельчайших деталей, все было подобрано так, чтобы представить его в наилучшем свете. 

– Вы слишком добры, мисс Грейнджер. Здесь не слишком прохладно? Согревающее заклинание досюда не дотягивается. 

– Всего лишь немного свежо. Не так уж плохо для этого времени года, – просто ответила она, без малейшей тени подозрения в голосе.

Люциус высвободил руку из ее ладони и притянул Гермиону к себе, неприкрыто пытаясь прощупать почву под предлогом попытки согреть ее. Когда она взглянула на него с удивлением и возмущением, он улыбнулся и провел большим пальцем по плавному изгибу ее плеча. 

– Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты простудилась, – промурлыкал он, не скрывая своих коварных намерений.

Гермиона покачала головой, но не отстранилась.

– Твои ноги еще не устали?

Она тихонько фыркнула.

– Если я скажу нет, ты собираешься весь оставшийся путь меня нести?

 _Только если ты хочешь проехаться у меня на плечах, cидя спереди._

– Нет, – невинно ответил Люциус. – Я просто проверял, не нужно ли нам вернуться.

– Я в порядке, – сказала она, и в ее голосе отдаленно слышалось веселье.

Он подвел ее к дальнему краю каменной дорожки и остановился, чтобы взглянуть на сад.

– Посмотри туда, азалии только начали распускаться.

– Где?

Он указал на большой куст возле дома. Свет изнутри отбрасывал на одну половину теплый отблеск, оставляя другую, обращенную к ним, в тени. 

– О да, – бодро отозвалась Гермиона. – Она всегда так рано цветет?

– Нет, похоже, ее распалила теплая погода.

По ее молчанию он понял, что намек не остался незамеченным. 

Люциус жестом указал в сторону газона. 

– На самом деле, там дальше цветы уже распустились, но сейчас слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть их отсюда. Однако, – он склонился, так что его губы очутились совсем близко у ее уха, – если ты закроешь глаза, возможно, ощутишь их аромат.

Гермиона не отстранилась, когда он столь дерзко сократил расстояние между ними, но также ничего не сделала, чтобы поощрить его. Люциуса позабавила ее сдержанность. Они оба прекрасно знали, зачем она пришла сюда сегодня вечером… в этом идеальном маленьком черном платье.

– Я ничего не ощущаю, – заметила она с милой улыбкой. 

– Ты закрыла глаза?

– Нет.

Люциус повернулся к ней всем телом и провел пальцами по изгибу ее плеча и шеи.

– Сделай милость на мгновение. Обещаю не нападать, пока ты ничего не будешь видеть.

Улыбнувшись, она неохотно закрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох.

– Ты чувствуешь этот аромат? – прошептал он, касаясь губами ее уха. – Я знаю только один бутон, который пахнет так сладко. Все дело в нектаре. Ночной воздух заставляет его выделяться до тех пор, пока он не прольется вниз по тычинке.

Его мизинец коснулся ее шеи сзади, и Гермиона вздрогнула. 

– Теперь я уверена, что ничего не ощущаю, – с усмешкой ответила она, все еще не открывая глаза.

Люциус едва слышно усмехнулся, прижался носом к ее шее и глубоко вдохнул, одной рукой обняв ее за талию и притянув ближе. 

– Это очень тонкий аромат. И кстати говоря, незабываемый. Без сомнения, он стоит усилий.

Гермиона склонила голову набок в безмолвном приглашении.

– В твоих устах это звучит соблазнительно. Не думала, что ты так любишь природу.

Скользнув губами по ее шее, он промурлыкал в ответ:

– М-м-м. Я ценю всю красоту этого мира.

Его зубы игриво прикусили ее кожу, и она ахнула и расплылась в улыбке.

– Представляешь, как мне повезло, что такая прекрасная женщина согласилась поужинать со мной сегодня? – ее кожа имела божественной аромат, и Люциус лизнул место укуса, чтобы подольше помнить ее вкус. 

– О, вы преувеличиваете, мистер Малфой, – сказала она, посмеиваясь. Он отстранился и бросил на нее предостерегающий взгляд.

– Как ты смеешь оскорблять мою спутницу? Извинись немедленно!

Гермиона на мгновение нахмурилась в смятении, но затем, сообразив, что он играет с ней, с облегчением улыбнулась.

– Ну что ж, мы закончили? Думаю, пришла пора десерта, – повернувшись на каблуках, она направилась обратно к столу.

Люциус поспешил за ней. Он не собирался так просто спускать ее с крючка. Обняв Гермиону за плечи, он заставил ее замедлить быстрый шаг до неспешного. 

– У меня такое чувство, что ты не привыкла к тому, чтобы мужчина открыто заявлял о своем желании к тебе.

Она сглотнула, на миг отведя взгляд, а затем ответила:

– Нет, не привыкла. Но не думаю, что сейчас проблема именно в этом.

– А в чем же?

– Мне кажется, дело в том, что это ты. Ох! Я не хотела, чтобы это прозвучало как оскорбление.

Люциуса не столько это оскорбило, сколько смутило.

– Так _что же_ ты имела в виду?

– Просто… это звучит так странно, когда исходит от тебя. Ты такой… утонченный.

Это было не тем, что он ожидал от нее услышать, но подобная характеристика показалась Люциусу забавной.

– Значит, ты сомневаешься в моей искренности?

Она закусила губу, и это выглядело так прелестно, что ему захотелось поцелуем стереть следы зубов. _Нет. Пока нет. Дай ей время._

Гермиона задумалась на миг, остановившись на полпути, и ее лицо приняло озадаченное выражение.

– Думаю, было бы невежливо сказать да… но я не совсем уверена, что верю твоим словам. Однако до сих пор ты был со мной абсолютно честен. 

Люциусу пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не расплыться в улыбке. Какая-то его часть была безумно довольна ее оценкой, и он не знал почему. А еще обычно Люциус никому не улыбался. По крайней мере, уже довольно долгое время. Возможно, позже он сможет проверить, как это выглядит в зеркале. 

– Если тебя так заводит честность, я мог бы сказать тебе нечто такое, отчего твои трусики промокнут в мгновение ока. 

Ее губы дрогнули в улыбке.

– Я очень люблю честность, если уж мы об этом заговорили.

Люциус склонился к ней ближе и едва не рассмеялся, когда она напряглась. Он вдруг понял, почему ее так трудно было прочесть. Девочка все еще боится его, и благодаря их прошлому разговору неделю назад, он сразу понял почему. Возможно, она и хочет его в сексуальном плане, но во всем остальном они совершенно не знают друг друга. И это первый раз, когда они остались наедине. Всю неделю он мечтал о том, чтобы она принадлежала ему одному, но желание ослепило его, мешая увидеть реальность. Гермиона не была знакома с тем Люциусом Малфоем, которым он стал. 

Медленно, чтобы не напугать ее, он положил ладонь ей на щеку и, скользнув губами по лбу, нежно поцеловал в висок. Ее неестественная неподвижность подсказала ему, как сильно она нервничает, но он не мог не отметить, что все же она не отшатнулась.

Подгладив ее подбородок большим пальцем, он попытался успокоить ее. Сейчас Гермиону не нужно было подталкивать ни в том, ни в другом направлении. Она сама придет к нему, когда будет готова к большему. 

– Уверяю тебя, – негромко проговорил он, – что каждое сказанное мной сегодня вечером слово было правдой. Ты выглядишь просто восхитительно. Я считаю себя счастливым человеком, раз провожу вечер с тобой. 

Гермиона немного расслабилась.

– Конечно, мы не очень хорошо друг друга знаем, но я ловлю себя на мысли, что… меня тянет к тебе… я думаю о тебе, когда остаюсь один. Ты не выходишь у меня из головы.

Он поцеловал воздух рядом с ее щекой и, поддразнивая, коснулся ее уголком губ. 

– Хочешь знать, о чем именно я думал?

Гермиона коротко кивнула в ответ.

Нежно дыша ей в ухо, Люциус прошептал своим самым соблазнительным голосом:

– Я думал о том… что… я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то сумел посоперничать со Снейпом и его сарказмом столь же блестяще, как это сделала ты. Я не мог потом перестать смеяться всю неделю. 

Его лица коснулось ее дыхание, когда Гермиона беззвучно засмеялась, и Люциус тоже усмехнулся.

– Вот именно так я себя и чувствовал.

Гермиона прильнула к его руке как кошка, и Люциус вздрогнул, когда внутри все перевернулось от удовольствия. Он заслужил капельку доверия своей львицы.

– Однако я должен признать, что между приступами смеха я думал далеко не о благородных вещах, – легко признался он.

Ладонью он ощутил, как дернулась ее щека, когда она улыбнулась. Слава Мерлину, она не обиделась. 

– Мой мозг, кажется, зациклился на мысли о том, как ты лежишь обнаженная у камина… с рукой между ног.

Гермиона прерывисто выдохнула, выдавая свое растущее возбуждение. 

– В моем воображении ты всегда устраиваешь великолепное представление… раздвигая ноги, чтобы мне все было видно, а приближаясь к кульминации, ты выдыхаешь мое имя… 

Ее горячий румянец обжег его ладонь.

– Твой голос звучит так сладостно, – едва слышно пробормотал он. – Когда ты умоляешь меня заставить тебя кончить.

С трудом сглотнув, Гермиона кивнула. Люциус прикусил язык, чтобы не рассмеяться. 

– Да? Ты хочешь кончить?

Она снова кивнула.

– Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

– Твой язык, – прошептала она.

Подавив смешок, Люциус лизнул раковину ее уха.

– Что еще?

Гермиона подняла руку и схватила его за запястье. Именно такого прикосновения он и ждал. Если он хочет, чтобы она достаточно успокоилась и кончила, она должна ощутить, что ситуация у нее под контролем.

– Я хочу большего, – взмолилась она.

– Значит вот о чем ты думала на этой неделе… о моем языке у тебя между ног… как он вылизывает твою сладкую маленькую киску, пока соки не потекут по моему подбородку?

– Да, сэр.

Люциус чуть не согнулся пополам в приступе истерического хохота. Уже «сэр»? Он предпочел бы, чтобы она называла его по имени, но ее явно заводит вся эта учтивость, и он не собирался выбивать у нее из-под ног безопасную секс-почву. 

– Скажи это. Умоляй меня заставить тебя кончить. 

Она задрожала, с трудом дыша, и Люциус начал опасаться, что она упадет в обморок. 

– Пожалуйста, сэр, – последовала долгая пауза, после чего Гермиона прошептала: – Пожалуйста, полижите мой клитор, заставьте меня кончить.

Не считая прикосновений пальцем к ее подбородку, он не двигался. 

– А что же мне делать с этой назойливой выпуклостью на брюках? Это начинает сильно мешать, но я уверен, что у тебя множество отличных идей, как мне поступить.

– Трахни меня!

В ее голосе звучала улыбка, а энтузиазм, с которым она потребовала это, заставил его член запульсировать. 

– Трахнуть тебя? Звучит весьма приятно.

Без предупреждения Люциус обхватил ее рукой за талию и оторвал от земли. В три шага он оказался возле угла дома, где из фасада выступала гостиная, и прижал Гермиону к кирпичной стене. Ее явно потрясло столь внезапное перемещение, но она не протестовала, лишь тихонько охнула. Схватив обеими руками подол ее платья, он задрал его до талии и опустился перед ней на одно колено.

– О-о-о, – рассмеялся он. – Неудивительно, что тебе было так холодно: ты опять забыла трусики.

Гермиона тяжело дышала и не смогла ответить, но взглянула на него так, словно не верила в то, что он только что сделал.

Люциус улыбнулся ей и провел рукой по задней стороне бедра, пока не добрался до полоски обнаженной кожи под ягодицами. 

– Я считаю, что мягкие булочки – прекрасное завершение трапезы. Ты так не думаешь?

Не дав ей возможности ответить, он вторгся языком в расщелину между половыми губами. 

– А-а-а.

Посмеиваясь над ее нечленораздельными выкриками, он вылизывал складки ее плоти, издав восторженный стон, когда ему в награду из отверстия влагалища щедро потекла смазка. Гермиона была так непохожа на Нарциссу: звуками, что она издавала, ароматом возбуждения, тем, как ощущались ее волоски у его рта. Светлые волоски на лобке у Нарциссы были такими редкими, что казались почти прозрачными, у Гермионы же они были гуще, но ощущались такими поразительно мягкими, что Люциус не возражал против такой подушки. Прижавшись носом к ее пухлому лобку, он одним широким движением языка слизал ее нектар.

Черт возьми! Почему она даже _вкуснее_ , чем он помнит? Как это вообще возможно? Может, она искупалась в меде? Или окунула свою киску в блюдо с клубникой и шампанским? Даже заварной крем Снейпа бледнеет в сравнении с этим. Люциус закрыл глаза и высосал солоноватый мускусный сок с ее малых половых губ. Бесподобно.

Схватив ее под коленом, он поднял ногу к ее груди и полностью раскрыл сочную расщелину. В тени было трудно что-то разглядеть, но даже в неярком свете луны он видел, какая она покрасневшая и набухшая. Люциус уткнулся лицом между ее бедрами и начал вылизывать клитор, желая услышать, как Гермиона потеряет контроль. 

Она схватила его за волосы, чтобы удержать равновесие, и тихо застонала. Влажное хлюпанье ее насквозь мокрой киски эхом отражалось от каменных стен и разносилось по саду, будто в эротическом амфитеатре. Люциус мог бы кончить от одного этого звука, который был доказательством его оральных талантов. 

– М-м!

Она уже была близка. Расстегнув одной рукой ширинку, он вытащил член и проверил его готовность несколькими быстрыми движениями: тот был настолько твердым, что им можно было просверлить дыру в стене, но, к счастью, прямо перед ним влажно поблескивало нечто гораздо более приятное, чем стена.

Как только Гермиона вышла на финишную прямую, Люциус отстранился и отпустил ее ногу.

– Нет!

Ухмыльнувшись, он встал и, подхватив ее обеими руками под задницу, приподнял к стене. 

– Не беспокойся, моя драгоценная. Я доведу тебя через мгновение.

Она обхватила его ногами за талию, и Люциус потянулся вниз, чтобы расположить член у ее входа. Стоило головке проникнуть в отверстие, Гермиона зарычала и подалась бедрами навстречу, сразу погрузив член внутрь себя на половину длины без какой-либо подготовки. Они оба резко вдохнули, ее глаза расширились, будто она забыла, каково это – когда тебя трахают. Приоткрыв рот, она жарко выдохнула ему в шею.

– Просто расслабься, – пробормотал Люциус, переведя дыхания и входя до конца. – Я хочу, чтобы ты наслаждалась этим.

Стенки влагалища обхватили его член невероятно плотно, когда он вышел и снова скользнул внутрь. Казалось, мышцы там обладают собственным разумом, то втягивая его внутрь, то выталкивая наружу, то удерживая на месте и стимулируя его будто бы с ловкостью рук. Люциус вспомнил, как невыносимо тесно его обхватывало девственное влагалище Нарциссы в первый раз, когда он взял ее, но теснота Грейнджер была не такой. Она была податливой и имела силу чемпиона и подвижность танцора.

Ее тело отдалось его нежным толчкам, ответив на вторжение новой порцией смазки. Люциус зарычал и прибавил темп. 

– Нравится? – выдохнул он. – Хочешь еще жестче?

Гермиона энергично закивала, вращая бедрами и глубже насаживаясь на член. 

– М-м-м!

Люциус зашипел и схватил ее за бедра.

– Ты готова кончить для меня?

– Поцелуй меня снова в шею, как в прошлый раз.

Он ухмыльнулся.

– Тебе понравилось? Значит, вот почему ты надела это прелестное платье для меня?

– Да, сэр!

У него внутри все сжалось, то ли из-за ее обращения «сэр», то ли из-за подтверждения, что она хочет его, – Люциус точно не знал. Он впился ей в шею, и Гермиона забилась в его руках как зверек. Сжав ее крепче в объятиях, он прикусил кожу и лизнул яремную вену, скользнув языком по бешено бьющемуся пульсу. Когда он начал посасывать, Гермиона охнула и задвигалась на нем так быстро, что ему пришлось прекратить толчки и сосредоточиться на том, чтобы удерживать ее на члене.

– Скачи на мне, милая, – прорычал он ей на ухо, подстегивая ее. – Трись своим маленьким клитором об меня. Я знаю, ты готова кончить. Покажи мне, на что способна твоя киска.

– О-о-ох!

Стенки ее влагалища предупреждающе сжались, а затем обхватили его член с силой десяти Гермион.

– Люциус! – крикнула она, выгнувшись, а ее мышцы яростно содрогнулись вокруг него.

Он продолжал вбиваться, продляя остаточные сокращения внутри нее. На его яйца стекала влага, и влажные шлепки мошонки по ее заднице приносили такое извращенное удовлетворение, что он чуть было не поблагодарил Гермиону за оказанную честь. 

– Ты такая чертовски сексуальная, когда кончаешь. Повтори мое имя еще раз. Хочу убедиться, что ты не забыла, кто заставил тебя так кричать.

– Люциус, – прошептала Гермиона. Ее губы коснулись его подбородка, и внутри у него все сжалось, когда она поцелуями поднялась вверх к его уху. 

– Кончи внутрь меня, Люциус. Я хочу чувствовать, как твое семя будет сочиться из меня всю ночь.

Если бы одна фраза могла стать причиной помешательства, то это была бы она. Его бедра ускорились еще больше, и восхитительный вульгарный звук соприкосновения плоти с плотью наполнил воздух. Язык Гермионы скользнул по раковине его уха, и в тот же момент Люциус чуть было не ступил через край.

– Обожаю, как ты трахаешь меня, Люциус.

– М-м, – простонал он. Его мошонка поджалась, а живот превратился в камень, когда сперма под давлением вырвалась из яиц. – Черт!

– Да-а-а, – промурлыкала Гермиона, и ее теплое дыхание коснулось его уха. – Теперь это мои сливки.

Люциус постепенно замедлялся, пока его яички опустошались. Он прислонился к стене, чтобы не упасть, и прижался лбом к плечу Гермионы. Тяжело дыша, он закрыл глаза и пробормотал:

– Ты ведь маленькая королева оргазмов, не так ли?

Она тихо рассмеялась и поцеловала его влажную шею.

– Тебе понравилось?

– Очень.

– Мне тоже. Не выходи пока, ладно?

Расплывшись в улыбке под прикрытием темноты, Люциус кивнул.

– Как пожелаете, ваше величество.

________________________________________________________________________  
*  
(1) «Нужно признать, у тебя зависимость от любви», – Robert Palmer. 

(2) Гратинати – итальянский способ приготовления овощей, которые запекаются в духовке под слоем сыра и с соусом бешамель или без него (источник – Айвазян Ю. «Моя итальянская кухня для бедных»).


	18. Ария

"Am I just fooling myself, that she’ll stop the pain*(1)?"—Patrick Swayze

(Северус)

Снейп замер, когда скрип расшатанных половиц предупредил об ее приходе. Удивительно, что он вообще что-то расслышал среди этого пронзительного завывания ветра, гуляющего в перекрытиях. К счастью, его мантия была довольно плотной, и он выбрал самый теплый угол хижины для их беседы. Все вокруг покрывал слой пыли, но с помощью простого заклинания Северус очистил стул, так что тот стал пригодным для сидения. Лучи послеполуденного солнца просачивались сквозь щели между неплотно подогнанными досками стен, отчего парящие в воздухе пылинки сверкали как снежинки. В целом обстановка заброшенной хижины казалась мирной, хоть и немного жутковатой.

Это ему подходило.

Визжащая Хижина была для угрюмого мастера зелий хорошо знакомым убежищем. Он часто приходил сюда. Никто не знал, где он пропадает часами: возможно, это сочли бы странным, или, что более вероятно, тревожным знаком. Эта хибара была не только непригодной для человеческого обитания, но и являлась местом жестокого убийства.

Его убийства.

В этих четырех стенах ему пришлось станцевать с собственной смертью.

К счастью, это был короткий номер.

Выяснилось, что два флакона «Temporariam Mortem*(2)» и впрямь могут закупорить смерть. Он _действительно_ пересек эту черту… ненадолго. Очевидно, для нечестивых и правда нет покоя – во всяком случае, вечного покоя. По крайней мере, в его случае точно.

Очнуться в луже собственной крови было жутко, но Северус пожертвовал слишком многим, чтобы оставить судьбу магического сообщества в руках подростка, обладающего дисциплиной плохо выдрессированного щенка. Что, если бы Поттер решил, что мученическая смерть не для него, опомнился бы и сбежал? Что, если бы план, приведенный в действие Дамблдором, не сработал? Что, если бы тот безносый упырь выжил? Тогда, если бы Поттер потерпел неудачу, бремя убийства Темного Лорда легло бы на Снейпа.

Северус понятия не имел, как долго пролежал, прежде чем очнулся и собрался с силами, но к тому времени, как он вернулся в замок, Поттер уже встретился со своей судьбой и исполнил пророчество.

И вот так, в мгновение ока, мир, каким Северус его знал, исчез.

Нарцисса нашла его, ослабевшего, в полубессознательном состоянии лежащего на краю Запретного леса. Она отвела его к Поппи, которая неохотно позаботилась о его ранах – пока не явился святой Поттер и не поднял шумиху, рассказав, что Северус помогал ему все это время, и что-то пролепетав о том, что он счел Снейпа мертвым. 

Он не желал, чтобы мальчишка ему помогал, но, как часто случалось в его жизни, Северус снова получил то, чего не хотел. Гарри был главным свидетелем у него на суде, и благодаря славе Поттера, Снейп не только обрел свободу, но и был награжден Орденом Мерлина первой степени. Помпезность и показуха этих «почестей» вызывали у него отвращение, но ему пришлось признать, что благодаря официальному признанию его повседневная жизнь не была слишком уж невыносимой. Никто не шарахался от него в ужасе и не бросался проклятиями на улицах. Никто не присылал ему полные ненависти Громовещатели, которые взрывались бы у него на столе за завтраком. Он мог просто жить, не испытывая на себе людской неприязни, и это означало, что Поттер все-таки на _что-то_ да сгодился.

Когда ему предложили снова занять свою должность, он согласился вернуться только при условии, если Минерва станет директором школы. Возвращение на пост мастера зелий было шагом назад по карьерной лестнице, но весь этот фарс со школьной иерархией заботил его еще меньше, чем бессмысленные министерские награды. Северус тосковал по уединению и тишине подземелий Хогвартса, после стольких потрясений желая лишь одного – вернуться в знакомую обстановку.

Первое, что Снейп сделал после того, как устроился в своей комнате в подземельях, это посетил Визжащую Хижину. Он знал, что коллеги сочтут эти короткие визиты туда за признак психического расстройства, поэтому не распространялся об этом. И хотя пятна его крови все еще виднелись на половицах, ему не показалось это мрачным: он нашел в этом месте спокойствие. Там, где другие узрели бы поражение, он видел воскрешение. Здесь закончилась его старая жизнь, но тут же, на грязном полу, началась новая. Северус вернулся из мертвых в новый мир, где он не был связан обязательствами ни с Волдемортом, ни с Альбусом, где он был хозяином собственной судьбы. Однако пока что он не прочувствовал эту новую жизнь со всеми ее вариантами и возможностями и еще не привык к мысли, что его будущее теперь действительно принадлежит _ему_.

Он посещал Визжащую Хижину, чтобы побыть одному и подумать, отдохнуть и собраться с силами. Здесь, вдали от школьной суеты, всегда было тихо и спокойно. Курорт для бедняка. Кому нравятся морские побережья, а Северусу по душе ветхий сарай, в котором его жизнь не раз была в опасности. Это позволяло видеть события в перспективе, и он ценил то прозрение, которое обретал в этих шатких стенах. 

Грейнджер будет первым человеком, который проникнет в его крепость.

Хорошо это или плохо, Северус не знал. Он крепче сжал книгу, которую принес для Гермионы, пытаясь таким образом дать выход бурлящей в нем энергии. Его мозг буквально зациклился на воспоминании об ее обнаженном теле: их прошлые встречи обеспечили его обширным материалом для мастурбации, но вообще на главный мозг Гриффиндора у него были другие планы, отнюдь не связанные с плотскими желаниями. 

Словесные баталии с ней в прошлую пятницу напомнили Северусу, как сильно ему не хватало разговоров с кем-то, кто заставил бы его мозг работать. Конечно, их разговор за ужином в основном представлял собой поток намеков, а потом и вовсе непристойностей, но Снейп надеялся, что Гермиона сможет предложить ему что-то более глубокое. Она отлично восприняла его «цветочную загадку», так что, возможно, она тоже жаждала интеллектуальной стимуляции.

Кроме Нарциссы и когда-то давно Лили, он почти не общался с женщинами. Конечно, технически Минерва тоже женщина, но у Снейпа не возникало желания целыми днями говорить о школе. У него есть и _другие_ интересы. Кроме того, Минерва для него, скорее, наставница: она навсегда останется для него учителем. Он хотел бы найти кого-то, с кем можно было бы вести беседу, а не обмениваться информацией. 

Но будет ли с Грейнджер все иначе? Или она тоже навечно останется для него ученицей, как он для Минервы? Или с ней его еще ожидают сюрпризы, и он повстречается с теми ее сторонами, которых прежде не видел?

Гермиона вошла в дверь, встряхнув растрепанными волосами, которые наконец-то выпустил из своей хватки ветер. Пока ее глаза привыкали к темноте, Северус сидел абсолютно неподвижно. Заметив его в тени, она робко улыбнулась.

– Кто-нибудь видел, как вы вошли сюда? – спокойно спросил он.

– Если и видел, то я этого не заметила. А вы прошли через Гремучую Иву?

Снейп кивнул и указал на второй стул. 

– Пожалуйста, садитесь.

– Я и забыла, насколько здесь ветрено, – пробормотала она себе под нос, взмахнув палочкой в сторону стула, чтобы очистить его. – Как Римус вообще умудрялся спать, когда находился здесь? 

– Уверен, он просто гонялся за своим хвостом, пока не падал от усталости, – отозвался Северус, даже не пытаясь скрыть свое презрение.

Гермиона закатила глаза и села на стул. 

– Очень по-взрослому, профессор.

– Я подумал, что будет бестактно предположить, что он до рассвета вылизывал свои яйца.

Взглядом Гермионы можно было плавить мрамор.

– Вы позвали меня сюда, чтобы говорить плохо о покойных?

– Вовсе нет. Я всего лишь ответил на ваш вопрос.

– Зачем же тогда вы пригласили меня сюда?

Снейп молча постукивал пальцем по подлокотнику кресла, обдумывая ответ и выбирая стратегию. 

– Мне любопытно, является ли секс единственным, чем вы способны удивить.

На лице Гермионы появилось недоумение, но затем она поплотнее закуталась в мантию и подтянула ноги на сиденье, чтобы они не замерзли, и это явно было знаком, что она не собирается тотчас же уйти. 

– Что вы имеете в виду?

Не отрывая взгляда от ее глаз и сохраняя при этом внешнее спокойствие, Северус принялся следить за сигналами ее мимики, подмечая на будущее каждое движение мышц ее лица. Люди и сами не знают, как много они могут поведать, не говоря ни слова. 

– Расскажите, чем вы занимаетесь, когда не мастурбируете в библиотеке Малфоев. Я знаю, что вы работаете в Министерстве. Вся ваша жизнь заключается сейчас в этом?

Гермиона озадаченно посмотрела на Снейпа, явно сбитая с толку его вопросом. 

– Я работаю в отделе регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними, в группе по обеспечению прав волшебных существ. 

– Да, я в курсе, – язвительно протянул Северус. – Мой вопрос заключается в том, является ли это единственным, чем вы занимаетесь. Тратите ли вы все свое свободное время на то, чтобы принудительно облагодетельствовать домовых эльфов носками, или у вас есть другие интересы? Не считая скрытого самоудовлетворения на публике.

Ее лицо залилось краской.

– Я _не_ принуждаю домовиков брать носки. И к вашему сведению, у меня много интересов, помимо работы и самоудовлетворения.

– Например?

– В свободное время я по-прежнему изучаю древние руны и нумерологию. Слежу за последними статьями в журналах по транфигурации и чарам. И несмотря на то, что много лет моим учителем были именно вы, мне также нравится периодика, посвященная зельям.

Превосходно. Она не только пытается проявить себя, но и по-прежнему любит учиться и не растеряла тягу к знаниям. Теперь нужно выяснить, развила ли она в себе навыки критического мышления, с тех пор как закончила учиться у него. Может ли в ее мозгу родиться оригинальная идея, или она по-прежнему фонтанирует лишь тем, что читала. 

– Что вы думаете о статье об универсальных противоядиях в февральском «Ежемесячном зельеварении»?

Возмущение исчезло с ее лица.

– Эм-м-м… В теории она показалось мне интересной, но не слишком точной. Растертый в пудру безоар не является ключом к решению всех проблем. Не было учтено множество случаев, когда безоары не действовали. И я сомневаюсь, что растирать безоар в порошок разумно. Это должно ослабить его эффективность. 

– Так и есть. Статья была полной чушью. Я видел сочинения третьекурсников, в которых было больше логики. 

– А что насчет статьи об использовании яда Тентакулы в лечебных зельях? Это лучшее, что я там читала за последние годы.

Снейп с трудом сдержался, чтобы не улыбнуться. 

– Я тоже получил от нее удовольствие. Что вам показалось самым перспективным?

Глаза Гермионы заблестели от интеллектуального возбуждения. 

– Эксперименты, когда с помощью яда был уничтожен вирус чешуйчатой проказы. Что же еще можно уничтожить с его помощью? Сколько, на первый взгляд, неизлечимых болезней он поможет победить? Яд невероятно опасен, так что, очевидно, его использование связано с риском, но я думаю, что, если из альтернатив у тебя только смерть, ты пойдешь на этот риск.

Это была его статья, написанная под псевдонимом, но пока Северус собирался держать это при себе.

– А что больше всего понравилось _вам_? – спросила Гермиона.

– Тот раздел, что вы упомянули. Что вы думаете об использовании яда Тентакулы для лечения болезни наподобие драконьей оспы?

Она подперла подбородок рукой и задумчиво посмотрела на него.

– От драконьей оспы уже есть лекарство.

– Но не от самых агрессивных ее штаммов.

Гермиона кивнула.

– Вы имеете в виду случаи, как у Нарциссы.

– Если бы существовало что-то более мощное и быстродействующее, она была бы сейчас жива.

– Драко сказал мне, что ее тело было истощено из-за многолетнего стресса, отчего оно было более подвержено болезни и слишком ослаблено, чтобы выздороветь.

– Верно, но это не отменяет того факта, что, если бы существовало эффективное зелье, оно могло бы спасти ей жизнь.

– Но если ее тело не исцелялось как надо, как бы она смогла противостоять яду Тентакулы?

Если бы у него был ответ на этот вопрос, он давно бы уже продвинулся бы в своих экспериментах. 

– С помощью полного курса восстанавливающих зелий? – выдвинул пустое предположение Снейп. Конечно, это был не ответ, но он не желал раскрывать все карты и хотел, чтобы Гермиона продолжала свои рассуждения.

– Думаю, это будет непросто. Сильный яд, необходимый для того, чтобы уничтожить драконью оспу, потребует немедленного применения противоядия, которое, в свою очередь, помешает ему сделать свое дело. Если бы можно было запрограммировать его целенаправленно уничтожить вирус, это было бы здорово. Или каким-то образом заставить его не вредить здоровым клеткам.

Снейп работал над идеей таргетирования в своей частной лаборатории в школе, но все продвигалось не слишком хорошо. 

– Вы читали статью в ежеквартальном «Заклинателе» о маленькой девочке, которая переболела драконьей оспой еще ребенком и ослепла?

Северус покачал головой.

– Я нечасто читаю периодические издания о чарах.

– У нее развилась невероятная чувствительность к магии вокруг: эта девочка может узнавать людей по сотворенным ими заклинаниям, а также она начала проявлять выдающиеся способности к беспалочковой магии. Она еще не ходит в школу, но мне интересно, на что она будет способна с палочкой.

– М-м, – рассеянно пробормотал Снейп, все еще размышляя о проблеме таргетирования яда. 

– А что насчет вас, сэр? Чем занимаетесь вы в свободное от преподавания время? Помимо секса с мистером Малфоем и раздвигания створок устриц.

Снейп усмехнулся.

– Я занимаюсь экспериментальным зельеварением.

– Варите что-то интересное?

Он кивнул.

– Да, но никаких значительных прорывов пока совершить не удалось. Преподавание и проверка домашних заданий отнимают у меня больше времени, чем хотелось бы.

– Я удивлена, что вы все еще преподаете. Не обижайтесь, но мне всегда казалось, что вам это не слишком нравится.

– Мне и не нравится. Невежество невыносимо.

– Что ж, но теперь-то вам больше не нужно никого защищать. Почему вы просто не уйдете?

– Хм-м. Не думаю, что это хорошо скажется на моих интеллектуальных способностях. Если я уволюсь, то просто вернусь в Паучий Тупик и буду проводить все время, варя зелья в подвале. И стану еще более асоциальным, чем сейчас. Возможно, Хогвартс одновременно и позволяет мне оставаться в здравом уме, и толкает к безумию. И прежде чем вы что-то скажете, да, я осознаю, насколько странно это прозвучало.

Гермиона улыбнулась и покачала головой.

– Нет, я понимаю. Вы не хотите стать в Коукворте сумасшедшим отшельником. Нет ничего странного в желании, чтобы вас окружали люди… даже если они сводят вас с ума.

– Да, возможно.

– А что говорит Люциус? Может быть, он мог бы приезжать и разбавлять ваше одиночество.

Снейп поднял бровь.

– Мы никогда не обсуждали это с ним.

– О, – Гермиона выглядела растерянной. – Я думала, вы с ним близки.

– Так и есть. На самом деле… это сложно. Мы никогда не говорим о таких вещах.

– Возможно, вам стоит упомянуть ему об этом. 

– Люциус занят своими инвестициями, – покачал головой Снейп. – Он почти все время проводит в Гринготтсе. У него нет времени присматривать за своим нелюдимым любовником.

– А что насчет Драко? Вы ему нравитесь, и он умный. Он мог бы составить вам компанию.

Северус закатил глаза.

– Драко смышленый мальчик, но он слишком занят работой и своим… _плотным светским графиком_.

Гермиона фыркнула.

– Не знаю, можно ли назвать то, что делает Драко, работой. В основном он носится по Министерству и заигрывает со всеми коллегами-девушками, чтобы вытянуть из них информацию.

– Я просто буду продолжать преподавать, – сказал Снейп со вздохом. – Не все так уж плохо. Иногда появляется кто-то достаточно умный, чтобы отвлечь меня от рутины. 

Губы Гермионы изогнулись в понимающей улыбке.

– Вам не хватает меня, не так ли?

Снейп сохранял нейтральное выражение лица, несмотря на охватившее его веселье.

– Без вашей поднятой вверх руки мой класс кажется безжизненным. Не знаю, как мне удается прожить день без вашего декламирования учебника наизусть с педантичностью попугая. 

Улыбка Гермионы стала еще шире.

– Я уже много лет ничего не декламировала и не поднимала руку.

– Только юбку?

Она покачала головой, но не сдержалась и рассмеялась. 

– Ни разу не поднимала свою юбку. Я доверяю это профессионалам.

– Мудрое решение. Это напомнило мне о том, что я кое-что принес для вас, – Северус вытащил книгу и протянул ей. – Я знаю, что для вас подобное может считаться прелюдией, но, пожалуйста, держите себя в руках.

С улыбкой и притворным выражением огорчения на лице Гермиона наклонилась и взяла книгу, затем откинулась назад и раскрыла ее в поисках титульного листа: на обложке не было ни единой надписи. Отыскав его, она покраснела, но тут же углубилась в изучение самых интересных глав.

– Я хочу, чтобы вы в течение будущей недели просмотрели ее. Уверен, Люциус будет более чем не против воспроизвести все, что вам понравится, в нашу следующую встречу.

Гермиона остановилась на изображении обнаженной распростертой девушки, привязанной к кровати. 

– Как долго я могу хранить ее у себя?

Северус усмехнулся ее явному возбуждению. 

– Сколько захотите. Если мне понадобится ее вернуть, я знаю, где вы живете. 

Гермиона подняла глаза, озадаченно нахмурившись.

– Вы знаете, где я живу?

– Конечно, знаю. Драко рассказал мне уже давно.

Кивнув, она вернулась к книге, снова принявшись ее листать.

– Значит, вы просто хотите, чтобы я выбрала то, что мне понравится? 

– Я хочу, чтобы вы прочитали всю книгу и решили, хотите ли вы что-нибудь попробовать. Мы можем обсудить это при следующей встрече.

– При следующей встрече? Вы не хотите ничего сделать сейчас?

Снейп ухмыльнулся, но сумел сдержать смех.

– Ваше либидо, должно быть, выносливее моего, мисс Грейнджер. В этой продуваемой всеми ветрами старой лачуге кровь леденеет в жилах, и у меня нет абсолютно никакого желания отморозить себе конечности.

– Вы действительно позвали меня сюда, чтобы поговорить?

Северус изучающе взглянул на нее, прежде чем ответить:

– Если бы я хотел секса, то так и написал бы в письме. Как говорится… не вижу причин ходить вокруг да около.

Слишком увлеченная книгой, Гермиона согласно кивнула, не отрывая глаз от страниц.

– Люблю мужчин, которые честно говорят о своих желаниях.

– Тогда мы поладим. Возможно, мы сможем продолжить наш разговор в следующие выходные.

Он поднялся со стула, и Гермиона посмотрела на него, озадаченно нахмурившись.

– Вы уходите?

– Я замерз, и мне нужно завершить кое-какие дела в классе. Уверен, вам не терпится забрать эту книгу домой и… _изучить_. Оставляю вас наедине с вашим чтением.

Северус вежливо склонил голову и направился к выходу.

– Спасибо за книгу, профессор, – крикнула она ему вслед. – Было приятно с вами поговорить.

Снейп остановился и оглянулся. 

– Да. С нетерпением жду следующей встречи. Хорошего дня, мисс Грейнджер.

Он хотел вернуться к себе в комнату и подумать: о зельях и яде, о Малфоях и преподавании, о лохматых заучках и меняющемся восприятии действительности. Его голова кипела, и ему нужно было привести в порядок свои мысли. 

Грейнджер дала ему много поводов для размышлений.

И впрямь достойная девушка.

_______________________________________________________________________  
*  
(1) «Может, я сам себя обманываю, что она поможет унять боль?» – Патрик Суэйзи. 

(2) «Temporariam Mortem» – в переводе с латыни «Временная смерть».


	19. Этюд

“Oh I wonder wonder who, whooooo, who wrote the book of love*,” – The Monotones

(Гермиона)

Гермиона присела на краешек кухонного стула, все ее тело было охвачено возбуждением, вызванным новой книгой. Для нее это было одной из самых больших радостей в жизни: отправиться в путешествие за новыми знаниями по океану идей. Ее киска уже текла от предвкушения, в пылу научного энтузиазма заставив намокнуть трусики.

Коснувшись своего блокнота и пера, чтобы проверить, все ли в полной готовности, Гермиона сделала мысленную пометку никому и никогда не рассказывать о том, что ее помешательство на книгах превратило ее в зомби-зубрилку. Нормальные люди ведь не делают заметок, читая книгу о сексе. И уж точно не текут, представляя себе, сколько страниц выписок у них получится в процессе.

У нее явно проблемы.

У многих людей было больше жизненного опыта, чем у нее. Пока другие девушки ее возраста бегали по вечеринкам и свиданиям, Гермиона училась. Пока все устраивали свою жизнь и выходили замуж, она с головой была в работе. Не то чтобы все это ее не интересовало, просто у нее не было времени. Конечно, она не клялась хранить обет безбрачия, но все мужчины, с которыми она встречалась в прошлом, казались такими… ванильными. А когда девушке хочется перчинки, ваниль привлекает ее не больше, чем мокрый носовой платок с козявками – мало желания к этому прикасаться, но приходится.

Чтобы заполнить пробелы, она с головой окунулась во вселенную секса, которую создала сама: мир, где не было ни правил, ни запретов. Там она могла по своему желанию быть то милой, то отвязной, то благочестивой, то порочной. Никто не мог ни обвинить ее, ни пристыдить: воображаемые мужчины не осуждают. Но, к сожалению, воображение и опыт – это две разные вещи. Теперь рядом с ней оказались трое мужчин, которые настолько были далеки от ванили, что она чувствовала себя ужасно неготовой к этому. Казалось, жизнь забросила ее в вульгарную поп-викторину, и, хотя ее знаний было достаточно, чтобы с достоинством пройти ее, Гермиона втайне хотела взорвать публику своей секс-эрудицией и в конце еще получить бонусные очки.

Спасибо Мерлину за книги – искоренители всякого невежества. Она во всем разберется и поразит их своими знаниями в следующую встречу. Какое облегчение.

С нежностью проведя рукой по потертой обложке, Гермиона заметила, что когда-то там была надпись, но тисненый золотом заголовок стерся, оставив после себя крошечные золотистые хлопья, которые при плохом освещении можно было принять за грязь. Странно. Книга не была старой – Гермиона проверила год публикации, когда получила ее от Снейпа. Или ее часто читали, что объясняло потертую обложку, или Северус, желая сохранить содержание в тайне от сторонних наблюдателей, намеренно скрыл название. 

Гермиона усмехнулась и проверила корешок. Там тоже ничего не было. Хитрый сукин сын. У него там, наверное, целая библиотека эротических справочников, лежащих у всех на виду – и никто об этом не догадывается. Однако это блестящая идея. Если бы Гермиона сделала то же самое, то за все эти годы, вероятно, смогла бы избежать нескольких неловких моментов, связанных с книгами. 

Она могла только догадываться, что побудило Снейпа пойти на такие меры: вряд ли это нечто более ужасное, чем то, когда Джордж во время последнего переезда уронил одну из ее многочисленных коробок с книгами и обнаружил тайник с эротикой. Она тогда думала, что он никогда не перестанет ржать, и не знала, обижаться ей или нет. Неужели все и впрямь считают ее бесполой ханжой? Чтобы удостовериться, что Джордж будет молчать, потребовалось несколько изобретательных угроз, касающихся определенных органов его тела, а также одно правильно наложенное Редукто, хотя теперь слизеринский поход к решению вопроса казался ей более изящным. Северус, вероятно, просто наложил бы на Джорджа Обливиэйт и покончил бы с этим. 

Похихикав про себя, Гермиона открыла обложку и сделала глубокий вдох; аромат печатного слова привел ее мозг в состояние восторженного возбуждения, одурманивая обещанием поделиться с ней знаниями о самом развратном. С блаженной улыбкой удовольствия она погладила страницы, пролистав их до начального раздела. «Часть первая: Удовольствие и страсть».

Значит, это будет темой ее вступительных заметок. Восторженная дрожь прошла по спине: она будто снова вернулась в школу. Боже, как же ей не хватает домашних заданий!

Сказав себе не быть такой странной, Гермиона нашла первую главу и переписала и ее название – «Поцелуи».

Она читала быстро, просматривая абзацы и поглощая слова, как живой компьютер. Художественные описания различных техник поцелуев взбудоражили ее, а иллюстрации были провокационными, если не сказать больше. Прижатые друг к другу рты, сплетающиеся со смесью пыла и робкого желания языки. Прикусывания нижней губы любовника. Сверкающий влажный путь, ведущий к оральным открытиям. Черт побери, Гермиона уже тяжело дышала, а ведь она еще даже не дошла до самого горячего.

Повернув книгу набок, она начала изучать иллюстрацию и сопровождающую ее подпись. Поцелуи, когда один из партнеров находится вверх ногами. Интересно. Она сделала дополнительную пометку попробовать, когда будет подходящий момент. _«Оба смогут в полной мере насладиться пухлой нижней губой партнера»._ Хм-м-м. Драко это должно понравиться.

Вероятно, им _всем_ это понравится, но Гермиона точно не знала, так как пока целовала только Драко. Она не была уверена, что у мистера Малфоя или Снейпа вообще были в планах поцелуи. Может быть, они целуются только друг с другом. Возможно, мистер Малфой считает неправильным целовать кого-то, кроме жены. Вероятно, Снейп не целует случайных любовниц. Не зная наверняка, она понятия не имела, чего ожидать и чувствовала бы себя абсолютно нелепо, если бы попросила их прояснить этот вопрос. _«Пардон, уважаемые сэры, но не могли бы вы предоставить мне список частей тела, которые потенциально могут оказаться у меня во рту в ближайшем будущем? «Да» членам, но «нет» языкам?»_

Лучше так не делать. Во всей этой ситуации и без того хватает неловкости. Ей бы хотелось поцеловать их всех, если бы предоставилась такая возможность, но она не станет ни на кого давить. Драко отлично справляется с ее потребностями в поцелуях, и она слишком многого хочет, ожидая, что они все станут проявлять подобную нежность. Кто она такая, чтобы требовать и сказочного секса, и поцелуев от троих разных мужчин? Это звучит как какое-то безумие. Ей стоит сказать спасибо, что кто-то из них вообще захотел поцеловать ее, потому что на протяжении нескольких лет, показавшихся ей веками, на нее отнюдь не сыпались дожди из поцелуев.

Не желая вспоминать о том периоде своей жизни, Гермиона быстро перевернула страницу и перешла к следующей главе, чтобы отвлечься.

«Ласки». О-о-о, и впрямь отличная тема для отвлечения. Она быстро просмотрела главу, представляя в главной роли себя, и ее воображение разогналось до варп-скорости. Соски под лифчиком напряглись, и она рассеянно коснулась одного, переходя к следующему подразделу главы, который по счастливой случайности назывался «Грудь».

Глаза Гермионы расширились, когда она увидела, как чернокожая девушка на иллюстрации провела по телу пером, поддразнивая соски, ставшие похожими на шоколадные конфетки. Черт. Может, стоит спрятать перо в тумбочку? Внезапно мысль о том, чтобы поласкать себя письменными принадлежностями, вызвала неожиданный потоп внизу, приклеивший трусики к половым губам.

Хотя чтение всегда являлось для нее захватывающим действом, обычно оно не было столь возбуждающим. Слава Мерлину, сиденья на стульях сделаны из пластика.

Внимательно изучая материал раздела, Гермиона не удержалась и сунула руку под футболку, чтобы проверить предложенные автором варианты. Информация была превосходной. И весьма детальной. _«Драко это понравится»._ Одни только иллюстрации завораживали.

Следующая глава была посвящена мастурбации рукой. Для мужчин и женщин. Там нашлось несколько прекрасных советов и описания множества техник, которые Гермиона намеревалась испробовать, как только представится возможность. Она не смогла удержаться от смеха, представив себе, как все трое встают перед ней с пенисами наизготовку, чтобы она могла попрактиковаться. Драко, вероятно, сойдет с ума и напрыгнет на нее еще до конца тренировки. Мистер Малфой, скорее всего, будет сохранять спокойствие, потягиваясь и блаженствуя, как король, пока она будет демонстрировать ему свой огромный опыт работы руками. А Снейп… Черт возьми, а со Снейпом у нее, вероятно, получится прилично подкачаться. В книге ни слова не говорилось о том, как избежать воспаления сухожилий и боли в предплечьях. Наверное, авторам никогда не приходилось сражаться с питоном в постели: ни один подраздел не был посвящен тому, как победить в споре со змеей. И если она будет со всеми троими, ей придется дрочить им до рассвета. Возможно, стоит приобрести бандаж для фиксации лучезапястного сустава.

Или перевязь для руки.

Она сделала заметку и об этом тоже.

Следующая глава была об оральном сексе, и Гермиона начала читать вдумчиво, больше не глотая текст целыми отрывками. Если кто-то и не любил фелляцию, то к моменту окончания этой главы, он стал бы ее фанатом. И мерлиновы яйца, она никогда раньше не видела, чтобы киску так заманчиво описывали. Неужели Снейп видел ее именно так: _«мускусным деликатесом для ублажения вкусовых рецепторов»_? Сколько раз он читал эту книгу? Гермиона закрыла глаза, представив на мгновение, как он внимательно изучает текст, его брюки натягиваются от стремительно растущей эрекции, и он поправляет член через ткань.

 _«Черт возьми, Гермиона! Хватит! Ты вроде бы читаешь. Если хочешь в своем воображении подглядывать за Снейпом, то хотя бы подожди до тех пор, пока у тебя в руках не окажется душ – для подмоги. Сама знаешь, что в прошлый раз у тебя чуть не отвалились пальцы»._

Усмехнувшись, она согласилась помечтать чуть позже – когда вооружится своим водным инструментом. Кроме того, у нее не получится делать заметки и одновременно мастурбировать: перо будет выскальзывать из рук.

Быстро записав в сокращенном виде несколько указаний, она составила список трюков, которые собиралась попробовать в следующий раз, как только член одного из них окажется у нее во рту.

Перевернув страницу, Гермиона поняла, что смотрит на огромную подборку иллюстраций разных вариантов стрижек лобковых волос, а в отдельном подразделе об эпиляции были еще и картинки с украшениями в виде сверкающих камешков. Она не знала, как к этому относиться. В течение нескольких лет она шла на поводу у общественного мнения и убирала там волосы, и это поначалу увеличивало чувствительность половых губ, которая, однако, притупилась со временем, поэтому Гермиона снова отрастила волосы. И теперь она очень любила свой «кустик» и ухаживала за ним – в прямом смысле. Каждый вечер она втирала в него несколько капель масла, чтобы волоски оставались мягкими на ощупь. Ей нравилась некая первобытность, которую они олицетворяют. Это воплощение дикой стороны ее натуры, в противоположность чопорности и правильности. Ее киска в глубине души тигрица, даже если в повседневной жизни и кажется одомашненной ручной кошкой. 

Никто из них не давал понять, что им не нравятся лобковые волосы, и у всех троих они тоже не подстрижены. Хотя… волоски Люциуса и Драко настолько светлые, что их едва заметно. Но у Снейпа они такие же темные, как и у нее, и он, по всей видимости, ничего с ними не делает. Гермионе нравилось поглаживать его пушистые яички, и, возможно, им всем нравится то же самое в отношении нее. 

_«Если им это не по душе, пусть найдут себе другую девушку»._ Она была не готова отказываться от своей пушистой киски из-за кучки взыскательных извращенцев… сексуальных богов… нет, извращенцев. Извращенных сексуальных богов? Ну, кем бы они ни были, она не позволит им снять скальп со своего лобка.

Перейдя к следующей главе, Гермиона застыла на мгновение, а затем расплылась в смущенной улыбке. Заголовок «Вперед на анальный абордаж», кажется, самый меткий из всех. И какого черта она краснеет? Кроме Живоглота, никто не в курсе, как она любит играть с попкой, и вряд ли он кому-то проболтается. Вообще у нее еще ни с кем не было анального секса, но ее пальцы побывали там уже множество раз. И эта книга очень воодушевляла на продолжение экспериментов с пальцами и игрушками. 

Пока что никто из них не попытался проникнуть в святая святых, и Гермиона уже начала сомневаться – ну ладно, на самом деле, волноваться, – нравится ли им вообще подобное. Это кажется маловероятным, учитывая их богатый сексуальный опыт. По меньшей мере, один из них должен быть любителем задниц. Но кто именно? И как, черт возьми, это выведать? _«Думаю, в следующий раз мне придется найти способ как-нибудь намекнуть. Не покажется ли слишком прямолинейным насадить свою задницу на мужской палец?»_ Остается лишь надеяться, что, если возможность намекнуть представится, ее мозг еще будет в достаточно рабочем состоянии, чтобы привести в действие ее план.

В книге приводился прекрасный и довольно обстоятельный обзор анальный пробок, шариков и описание анального массажа. _«Да, да и еще раз да»._ Гермиона задержалась на несколько минут на той части, где говорилось об анилингусе. Ей никто никогда не лизал задницу, и она сама не была среди добровольцев, чтобы попробовать. Наверняка это приятно испытать на себе – и прилагающаяся к тексту иллюстрация была отличной, – но Гермиона не была уверена, что сможет когда-либо засунуть свой язык кому-нибудь в зад. Гриффиндорское мужество в этом случае не срабатывало. В книге говорилось, что это безопасно, если оба партнера здоровы и чистоплотны. Также там было приведено заклинание безводной клизмы. Гермиона переписала его, после чего направила на себя палочку и произнесла.

 _«Пресвятые пуффендуйцы!»_ Вздрогнув от неожиданности, она вцепилась в край стола так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. _«Что ж… теперь понятно, на что похожа колоноскопия с настойкой перечной мяты. Черт бы ее побрал»._ Гермиона поморгала и судорожно выдохнула. _«Наверное, стоит попробовать еще раз позже»._

Наклонившись, она отклеила трусики от половых губ, а затем сделала пометку попробовать поласкать пером грудь одновременно с заклинанием клизмы… лучше всего сидя при этом на душевой насадке и представляя, как все трое дрочат возле ее лица.

 _«Если что-то делаешь, нужно делать это правильно»._ Гермиона нарисовала звездочку рядом с записью, чтобы не забыть.

Следующий подраздел был посвящен настоящим клизмам. Дерьмо. В буквальном смысле. Она читала несколько рассказов о клизмах и раньше, и сама мысль об этом возбуждала ее, но заводиться от рассказов это одно, а вот испытать такое в реальной жизни – совсем другое. И кого же попросить оказать ей эту честь? Люциус кажется недостаточно извращенцем, чтобы быть энтузиастом клизмы. С Драко это было бы обсудить легче всего, а значит, не так стыдно, но, скорее всего, именно Снейп сделал бы все так, как ей хотелось бы. Хотя она точно знала, что поставит себя в неловкое положение. Как вообще можно поднять эту тему? _«Пардон, профессор Снейп, но, если вы закончили варить зелье, не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, засунуть мне в задницу шланг и накачать меня водой?»_

Ни за что. Она умрет от унижения, прежде чем сможет выдавить из себя хоть звук. Может, есть какой-то другой способ сказать ему… не говоря при этом ни слова. Например, анонимно прислать ему спринцовку или что-то типа того. Хотя даже это слишком рискованно. Кто еще может прислать ему нечто подобное? Он не идиот и поймет, что это ее рук дело.

 _Шаловливых_ рук.

Гермиона фыркнула и тут же зажала рот рукой. _«Перестань вести себя как ребенок. Это серьезный вопрос. Ты ведь хочешь получить «Превосходно» на следующем слизеринском секс-симпозиуме, не так ли?»_

Впрочем, как и всегда.

Живоглот, похоже, совсем не считал это забавным, в отличие от нее. Гермиона отмахнулась, увидев его вопросительный взгляд, и он снова погрузился в полудрему.

Вторая часть книги была посвящена подчинению и доминированию. Гермиона не думала, что ее трусики способны намокнуть еще больше, но это произошло при одном взгляде на эти слова. 

Порка. Наказания. Связывание. Гермиона истекала слюной. Стеки, трости, паддлы. Повязки на глаза, наручники, кляпы. Даже иллюстрация с девушкой в черном ошейнике с шипами заставила ее сердце забиться чаще. Ей стоит начать беспокоиться? Гермиона сомневалась, что и впрямь желает стать чьей-то рабыней, но ей действительно хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь из них – или все сразу – взяли контроль над ее телом и позволили ей почувствовать себя свободной. Она вдруг замерла, осознав, насколько парадоксально это звучит, но сразу же поняла, почему ее посетили подобные мысли.

Она живет в прогнившем мире, где женщинам внушают, что они должны выглядеть сексуально и быть желанными, но при этом утверждают, что трахаться стыдно. Пуританка или шлюха – сексуальная идентификация женщины определяется незнакомцами, видящими в ней либо племенную кобылу, либо кусок мяса. Или вообще ее не замечающими. Мнение всех этих людей одинаково оскорбительно, и никто не смог оценить по достоинству, насколько сложны предпочтения Гермионы. Секс значил для нее очень многое, и не всегда это подразумевало чистую любовь и белых голубей. У нее были потребности, которые шли вразрез со всем, что она отстаивала, потребности, которые пугали ее и которые она даже не понимала. Но отрицать тот факт, что они есть, сродни тому, чтобы отрезать аппендицит: они часть ее, и она предпочитала принимать все стороны себя такими, какие они есть, чем заниматься сомнительным самоограничением. 

И хотя ей всегда казалось странным, что на любой вид секса клеится ярлык аморальности, даже если все его участники занимаются им добровольно, Гермиона не могла пойти против навязанных обществом норм морали. Этот сексистский вздор прочно засел у нее в мозгу, несмотря на всю ее ненависть к нему. Бунтарские черты ее характера были сформированы гораздо хуже, чем те, которые отвечали за трудолюбие, и было трудно абстрагироваться от взращенной внутри нее «хорошей девочки». Быть сексуальной само по себе нетрудно, однако ей было страшно открыть эту свою сторону другим. Ей просто нужен кто-то, кто смог бы подтолкнуть ее и убедить в том, что ее пристрастия нормальны. Если кто-то возьмет на себя контроль, она сможет освободиться и смело стать плохой девочкой. Но она не желала становиться игрушкой какого-нибудь чокнутого мужика. Она хотела, чтобы о ней позаботились, а она смогла спокойно отпустить себя. 

В Люциусе и Северусе присутствовала доминантность, которая ее возбуждала, но пока что только Драко относился к ней с той заботой, которой она жаждала. Но из всех троих в нем было меньше всего той самой доминантности. Он так же сильно желал, чтобы о нем заботились, как и она сама. Смогут ли мистер Малфой и Снейп стать теми, кем ей хотелось бы их видеть? Снейп не производил впечатление человека, который станет с кем-то нянчиться, а вот мистер Малфой все эти годы преданно обожал свою жену. Возможно, он мог бы взять на себя роль ту самую роль внимательного – но развратного – наставника. 

Все, что она испытала с ним, пока что вращалось вокруг чувственности. Он любил прикосновения. Волосы, кожа, интимные места – он дотрагивался до всего. И ему нравилось делать это распутно. Не настолько извращенно, как делал это Снейп, но довольно развратно. 

А тот «ужин»? Ей ни разу не удалось предугадать, что он скажет дальше. Казалось, он разрывался между любовью к жизни и скорбью по своей жене. Гермиона могла это понять. Прошло всего три года. _«Должно быть, ему слишком не хватало женского общества, чтобы он переключился с Нарциссы на меня»._ Если Нарциссу можно было сравнить с лебедем, то Гермиона казалась ощипанной уткой. С Люциусом она чувствовала себя жутко несовершенной. Но если ему было нужно ее общество, чтобы обрести покой и примириться с потерей, она желала ему помочь. Ей просто хотелось бы точно знать, что ему нужно на самом деле.

Вот Драко нужна была забота. Снейп, похоже, хотел, чтобы ему кто-то составил компанию – или просто побеседовал с ним. Но опять же именно он дал ей книгу. Должно быть, ему нужно что-то большее, чем просто разговор. Гермиона отложила перо и потерла лоб, задумавшись.

Сначала она считала, что интрижка с мистером Малфоем и Снейпом была просто случайностью, мимолетным развлечением. Драко, казалось, был единственным, кто хотел с ней чего-то большего, но каждый раз, когда Гермиона спрашивала его, что между ними происходит, он говорил что-то невероятно трогательное, уклоняясь от прямого ответа. Если читать между строк, то можно было предположить, что он всерьез увлечен ею, однако если принимать его загадочные ответы за чистую монету, вероятно, он просто считал ее хорошим другом. Или, возможно, именно так он обращался со всеми женщинами, с которыми спал. Насколько Гермиона знала, он по-прежнему встречался с другими девушками. Она ни с кем его не видела с той первой ночи в библиотеке, но это могло означать, что он просто скрывал свои похождения, чтобы не задеть ее чувства… или оставить ее балансировать на грани между подругой и любовницей. 

Гермиона была бы не против встречаться с Драко: он милый, очаровательный и совсем не безразличен ей. Но потом она вспоминала о том, как мистер Малфой трахал и вылизывал ее, и у нее начинались бредовые фантазии о том, чтобы встречаться с ним. Хотя это было крайне маловероятно. Он намного старше нее и, вероятно, считает ее развлечением на пару ночей. 

Со Снейпом все казалось еще сложнее. Он был единственным, кто не попытался переспать с ней на этой неделе, и он нормально с ней поговорил – как со взрослым человеком. Тот разговор пришелся ей по душе во многих отношениях. Северус был самым умным из всех, кого она знала, и это заводило ее как ничто другое. В какой-то момент желание повалить его на землю и сесть ему на лицо стало таким сильным, что ей пришлось схватиться за стул, чтобы сдержать свой порыв. _«М-м-м, трахать мозг»._ Ее и впрямь физически возбудила их дискуссия, о чем она не догадывалась, пока Снейп не поднялся, чтобы уйти. Ее киска потянулась к нему как дитя, прося остаться и еще немного поиграть; Гермиона опасалась, что она отделится от тела и побежит за ним, цепляясь за одежду и таща его назад. 

И это только из-за того, _что_ он сказал. Когда она вспомнила, _как именно_ он это сказал, все внутри нее растаяло. От его голоса она увлажнилась больше, чем после аквапарка, и ей не хотелось отказываться от подобного.

Ей вдруг пришло в голову, что фраза «украсть сердце женщины» должна иметь в отношении интеллекта какой-то эквивалент, который можно было бы применить к таким мужчинам, как Снейп. Он украл ее мозг. Или разум? Если она подумает над этим еще чуть дольше, то ответом на этот вопрос точно будет здравомыслие. 

Однако Гермиона знала, что Снейп никогда не будет обнимать ее и целовать так, как Драко – а это значит, в конечном счете, она вернулась к тому, с чего начала. Громко зарычав, она постучала себе по лбу, чтобы остановить непрекращающийся поток мыслей. _«Хватит, Гермиона! Ты слишком забегаешь вперед. Ты рассуждаешь, кто больше тебе подходит, при этом ты даже не уверена, что Драко – тот, кого ты знаешь лучше всех – вообще заинтересован в отношениях с тобой. Прямо сейчас не может быть правильного ответа. Вся эта зацикленность никуда тебя не приведет. Просто забудь»._

Этот проклятый голос логики в ее голове прав. Как ни бы ей ни хотелось получить простой ответ на вопрос, как жить долго и счастливо, она его не получит. Пусть все просто идет своим запутанным ходом, пока она не начнет склонятся к одному из них. Решительно кивнув, Гермиона заставила себя сосредоточиться на чем-то более рациональном – например, на вымышленном домашнем задании по сексу. 

В книгах обычно находятся правильные ответы на все жизненные вопросы.

Третья часть, озаглавленная «Садизм и мазохизм», определенно заставила ее забыть о своем замешательстве. На страницах она увидела много того, что одновременно и заинтересовало ее, и до смерти напугало. Электричество. _«Нет»._ Острые предметы. _«Нет»._ Кнуты. _«Нет»._ Ей не хотелось истекать кровью. Даже те вещи, которые возбуждали, все же немного беспокоили ее. Ей стоит провести пару испытаний, прежде чем делать официальные запросы.

После садо-мазо шла глава о сексе втроем, на которой Гермиона хихикала после каждого абзаца. _«Плавали, знаем. Три плюс один»._

В оставшейся главе книги, казалось, был просто перечислен краткий список извращений, которым были посвящены небольшие разделы, чтобы вдохновить заскучавших, а более смелых – подтолкнуть к исследованиям.

Копро. _«Нет»._

Золотой дождь. _«Скорее всего, нет»._ Моча не возбуждала ее, однако и не оттолкнула бы. 

Плюшевые игрушки. А это еще что за чертовщина? От этого она не намокла, но ее заинтересовал тот факт, что людям нравится подобное. Чем бы дитя не тешилось.

Фемдом. _«Хм-м-м»._ Здесь Гермиона остановилась и задумалась. Она была бы не прочь, чтобы мужчина оказался в ее власти. Снейп или Люциус ни за что на такое не пойдут, а вот Драко мог бы. Она прочитала о поясах верности и страпоне. И стуле для фейсситтинга. И _теперь_ ей захотелось попробовать. Парням и правда нравится задыхаться под киской? Разве они не любят дышать, как она сама? Она спросит Драко в следующий раз, когда он зайдет.

Возрастная игра. Как странно. Гермиона могла понять аспект подчинения, но не имела представления, как можно возбудиться от слюнявчиков и пеленок. Ладно, допустим пустышки и бутылочки еще ничего: оральная фиксация была тем, что она могла обнаружить и в себе. Но что сексуального в этой практике в целом? Она какая-то мерзковатая. Хотя… некоторые иллюстрации были невероятно милыми – очень нежными и трогательными. Возможно, этим людям всего лишь нравится, когда о них заботятся. Может быть, они хотят отпустить себя, как и она сама.

Или им просто нравится унижение. Как на следующей иллюстрации – покорность в наивысшей степени. Возможно, эти люди похожи на нее больше, чем ей казалось поначалу. Не желая пока вдаваться в подробности, Гермиона просто поскорее перешла к следующему разделу.

Смена пола. Несмотря на общемировую проблему женоненавистничества, она никогда не хотела стать парнем. В книге были перечислены зелья, с помощью которых можно было на время сменить пол. Ее мысли блуждали, моделируя реальность, в которой она родилась бы мужчиной. Какой она стала бы, будучи парнем? Вероятно, такой же, за исключением того, что никто не называл бы ее властной.

За этим следовал раздел о кроссдрессинге, который оставил ее равнодушной, но потом ей стало интересно, как все трое выглядели бы, одетые как «драг-квин», и она не могла перестать смеяться. Снейп и Люциус смотрелись бы забавно. А Драко… у него мягкие черты лица, как у матери. Из него получилась бы отличная девушка. Красивее, чем он сейчас.

Живоглот оторвался от вылизывания лап и поднял взгляд, когда ее хохот стал неконтролируемым. Его капризный вздох намекнул на то, как ему не понравилось, что его прервали. 

– Прости, – пробормотала Гермиона. – Возвращайся к своим банным процедурам. Со мной все будет в порядке. 

Похоже, Живоглот поставил под сомнение ее здравомыслие, поскольку выходил он из кухни, настороженно наблюдая за ней, пока не оказался в безопасности в гостиной.

Гермиона отложила перо и потерла глаза. Вероятно, она _и впрямь_ сходит с ума. Она просидела тут уже несколько часов и даже не сделала перерыв. Лучше всего сейчас расслабиться и дать полученной информации усвоиться. Кстати о расслаблении, пора принимать ванну. А это значит, что самое время устроить свидание с сеньором Душем. 

Книга Снейпа показалась ей очень воодушевляющей, если не сказать больше. Ей стоит подумать, как отблагодарить его за интересное чтиво.

Прежде чем забраться в ванну, Гермиона несколько раз отжалась на полу ванной комнаты: для того, чтобы как следует отблагодарить Снейпа, ее руки должны стать выносливее. 

Они дрожали от долгого отсутствия физических упражнений, но Гермиона напрягла свои несуществующие мышцы и посмотрела в зеркало, чтобы оценить, насколько атлетичной она стала за тридцать секунд. Неплохо. _«Осталось всего миллиард походов»._

_«Питон, берегись, я иду»._

_____________________________________________________________________  
* «Интересно, кто же, кто, кто написал книгу о любви», – The Monotones


	20. Бекар

“You take my self, you take my self-control*,”– Laura Branigan

(Драко)

Драко вприпрыжку промчался по дорожке, ведущей к дому Гермионы, и постучал в дверь, буквально брызжа энергией во все стороны. Ему показалось, что прошла целая вечность с тех пор, как он видел ее в последний раз. Как он сможет прожить целые выходные без хотя бы одного-единственного поцелуя?

Его потрясло, как быстро он стал зависим от нее: от ее прикосновений, аромата, улыбки. Отец был прав: он жалкий болван. Однако вся проблема заключалась в том, что, хотя Драко и замечал, что привязывается к Грейнджер все больше и больше, он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Его мысли постоянно крутились вокруг этой лохматой прелестницы. Даже во сне ему являлось ее лицо.

Подобное для него не было нормой. Обычно он считал флирт не более чем развлечением. Он был мастером держать девушек на крючке, пока они удовлетворяли его потребности, а затем отпускать их и отправляться на поиски новой добычи. Ловить и отпускать. И хотя ему хотелось длительных отношений, он вечно разочаровывался в женщинах, с которыми спал. Конечно, они были сексуальны, и с ними было весело проводить время, но никто из них не мог удержать его интерес. И в глубине души Драко знал, почему.

Они не были Гермионой.

Впервые в жизни его мечты начали сбываться, но в последние две недели, стоило ему открыть глаза по утрам, его сбивала с толку сюрреалистичность происходящего. Когда он был с Гермионой, время будто замедлялось, и часы казались минутами. Он мог бы провести целый день, не отрывая взгляда от ее глаз, и не успел бы он моргнуть, как настала бы ночь. Ход времени был так несправедлив – а в выходные еще больше. Разве возможно было просто позабыть о Грейнджер до понедельника? Сама мысль об этом казалась непостижимой.

Дверь распахнулась, и Гермиона, одетая в старую футболку и треники, предстала перед ним как кудрявое видение. Его ангел в чернильных пятнах. Почему в ее волосах, собранных в небрежный хвостик, торчат перья? Она берет работу домой? Обычно она оставалась в офисе допоздна, чтобы все закончить и больше не волноваться об этом.

– Драко! – сказала она, широко улыбаясь. 

Что ж, это хороший знак.

– Привет, Грейнджер. Я не вовремя? – Драко показал на ее волосы.

Она ощупала их, словно не понимая, о чем речь, и явно удивилась, когда обнаружила перья. Вытащив одно, она начала изучать его критическим взглядом. 

– Так вот куда они все подевались. Нет, ты не помешал. Я просто читаю.

Драко последовал за ней и подошел к дивану, рядом с которым на кофейном столике лежала книга, окруженная стопками пергамента, исписанного неразборчивой скорописью Гермионы. Сбоку лежала кучка скомканных бумаг, похожих на снежки, несколько из которых валялись на полу, словно с ними поигрался Живоглот.

Должно быть, книга ее по-настоящему захватила, потому что только из-за всепоглощающей одержимости Гермиона могла не замечать такого хаоса. Она всегда содержала свои вещи в чистоте и порядке, если только не сталкивалась с каким-либо по-настоящему сложным делом: тогда Драко находил ее под грудой бумаг строчащей заметки, как будто от этого зависела ее жизнь. Однако он понимал, что на этот раз причина должна быть в другом: он внимательно следил за ее проблемными делами на работе и знал, что она как раз справилась с последним кризисом. Пока Гермиона, смотрясь в зеркальную поверхность фоторамки на стене, пыталась оттереть большим пальцем чернильные пятна с лица, Драко сел на свое обычное место и взял книгу, чтобы посмотреть, чем же она так поглощена.

_«Черт возьми»._

– Что это, Грейнджер? – с усмешкой спросил он. – Мне показалось, ты сказала, что читаешь.

– Я читала. Эй! Положи. Ты потеряешь место, на котором я остановилась.

– Место, на котором ты остановилась, – повторил Драко, с улыбкой перелистывая главы. – Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты потеряла такое место. Мерлинова борода, Грейнджер. Это настоящее извращение. Тебе такое нравится?

Гермиона села рядом с ним, закусив губу и нахмурившись, как будто билась над какой-то сложной загадкой. 

– Я просто размышляла.

– Размышляла? В смысле, с рукой в трусиках?

– Нет, – усмехнулась она. – Драко… можно задать тебе личный вопрос?

– Думаю, да.

– Ты когда-нибудь делал… _такое_ раньше? – она протянула руку и перевернула две страницы назад.

Малфой пытался сохранять невозмутимое выражение на лице, но ему это не удалось. Гермиона казалась абсолютно серьезной, как будто это была важная тема, над которой нужно было хорошенько порассуждать.

– Нет, я никогда не лизал ботинки.

– Нет, на другой странице.

Усмехнувшись, Драко взглянул на вторую иллюстрацию. 

– А, да. Пару раз девушки сидели у меня на лице.

– И как ты дышал?

Драко расхохотался, не готовый к такому серьезному допросу.

– Нужно постараться. Я просто откидывал голову назад, чтобы освободить нос. Задыхаться под киской не так плохо, как может показаться – из-за прилива адреналина.

Гермиона склонила голову, будто прилежная ученица.

– О, а ты делал что-нибудь еще подобное?

– Ты имеешь в виду, подчинялся ли я когда-нибудь девушке?

Она кивнула.

– Нет. Большинство женщин, с которыми я был, хотели, чтобы я взял на себя ведущую роль. Зачем ты… Ты хочешь попробовать? 

_«Пожалуйста, скажи да, пожалуйста, скажи да, пожалуйста, скажи да!»_

– Ты когда-нибудь думал об этом раньше?

Драко глубоко вздохнул. Никто никогда так много не расспрашивал его о фантазиях, как Гермиона, и это одновременно и пугало, и возбуждало. Он хотел, чтобы она обо всем узнала, вот только при этом не желал ничего рассказывать. Нелегко говорить о самом сокровенном.

– Я много о чем думал.

– Например?

Драко быстро прикинул, как много стоит ей выложить. Казалось, Гермиона хотела попробовать, но может быть, она просто спрашивала из любопытства. 

– Я думал о связывании. И о том, чтобы выполнять приказы девушки. Я представлял себе, как она… шлепает меня по заднице.

Гермиона улыбнулась.

– Просто рукой? Или чем-то вроде паддла?

По крайней мере, это ее не оттолкнуло.

– И то, и другое.

– Хочешь попробовать и узнать, каково это? Я имею в виду, со мной.

Они на самом деле это обсуждают?

– Ты хочешь доминировать надо мной?

– Я не уверена. Я никогда этого не делала. Я просто хочу узнать, как это бывает. Может, мне совершенно не понравится… или я буду чувствовать себя нелепо. Но мне хотелось бы, чтобы мужчина на некоторое время оказался в моей власти.

Его член тоже хотел бы оказаться в ее власти на некоторое время. Или навсегда. 

– Что ты хочешь попробовать?

– А что хочешь попробовать ты? Что заводит тебя больше всего?

Он не мог сказать ей. Слишком много откровений для одного дня. Некоторые фантазии были слишком извращенными, другие – слишком личными, и если о первом рассказывать было немного стыдно, то о втором не давал разболтать инстинкт самосохранения, связывающий ему язык. Но перечислить несколько общих идей можно было спокойно. 

– Помимо связывания, я думал о том, чтобы просить разрешения кончить, и о контроле оргазма. Может быть, также о легкой порке плетью.

– У меня нет плети. Что насчет легких унижений и стыда? Ты не против ползать на четвереньках? Как ты относишься к тому, если я сяду тебе на лицо?

Даже если она захочет сидеть у него на лице вечно, он не против.

– Да, звучит неплохо.

– Каким будет твое стоп-слово?

– Пусть остается «Молния».

– Хорошо, – Гермиона улыбнулась. – Мне нужно кое-что подготовить. Думаю, мне стоит переодеться, чтобы войти в роль.

– Если это покажется тебе слишком странным, я пойму.

Она наклонилась и поцеловала его в щеку.

– Хорошо. А если тебе не понравится, просто скажи мне.

Драко притянул ее к себе и поцеловал в губы. 

– Я скучал по тебе.

Гермиона снова лучезарно улыбнулась.

– Я тоже по тебе скучала. Ты поэтому зашел?

Драко пожал плечами и кивнул.

– Я рада, что ты пришел.

Он улыбнулся. _«Отлично»._

– Я сейчас вернусь, – сказала она и, похлопав его по ноге, убежала. 

Малфой остался сидеть, слушая, как она роется в вещах в своей комнате, открывает ящики, идет в туалет. Что ж, события приняли неожиданный поворот. Он надеялся просто на поцелуй и объятия. Но каким-то образом все обернулось просто чудесно. Ущипнув себя за ногу, Драко убедился, что это не сон. Хотя он не был до конца уверен, но чувствовал, что не спит. Это не сон, а просто самый прекрасный день в истории человечества.

Он вспомнил, как впервые увидел Гермиону в коридорах Министерства: она шла с огромной стопкой папок в руках, отчитывая идущего рядом мужчину со всей силой своей ярости, очевидно, разгневанная тем, что тот посмел предложить выгнать сирот-оборотней из детского приюта. Драко наблюдал за этой сценой издали, едва заметно улыбаясь. Она осталась такой же напористой, какой была в школе, и этот ее требовательный тон заставил его вернуться мыслями в то время, когда проводились собрания старост и факультеты соревновались между собой – еще до того, как его жизнь приняла ужасно неправильный оборот. Возможно, дело было просто в ностальгии, но Драко подозревал, что имелась еще какая-то неосознанная причина, по которой он подошел к Гермионе в столовой в тот день. Может быть, он хотел, чтобы она накричала и на него тоже. Может быть, он желал загладить свою вину. Или, возможно, он хотел на мгновение ощутить ее ярость, направленную на него, чтобы снова хоть что-то почувствовать.

Но он получил гораздо больше того, на что рассчитывал. За этими безумными волосами и яростным пылом скрывалась девушка, которая искренне беспокоилась о других. Даже о нем. Было облегчением узнать, что в мире есть такие люди, как она: те, кто не думает лишь о себе, те, кто может простить и жить дальше. Это дало ему надежду на искупление, к которому стоило стремиться.

Драко знал, что это было одной из причин возникновения его зависимости от нее. Гермиона заставляла его работать усерднее, выжимать из себя все силы. Тогда в Хогвартсе это вылилось в соперничество за наивысший балл, теперь же это было нечто более абстрактное. Он хотел доказать ей, что он тот, кто способен сделать ее счастливой, тот, кем она сможет гордиться. 

Но, на самом деле, он не знал, как этого достичь. Конечно, у него возникло несколько идей, но Гермиона не была похожа на других девушек, так что его обычной магии обаяния было недостаточно. Возможно, ему и впрямь придется – Драко поморщился – быть с ней _честным_. От одной мысли об этом у него скрутило живот.

Не то чтобы он намеренно лгал ей… он просто умалчивал кое о чем, чтобы защитить себя – как поступил бы любой слизеринец. Недомолвки были целым искусством: например, можно было часами говорить о работе, хобби или последнем свидании. Это были безопасные темы, которые помогали ему казаться более открытым, чем он был на самом деле.

Он стал избирательнее в том, что касалось более серьезных тем. Это не значило, что он лгал: он всего лишь тщательнее подбирал выражения. Например, разговоры о матери все еще были его больной темой, и, хотя он частенько жаловался на отца, он никогда не переходил к обсуждению своих реальных проблем с ним. Драко избегал почти всех разговоров о войне и том времени, когда он был Пожирателем Смерти – одна лишь мысль об этом вызывала приступ тошноты. Но особенно внимательно он следил за языком, когда говорил о своих чувствах к одной лохматой гриффиндорке.

Он пытался сказать ей правду – действительно пытался. Но всегда обрывал сам себя на полуслове, утаивая самое важное.

И Драко понимал, почему.

Из-за откровенного ужаса.

Он не знал, как жить дальше, если она не ответит ему взаимностью. Она стала его путеводной звездой, и ему был нужен ее свет, чтобы выбраться из тени прошлого.

Всё это было слишком рискованно. Он откроется ей, как только поймет, что именно она чувствует к нему на самом деле. Драко заставляло колебаться ее очевидное влечение к Снейпу и отцу. Какая-то его часть понимала, что Гермионе нужно отпустить себя – сексуальное напряжение накапливалось в ней годами… его оказалось в ней больше, чем он мог себе представить. Драко и сам вел отнюдь не моногамный образ жизни, поэтому не мог считать себя мерилом морали. Однако порой стоило исключить из уравнения секс. 

Он будет готов подхватить Гермиону, когда она окончательно выдохнется. 

Драко глубоко вздохнул и поправил член, пока тот не стал еще тверже. Его тело не могло определиться, в какую крайность ему впасть, и металось между паникой и возбуждением. Какая-то его часть боялась, что все сложится неудачно и его фантазии будут разбиты. Драко рассчитывал на заботу и способность Гермионы к сопереживанию, молясь, чтобы его склонность к подчинению не оттолкнула ее и не разрушила их зарождающийся роман. 

Да и как он мог от такого отказаться? Нельзя было просто притвориться, что то, что случайно упомянула Гермиона, не является тем, что заводило его больше всего. Это было бы глупо. У него под окнами не изнывала толпа девушек, умирающих от желания подоминировать над ним, когда ему захочется.

Словно в ответ на его сомнения, Гермиона вернулась… и челюсть Драко упала ему на колени. Святая Цирцея! Треники и футболка исчезли. Вместо них на ней был черный кружевной лифчик и трусики из одного комплекта. Черные туфли на высоких каблуках превращали ее образ из соблазнительного в доминирующий. Гермиона собрала волосы в небрежный пучок, но тонкие прядки волос обрамляли ее лицо и спадали на шею, отчего она производила впечатление, будто ее уже оттрахали. Черт возьми, она была невероятно сексуальной.

Должно быть, Гермиона заметила его реакцию, потому что менее, чем за пять секунд, сомнение на ее лице сменилось уверенностью. 

– Готов?

Драко лишь кивнул. Гермиона облизала губы и склонила голову, как делала всегда, когда хотела поиграть.

– Ползи ко мне.

 _«Отличное начало»._ Драко ухмыльнулся и соскользнул с дивана, опустившись на четвереньки. Обогнув кофейный столик, он подполз к ее ногам и ткнулся головой ей в руку.

Гермиона взглянула на него сверху вниз и улыбнулась.

– Хороший мальчик.

Она зарылась пальцами ему в волосы, слегка царапая ногтями кожу головы, и мошонка Драко радостно напряглась. Он и представить себе не мог, что почесывание головы и «хороший мальчик» – это все, что нужно, чтобы его яички оказались на седьмом небе.

– Сними ботинки и носки. Не хочу, чтобы позже они мне мешали.

 _«Я тоже»_ , – подумал Драко и быстро скинул ботинки. _«А штаны ей не мешают?»_ Ему пришлось присесть, чтобы стянуть носки, и подняв взгляд, он увидел, что Гермиона с интересом наблюдает за ним. Прежде чем он успел понять, что это может значить, она указала на его грудь.

– Рубашку тоже.

 _«М-м, да, мэм»._ Чем меньше одежды, тем лучше. Он стянул свою белую рубашку-поло и отбросил ее в сторону. _«Мы все ближе Грейнджер. Дальше брюки?»_

Гермиона посмотрела на его грудь, и на ее лице появилось выражение триумфа. 

– Очень хорошо. А сейчас встань и заложи руки за голову. Я хочу взглянуть, с чем мне придется работать.

Нахально ухмыляясь, Драко встал и сцепил пальцы за головой, его мышцы подергивались от предвкушения. Когда Гермиона потянулась к нему, он затаил дыхание, глядя, как она медленно коснулась рукой его груди.

Она провела пальцем по впадинке между его грудными мышцами, и ее улыбка стала шире.

– Ты будешь держать руки за головой, пока я не прикажу их опустить.

– Ладно.

– Правильный ответ – «да, мисс».

По шее Драко побежали мурашки. Это заводило больше, чем он мог себе представить, а они даже пока не делали ничего грязного. 

– Да, мисс.

– Гораздо лучше, – ее палец скользнул вниз по его животу, и Гермиона сделала шаг в сторону и провела рукой по его ребрам, обходя его по кругу.

Она зашла ему за спину, и Драко больше не мог ее видеть, но он чувствовал магнетизм ее тела, а тепло ее кожи обжигало его, словно солнце. Ее рука была единственной точкой их соприкосновения, и она словно задевала его перевозбужденные нервные окончания, скользя вверх по спине и остановившись в волосах на затылке.

Дрожа, Драко закрыл глаза и плотно сжал губы, чтобы не захихикать. У Гермионы получалось гораздо лучше, чем он ожидал, но все равно было ощущение, что все это спектакль. У его члена, однако, не возникло никаких сомнений в том, что это самое горячее представление в его жизни, и Драко точно не хотел останавливаться, но его мозг не знал, как реагировать на все эти странные сюжетные повороты, отчего с губ рвался нервный смешок. 

Пальцы Гермионы скользнули по его спине вниз, оставляя за собой невидимый след из мурашек.

– Такой красивый, – промурлыкала она. – А это, – она схватила его за задницу обеими руками, – теперь принадлежит мне. Не так ли?

Глаза Драко расширились. _«Какая крепкая у вас хватка, Госпожа Грейнджер. Почему бы вам не зайти спереди и не проверить, принадлежит ли вам и мой член»._

– Да, мисс. Всё ваше, – более искренних слов не произносил еще никто.

– М-м-м, – пробормотала она, легонько шлепнув его по заднице через одежду. – Я могу делать с этим все, что захочу. С чего бы мне начать?

_«С члена! Члена-члена-члена-члена!»_

Гермиона обошла его, остановившись спереди, провела рукой по его талии и засунула указательный палец за пояс брюк. _«О, слава Мерлину!»_ Его член буквально задыхался там. _«Выпусти же его»._

Заметив его проблему, Гермиону изогнула брови и улыбнулась ему, проведя пальцем по ширинке. 

– Что это? Я еще не сняла с тебя штаны, а у тебя уже встал?

Член взбунтовался, дернувшись, а на периферии зрения замелькали искры. Кажется, самое время попробовать снова начать дышать. 

– Да, мисс.

Его дыхательным планам не суждено было сбыться, когда Гермиона начала лениво постукивать ногтями по застежке его ремня, будто размышляя, расстегивать ее или нет. Драко уже начал думать, что она оставит его в плену штанов навечно, но Гермиона наконец выдернула конец ремня и мучительно медленно вытащила его из шлевок.

У Драко кончился воздух в легких, и он вдохнул, как будто она держала его под водой. Гермиона подняла на него взгляд и усмехнулась. 

– Тебе ведь это нравится, правда?

Конечно, ему, черт побери, это нравится! Девушка его мечты делает с ним, что хочет. Что тут может не понравиться?

– Да, мисс.

Она придвинулась ближе, не касаясь его, но достаточно близко, чтобы член мог ткнуться в нее, будь он свободен. Скользнув рукой по ширинке, она положила ладонь на бугор на штанах, едва касаясь, и пошевелила пальцами под мошонкой.

– Когда ты в последний раз кончал?

С его приоткрытых губ сорвался вздох.

– Сегодня утром, мисс.

– Ты дрочил, или тебе приснилось что-то очень приятное?

Уголки его рта дрогнули.

– Дрочил, мисс, – Драко понял, что краснеет, но не знал, почему. Он раньше никогда не стеснялся мастурбации, но что-то в тоне голоса Гермионы заставило его ощутить себя подростком, пойманным после отбоя. 

_«Я очень плохой мальчик, мисс Грейнджер. Я передернул в вашу честь, но боюсь, было немного неуважительно фантазировать о том, как вы умоляете меня трахнуть ваши сиськи после пенного душа. Или вы всегда так делаете?»_

Взгляд ее карих глаз впился в него, и его сердце пропустило удар. Боже, она случайно не легилимент?

– Это было очень гадко. Отныне ты будешь кончать, только когда я прикажу. Это понятно?

Если она не будет осторожна, он кончит прямо здесь и сейчас. Гермиона похлопала его по ширинке, и внутри у него все перевернулось и застряло в нижнем отделе кишечника. Он сделает всё, что она захочет. Всё. 

– Да, мисс. Я понял.

– Хорошо. Что ж… в этих брюках тебе уже неудобно?

– Да, мисс!

Усмехнувшись, Гермиона кивнула. 

– Держу пари, что так и есть. Печально, что ты трогал себя без моего разрешения. Это означает десять ударов ремнем – для начала.

Драко мысленно застонал, но с энтузиазмом кивнул. Он действительно хотел ремень: чтобы его член был на свободе, пока она будет его пороть, и чтобы все снова не закончилось тем, что трусы приклеятся к коже. 

– Да, мисс.

– Наклонись. Руки на голени. Я хочу слышать, как ты считаешь и произносишь после каждого удара: «Я не дотронусь до члена, пока мисс не разрешит мне».

Драко не колебался. Он принял указанную позу в ту же секунду.

– Да, мисс.

Краем глаза он наблюдал, как она прошлась на своих каблуках, чтобы встать на удобное для порки место. Где, черт возьми, она научилась так двигаться? То, как она покачивала бедрами, уже само по себе вызывало у него желание подрочить, а ее задница в этих трусиках выглядела просто восхитительно. 

Гермиона шлепнула ремнем по своей ладони, и Драко подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Этот звук заставил адреналин выброситься в кровь. Она шлепнула еще раз, и он понял, что она пробует, насколько сильно его ударить.

Гермиона коснулась его поясницы, а другой рукой похлопала ремнем по заднице.

– Готов?

– Да, мисс.

Ремень исчез, и наступила долгая пауза, во время которой Драко ждал боли. Он ловил каждый звук в комнате и услышал тихий скрип кожи, когда Гермиона, замахнувшись, опустила ремень.

_Шлеп!_

Удар был едва ощутимым, но нервы Драко были настолько взвинчены, что он содрогнулся всем телом, а затем слегка расслабился. 

– Один. Я не дотронусь до члена, пока мисс не разрешит мне.

– Расставь ноги шире.

Драко послушался и снова положил руки на голени. В новой позе яички казались более уязвимыми, но это лишь усилило те необычные ощущения, которые вызывала их игра.

 _Шлеп!_

Этот удар был немного сильнее. Драко даже почувствовал легкое покалывание. 

– Два. Я не дотронусь до члена, пока мисс не разрешит мне.

_Шлеп!_

Его глаза на секунду расширились, и ему пришлось подавить еще один приступ нервного хихиканья. Его ангел оказался не только порочным, но и умелым в обращении с ремнем. После этого удара по коже разлился жар. 

– Три. Я не дотронусь до члена, пока мисс не разрешит мне.

_ШЛЕП!_

Дьявол! Драко закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вздох, чтобы успокоиться. Член истекал смазкой, желая больше ударов. 

– Четыре. Я не дотронусь до члена, пока мисс не разрешит мне.

_ШЛЕП!_

Драко крякнул и опустил голову, уставившись на ковер. Перед глазами все плыло, а в голове шумело. 

– Пять, – машинально сосчитал он. – Я не дотронусь до члена, пока мисс не разрешит мне.

_ШЛЕП!_

Еще чуть-чуть, и его эрекция погнет зубчики на «молнии». 

– Шесть. Я не дотронусь до члена, пока мисс не разрешит мне.

_ШЛЕП!_

– М-м, – простонал он. – Семь. Я не дотронусь до члена, пока мисс не разрешит мне.

– Выпрямись.

У Драко ушла целая секунда, чтобы осознать приказ, и еще больше времени, чтобы выпрямиться, не сломав член в тесных брюках. Когда ему это удалось, Гермиона подошла и расстегнула ширинку, ловкими пальчиками поглаживая его сквозь ткань. Она спустила брюки ниже задницы, и его член вздохнул с облегчением. _«Наконец-то! Слава баньши!»_ Оставив боксеры на месте, Гермиона снова зашла ему за спину.

– Вернись в позу, – мягко сказала она.

Словно под Империусом, Драко наклонился и обхватил голени руками. Частичное раздевание вместе с сексуальным огнем, охватившим его промежность, вызвало у него бурю эмоций. Гермиона погладила его зад сквозь последний оставшийся слой ткани, и Драко поплыл по волнам удовольствия. 

– Как твоя задница?

Хотя он и не видел ее лица, в ее голосе слышалась улыбка. 

– Горит, мисс.

– Осталось всего три удара. Как думаешь, ты выдержишь их?

Выдержит ли он? Хорошо, если он не изольется до того, как она закончит. 

– Да, мисс. Я выдержу.

– Хорошо. Ты прекрасно справляешься. Продолжай считать.

Драко закрыл глаза и кивнул.

– Да, мисс.

Гермиона снова несколько раз похлопала его по заду, примериваясь, а затем Драко ощутил резкий хлопок кожаного ремня по ягодицам.

Черт возьми! Без еще одного слоя ткани интенсивность значительно возросла. Он отчаянно желал обхватить свой член и начать дрочить, пока боль разливалась по ягодицам, но, скорее всего, это было запрещено. В конце концов, они делали все это под предлогом наказания.

– Восемь, – прошипел он сквозь зубы. – Я не дотронусь до члена, пока мисс не разрешит мне.

_ШЛЕП!_

Драко втянул воздух в легкие: его тело и мозг яростно спорили. Гениталии настаивали, что пора кончить, а гордость требовала, чтобы он подождал. Ему хотелось быть хорошим мальчиком для Гермионы, но… черт возьми, его яйца не привыкли слышать слово «нет».

– Не слышу, чтобы ты считал, – сказала она, скорее обеспокоенным, чем строгим голосом.

– Девять. Я не дотронусь до члена, пока мисс не разрешит мне.

– С тобой правда все в порядке? – спросила она, кончиками пальцев поглаживая левую ягодицу.

– Я на грани, мисс.

– Не смей кончать, Драко, – тон ее голоса мгновенно изменился. – Эти сливки мои. Ты меня понял? – она говорила совершенно серьезно.

– Да, мисс.

– Хорошо. Помолчи.

Драко крепко сжал губы и стал ждать следующего удара.

_Шлеп!_

Гермиона уменьшила силу удара, но его член намека не понял. Драко мысленно взмолился, чтобы тот потерпел еще чуть-чуть. 

– Десять. Я не дотронусь до члена, пока мисс не разрешит мне.

– Выпрямись. Руки за голову. 

Драко подчинился, вздохнув с облегчением, что продержался до конца, не осрамившись. Гермиона обошла его и посмотрела на бугор на его трусах.

– Ты отлично справился, – удовлетворенно сказала она с развратной улыбкой. – Тебе понравился ремень?

Дерьмо. Вот что ему ответить? Может быть, он не должен был наслаждаться наказанием. Но если ей нужна была правда, он не хотел ей врать.

– Я не знаю, мисс. 

– Ты не знаешь? – Гермиона оттянула пальцем край трусов и заглянула внутрь. – Выглядит так, будто тебе точно понравилось. Или твой член мне лжет?

– Нет, мисс, – улыбнулся Драко.

Она отпустила резинку трусов, и та вернулась на место с легким шлепком. Гермиона пощупала его через хлопковую ткань.

– Да у тебя здесь мокро, – она провела большим пальцем по пятнышку впитавшегося предсемени. – Думаю, стоит поблагодарить меня за порку, раз она вызвала такую реакцию.

Драко был более чем согласен.

– Да, мисс. Спасибо, что наказали меня.

– Ты усвоил урок?

– Мой член принадлежит вам, мисс.

Она усмехнулась.

– Верно. Теперь, когда мы покончили с наказанием, пора переходить к самому веселому, не так ли?

Драко с энтузиазмом кивнул.

– Да, пожалуйста, мисс.

– Я сниму их и проверю твою задницу, чтобы убедиться, что ты готов играть.

Драко подавил стон, когда Гермиона опустилась на колени и осторожно стянула с него боксеры. Член вырвался на свободу, покачиваясь возле ее лица и умоляя обратить на него внимание, но Гермиона только улыбнулась в ответ на его выходку и спустила трусы до пола.

– Наклонись, – сказала она, встав, и подошла к нему сзади. 

У Драко чесались руки успокоить взбесившийся член, но он сумел побороть искушение. Когда он наклонился, головка ткнулась в живот, размазывая по нему предсемя. Гермиона коснулась пульсирующей задницы, и Драко подавил стон возбуждения, но, как только он ощутил ее руку на своих яйцах, сдерживаться стало невозможно. Ее пальцы скользнули по мошонке, а затем прижались к ягодицам, будто проверяя, хорошо ли они прожарены. Ее осторожные прикосновения возбудили его до немыслимой степени, и Драко не удивился, почувствовав, как из головки выделилась новая капелька жидкости. Ему всегда нравилось быть в центре внимания, но это казалось чем-то абсолютно новым. Девушки обычно любили разглядывать его – кто бы стал их за это винить, – но никто из них никогда не изучал его зад с внимательностью чертового детектива. Гермиона отнюдь не пялилась на его задницу с восхищением: она критически осматривала свою работу, заявив права на свою собственность.

По крайней мере, он на это надеялся. 

Ее палец нежно погладил расщелину между ягодицами, а затем Гермиона мучительно медленно раздвинула их. Драко ахнул и замер, его яички поджались, готовые выбросить сперму.

– Все в порядке, – прошептала она, поглаживая его зад. – Я просто смотрю.

Разумеется. Если бы она дотронулась до него там, он бы обкончал ковер.

Отпустив его ягодицы, Гермиона похлопала по ним, показывая, что закончила. 

– Теперь все будут знать, что ты мой, – сказала она с ноткой злорадства в голосе.

Драко ухмыльнулся. _«Черт возьми, ну конечно, я твой. Вот только кому, по-твоему, я буду это демонстрировать?»_

– Ваш, мисс.

– Задница всего лишь слегка покраснела. Позже я намажу ее кремом.

– Спасибо, мисс.

– Хорошо, – сказала она, проводя рукой по его спине. – Пойдем в мою комнату. Переступи через одежду и встань опять на четвереньки.

Каким-то образом Драко оказался голым и на четвереньках, но он совершенно не запомнил, как это произошло. Но когда он поднял на нее обалделый и отчаянный взгляд, Гермиона одобрительно ему кивнула, и ему захотелось привстать и начать умолять ее.

Гермиона хитро улыбнулась и, повернувшись к нему спиной, направилась в спальню. 

– За мной.

Драко пополз за ней, всю дорогу глазея на ее гипнотически покачивающиеся ягодицы, обтянутые черным кружевом. 

– На кровать, на спину, – сказала Гермиона, когда они дошли до спальни. 

Драко забрался на кровать и перекатился на спину, не сводя с нее глаз и словно ища подсказку, что может произойти дальше. Она направила на него палочку, и из нее вылетели шелковые ленты, которые тут же обвились вокруг его запястий и лодыжек, словно черные змеи. Драко просто наблюдал за происходящим, слишком удивленный, чтобы осознать их назначение. Когда его мозг снова заработал, он понял, что его ноги широко раздвинуты, а руки связаны вместе. 

Он проверил ленты на прочность, но они держали крепко. Взглянув на Гермиону в ожидании какого-то объяснения, Драко пришел в восторг, увидев, что та снимает лифчик. Ее сиськи высвободились, заколыхавшись, и он словно попал в рай.

Подняв руки к плечам, Гермиона медленно провела по обнаженной груди, лаская ее нежными прикосновениями. Пальцы дотронулись до напряженных сосков, слегка сжав их. Драко застонал. Это должен был делать он, но его руки были в буквальном смысле связаны. 

– Значит вот что так нравится твоему восхитительному члену? – спросила она хриплым от возбуждения голосом.

 _«Милая, это то, почему я каждое утро так долго торчу в постели»._ Драко сказал бы ей это, но с момента, как она сняла лифчик, его мозг стал абсолютно бесполезен, поэтому он просто тупо кивнул, не сводя взгляда с ее груди.

– А что насчет этого? – промурлыкала она, и ее пальцы спустились ниже к трусикам. – Ты потому так возбужден?

Ее рука нырнула в трусики, и Драко вытаращил глаза, глядя, как Гермиона ласкает себя под полупрозрачной тканью. На самом деле, ему было плохо видно, что именно она делала, но ее трусики были так малы, что не оставляли простора для фантазии.

Когда Гермиона вытащила руку, ее пальцы блестели в свете лампы, обильно покрытые смазкой. Поднеся их ко рту, она слизала следы своего вожделения, и Драко был вынужден лишь смотреть на это. Он издал нечленораздельный стон, в котором звучало отчаяние, и попытался сесть. 

– Нет-нет, – возразила она. – Ты останешься на месте.

Драко обиженно запыхтел и опустил голову, уставившись в потолок. Все декоративные завитушки на штукатурке казались похожими на сиськи. Прекрасно. Его мозг официально отключился.

– Как невежливо с моей стороны, – сказала вдруг Гермиона в притворном ужасе. – Мне следовало спросить, не хочешь ли ты попробовать.

Драко поднял голову и посмотрел на нее. Это какая-то уловка? Ее рука снова исчезла в трусиках, и он облизнул губы, пока Гермиона проводила пальцами по складкам плоти в поисках угощения.

– Хочешь?

– Да, мисс, – кивнул он. – Пожалуйста!

Словно крадущаяся львица, она подошла к кровати с самым развратным выражением на лице. Драко тяжело дышал, открыв рот.

Гермиона вытащила руку из трусиков и положила себе на правую грудь. Драко, не мигая, смотрел, как она размазывает смазку по твердому соску. О боже! Он хотел эту грудь больше всего на свете.

Поведя бедрами, она повернулась к нему спиной и засунула большие пальцы под резинку трусиков. Обернувшись через плечо, она одарила его лукавой улыбкой и начала дразняще их снимать… медленно, дюйм за дюймом. Драко с трудом сглотнул. Обнажив промежность, Гермиона открыла ему вид, от которого у него остановилось сердце. Ее расщелина блестела в теплом свете, и он успел заметить прелестное маленькое отверстие, мелькнувшее между ягодицами. Она хочет довести его до инфаркта? Какой мужчина смог бы устоять перед таким сладостным зрелищем?

Издав громкий рык, Драко потянулся обеими руками к члену. Гермиона резко повернулась.

– Эй! Ты же знаешь, что нельзя! Какой урок мы с тобой только что усвоили в гостиной? 

Драко заскулил и опустил руки.

– Я не дотронусь до члена, пока мисс не разрешит мне.

– Верно. Только тем мальчиками, которые соблюдают правила, разрешается кончить. Ты хочешь кончить?

– Да-а-а, – протянул он, стукнувшись головой о кровать.

– Я так и думала. Прямо сейчас я могу сесть тебе на лицо и позволить тебе попробовать меня на вкус, или я могу решить твою проблему, по-быстрому подрочив тебе рукой. Что ты предпочтешь?

Драко задумался, подозревая, что во всем этом есть какая-то загадка, которую он пока не понял.

– Это значит, что, если я выберу дрочку, я не смогу тебя вылизать?

Гермиона покачала головой.

– Верно. Если ты продемонстрируешь, как хорошо умеешь лизать, я сяду на твой член и буду скакать, пока ты не кончишь внутрь меня. Итак… что ты предпочтешь?

– Киску, киску, киску! 

Гермиона ухмыльнулась.

– Что нужно добавить к «киске, киске, киске»?

– Пожалуйста, мисс! – Драко не знал, что она хочет услышать. – Пожалуйста, мисс, пожалуйста!

– Хорошо, успокойся, – она сбросила трусики и забралась на кровать рядом с его плечом. – Я сделаю так, чтобы ты мог немного двигать руками и подал мне знак, если тебе будет не хватать воздуха, но это не для того, чтобы ты трогал себя. Ты должен постоянно касаться меня: так я буду знать, что ты не ослушаешься.

– Да, мисс.

– Если тебе нужно будет вздохнуть, ты трижды похлопаешь меня по спине.

– Да, мисс.

Гермиона улыбнулась и наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его, но, едва коснувшись губами, отстранилась. Драко заскулил, требуя большего, но она уже приготовилась оседлать его.

Когда она закинула ногу ему через голову, у него чуть было не остановилось сердце. Ее маленький мягкий кексик расположился у него на лице, и в нос ему ударил великолепный мускусный аромат. Черт побери. Этот запах сразил его наповал, как стая бладжеров. _«Мое!»_ Раздвинув языком большие губы, он проник внутрь. Как только рецепторы ощутили ее вкус, у него закружилась голова. _«О боже, да!»_

Гермиона застонала и двинула бедрами. Скользкие половые губы раскрылись, а соки размазались по его щекам и подбородку. Драко скользил языком по складкам, чтобы собрать каждую каплю этого солоноватого сиропа. Когда он попытался слизать мед прямо с клитора, Гермиона выгнулась и прижалась набухшим бугорком к его губам, давая ему полный доступ к этой самой чувствительной области.

– Да-а-а, – простонала она. – Вот здесь. Не отрывай руки от моей спины.

Драко прижал ладони к ее спине, поглаживая большими пальцами нежную кожу, пока вылизывал клитор. Подстроив движения языка под темп вращения ее бедер, он позволил ее телу задавать ритм. 

– О боже, Драко. Я почти! Не останавливайся!

Остановиться? Он не собирался останавливаться, пока не потеряет сознание. Ощущать ее бедра у себя на лице было сродни тому, чтобы задохнуться в раю. Если бы еще он мог потрогать ее сиськи, это было бы просто идеально.

Гермиона извивалась на его языке и выкрикивала его имя. Вытянув язык, чтобы достать до самых дальних участков, он довел ее до кульминации. Где-то среди складок плоти он, должно быть, задел правильную точку и сорвал оргазменный джекпот, потому что ее киска вдруг выстрелила струйкой жидкой похоти ему на лицо.

Она стекала по его подбородку, оставляя на коже влажные дорожки. Драко жаждал большего: он хотел утонуть в ее желании. Именно он заставил ее кончить вот так. Не отец. Не Снейп. А он.

– М-м-м, – простонала она, спускаясь с небес на землю. – Хороший мальчик. Очень… _очень_ хороший мальчик.

Драко жадно облизал ее половые губы, и по ее телу пробежала остаточная дрожь. 

– Хорошо, – выдохнула она, приподнимая бедра. – Думаю, ты доказал, что достоин.

У Драко кружилась голова, но он все равно кивнул.

– Спасибо, мисс.

Гермиона улыбнулась и соскользнула по его телу вниз. Его руки оказались зажаты между их телами, но она привстала, чтобы дать ему пространство. 

– Подними руки.

Драко переместил их к груди, и она обхватила его запястья. Он просто слишком вымотался, или она сильнее, чем кажется? Гермиона подняла его руки, зафиксировав у него над головой, и ее грудь удачно прижалась к его лицу. 

– Это для тебя. Я знаю, что тебе нравится.

Драко лизнул ее напряженный сосок, и она застонала от удовольствия. Это была та самая грудь, которую она ранее обмазала своими соками. Втянув ее в рот, он слизал солоноватую глазурь с кожи. 

– Пожалуйста, мисс, – пробормотал он, не выпуская сосок изо рта. – У меня член болит.

– Я знаю, милый, – пробормотала Гермиона, сдвинув бедра назад, так что головка коснулась ее расщелины. – Давай позаботимся о тебе.

Она соскользнула ниже, выгнув спину и двинув бедрами, чтобы его член прижался к скользкому отверстию. Глаза Драко расширились, когда ее тело приняло его в себя и окутало влажным теплом. Почему узкие брюки казались мучением, а тугая киска была такой волшебной? Вот уж действительно загадка. Гермионе, похоже, проникновение понравилось так же сильно, как и ему, потому что она издала хриплый возбужденный стон и с помощью беспалочковой магии освободила его от лент.

Ее заклинание оказалось не слишком точным: узлы были развязаны, но ленты никуда не исчезли. Держа его за запястья, Гермиона начала скакать на нем, и ее грудь колыхалась возле его губ, а сосок словно таял во рту, как мармелад.

Драко согнул колени и подался тазом вверх, чтобы она смогла полностью опуститься на всю длину. Гермиона крепче сжала его запястья и без предупреждения ускорила темп. Драко, которому не давала вздохнуть ее грудь, как мог хватал воздух. Панически застонав прямо в ареолу ее соска, он пытался высвободить руки и остановить эту безжалостную скачку, но безрезультатно. Ее движения на нем подвели его к точке невозврата.

Рывком толкнувшись внутрь нее, Драко высвободил все то напряжение, что копилось в яйцах с того момента, как Гермиона открыла входную дверь и улыбнулась ему. Его член пульсировал, в голове все плыло, а тело будто парило. Кожу покалывало, и оргазм разливался внутри подобно жидкому Адскому пламени. Не выпуская изо рта сосок, Драко выкрикнул ее имя, и это прозвучало как вопль сумасшедшего. Никогда еще он не испытывал ничего более грандиозного. Казалось, каждый орган охватило наслаждение, исходящее от яичек: все клетки тела пульсировали и лучились удовольствием.

Когда поток спермы иссяк, Гермиона остановилась и отпустила его руки, а Драко выпустил сосок изо рта и вздохнул полной грудью. 

Гермиона погладила его по голове и улыбнулась.

– Ну что, тебе понравилось?

Она выглядела такой чертовски довольной. Даже счастливой. Слава Мерлину. 

– Думаю, если тебе когда-нибудь надоест работать в Министерстве, ты сможешь сделать блестящую карьеру домины.

Гермиона рассмеялась и поцеловала его влажный лоб. 

– Буду иметь это в виду. Должно быть, тебе очень понравилось: я никогда не видела, чтобы ты кончал так быстро.

Драко вздохнул. Это что, шпилька в его адрес?

– Ну, это потому, что ты слишком долго дразнила меня, а потом скакала на мне, как на беговой лошади.

Гермиона фыркнула и положила голову ему на плечо, тяжело дыша в шею. 

– Это было чертовски сексуально. Мне понравилось наблюдать, как ты теряешь голову.

Драко усмехнулся. _«А, так это не шпилька. Скорее, комплимент»._

– С тобой я всегда теряю голову.

– М-м-м, – довольно промурлыкала она. – Ты такой милый. Пойдем чуть позже в душ?

Драко обнял ее и кивнул.

– Все, что захочешь.

– Я хочу лежать вот так, пока он не выскользнет из меня.

– Это может занять какое-то время. 

Его эрекция, похоже, не собиралась опадать. Гермиона игриво подалась бедрами ему навстречу.

– М-м. Может, тогда нам устроить второй раунд.

Драко улыбнулся и, схватив ее за задницу, медленно толкнулся внутрь. Эта девушка просто ненасытна. _«Я могу и привыкнуть»._

– Твое желание – закон для меня… мисс.

______________________________________________________________________  
* «Ты заставляешь меня, ты заставляешь меня терять контроль», – Лора Брэниган.


	21. Серенада

“Je vois la vie en rose*(1),” – Édith Piaf

(Гермиона)

Гермиона пришла домой с работы во вторник вечером и обнаружила на пороге букет роз: оранжевых, с кроваво-красной каймой на лепестках, будто окрашенных закатным солнцем. Она взяла букет в руки и увидела карточку под зеленой оберточной бумагой. 

Она сразу же узнала изящный почерк мистера Малфоя. _«Ой-ой»._ Люциус был чертовски хорош в постели, но после проведенного с Драко воскресенья Гермиона еще больше запуталась. Остаток ночи они провели, хихикая и целуясь, как парочка подростков, которым гормоны ударили в голову, однако это казалось чем-то большим, чем просто развлечение. После каждого секса с ним Гермиона чувствовала, что они с Драко все больше сближаются, и она все сильнее привязывается к нему. И она могла поклясться, что Драко чувствовал то же самое, но каждый раз, когда она пыталась получить от него хоть какой-то четкий ответ, он выглядел смущенным, как будто хотел поджать хвост и сбежать. Гермиона не желала разрушать их дружбу и подталкивать его к тому, к чему он не был готов.

Значило ли это, что ей не стоит больше встречаться с Люциусом? И что насчет Снейпа? Одна мысль о том, чтобы потерять контакт с его язвительным серым веществом, повергала ее в педантическую панику. С кем еще можно обсудить заумные статьи в научных журналах? Сколько мужчин, из тех, кого она знает, предпочитают проводить свое свободное время с книгами и пробирками? Где еще можно найти такую мощную интеллектуальную стимуляцию?

Никто больше не давал ей почитать книгу, от которой она намокла больше, чем озеро Лох-Несс. Однако вся привлекательность Снейпа для Гермионы не сводилась только лишь к уму: хотя это, конечно, играло огромную роль. Помимо этого, ему было что ей предложить и в физическом плане. Нечто довольно _внушительное_.

Гермиона не понимала пока, что происходит у нее с Люциусом. Она не сблизилась с ним так, как с Драко, и его интеллект не привлекал ее так, как интеллект Снейпа.

Но он был интересным… и волнующим… и сексуальным, как никто другой. Она чувствовала себя немного алчной из-за того, что хотела мужчину по такой незначительной причине. Конечно, Драко тоже был хорош собой, но Люциус, казалось, был создан исключительно ради женского удовольствия. Разве плохо, что ее это привлекает? Гермиона ничего не имела против секса ради секса, но, когда она вспоминала еще о Драко и Снейпе, то, казалось, что она дрейфует в океане сомнений. 

Забрав цветы домой, она положила их на кухонный стол и села читать записку.

_«Дорогая мисс Грейнджер,_

_Я размышлял о нашем последнем ужине. То, что ты сказала, не выходит у меня из головы. Я одинок. Но время, проведенное с тобой вместе, открыло мне глаза. Мало кто из женщин, с кем мне довелось беседовать, был столь внимателен и великодушен. Ты необыкновенная девушка. Которую мне бы хотелось узнать поближе. Для меня было бы честью, если бы ты согласилась еще раз поужинать со мной на этой неделе. Я знаю тихий ресторан с лучшей французской кухней, где мы сможем побыть наедине. Сообщи мне, в какой день ты свободна, и я забронирую столик. Как насчет завтра? Я зайду за тобой после работы. Надень свое лучшее вечернее платье (и чулки)._

_Пришли мне сову, когда примешь решение,  
Л. Малфой»._

Гермиона была рада, что села, потому что это оказалось совсем не тем, что она ожидала. За исключением замечания о чулках, он не сделал ни единого намека на секс. Люциус Малфой в качестве потенциального воздыхателя привлекал ее гораздо больше, чем когда он вел как себя как заносчивый чистокровный волшебник.

Что ж, прекрасно. Ситуация все продолжает осложняться. 

Ее мозг умолял принять его приглашение, просто чтобы узнать, что он задумал, а любопытство действовало как мощный афродизиак. _«Хм-м-м»._

Черт возьми! Почему она так любит сложные задачки? Люциус уже открылся ей достаточно, чтобы заинтересовать. Это приглашение было совсем не похоже на первые два. В нем виднелся намек на уязвимость и капелька честности и открытости. Может быть, Люциусу был нужен участливый слушатель. Вероятно, немного проявленного к нему понимания поможет ему исцелиться. _«Или, возможно, ты просто используешь альтруизм как оправдание, чтобы снова переспать с ним, не чувствуя себя последней шлюхой»._

Гермиона посмотрела на его записку, гадая, насколько искренни его слова. Вздохнув, она признала, что доля искренности там определенно есть. Как и в случае с Драко и Снейпом, ее интерес к Люциусу заключался не только в сексе, но и в совсем других вещах. Разве можно упрекнуть его в том, что слишком многое из того, что их сближало, относилось к физиологии? Он заслужил шанс показать ей настоящего Люциуса, и у них еще не было достаточно времени, чтобы узнать друг друга поближе. Даже после многих лет дружбы с Драко она все еще открывала для себя что-то новое в нем. А Снейп… черт побери, возможно, ей никогда не удастся его понять, но все же она согласилась на встречу с ним, и в итоге все обернулось хорошо.

Не выдержав давления интриги, Гермиона нашла перо и пергамент и быстро написала ответ.

_«Дорогой мистер Малфой,_

_Завтра вечером я свободна. Я буду дома около шести, но, если ты хочешь, чтобы я выглядела хорошо, тебе придется дать мне еще полчаса. Мне никогда не приходилось носить вечерние платья для похода в ресторан. Буду рада новому опыту. Я люблю французскую кухню, так что спасибо, что вспомнил обо мне._

_До завтра,  
Гермиона.»_

Ей пришлось выбраться в город, чтобы отправить сову, и заодно она купила новую пару чулок.

Все остальные были безнадежно испорчены.

***

На следующий день, выйдя с работы, Гермиона поспешила домой и начала собираться. Ей не хотелось выглядеть отребьем рядом с Люциусом. Хотя… на его фоне все выглядели бледно. Кроме Нарциссы. Гермиона не смогла бы составить ей конкуренцию, но она собиралась приложить все усилия.

Уложив волосы в пышный пучок, она сделала макияж «смоки айс» и нанесла красивую помаду. С помощью своего верного лифчика с эффектом «пуш-ап» она придала своим девочкам парадно-выходной вид вместо повседневного: в вечерних платьях она всегда выглядела плоской, как доска, и сегодня годились все средства. Следующим был пояс для чулок. Осторожно натянув их, она надела свое лучшее бордовое вечернее платье и черные туфли на каблуках. Оставалось лишь завершить образ. В шкатулке с драгоценностями она нашла золотые сережки, которые подчеркнули блеск ее глаз и волос. Идеально.

Взглянув на себя в зеркало, Гермиона удивленно моргнула. Она и впрямь выглядела довольно привлекательно. Или, по крайней мере, лучше, чем обычно.

Во входную дверь постучали, и она встрепенулась, бросив взгляд на часы. Она совершенно потеряла счет времени – уже было без пятнадцати семь.

Гермиона схватила клатч и сунула внутрь палочку. 

– Иду!

Промчавшись по коридору в прихожую, она рывком распахнула дверь и замерла.

Черт возьми.

В своем обычном повседневном виде Люциус был очень горяч, но принарядившийся Люциус мгновенно заставил ее трусики промокнуть: он выглядел словно порочное дитя любви ангела и сказочного принца. Хорошо, что поблизости не было Снейпа с его супер-носом: ее киске определенно понравился этот красавец.

Серые глаза Малфоя скользнули по ней, бесцеремонно рассматривая с ног до головы. 

– Мисс Грейнджер, вы выглядите потрясающе. Мне стоит почаще приглашать вас на ужин. Вы готовы? Я подумал, что вам может понадобиться чуть больше времени, поэтому пришел немного позже.

– Да, я готова. И мне и впрямь нужно было лишнее время: на что-то его всегда уходит больше, чем ожидалось. 

Он протянул ей руку.

– У меня богатый опыт в том, что касается ожидания. Нарцисса могла собираться часами. 

Гермиона взяла его под локоть, и они двинулись вперед по дорожке. Обернувшись вполоборота, она повесила клатч на плечо и наложила защитное заклинание на свою квартиру. 

– Мы не опоздаем ко времени нашей брони?

Люциус улыбнулся про себя и покачал головой.

– У нас достаточно времени.

Свернув в ближайший переулок, мистер Малфой подошел ближе, приобнял ее за плечи и притянул к себе. М-м-м, она и забыла, какие преимущества есть у совместной трансгрессии. Ее грудь прижалась к его крепким мышцам пресса, а слегка сместившись, Гермиона ощутила мягкий бугор его промежности у своего живота. Такое перемещение можно считать поездкой в первом классе. Притворившись, что готовится к трансгрессии, Гермиона наклонилась и украдкой понюхала его грудь. Черт, как превосходно от него пахло.

– Готова?

Она подняла взгляд, притворяясь приличной девочкой.

– Да, сэр.

Малфой ухмыльнулся и погладил ее пальцем по щеке. 

– Сегодня вечером зови меня Люциус.

Он нависал над ней так, словно вот-вот готов был впервые поцеловать, и живот Гермионы наполнился нервными бабочками.

– Хорошо, Люциус.

Его ухмылка сменилась улыбкой.

– Держись крепче.

 _«Уже, мистер Выпуклость-на-брюках»._ Улыбнувшись, она прижалась к нему и приказала киске перестать пускать слюни.

Он взмахнул своей тростью с набалдашником в виде змеи, и Гермиона обратилась в ничто. Они возникли в еще более темном переулке, но улица впереди была оживленной и ярко освещенной.

Люциус вывел ее туда, и Гермиона несколько раз усиленно поморгала, чтобы убедиться, что глаза ей не врут. Серьезно? Она еще раз моргнула. Нет, это не галлюцинация. _Она_ по-прежнему была там. И насколько Гермиона знала, существует лишь одна Эйфелева башня.

– Люциус… это ведь Париж.

Он увлек ее за собой по улице, самодовольно ухмыляясь, что его сюрприз удался. 

– Где же еще можно найти французскую кухню? И технически это Рю-де-ля-Мажи*(2). 

Магический Париж. Прекрасно. 

– Я ездила в Дижон с родителями в детстве, – сказала Гермиона. Они проходили мимо вереницы роскошно одетых ведьм и волшебников, выбравшихся в город, чтобы хорошо провести вечер.

Люциус поднял брови.

– Правда? Вы навещали родственников?

– Нет, просто ездили в отпуск.

– Ты была в Дижонском соборе? 

– О да. А также в Musee des Beaux-Arts at the Palais des ducs et des États de Bourgogne*(3) и в le Jardin Botanique de l'Arquebuse*(4). Оба были великолепны.

– Ты говоришь по-французски? – спросил явно впечатленный Малфой.

Она покраснела.

– Не настолько, чтобы понравиться местным. 

Он громко рассмеялся, и Гермиона подумала, слышала ли она когда-нибудь, чтобы его смех звучал настолько беззаботно.

– Значит, ты никогда не была в Париже? – спросил он, делая неопределенный жест вокруг. 

– Нет. Это прекрасно, Люциус. Я никогда этого не забуду, – она смотрела на море огней, благодарная Малфою за то, что он вел ее так, чтобы у нее была возможность глазеть по сторонам и не спотыкаться. Весь город был окутан золотистым сиянием, как будто его озарили упавшие на землю звезды.

– Вот мы и пришли, – сказал Люциус, кивком указывая на высокое здание. – «L'Hôtel de la Lumière». Здесь лучший шеф-повар в городе. 

Швейцар открыл дверь и сдержанно кивнул, когда они проходили мимо, но Гермиона заметила, что его взгляд задержался на ее глубоком декольте. Должно быть, Люциус тоже это увидел, потому что собственнически обнял ее.

Вестибюль отеля воплощал собой величие современной архитектуры, и у Гермионы перехватило дыхание. Освещение внутри было таким же завораживающим, как и огни снаружи. Люциус повел ее через толпу людей: мимо ругающейся русской семейной пары с маленьким сыном, который сосредоточенно сосал леденец, мимо высокого мужчины в тюрбане и с татуировкой в виде подмигивающего глаза на лбу, мимо группы коридорных, которые разом замолчали и проводили Гермиону взглядом. 

_«Кажется, я выгляжу даже лучше, чем ожидала»_ , – подумала она, и эта мысль придала ей уверенности. Они подошли к невероятно высокой двери, которая вела в роскошный обеденный зал, и источающий пафос мужчина с зачесанными волосами, плохо прикрывающими лысину, поприветствовал их на английском с французским акцентом. 

– А, месье Малфой. Ваш столик уже готов. Хотите сразу присесть?

– Да, Альфонс.

– Сюда, пожалуйста. 

Они шли между столиками, занятыми стильно одетыми посетителями, и фалды фрака Альфонса вели их за собой как черный маяк. Большой зал ресторана был разделен на несколько помещений поменьше, в одно из которых и привел их строгий метрдотель. Роскошный обеденный зал остался позади, и они словно попали в другой мир с более интимной атмосферой. Столики были в два раза меньше и расставлены дальше друг от друга. Их окружали растения в горшках, что предоставляло посетителям больше уединения. 

Они остановились возле уютного столика в углу. Альфонс вежливо отодвинул для Гермионы стул и учтиво помог расположиться. Мистер Малфой подождал, пока она сядет, а затем занял свое место.

Альфонс резко щелкнул пальцами, и перед ними появилось меню и вода в хрустальных бокалах, сверкнувших в свете свечей. 

– Анри сейчас подойдет, – объявил он с коротким поклоном. 

Люциус кивнул, и метрдотель оставил их в персональных джунглях.

Гермиона бросила быстрый взгляд на помещение, но ничего не смогла разглядеть сквозь листву, поэтому взяла меню и начала изучать ассортимент – всё было на французском, – и ее обеспокоило то, что нигде не была указана цена. Это, а также ограниченный выбор блюд наводили на мысль, что ресторан и впрямь был пятизвездочным – и вероятно, поесть здесь стоило целое состояние. 

– Что ты выберешь? – нерешительно спросила она.

Люциус мельком взглянул на меню, быстро просмотрев список. 

– Pâté de foie gras*(5). Coq au vin*(6). И, наверное, хороший камамбер к вину. А ты уже решила?

– Думаю, я начну с террина*(7) из лосося с базиликом. А дальше я не могу выбрать между уткой и кассуле*(8). 

– Их canard a l’orange*(9) превосходна. 

– Хорошо, значит утка. Пожалуй, я попробую камамбер… или возьму шоколадный мусс.

– Его подают с клубникой, – ухмыльнулся Люциус.

Дерзко изогнув бровь, Гермиона улыбнулась в ответ.

– Тогда это определенно мое блюдо.

Вскоре появился Анри, у которого было лицо подростка, но манеры мужчины лет сорока, и они сделали заказ. Люциусу предложили карту вин, но он отмахнулся и попросил бутылку лучшего шампанского. Его принесли мгновенно вместе с ведерком для льда и бокалами. Мягко откупорив бутылку и разлив шампанское по бокалам, Анри направился на кухню.  
Когда они снова остались одни, Люциус откинулся на спинку стула и закинул ногу на ногу, рассматривая Гермиону и рассеянно водя пальцем по ножке бокала. Гермиона тоже откинулась назад, не желая показывать, что ее смущает его взгляд. 

– Значит, кроме Дижона, ты больше нигде не была? – вежливо спросил он.

Гермиона кивнула.

– Я всегда мечтала побывать в Париже, но работа меня не отпускает. Кроме того, мне не хотелось ехать одной, но теперь у всех моих друзей семьи.

– Я могу снова отвезти тебя сюда в любое время, когда захочешь. Я хорошо знаю город.

Слова Люциуса казались искренними, и это разожгло воображение Гермионы.

– О, я бы с радостью сходила в Музей д'Орсе на Монмартре, – возбужденно сказала она. 

Люциус тепло улыбнулся.

– Звучит прекрасно. Во дворце Гарнье есть библиотека-музей, если тебе интересно. Я бы понаблюдал, как ты запустишь свои руки… в ряды книг на полках.

Гермиона покраснела, но не смогла сдержать смущенной улыбки.

– Очень смешно, – сдержанно отозвалась она. – На самом деле, я была бы не прочь послушать там оперу.

– Сейчас там ставят в основном балет. Оперу можно послушать в Опере Бастилии.

– Мне нравится и балет тоже. Я бы хотела посетить и то, и другое.

– Ты тоже поклонница балета? Просто находка для меня. Какой твой любимый?

– Я мало что видела, но мне нравится «Жизель», «Лебединое озеро» и «Ромео и Джульетта». Однако я люблю и современные вещи, как, например, у Твайлы Тарп*(10). А что нравится тебе?

– Наверное, мой любимый балет – это «Жар-птица». Но я большой поклонник хореографии Баланчина*(11). В юности мне довелось увидеть на сцене Барышникова*(12).

– Правда? И каков он?

– Просто невероятен, – ответил Люциус, восторженно закатив глаза. – Он завораживает. Нужно будет посмотреть, что ставят сейчас. А что насчет оперы: какая твоя любимая? «Кадм и Гермиона»?

Она рассмеялась.

– Никогда ее не видела, но мне нравятся Моцарт и Верди. А что насчет тебя?

– Я люблю Вагнера. А также Штрауса и Моцарта. Особенно «Дон Жуана».

Очень в стиле Люциуса.

– А как у тебя обстоит с другими видами театрального искусства? Ты ходишь на спектакли?

– Не ходил целую вечность, но мне нравится Шекспир. Я видел почти всё.

– Я тоже люблю Шекспира! Но больше никому из моих знакомых он не нравится.

– Снейп тоже его любит. Это единственный спектакль, на который мы ходили вместе.

– Значит, ему не по душе опера и балет?

– Ты можешь себе представить Снейпа на балете? – фыркнул Люциус. – Просто вытащить его из лаборатории, чтобы посмотреть «Юлия Цезаря», уже было подвигом.

– Это твоя любимая пьеса?

– Одна из любимых. Мне больше нравятся «Макбет» и «Гамлет».

– А мне – «Сон в летнюю ночь» и «Двенадцатая ночь».

– Любительница комедий, – пробормотал Люциус. – Мне казалось, ты, скорее, поклонница «Ромео и Джульетты».

– О, это мне тоже нравится, но я обожаю сарказм в комедиях.

– А тебе нравится что-то еще из театрального искусства? – спросил он, наклоняясь к ней.

– О, мне нравится все. Я ходила на множество мюзиклов.

– Я разборчив в том, что касается мюзиклов. Я не фанат старых, но думаю, некоторые из новых довольно приличные. Те, в которых нет слащавости.

– Значит, ты не пойдешь со мной на «Энни»? – усмехнулась Гермиона. 

Он ухмыльнулся и покачал головой.

– Определенно нет.

– А как насчет «Суини Тодда»?

Люциус удивленно улыбнулся.

– Не думал, что тебе по душе нечто настолько мрачное.

– Обожаю его. Я неровно дышу к Сондхайму*(13).

Люциус расхохотался. 

– Что ж, в таком случае мне придется раздобыть для нас приватную ложу в следующем сезоне Вест-Энда*(14). 

Официант принес первое блюдо, и Гермиона с Люциусом умолкли, пока он не ушел.  
Когда он удалился, Гермиона попробовала свой террин с лососем. Рыба со сливочным сыром буквально таяла во рту. 

– Это потрясающе!

Люциус попробовал фуа-гра и благовоспитанно кивнул.

– По-прежнему хорошо – ничего не изменилось.

Гермиона указала на его тарелку.

– Ты ведь знаешь, из чего это приготовлено?

Он вздохнул.

– Конечно, я знаю, из чего это готовят.

– Принудительное кормление уток звучит ужасно. Как ты можешь это есть?

– Это вкусно. Хочешь попробовать? – спросил он, подмигнув, и протянул ей ложку.

– Нет, спасибо, – покачала головой Гермиона и отстранилась.

Малфой пожал плечами.

– Мне больше достанется. Я так понимаю, ты любишь и симфонии тоже, – сказал он, продолжая их разговор.

– О да. Очень. Дай угадаю… тебе и тут нравятся Вагнер и Штраус.

Люциус кивнул.

– Да. А также Шопен и Моцарт.

– Я тоже люблю Шопена, но больше всего – Бетховена.

– Тебе нравятся страстные композиторы.

– Да, похоже на то. И страстные художники тоже.

– Мы должны пойти в Музей Пикассо. Ты будешь в восторге.

– Звучит интересно. А где можно увидеть Ван Гога?

– В Музее д'Орсе. Это твой любимый художник?

Гермиона кивнула.

– А также Гоген. И Климт.

– И никто из классиков? – спросил Люциус с удивленной усмешкой.

– О, мне нравится да Винчи и скульптуры Бернини.

Его улыбка превратилась в усмешку.

– Ты определенно из тех, кто обожает «Экстаз святой Терезы». 

Гермиона покраснела, но не смогла отрицать, что это одна из ее любимых скульптур.

– Думаю, мне больше нравится «Экстаз блаженной Людовики Альбертони». 

Люциус подавился фуа-гра и сделал глоток шампанского, чтобы прочистить горло.

– Несомненно, – пробормотал он в знак согласия, отсалютовав ей бокалом. Заметив, что Гермиона отставила в сторону недоеденную закуску, он озабоченно нахмурился. – Как тебе лосось?

– Чудесный. Я просто не хочу наедаться перед тем, как подадут утку.

Люциус кивнул и съел еще кусочек. 

– Здесь в качестве нейтрализатора вкуса используют хлеб, – он указал ложкой в сторону корзинки. – Лосось и базилик не слишком хорошо сочетаются с апельсиновым соусом.

Гермиона отломила кусочек багета и откусила, разглядывая зал. Она заметила еще около пяти парочек, скрытых листвой. 

– Мне кажется, здесь слишком много народу для нашего обычного нейтрализатора вкуса.

В серых глазах Люциуса заплясали искорки веселья.

– Возможно, я смогу организовать для тебя еще один десерт позже вечером. Как насчет большого леденца?

Внезапно подошел Анри с их первыми блюдами, и Гермионе пришлось подавить смех.

Когда он поставил перед ней тарелку, она закрыла глаза и вдохнула насыщенный аромат. Блюдо выглядело очень красиво: нарезанные кусочки утки, политые темно-оранжевым соусом, а по периметру – четыре дольки апельсина, чередующиеся с бэби-морковью. Она боялась разрушить шедевр, начав его есть.

Люциус принялся за свой coq au vin, наблюдая за ней краем глаза. 

– Ты собираешься весь вечер просто смотреть?

– Не хочу портить их труд.

Малфой усмехнулся и покачал головой.

– Ешь, пока горячее. Нет ничего хуже остывшей утки.

Гермиона взяла нож и отрезала кусочек. Наколов его на вилку, она поднесла ее ко рту. Кисловатая сладость апельсина превратила утку в чистое кулинарное наслаждение. 

– О. Мой. Бог. Как это может быть настолько вкусным?

– Десерт кажется излишним, не так ли? – со знанием дела отозвался Люциус.

– Да-а-а, – простонала она, отрезая еще кусочек. – Кто бы это ни приготовил, он заслуживает Нобелевскую премию. 

Малфой улыбнулся и скользнул под столом ногой по ее ноге.

– Мне нравится, когда ты вот так закатываешь глаза.

– Кажется, у меня сейчас будет утиный оргазм.

Он прикрыл рот одной рукой, пытаясь не подавиться цыпленком.

– Мне нужно научиться готовить этот соус. Петушок а-ля оранж звучит многообещающе. 

Люциус отложил вилку и сделал еще глоток шампанского, явно пытаясь хоть как-то соблюдать этикет, но, когда Гермиона с хриплым стоном слизала соус с вилки, вино выплеснулось у него изо рта обратно в бокал.

– Может быть, мы попросим Северуса приготовить тебе его, – предложил Малфой. – Он любит еду, которую можно слизать с другого человека.

– Правда? – она никогда бы не смогла представить себе, как Снейп что-то слизывает с нее. Ее воображение тут же подкинуло несколько интригующих картинок. – Как заварной крем?

– А как ты думаешь, почему это его коронное блюдо?

– Я и не знала этого, – Гермиона наколола на вилку морковку и попробовала и ее тоже. – Черт побери! – негромко прорычала она. – Похоже, у меня дома неправильная морковь, потому что на вкус она совсем не такая.

– Ее очищают и глазируют, чтобы избавиться от горького привкуса.

– Снейпу надо создать зелье, от которого сперма будет приобретать вкус апельсинового соуса. Как только девушки распробуют, число незапланированных беременностей упадет до нуля.

Люциус широко улыбнулся и снова принялся за цыпленка. 

– Судя по тому, как ты просила еще, мне показалось, что тебе нравится ее натуральный вкус.

– К нему нужно привыкнуть, – ответила Гермиона, словно они обсуждали высокую кухню. – Но некоторые мужчины на вкус лучше других. Ты, например, похож на соленую карамель.

– Неужели? – спросил он, изогнув бровь. – А Снейп на вкус как ореховое масло с хлоркой.

Гермиона разразилась неприличным хохотом, пытаясь сдерживаться, чтобы не привлекать внимание других посетителей. 

– Все парни на вкус как хлорка. Нужно просто не обращать на это внимания.

– Я не сказал, что мне это не нравится. Когда я был моложе, то заводился от запаха хлорированной воды в бассейнах.

Гермиона фыркнула, чуть оплевав его своей уткой. Глотнув воды, она прикрыла лицо салфеткой и рассмеялась.

Успокоившись, она вернула салфетку на колени и принялась изучать Люциуса взглядом, пока он ел. Он оказался гораздо более интересным человеком, чем она ожидала. 

– Можно задать тебе личный вопрос?

Он кивнул и откусил еще кусочек, ожидая, когда она продолжит. 

– Ты всегда был бисексуалом? В смысле, как давно ты спишь с мужчинами? 

Люциус перестал жевать и задумчиво посмотрел на нее.

– Я выяснил это в юности. Я по-всякому развлекался в школе, но Северус – единственный мужчина, с кем у меня было некое подобие долгосрочных отношений.

– Ты когда-нибудь любил другого мужчину?

Казалось, его удивил этот вопрос. 

– В романтическом смысле этого слова я любил только Нарциссу, а Северус… мне как брат.

– Значит, ты его любишь, но не влюблен в него?

Малфой задумчиво помолчал несколько мгновений.

– Полагаю, так легче всего это объяснить, но… я не уверен, что все так просто. На самом деле, я никогда раньше не анализировал наши отношения.

– А он чувствует к тебе то же самое?

Люциус моргнул, явно сбитый с толку.

– Понятия не имею. Полагаю, что да.

Гермиона прикончила половину утки, обдумывая полученную информацию. Похоже, вечер протекает гораздо лучше, чем она себе представляла. Люциус расслабился в ее компании, и ей нравилась та его обаятельная сторона, что ей открылась. 

– Можно задать еще вопрос, Люциус?

Он поднял взгляд от цыпленка и кивнул.

– Можно. 

– Каким Драко был в детстве?

Малфой закатил глаза.

– Как сейчас, только пониже ростом. 

Гермиона не совсем поняла, как это следует трактовать.

– Как бы ты описал его сейчас?

– Инфантильный. Капризный, – Люциус наклонился вперед, как будто собрался что-то рассказать. – Когда он был маленьким, то часто просил меня взять его с собой в Гринготтс, чтобы поиграть в хранилище, пока я не закончу дела. Он канючил каждый день, и когда я взял его, он не оставлял меня в покое. «Папа, а что это? Папа, посмотри на меня. Папа, видишь, сколько золота помещается у меня в кармане». Это раздражало до чертиков. И когда я сказал ему заткнуться и дать мне поработать, он сел на пол и дулся, пока я не забрал его домой, после чего побежал к маме и не отрывался от ее юбки весь вечер. Он маменькин сынок.

Гермиона в легком шоке отложила вилку.

– Люциус, но ведь это было так... _равнодушно_ с твоей стороны. Очевидно, что он просто хотел от тебя любви.

Малфой печально вздохнул и уставился на свое шампанское, как будто не мог смотреть ей в глаза. 

– Я знаю. Хотел бы я, чтобы тогда все было по-другому, но я не понимал, что моя отстраненность сделает его связь с Нарциссой такой крепкой. Я не осознавал долгосрочных последствий.

– Каких же?

– Он так и остался ребенком. Не повзрослел. Каждый раз, когда что-то идет не так, он хочет, чтобы мамочка пришла и все исправила.

Гермиона уставилась на Люциуса, ошеломленная его отношением к сыну. Драко хотел любви. От всех. Вероятно, потому что никогда не получал ее от отца.

– Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но разве тебе не нравится, когда к тебе прикасаются?

Он поднял взгляд, нахмурившись.

– Определенные люди, да.

– Тебе нравилось, когда жена обнимала тебя – это заставляло тебя почувствовать себя лучше?

На его лице промелькнула боль.

– Да.

– Значит, для тебя нормально находить утешение в ее объятиях, а для Драко нет?

Люциус выпрямился, явно сбитый с толку.

– Это не одно и то же. Я не капризный, я просто люблю прикосновения. Я делал все ради семьи, и ее объятия помогали мне не сойти с ума.

– Ты делал все ради семьи – каким образом?

– Обеспечивал их всем необходимым.

– Но не любовью своего сына?

Возмущенный взгляд Люциуса ожесточился, а голос понизился до шипения.

– Я _действительно_ люблю своего сына. Даже не сомневайся. Я просто не хочу, чтобы он был таким…

_«Похожим на твою жену?»_

– Изнеженным.

Гермиона наклонилась ближе и накрыла его руку своей, а он посмотрел на ее пальцы, как будто видел их впервые. 

– Ты так зациклен на том, в чем Драко от тебя отличается, что не замечаешь, насколько вы похожи.

Люциус осторожно погладил большим пальцем ее руку.

– И чем же?

– Вам обоим нужно ощущать физический контакт, чтобы чувствовать себя полноценными. Вы оба хотите, чтобы вас любили.

– Все хотят, чтобы их любили.

– Но вы буквально расцветаете от этого. А без любви вы оба опустошены.

Люциус заглянул ей в глаза, словно что-то искал в глубине ее души. Его пальцы продолжали размеренно поглаживать ее руку, и у Гермионы сложилось впечатление, что он пытается вернуть себе самообладание. Через минуту, показавшуюся бесконечной, он спросил:

– Ты правда думаешь, что я опустошен?

Гермионе не хотелось показаться грубой: этот человек отвез ее в Париж и накормил ужином, достойным королевы. Но и лгать она тоже не собиралась.

– Я видела тебя после смерти Нарциссы. Ты был сломлен. Драко пытался скрыть свои слезы, а ты – собрать осколки своего сердца. Я никогда раньше не видела тебя уязвимым. Я вдруг поняла, что ты тоже человек. Я рада, что тебе уже лучше, но все же в твоей жизни чего-то не хватает. 

Он заметно расслабился.

– Любви?

Гермиона крепче сжала его руку.

– Возможно, просто радости. В твоей жизни есть любовь, но до недавнего времени я ни разу не видела, чтобы ты искренне улыбался.

– Да, – задумчиво пробормотал он.

– Вы готовы к десерту? – тихо спросил Анри.

Гермиона и Люциус подпрыгнули и расцепили руки, как будто их поймали на чем-то неприличном.

Люциус кивнул.

– Да, готовы.

Анри щелкнул пальцами, и к их столику подкатилась серебряная тележка. Он забрал тарелку Гермионы и поставил перед ней мусс. Взяв тарелку Люциуса, он разложил сыр и отнес недоеденные блюда на кухню.

Поскольку официант больше не отвлекал их, тишина, воцарившаяся за столиком, стала слишком давить. Пытаясь избавиться от неприятного чувства, которое она вызывала, Гермиона взяла клубнику с края тарелки и откусила кусочек. Насыщенный сладкий вкус буквально взорвался во рту. Она поймала языком капельку сока, прежде чем та стекла по подбородку. Попробовав ложечку мусса, она неуверенно улыбнулась Люциусу.

– И близко не так вкусно, как заварной крем Снейпа.

Малфой печально усмехнулся.

– Да, я не нашел еще ничего, что превзошло бы его. Мусс слишком сухой. Кажется, будто ешь воздух.

Окунув клубнику в мусс, Гермиона попробовала все вместе. Гораздо лучше. 

– Весьма неплохо. Не хочешь немного шоколадного воздуха?

– Нет, спасибо, – негромко ответил он, наблюдая за ней. – Я уже сыт.

Гермиона вздрогнула от того, как сухо это прозвучало. Она протянула ему руку, предлагая утешение. Она вовсе не хотела пробудить в нем так много печальных воспоминаний. Он принял ее предложение без колебаний, и его пальцы скользнули по ее руке и погладили ладонь.

– Теперь моя очередь задать тебе вопрос, – вдруг сказал он.

Она кивнула и обвила пальцами его руку.

– Да?

– Почему ты согласилась встретиться со мной сегодня… и в тот вечер?

Гермиона не знала, что на это ответить. 

– Ну, если хочешь услышать правду, то в тот вечер я согласилась, потому что мне было интересно, каким ты будешь, оказавшись наедине со мной, и потому что хотела еще раз переспать с тобой. Но сегодня я пришла, потому что твое письмо пробудило во мне любопытство.

– Насчет чего?

– Насчет того, что еще я о тебе не знаю.

– Твое любопытство удовлетворено?

– На самом деле, вечер прошел гораздо интереснее, чем я думала. Мне нравится разговаривать с тобой. У нас так много общих интересов, чего я совсем не ожидала. Я прекрасно провела время. Спасибо за приглашение, мистер Малфой.

– Я же просил называть меня Люциусом.

Гермиона улыбнулась.

– Прости. Люциус.

– Знаешь, что я недавно вдруг понял? – говоря, он поглаживал пальцами ее запястье. – Я осознал, что ты единственный человек, который сказал мне спасибо за последние… честно говоря, я не могу припомнить, когда подобное было в последний раз.

Это было очень грустно.

– Я люблю благодарить людей, когда они делают что-то хорошее.

Он улыбнулся.

– Например, доводят тебя до оргазма?

– Да, – ответила Гермиона с усмешкой. – Весьма благодарна за это.

– Никто никогда меня не благодарил. Это очень приятно слышать.

– Ты это заслужил. Ты хорошо постарался, чтобы доставить мне удовольствие.

Хрипло усмехнувшись, Малфой покачал головой. 

– Я не старался – это была просто игра. Однако я имел в виду не только секс, а всё, за что ты меня благодарила. Ты сказала мне спасибо за цветы и за ужин. И это была не простая вежливость. Ты говорила искренне.

– Конечно, я говорила искренне. У меня нет привычки врать.

Уголки его губ дрогнули.

– Именно. У большинства людей есть какие-либо скрытые мотивы, ты же говоришь все начистоту. Я и не думал, что это так приятно – беседовать с человеком, который говорит то, что думает. 

– Поэтому ты пригласил меня на ужин?

– Отчасти, – свободной рукой Люциус взял бокал. – Скорее, потому что… – он умолк, чтобы собраться с мыслями, и сделал глоток шампанского. – Я не уверен. Ты непохожа ни одну из женщин, что я знал. Ты… добрая и… у тебя прекрасная интуиция. Знаю, это странный комплимент, но ты подмечаешь даже незначительные вещи, и тебе не все равно, что чувствуют другие. Я не привык к такому.

– Северус тоже подмечает мелочи. Он читает людей.

– Да, – пробормотал Люциус, кивнув, и отвел взгляд. – Читает, но он держит это при себе и использует для собственной выгоды. Северус себе на уме: он утаивает информацию, если не видит повода ее обнародовать.

– Может быть, поэтому вы с ним так хорошо сошлись. Ты получаешь физический контакт, который тебе нужен, а он – возможность сбежать от собственных мыслей. 

Люциус несколько секунд смотрел на нее невидящим взглядом, прежде чем ответить:

– Это весьма логичная версия. А что насчет нас с тобой: почему мы так хорошо сошлись?

Гермиона улыбнулась и погладила его по руке. _«Он считает, что мы хорошо сошлись?»_

– До сегодняшнего вечера я бы предположила, что тебе просто нужна была женщина, чтобы заполнить пустоту, оставленную в твоей жизни женой. Но, – поспешно добавила она, заметив, как напряглась его челюсть, – сейчас мне кажется, что здесь нечто намного большее. Похоже, тебе нужен друг, способный разделить с тобой твою любовь к удовольствиям этой жизни. Но также тебе нужен тот, кто сможет тебя уравновесить. Думаю, тебе нравится моя честность и чуткость, потому что этого не хватает в твоем окружении. 

– Или, может быть, я просто без ума от твоей маленькой влажной киски.

Гермиона рассмеялась.

– Возможно. Очень похоже на правду. Но, мне кажется, я тебе нравлюсь, – продолжила она, игнорируя его попытку свести разговор к сексу. – Я люблю твой член и твою властность в постели, но меня привлекает та сторона тебя, что любит высокую кухню и искусство. Ты любишь плотские наслаждения. Возможно, именно этого не хватает в моей жизни.

– Значит, ты не считаешь меня коварным и меркантильным?

Гермиона перестала считать Люциуса коварным с тех пор, как увидела, как он после смерти Нарциссы бродит по дому, словно грязный бродяга. 

– Ты не коварный. Ты материалист, но мне кажется, это потому, что деньги дают тебе ощущение безопасности, и тебе это нравится. К тому же, ты ведь обеспечиваешь семью.

Это был не совсем вопрос, но он кивнул.

– Когда Нарцисса была рядом, я чувствовал себя нужным. Я знал, что есть кто-то, кто от меня зависит.

– У тебя все еще есть Драко. 

– Я не желаю, чтобы Драко зависел от меня. Я хочу, чтобы он был самостоятельным.

Гермиона кивнула, рисуя пальцем линии у него на запястье. 

– А Снейп не тот человек, что позволит о себе заботиться, и выходит, ты остаешься ни с чем. Ведь так?

– Наверное, – вздохнул Люциус.

– Но я не Снейп. Я восприимчивая и, как ты сказал, добрая. И это снова помогает тебе чувствовать себя нужным?

– Ты всегда задаешь такие душераздирающие вопросы посреди ужина?

Гермиона улыбнулась.

– Ты прав. Мы можем сменить тему, если хочешь.

– Я не привык ни с кем обсуждать подобное.

 _«Правда?»_

– Я не хотела тебя расстраивать. Мы можем поговорить о чем угодно.

Люциус еще раз глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, будто подбирая слова.

– На самом деле, я не задумывался об этом, пока ты не сказала, но да, с тобой я чувствую себя нужным.

Гермиона прикусила язык, чтобы не усмехнуться. Значит, храбрости Люциусу все-таки не занимать. Вероятно, это было самым откровенным из всего, что он сказал с тех пор, как Нарцисса была жива. Если он был готов признаться в чем-то настолько личном, то, возможно, она ошибалась насчет того, что ему нужно от нее. Вероятно, ему необходимо дать выход эмоциям, как и Драко.

– Ты не хочешь остаться со мной на ночь? – негромко спросил он. 

– На всю ночь?

– Да. Я могу разбудить тебя, чтобы ты успела вернуться домой и собраться на работу.

– А что, если Драко увидит нас?

Люциус покачал головой, показывая, что она неправильно его поняла. 

– Я имею в виду остаться не в мэноре, а здесь, в отеле. У меня забронирован номер.

– Мистер Малфой, – проговорила Гермиона в притворном шоке, – вы собирались соблазнить меня сегодня вечером? 

Он поднял бровь, глядя на нее.

– Разумеется. Я забронировал номер из соображений прагматизма. Я не знал, захочешь ли ты остаться.

– Ты действительно хочешь провести со мной ночь?

Он кивнул.

– Я бы хотела остаться, но у меня нет с собой пижамы.

Хотя улыбка Люциуса была искренней, его голос оставался язвительным и сухим.

– И слава богу.

_________________________________________________________________  
*  
(1) «Я вижу жизнь в розовом цвете», – Эдит Пиаф.

(2) Рю-де-ля-Мажи – La Rue de la Magie – улица Магии. 

(3) Musee des Beaux-Arts at the Palais des ducs et des États de Bourgogne – «Музей изящных искусств во дворце герцогов Бургундских» – художественный музей во французском городе Дижоне, бывшей столице герцогства Бургундия. Расположен в центре города во дворце герцогов Бургундских, строительство которого велось с XIV по XIX век (Википедия).

(4) Le Jardin Botanique de l'Arquebuse – «Ботанический сад Аркебуз» – расположен в Дижоне на территории городского парка, который был заложен в XVI столетии для рыцарей, которые на его просторах упражнялись в стрельбе из аркебуз (источник https://www.votpusk.ru/country/dostoprim_info.asp?ID=19610)

(5) Pâté de foie gras – паштет фуа-гра. 

(6) Coq au vin – петух в вине.

(7) Террин – кушанье из овощей, мяса или рыбы, нечто среднее между запеканкой и паштетом. Термин Terrine во Франции и других странах известен также как супник (Википедия).

(8) Кассуле – блюдо французской кухни, представляет собой нечто среднее между стью и запеканкой. Традиционно готовится в специальном горшочке — касалетке. Популярно на юге Франции, в области Лангедок (Википедия).

(9) Canard a l’orange – утка с апельсиновым соусом. Также ее называют уткой по-французски.

(10) Твайла Тарп – американская танцовщица и хореограф, живущая и работающая в Нью-Йорке. Обладательница премий «Тони» (2003) и «Эмми» (последней - дважды), Национальной медали США в области искусств (2004) (Википедия).

(11) Джордж Баланчин – хореограф грузинского происхождения, положивший начало американскому балету и современному неоклассическому балетному искусству в целом (Википедия).

(12) Михаил Николаевич Барышников – советский и американский артист балета, балетмейстер, актёр, коллекционер и фотограф, «невозвращенец» в СССР, оставшийся в Канаде во время гастролей в 1974 году. Заслуженный артист РСФСР (29 ноября 1973 года), номинирован на премии «Оскар» (1978) и «Золотой глобус» (Википедия).

(13) Стивен Джошуа Сондхайм (англ. Stephen Joshua Sondheim; 22 марта 1930, Нью-Йорк, Нью-Йорк, США) — американский композитор, поэт и драматург, автор многих бродвейских мюзиклов, в том числе «Суини Тодд, демон-парикмахер с Флит-стрит» (Википедия).

(14) Вест-энд – театральный район Лондона (примечание Oracle Obscured).


	22. Модуляция

“I want to lay you down in a bed of roses*,” – Bon Jovi 

(Люциус)

Лифт был отделан панелями из темного дерева и освещался источающим сияние золотым потолком. С ними ехали две смеющиеся молодые пары – даже младше Грейнджер. Люциус почувствовал себя старым, несмотря на взгляды, украдкой брошенные на него девушками. Возраст не сказался на его привлекательности, но внимание к своей персоне больше не льстило ему. Было время, когда они с Нарциссой, выбираясь в город, в шутку соревновались, кто из них желаннее. Побеждал тот, кто соберет больше всего брошенных на него взглядов – за внимание людей своего пола начислялись бонусные очки. Люциуса заводило наблюдать, как несчастные мужчины вожделеют его жену, мечтая хотя бы прикоснуться к такой красоте. Под конец плотину сдерживаемых эмоций прорывало, и он едва мог держать руки при себе, сгорая от жажды показать ей, как сильно он ее обожает.

Но сейчас ему хотелось просто отвести Грейнджер в номер, где будет тихо и они смогут остаться наедине. Он обнял ее за плечи и притянул ближе, не обращая внимания на косые взгляды наблюдателей. Было неясно, почему на них так странно смотрят: из-за большой разницы в возрасте или подозрений, что происходит нечто нехорошее. Они и правда казались странной парой, и Люциус понимал, почему кто-то мог подумать, что они не подходят друг другу: он выглядел красиво и элегантно в своем сшитом на заказ костюме и прической волосок к волоску; Грейнджер же была похожа на богемную библиотекаршу со слегка растрепанными, несмотря на пучок, волосами, в прекрасно сидящем, но недорогом платье. И она излучала странную ауру чопорной нервозности, смешанную с животной чувственностью: внутри нее словно затаился сексуальный зверь, выжидающий момент, чтобы наброситься.

И хотя она была красивой девушкой, Люциус не назвал бы ее яркой. Она не обладала ни холодной элегантностью, ни грацией Нарциссы. Но он мог поклясться, что каким-то непостижимым образом каждый раз, когда он видел Грейнджер, она казалась ему красивее. Похоже, от хорошего секса она будто начала светиться изнутри. В ней было неукротимое очарование, первобытное и дикое. И ему вовсе не хотелось ее приручить… наоборот, он жаждал ощутить, как она вопьется коготками ему в спину. Адреналин ледяной ладонью накрыл его яйца, заставив их сжаться на несколько восхитительных мгновений. 

Лифт остановился на двадцатом этаже, их подвыпившие попутчики вышли, и воцарилась тишина. Как только двери закрылись, Люциус повернулся к Гермионе: его тело изголодалось по ее теплу. Их разговор за ужином оставил у него на душе ощущение странной легкости, однако все же выбил из равновесия и запутал. Ему было тяжело обсуждать личные темы, и его смущала ее способность видеть сквозь тщательно возведенные у него душе стены. Он был благодарен Гермионе за неизменную чуткость, однако это не облегчало дело. И сейчас ему хотелось смягчить острые углы, которые обнажились за ужином, снова обрести уверенность и покой с помощью прикосновений к ней и ощущения ее тела, прижатого к нему. 

Но сначала… поцелуй.

Гермиона станет первой женщиной, которую он поцелует после Нарциссы. И хотя Северус обеспечивал его поцелуями во время секса, что помогало ему оставаться в здравом уме, все же соприкосновения губами с зельеваром в пылу страсти не шли ни в какое сравнение с обменом эмоциями с отзывчивой женщиной. Он надеялся, что Нарцисса одобрила бы его решение. Ее предсмертная просьба продолжать жить дальше немного помогала ему развеять сомнения и облегчала душу, однако Люциус по-прежнему не мог до конца решиться оставить в прошлом все те годы обожания и преданности жене. Дело было не в том, что ему казалось, будто он изменяет ей: его печалила необходимость перевернуть страницу, знаменующую собой такую огромную часть его жизни.

Но если быть честным с самим собой, прозябание в одиночестве тоже не шло ему на пользу. Причиной боли, что ощущалась в душе, была не только скорбь, но и жажда. Желание снова жить. Тоска по чему-то значимому. Ему не хватало рядом понимающего человека, с кем можно было бы разделить печали и радости.

И несмотря на то, что Гермиона осуждала его прошлое, казалось, она все же понимала его. Между ними возникло нечто особенное, промелькнула искра, которой он не ощущал уже много лет. Даже если бы они настолько хорошо не подходили друг другу в постели и не было бы того взрывного секса, Люциусу все равно хотелось бы проводить с ней время: ходить в театр, водить ее танцевать, посещать вместе галереи. Его тянуло к ней.

Тем не менее отрицать то физическое влечение, что они испытывали друг к другу, стало бы плевком в лицо чувственности. Одно лишь прикосновение ее руки воспламеняло его чресла. Ему хотелось попробовать на вкус каждый дюйм ее тела, овладеть ею самыми невообразимыми способами… а ее сочные губы казались вратами в ее душу.

Люциус любовался ее волшебными губами с той первой ночи в библиотеке: они казались то мягкими, то жесткими – совсем как их обладательница. И этот идеальный рот мог произносить самые провокационные речи, которые могли так же легко ранить, как и исцелить. Он одновременно и страшился, и жаждал услышать, что Гермиона скажет дальше. Она способна как осудить его за черствость, так и с равной вероятностью похвалить. Риск высок, но награда того стоит.

Коснувшись пальцами нежной, как лепесток, кожи на ее щеке, Люциус повернул лицо Гермионы к себе и заглянул ей в глаза. Казалось, он заблудился в лесу: на радужках цвета дуба и палисандра сверкали светлые пятнышки, золотые солнечные блики вспыхивали в бездонной карей глубине, гипнотизируя и маня обещаниями. 

Гермиона не вздрогнула и не отстранилась, и, когда Люциус наклонился ниже, касаясь ее носом, ее губы слегка приоткрылись, а зрачки расширились вдвое. Если это не приглашение, то что же тогда? Коснувшись ее губами, он захватил ее податливую верхнюю губу, исследуя ее поцелуями. Положив руку ему на грудь, Гермиона схватила его за мантию и притянула ближе. Люциус улыбнулся и переместился на нижнюю губу, неспешно вкушая ее сочную сладость.

Его рта коснулся ее тихий вздох, и он скользнул пальцами по тонким волоскам вверху ее шеи, а затем обхватил руками ее голову. Гермиона застонала и вдруг провела языком по его губам, словно нежно облизывая конверт. Низко зарычав, Люциус ответил на это дерзкое поддразнивание, проникнув внутрь ее рта и отыскав там этого наглого маленького подстрекателя.

Грейнджер всхлипнула, растаяв в его руках, и покрепче ухватилась за его мантию. Люциус не имел ничего против. У него кружилась голова, одурманенная гипнотическими движениями ее языка, а тело словно обезумело, разрываясь между возбужденным ознобом и жаром удовлетворения.

Лифт звякнул, и дверь отъехала в сторону, прервав их поцелуй. Люциус отстранился, и глаза Гермионы с расширенными зрачками обожгли его взглядом, так что сердце замерло на секунду, а затем снова бешено заколотилось. Он обхватил ладонями ее лицо и, затаив дыхание, поцеловал в лоб. 

– Я столько запланировал для тебя сегодня. Моя королева оргазмов готова властвовать? 

Гермиона шумно выдохнула, и он почувствовал, как ее прерывистое дыхание коснулось его подбородка и скользнуло вниз, за воротник.

– Да, сэр.

Он ухмыльнулся. Она опять забыла, что нужно звать его Люциусом, но ему нравилось то, насколько ее жажда чувственных удовольствий затуманила ей мозг. 

– Тогда давай снимем с тебя это прекрасное платье. Я весь вечер представлял тебя голой.

– Справедливо… учитывая, что я представляла твое лицо между своими бедрами с тех пор, как увидела тебя на пороге своего дома.

Люциус усмехнулся и, взяв ее за руку, вывел из лифта. 

– У нас с тобой сходятся мысли. Надеюсь, тебе понравится номер. Я не знал, бывала ли ты раньше в Париже, и хотел, чтобы у тебя был лучший вид.

Они дошли до конца коридора, и Люциус вытащил ключ, который получил от Альфонса. На нем был только один зубчик, и то для вида: механизм замка не защелкивался. В ключ был заложен пароль, который срабатывал при вставлении в замок и снимал запирающее заклинание. Люциус задумался, не работает ли киска Грейнджер по тому же самому принципу: если прошептать ей правильные слова, откроются ли сдерживающие поток вагинальные шлюзы?

Повернув ручку, он открыл дверь и провел Гермиону внутрь. Номер подготовили согласно его указаниям, и по стенам танцевал мерцающий свет множества свечей.

Гермиона застыла, увидев панорамное окно, в зеркальной поверхности которого отражалась комната, так что ее потрясло одновременно и великолепие номера, и шикарный вид на город. Пройдя на середину комнаты, она медленно закружилась вокруг своей оси, с огромным удивлением оглядываясь вокруг.

– Люциус, это…

Роскошно. Умение производить впечатление всегда было одной из его сильных сторон. Кровать была огромной. Не такой, как у него дома, но достаточно большой. По белому велюровому покрывалу были разбросаны резко контрастирующие с ним красные лепестки роз, словно алые листья на свежевыпавшем снегу.

Люциус снял мантию и бросил ее на кресло справа, а затем медленно подошел к Гермионе, с лукавой улыбкой расстегивая жилет. Остановившись прямо перед ней, он обвил ее рукой за талию и притянул к себе. 

– Комната, достойная королевы.

– Здесь так красиво, Люциус. Это ты организовал все это?

Он кивнул и погладил изгиб ее спины.

– Конечно.

– Тебе не стоило этого делать, – сказала она, рассеянно обводя рукой номер, но не отрывая взгляда от глаз Люциуса. – Мне не нужны шикарные апартаменты и лепестки роз – я готова была заняться с тобой сексом в лифте.

Люциус рассмеялся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее. 

– Я не занимаюсь сексом в лифтах. Обстановка должна соответствовать моим строгим требованиям. И я знаю, что тебе это не нужно, но… я люблю окружать себя красотой. По той же причине я не ем с бумажных тарелок. Красивая подача умножает удовольствие. 

Гермиона скользнула рукой вверх по его рубашке и коснулась кончиком ногтя пуговицы.

– Я понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

Положив обе руки ей на поясницу, он притянул ее бедра к своим, давая ей ощутить твердость его растущего возбуждения. 

– Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь сегодня, – прошептал он. – О чем всю эту неделю думала моя маленькая похотливая мастурбирующая шпионка?

Ее щеки порозовели, и она выдохнула ему в губы, ее дыхание было теплым и сладким, как апельсины в шоколаде.

– Я думала о том, как ты трахнул меня во дворе своего дома.

– Правда? – промурлыкал он с усмешкой. – И что же завело тебя больше всего?

Пока Гермиона думала над ответом, Люциус принялся за свой десерт, проведя носом по ее щеке до подбородка и вдыхая ее запах. От нее исходил легкий аромат коричневого сахара, и у него потекли слюнки, как будто он умирал от голода. Обведя языком ее сережку, он спустился вниз, к изгибу шеи.

– М-м… наверно… то, как ты трахал меня у стены… и то, что мы… ах… были на улице.

Каждое слово отдавалось вибрацией у него на губах. Укусив ее за шею, Люциус был вознагражден дрожью, прошедшей по телу Гермионы, у которой подогнулись колени. 

– Даже несмотря на то, что мы были одни, ты все равно представляла себе, что нас могут увидеть, не так ли?

Схватившись за его плечи, она всхлипнула.

– Да.

Люциус прекрасно понимал, что это значит.

– Тогда, думаю, настало время полюбоваться видом из окна.

– Что? – спросила она, совершенно сбитая с толку. – Полюбоваться видом? 

– На город, – ответил он и, схватив ее за бедра, развернул лицом к окну. Когда она оказалась перед зеркальным стеклом, Люциус обхватил ее одной рукой за талию и поверх ее плеча посмотрел на сверкающие огни. – Красиво, не правда ли?

– Да, – ее рука скользнула назад между их телами, пытаясь нащупать его ширинку.

Схватив ее за запястье, он мягко оторвал ее руку от своих брюк и прижал к ее груди. Его губы вскользь коснулись ее уха и поцеловали нежную кожу на виске.

– Я знаю, что сделает вид еще прекраснее.

Гермиона застонала и наклонилась, подавшись навстречу ему и потеревшись задницей о его член. _«Подожди немного, маленькая принцесса. Всему свое время»._ Одной рукой Люциус расстегнул молнию у нее на платье и стянул его вниз, уронив на пол. Он видел в окне, как Гермиона открыла рот, беззвучно ахнув. Она казалась воплощением страсти: предвкушение горело в ее глазах, как тлеющие угольки. Как можно более невесомо Люциус провел пальцами по ее обнаженному животу и спустился к темной полоске между бедрами. Она снова не надела трусики, и, несмотря на то что его порадовало отсутствие препятствий, ему не хватало удовольствия, которое он получил бы, сняв трусики сам.

Он наверстает это в будущем.

– Теперь весь город видит, как ты прекрасна, – прошептал он ей на ухо. – Подойди ближе к окну и расставь ноги в стороны.

– Что, если кто-нибудь увидит?

– Тогда ты получишь письма от восторженных поклонников. Ноги шире. 

Она переступила через платье, и Люциус наклонился, чтобы поднять его, а затем бросил на кресло к своей мантии. Их одежда словно сплелась, намекая на то, что должно произойти дальше. 

Поднимаясь, он скользнул рукой по изгибу ее бедра, а достигнув талии, переместился, чтобы накрыть ладонями выступающие ребра и пощекотать местечко под грудью. Другой рукой он провел по ее спине, захватив застежку лифчика. Он быстро расстегнул его, не прибегая к магии, и другой рукой потянул вниз, так что лямки упали ей на предплечья.

Люциус избавил ее от лифчика и успел мельком увидеть напряженные соски в сиянии сверкающих огней Парижа, но не успел он по достоинству оценить впечатляющие световые эффекты, как Гермиона прикрыла грудь рукой, словно смущаясь.

О, он не мог ей этого позволить. 

– Ладони на окно, – пророкотал он. – И не отрывай их.

Помедлив всего мгновение, Гермиона положила руки на стекло, будто умоляя обыскать ее. Люциус прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, но его своенравное либидо настаивало, чтобы он проверил ее на предмет контрабанды. И скорее всего, придется обыскать все отверстия тела. Может быть, позже. У его губ возникла другая идея. Поцеловав ее шею, он скользнул взглядом на их отражение, которое являло собой соблазнительную картину: ее вздымающаяся грудь, провокационно изогнутая спина и эти сводящие с ума черные шелковые чулки.

Подавив стон возбуждения, Люциус отстранился, неохотно убрав руки с ее тела.

Она вздрогнула, перестав ощущать его прикосновения, но, увидев в отражении в окне, что он расстегивает рубашку, застыла и напряглась в ожидании, словно котенок, увидевший мышь. Ее взгляд метался вверх-вниз, будто она не могла решить, что интереснее – его лицо или руки. Когда он потянулся к ремню, она резко повернула голову, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть происходящее.

– Нет-нет, – проворчал он. – Не подглядывай. Смотри на город.

Она улыбнулась и повернулась обратно к окну, невидящим взглядом уставившись на город. Люциус снял жилет и рубашку и сел, чтобы снять ботинки и носки, краем глаза наблюдая за Гермионой. Она начала нервничать и двигать бедрами в предвкушении оргазма, которого жаждала ее киска. _«Еще пару секунд, милая. У меня здесь есть то, что тебе нужно»._ Когда он встал и начал расстегивать молнию на брюках, ее бедра замерли – она сосредоточилась на том, что происходило за спиной. Ей было плохо видно из-за тусклого света свечей, но взгляд ее был острым, как у охотника.

Малфой снял брюки и, неспешно подойдя к ней сзади, провел пальцами по ее обнаженным ягодицам. Она выпятила задницу и встретилась с ним взглядом в отражении.

– Вы уже намокли для меня, мисс Грейнджер?

– Да, сэр, – прошептала она.

– Давай покажем Парижу, как сильно, – он погладил ее бедра сбоку, скользнул вверх, прошелся пальцами по завиткам на лобке и накрыл его ладонью. Ее бедра подались вперед, ища бóльшего контакта, и его средний палец коснулся расщелины. Она не солгала: там было мокро, как в фонтане Медичи. Двумя пальцами, скользкими от смазки, Люциус раздвинул половые губы.

– Посмотри, как здесь всё блестит. 

Гермиона стонала и извивалась, не говоря ни слова, как мим, но ее тело четко выражало ее желания.

– Неужели тебе настолько понравилась утка, – поддразнил Люциус, проводя пальцем по ее блестящей расщелине. – Или тебе нравится демонстрировать всему городу, насколько мокрой ты стала из-за меня?

– Утка была хороша, – нахально ответила Гермиона.

Люциус усмехнулся и укусил ее сзади за шею. Похоже, она хочет поиграть. Что ж… да начнется игра. 

– Окно ведь холодное?

– Да, сэр. 

– Хорошо. Ты уже слегка перегрелась, – своим телом он прижал ее к стеклу, и она ахнула от внезапного перепада температуры. Его палец продолжал кружить на клиторе, но он больше не дразнил – его движения стали хищными.

– Так лучше? – промурлыкал Люциус. Его предплечье оказалось зажато между телом Гермионы и стеклом, и холод показался ему скорее освежающим, чем неприятным. Однако все остальные участки ее тела все еще оставались горячими, как кипящий котел, и он потерся полутвердым членом между ее теплыми ягодицами. 

– Твои соски уже твердые? У меня не было десерта, и я очень голоден.

– Да, сэр!

Он ухмыльнулся и кончиком пальца надавил сильнее. Клитор был набухшим, словно собирался взорваться. 

– Мне нравится то, как ты сейчас одета. Чулки и каблуки. Тебе стоило пойти на ужин только в этом. Нас обслужили бы в рекордные сроки.

Гермиона рассмеялась. 

– Мне кажется, Анри, скорее, захотел бы увидеть голым _тебя_.

– Может быть. Однако, я уверен, Париж предпочитает твою текущую киску моему твердому члену. Давай посмотрим, готова ли она оказаться в центре внимания.

Одним пальцем он скользнул внутрь, и Гермиона задрожала в его объятиях, а ее стон эхом отразился от стекла.

– М-м-м!

– Да, ты готова. Прислушайся. Звучит так, словно ты умираешь от желания начать шоу. Ты ведь этого хочешь? – он потерся своей эрекцией об ее зад.

– Да, сэр, – проскулила Гермиона, нетерпеливо ударив по стеклу рукой.

– Попроси меня. Я хочу убедиться, что ты и впрямь этого хочешь.

– О боже, – пробормотала она, чувствуя, что не готова подключиться к грязным разговорам. – Эм… пожалуйста… мне нужен ваш член, сэр. Очень нужен. Пожалуйста, трахните меня.

– Вот так. Моя маленькая грязная гриффиндорка. Тебе нравится быть плохой, не так ли?

Это был не совсем вопрос, но она тут же ответила:

– Мне нравится быть грязной для вас, сэр, но я не люблю быть плохой.

Люциусу удалось вовремя подавить смешок. Та, кого все знают как хорошую девочку, не может вынести мысль о том, чтобы быть плохой. 

– Понимаю. В таком случае, ты готова быть моей милой маленькой принцессой?

Ее дыхание участилось, и от каждого выдоха запотевало окно. 

– Да, сэр!

А! Он нашел, по крайней мере, один ключ, чтобы разблокировать ее хитрую комбинацию. А он даже не особо старался – какая удача. 

– Встань на цыпочки, – промурлыкал он, слегка согнув колени, чтобы получить лучший угол для проникновения. – Выгни спину, покажи мне свою киску.

Гермиона немедленно подчинилась, и Люциус двумя пальцами нащупал влажный вход. Обхватив член, он приставил его туда, где находились пальцы, и ввел внутрь головку. Из-за ее роста угол вхождения казался непривычным, но благодаря этому член мог удачно задевать точку G. Выгнув спину, Гермиона открылась ему, и он легко скользнул внутрь. Уверенно обосновавшись там, он убрал влажные пальцы, чтобы не мешались, и прошелся ими по расщелине между ягодицами.

Она вздрогнула всем телом.

– О боже!

А вот это уже интересно. Люциус снова проделал то же самое, задержавшись на ее сокращающемся отверстии и внимательно наблюдая за ее реакцией. Ее спина изогнулась, как будто Гермиона проходила прослушивание в сексуальный цирк, а бедра задрожали.

По лицу Люциуса медленно расплылась улыбка.

– Так вот что тебе нравится?

– Да, – выдохнула она.

Люциус продолжал нежно трахать ее, водя пальцем по сморщенному отверстию.

– Значит, именно так ты трогаешь себя, когда остаешься одна?

– Да, сэр, – теперь ее голос звучал смелее.

– Твои шаловливые пальчики уже побывали внутри?

– Да, сэр.

_«Черт возьми»._ Они нашли правильную девушку. Снейп с ума сойдет, когда узнает. Слегка надавив на отверстие, он спросил своим самым шелковым голосом:

– Ты окажешь мне честь и позволишь сделать это сегодня?

– Черт! Да, сэр. Пожалуйста, я сейчас кончу.

– Да, я вижу, – с улыбкой отозвался Люциус. Поднеся средний палец ко рту, он тщательно покрыл его слюной, а затем размазал ее по анальному отверстию Гермионы. Когда он проник пальцем внутрь, его член дернулся от зависти. Это жадное колечко мышц сжало его словно тиски.

Гермиона расслабилась, и палец вошел по костяшку. Размеренные движения члена ощущались через тонкую перегородку, и Люциус подразнил себя, нащупав и потерев венчик на головке. Когда он вошел еще немного глубже, Гермиона вскрикнула и так сильно задрожала, что он начал опасаться, что она потеряет сознание. 

– О боже, Люциус! Я сейчас кончу… прямо сейчас.

Словно услышав ее слова, оба ее отверстия сжались, и мышцы внутри обхватили палец и член. Из влагалища бешеным потоком хлынула жидкость, и Люциус застонал, когда она забрызгала его яйца и бедра.

– А-а-ах-х-х! – ее руки заскребли по стеклу в поисках опоры, а тело содрогалось от удовольствия. – А-а. О-ох-х!

Ее киска все еще сокращалась, а тело расслабилось, после оргазма словно находясь в свободном падении.

– Вот так, моя девочка, – прошептал Люциус ей в волосы. – Кончай для меня.

Гермиона постепенно обмякла, тяжело дыша и подрагивая, и он медленно вытащил палец и член. Послышался влажный чавкающий звук, и Люциус ухмыльнулся. Он взял ее за бедра, развернул и заглянул ей в глаза. Казалось, она впала в ступор от того, как он ее оттрахал.

– Тебе понравилось?

Гермиона кивнула.

– Да. Спасибо, сэр.

Люциус усмехнулся на ее радостную благодарность и поцеловал ее вспотевший лоб.

– Ты готова к большему?

– Да, сэр.

Опьяненная сексом, но все равно жаждет следующего раунда. Вот это женщина! Люциус наклонился и, схватив ее под задницу, приподнял и прислонил спиной к стеклу. Она не вскрикнула, но зашипела и отпрянула от окна, обхватив ногами его бедра и сжав их, будто Дьявольские силки. Однако Люциус не стал отодвигать Гермиону от стекла: ее разгоряченному телу требовалось охладиться, нужно было лишь время привыкнуть. 

Его член скользнул внутрь, словно и не выходил, и снова послышались хлюпающие звуки. Гермиона тихо постанывала, перекатывая голову туда-сюда по стеклу, а карих глаз почти не было видно под полуприкрытыми веками. Люциус не мог на нее наглядеться: зрелище завораживало. Ее взгляд то фокусировался, то расплывался, а румянец расползся от щек вниз по груди.

Люциус так и не смог решить, является ли она воплощением разврата или добродетели. Хотя она казалась маленькой нимфой, которая была не прочь поиграть в грязные игры, все же в агонии страсти в ней проглядывала непорочность. _«В такой момент, как этот, подобное наблюдение сбивает с толку»._ Но что смущало его еще больше, это то, что он не мог определиться, какая сторона ее натуры ему больше по душе: похотливая нимфетка или здравомыслящая гуманистка. Слава богу, и тех, и других черт в ней было более чем достаточно.

Гермиона снова прижалась спиной к стеклу и удовлетворенно вздохнула. _«Я знал, что это поможет тебе охладиться»._

В мгновение ока она наклонилась вперед и захватила его губы своими, проникнув языком внутрь. Люциус резко втянул воздух, почти сбившись с ритма толчков, но, взяв себя в руки, ответил на поцелуй с таким же пылом. Это походило, скорее, на танец, чем на дуэль, и его тело подстроилось под ее ритм.

Ее стон пощекотал его губы, отразился от нёба и отозвался вибрацией на языке и зубах. Люциус продолжал двигаться в ней в том же темпе, однако теперь столкнулся бедрами с ее, чтобы толчки стали жестче. Дерзкий маленький язычок, хозяйничающий у него во рту, повторял каждое движение: она проникала в него так же, как он проникал в нее. Люциус не возражал: мужчина, как правило, не может сосредоточиться больше ни на чем другом, погрузившись по яйца во влажную киску. Лучше позволить ей вести в этой оральной румбе, пока он будет танцевать танго внизу.

Отойдя вместе с Гермионой от окна, Люциус отнес ее на кровать, не отрываясь от ее губ. Поцелуй с ней настолько отличался от того, к чему он привык, что он пока не был готов разорвать его. Северус, несмотря на всю свою язвительность, был оральным гением: он целовался столь же умело и выверенно, как и варил зелья. Но он не был женщиной. В нем не ощущалось такой же самоотдачи и восприимчивости, что чувствовались в Гермионе. Снейп действовал обдуманно, а Гермиона спонтанно. И она казалась сладкой и жаркой – как горячая карамель.

Люциус медленно опустил ее на лепестки, и она отстранилась, чтобы взглянуть на него. 

– Я никогда не занималась сексом на лепестках роз, – призналась она с легкой улыбкой.

– Приятно, правда?

Она кивнула.

– Это немного странно, но мне нравится.

Люциус знал, что она имела в виду. Лепестки слегка щекотали кожу, как будто кто-то ее касался. Но это только умножало богатство ощущений. 

– Ты выглядишь великолепно среди них.

Гермиона покраснела.

– И ты тоже.

Усмехнувшись, он потерся носом об ее щеку.

– А я уж начал было думать, что мне больше не нужно слышать ничего подобного. Ты очень добра.

Поцеловав ее в лоб, он отстранился, так что член выскользнул из ее отверстия, после чего вошел снова – словно в первый раз. Гермиона что-то невнятно простонала и втянула носом воздух, как будто могла ощутить витающий в воздухе надвигающийся оргазм. 

– Думаю, тебе пора кончить еще раз, – пробормотал Люциус.

– Я только что кончила.

– У тебя какой-то лимит, о котором я не знаю?

Она рассмеялась.

– Нет, мне просто нужно немного отдохнуть в перерыве между ними.

– Позволю себе не согласиться.

Он вошел в нее, шлепнув бедрами, и она громко застонала, изогнувшись, словно провод под напряжением.

– Если я что и знаю, так это то, что твоя киска постоянно на старте, готовая к гонке.

– О боже!

– Ты недооцениваешь эту невероятную маленькую киску, – прорычал он, чувствуя, что стенки влагалища уже начали сжиматься. – Ей нужно просто дать волю.

– Пожалуйста, Люциус!

Он ухмыльнулся. Это «пожалуйста» отозвалось у него где-то в яйцах. Он так редко слышал подобное.

– Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, принцесса.

– Поцелуй меня еще раз.

Он ожидал, что она скажет ему ускориться или быть жестче, однако ему понравилась ее просьба. Коснувшись губами ее губ, он прошептал:

– Сегодня ночью ты будешь спать покрытая моим семенем, принцесса. А теперь скажи мне, кто устанавливает правила для этой киски.

– Ты, Люциус! Черт побери! Пожалуйста, позволь мне кончить!

Он прижался ртом к ее губам и начал трахать быстро и глубоко, ловя языком ее крики и возвращая ей стоны. Ее мышцы внутри снова сжались, и он сконцентрировался на том, чтобы кончить вместе с ней. Он весь вечер балансировал на грани, и теперь было нетрудно подтолкнуть себя к краю.

Яйца сжались, и он зарычал, чувствуя, как семя движется по члену. Удовольствие растекалось по венам, и он вскрикнул, когда началось извержение. _«Черт!»_ Он излился в нее полностью и застонал, когда наслаждение распространилось от яичек по телу. Казалось, будто ее волшебная киска ударила его заклинанием, и теперь остаточная магия сочилась из каждой поры на коже.

Хотя пульсация постепенно утихла, тело продолжало гудеть от удовольствия. Люциус разорвал поцелуй и посмотрел ей в глаза. _«Точно, как горячая карамель»._

– Это было потрясающе, – выдохнула она.

– Думаю, через какое-то время я смогу повторить. Не хочешь забраться в горячую ванну, пока мы ждем?

Гермиона покачала головой.

– Я не хочу смывать твою сперму. Теперь она принадлежит мне.

Люциус ухмыльнулся.

– Ты говоришь как настоящая королева оргазмов. Хорошо. Мы будем отклеивать прилипшие лепестки друг от друга, пока я не буду готов для второго раунда.

Гермиона улыбнулась.

– Я действительно рада быть здесь с тобой, Люциус.

Его сердце заколотилось, обезумев от доброты, светящейся в ее глазах. Он уже и забыл, каково это, когда на тебя смотрят с такой теплотой. _«Проклятье. Я могу и привыкнуть»._

– Я тоже рад. Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.

________________________________________________________________  
* «Я хочу уложить тебя в постель, усыпанную лепестками роз», – Бон Джови.


	23. Дирижер

“What are you waiting for?  
It must be me – to take you over my knee and spank you mercilessly.  
I can do that. Oh, you’ll see*(1).”  
Matt Sweeney and Bonnie “Prince” Billy.

(Северус)

Северус быстро оглядел соседние дома, а затем постучал костяшками пальцев в дверь. Никто за ним не следил, и поблизости не было маглов, которых озадачила бы его эксцентричная одежда. Можно было бы не надевать сюртук, но в их последнюю встречу он заметил, как взгляд Гермионы задержался на пуговицах на нем. Северус считал, что ему стоит подпитывать даже малейший ее интерес: он подозревал, что и Люциус, и Драко оба оказывали ей знаки внимания, и ему понадобится полный рукав козырей, чтобы смочь соперничать с ними.

Хотя… Их прошлое «свидание» было лишено изысканности и помпезности, но, раз Гермиона _сама_ связалась с ним и попросила об еще одной встрече, она явно была не против столь нетрадиционного подхода.

Сова с ее письмом застала его в субботу прямо посреди седьмого круга ада (то есть, когда он сопровождал учеников в Хогсмид). По словам Гермионы, ей не хватало разговоров с ним, поэтому она приглашала его зайти и обсудить новый выпуск «Ежемесячного зельеварения».

Несмотря на то, что она говорила о журнале, Северус подозревал, что на самом деле она хочет обсудить книгу, которую он ей дал. Гермиона была честной и довольно прямолинейной, а также вежливой, но явно все еще стеснялась говорить о сексе. Могло быть несколько веских причин, по которым она не хотела напрямую заявлять о своих истинных намерениях.

Независимо от того, для чего она его пригласила – просто для разговора или на тест-драйв, Северус пришел подготовленным. Если Гермиона преследовала чисто академические цели, как и говорилось в письме, он был готов к беседе, но также он принял душ и надел свой лучший сюртук и брюки на случай, если она, скрыв свои истинные мотивы под невинным приглашением, позвала его в качестве мужчины по вызову.

И хотя ему не нравилось это выражение, он ничего не имел против описываемой им концепции. Прошедшая неделя была тяжелой, и он все равно планировал расслабиться с Люциусом. Обычно он воздерживался до их встреч, но об этом не могло быть и речи, пока у него в голове шалила голая Грейнджер.

И его фантазии не могло испортить даже то, что с момента их свидания в Визжащей Хижине в этих шалостях неизменно присутствовал пузырек с ядом Тентакулы и горы бумаг с исследованиями. Воображаемая Гермиона порхала по его лаборатории, пока он варил зелья, совала нос во все колбы, которые могла достать, и с жаром тянула руку, чтобы задать бесчисленные двусмысленные вопросы. Научный подход к решению задач еще никогда не казался столь увлекательным.

И ровно в тот момент, когда Северус представил себе, как она наклоняется над его столом, чтобы изучить заметки, героиня его фантазий открыла дверь и одарила его приветливой улыбкой. Он оглянулся через плечо, чтобы посмотреть не стоит ли кто-то у него за спиной, кому она могла бы так улыбаться.

– Профессор! Вы пришли. Как раз вовремя: я только что заварила чай, – она жестом пригласила его войти. – Проходите и закройте дверь, ветер там ревет как баньши.

Он вошел в дом и проследовал за ней на кухню, разглядывая маячащую перед ним задницу в невероятно узких джинсах. Она всегда так одевается по выходным или просто хочет свести его с ума? Облегающая блузка, которую она надела сегодня, не оставляла простора для воображения: из-под лавандовых бретелек сзади торчал светло-голубой лифчик. 

Снейпа раздражал тот факт, что он вообще знает, что такое бретельки: эта информация отнимала ценное место у него в мозгу. Из-за того, что ему каждый день приходилось терпеть рядом с собой визжащих девочек-подростков, он приобрел обширные знания о бессмысленных вещах. Милостивый Мерлин! Какое счастье находиться рядом с человеком, знающим двенадцать способов применения драконьей крови и способным без хихиканья говорить о тычинках и пестиках.

И этот человек – женщина. Женщина с живым умом, прячущимся под этими растрепанными волосами. Женщина, которой нравятся книги и головоломки.

Женщина, чьи соски просвечивают сквозь тонкую ткань слишком откровенной блузки, словно специально созданной для его извращенного удовольствия.

_«Хватит, Северус! Ты опять отвлекаешься._

_Чертовы бретельки»._

Он сел за маленький кухонный столик и стал спокойно ждать, пока Гермиона нальет чай. Она принесла две крошечные чашечки и поставила одну перед ним. Снейп посмотрел на чашку, насмешливо подняв бровь.

– Это еще что такое?

– Чай, – словно оправдываясь, ответила Гермиона.

Он поднял чашку за тоненькую изогнутую ручку.

– У меня рюмки больше, чем это.

– Это мой единственный сервиз. Мне его подарила бабушка.

– Когда вам было пять лет?

Гермиона улыбнулась и покачала головой.

– Нет, мистер Шутник, она мне его завещала.

Северус сделал глоток. «Эрл Грей». Превосходный выбор. 

– Сладкая?

Решив, что ослышалась, Гермиона побледнела от изумления.

– Простите?

– У вас… есть… что-нибудь сладкое? Мед? – медленно повторил он. Она покраснела и отвернулась.

– О. М-м… да, конечно. 

Северус едва не расхохотался, сообразив, что именно, судя по всему, ей послышалось. Однако ее волнение слегка успокоило его самого: она нервничала из-за того, что он здесь, а это означало, что, скорее всего, он был не единственным, кто каждое утро вспоминал их последний секс, стоя под душем.

Гермиона бросилась к буфету и вернулась с маленькой баночкой. Поставив ее на стол, она протянула ему ложку.

– Как прошла ваша неделя? – спросила она, садясь напротив. Вопрос застал его врасплох. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз его об этом спрашивали.

– Утомительно.

– Думаю, это лучше, чем невыносимо.

Снейп осторожно помешал ложечкой свой игрушечный чай.

– Вряд ли. Хотя, полагаю, неделя без взрывов может считаться удачной.

– Взрывы не дают вам расслабиться. Думаю, вы бы с ума сошли от скуки, если бы череду обыденности не разбавляло немного нервного возбуждения. 

– Даже если взрывов больше не будет, безумие все равно настигнет меня слишком скоро. И я предпочитаю возбуждаться отнюдь не из-за подгоревших скарабеев и расплавившегося металла.

– Как же вы тогда веселитесь?

– Веселюсь? Я не веселюсь.

– Правда? А со мной вам разве не весело?

Его губы скривились.

– Не знаю, можно ли это так назвать.

– А как бы вы тогда это назвали?

Он отхлебнул чая, размышляя.

– Приятное отвлечение.

Гермиона улыбнулась.

– Не хочу вас огорчать, но это именно веселье.

– А что насчет вас? – перешел в наступление Снейп. – В какие неприятности влипли на этой неделе вы?

Она покраснела и опустила глаза на свое блюдце. _«Нет, что ты, это совсем не подозрительно»._ Взяв чашку, она спрятала за ней улыбку.

– Да так, ничего не особенного.

– Не рассказывайте мне сказки. Если Люциус не позвал вас на еще один _ужин_ , я проглочу эту чашку.

– Мы виделись во вторник вечером.

Что ж, значит Люциус времени даром не терял. 

– И он вас всячески обихаживал?

Ее лицо вспыхнуло еще ярче.

– Да.

– Почему вы так покраснели? Что, черт возьми, он с вами сделал?

– Ничего неприличного. Он… хм-м-м. Наедине он ведет себя совсем по-другому.

– Да, – кивнул Северус. – Могу я попросить у вас еще один глоточек чая? Тот, что был у меня в чашке, куда-то испарился.

Гермиона рассмеялась и взяла чайник.

– Здесь еще много, – сказала она, наполняя его чашку.

– Значит, Люциус позволил себе слегка ослабить бдительность. Должно быть, вы произвели на него впечатление.

– Я и правда не знаю, что стало причиной, но я понимаю, почему вам нравится проводить с ним время. Он интересный и сложный человек.

Снейп ухмыльнулся.

– Люциус интересный, но отнюдь не сложный. Чем он угощал вас на этот раз, икрой? Копченым лососем? Или сразу перешел к делу и искупал вас в огромном чане с медом?

Гермиона робко улыбнулась и провела пальцем по ободку блюдца.

– Он отвез меня в Париж.

Северус моргнул.

– Он отвез вас в Париж? Во вторник вечером?

– Да.

 _«И ничего мне не сказал»._ Что-то явно произошло, о чем Люциус предпочел умолчать.

– И как вам Париж?

– Там красиво.

– Где вы побывали?

– В магическом квартале, в отеле «L’Hôtel de la Lumière».

 _«Люциус, коварный ты дьявол»._

– Он отвел вас в свой номер?

Она кивнула.

– Вы остались на ночь?

Гермиона снова кивнула и отхлебнула чая, чтобы скрыть смущение.

Люциус бросился в омут с головой. Похоже, он и впрямь не собирался в ближайшее время прекращать с ней общение. Северус испытывал смешанные чувства по этому поводу. Он был счастлив, что Люциус наконец-то начал искать женского общества: Снейп и сам был рад такой возможности, но вся эта ситуация была чревата конфликтом и недопониманием. В эту интрижку было вовлечено слишком много людей, и это порождало напряжение. И одного человека, в частности, поведение Гермионы вполне могло обидеть.

– А что насчет Драко? Вы виделись с ним?

Ее лицо стало насыщенного малинового оттенка. 

– Он заходил в прошлые выходные.

Значит, она не променяла Драко на Люциуса, а просто не определилась до конца. Северус всю неделю размышлял над ситуацией с Драко. Отчасти его беспокоило то, что он крадет у своего крестника внимание возлюбленной, но менее альтруистичная его сторона утверждала, что решать тут должна сама Гермиона. Он знал, что в этом случае за него говорят мозг и яйца, которые не желали отказываться от физического и умственного удовольствия, что им приносила ее компания. Но Северус был готов отойти в сторону, если Драко попросит его. Ему будет тягостно потерять то, что он сейчас имеет, но с разочарованием они давние друзья. Он справится, если будет нужно. 

– Он знает, что вы встречались с его отцом?

Гермиона опустила взгляд.

– Нет. Вроде бы нет.

– Вы спали и с Драко тоже?

Она молчала, уставившись на сколотый краешек стола.

– Я ни на что не намекаю, – мягко сказал Северус. – Я вряд ли имею право здесь судить. Я и сам все эти годы был не против компании Малфоев. Мне просто интересно, как вы собираетесь жонглировать ими обоими.

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула, встречаясь с ним взглядом, и Северус увидел внутреннюю борьбу и тревогу в ее глазах. 

– Я сама не знаю, что делаю, – едва слышно сказала она. – Я никогда не бывала в такой ситуации. Сначала мне казалось, что я просто пытаюсь наверстать весь упущенный мною секс за последние годы. Я думала, с мистером Малфоем у нас была… просто интрижка, но теперь…

– Что теперь?

– Не могу поверить, что говорю это, но… он действительно мне нравится. У нас много общего, и я честно не знаю, с кем из вас мне больше по душе проводить время.

«С кем из вас». Значит, его пока тоже берут в расчет. Она всерьез рассматривает его кандидатуру. 

– Я понимаю, что это может быть сложно. Но никто не требует от вас принимать решение прямо сейчас, – Снейп не был уверен, что это действительно так, поэтому наблюдал за ее реакцией. – _Не правда ли?_

Она кивнула.

– Ну что ж, если вам это нравится, то этого достаточно. Пока что.

– Вы не считаете меня последней шлюхой, которая использует вас троих?

Прикусив щеку, чтобы не усмехнуться, Северус покачал головой. 

– Нет. Вы просто… любознательны. И, осмелюсь заметить, с вашим рабочим графиком, вам необходимы дополнительные способы… _снимать напряжение_.

– Что вы знаете о моем рабочем графике? – спросила Гермиона, укоризненно глядя на него, будто он шпионил за ней. Снейп лишь отмахнулся от ее подозрений.

– Драко рассказывал, как вы каждый день носитесь по Министерству. Он сказал, что вы порой, как одержимая, сидите над документами весь обеденный перерыв.

Она бросила на него виноватый взгляд, который говорил о том, что Драко не преувеличивал.

– Хм, – понимающе прогудел Северус. – По-прежнему доводите себя до предела, как в школе.

Гермиона прикусила губу, очевидно, обдумывая его слова.

– Так что вы делали с Драко? – как бы между прочим поинтересовался Снейп. – Как я понимаю, он не возил вас в Париж?

Ее лицо вспыхнуло от смущения.

– Э-э… можно я не буду рассказывать?

– Ах. Значит, книга пришлась кстати? – догадался он с ухмылкой.

– Она меня… вдохновила. Подтолкнула мою фантазию в новом направлении. 

Северус усмехнулся себе в чашку.

– Значит, вы выбрали главы, которые вам понравились больше всего?

– Кажется, я выучила их наизусть.

Он был рад, что в этот момент не пил, иначе стол был бы забрызган «Эрл Греем». 

– Какая глава привлекла вас больше всего?

Гермиона подняла глаза и прикусила губу, набираясь храбрости.

– «Доминирование и подчинение».

Он мог бы догадаться и сам.

– У вас есть какие-нибудь вопросы? – ему показалось, она хочет обсудить это.

– Как много вы пробовали из того, что описано в книге?

– Большую часть, – пожал плечами Снейп.

– Женское доминирование?

Черт возьми, она решила сразу бить по уязвимым местам?

– Это было давно, но я пробовал. На самом деле, я не из тех, кто любит подчиняться.

– А что насчет мягких игрушек?

Северус негромко рассмеялся.

– Здесь в моем опыте тоже пробел. Меня никогда не возбуждало это настолько, чтобы решиться попробовать.

– А что насчет того, что описано в разделе «Садизм и мазохизм»? Как много вы пробовали из этого?

– Всё.

– Вам это нравится?

– Меня не возбуждает причинять боль, но мне нравится аспект, связанный с доминированием. Если это заводит партнершу, то в целом заводит и меня.

– А что насчет возрастной игры, вы пробовали это?

Снейп заинтересованно поднял бровь. Задав вопрос, Гермиона отвела взгляд, но пылающие щеки выдавали ее с головой.

– Я не знал никого, кто желал бы попробовать, но я ничего не имею против, – если он хочет, чтобы она призналась в том, что ее заинтересовало, лучше убедить ее, что он открыт для любых предложений.

– Меня слегка напугали самые жесткие главы, но мне нравится все, связанное с подчинением. 

– Может быть, покажете мне, что привлекло вас больше всего?

Гермиона неуверенно улыбнулась ему.

– Если мы засядем над этой книгой, то никогда не доберемся до «Ежемесячного зельеварения».

Снейп кивнул.

– Мы можем обсудить наши научные интересы позже. Мы никуда не спешим. Возможно, пока нам стоит уделить время телесным практикам.

Она с трудом сглотнула и посмотрела на дверь. 

– Книга в гостиной. Вы допили чай?

Северус сделал последний глоток.

– Да. Верните эти чашки в кукольный домик, откуда вы их взяли.

Гермиона издала нервный смешок, в котором прозвучало облегчение.

– Верну их позже.

_«Куда-то торопитесь, мисс Грейнджер?»_

Гермиона вскочила и повела его в гостиную, где склонилась над журнальным столиком и начала рыться среди записных книжек и перьев в поисках книги. Зачарованный открывшимся ему видом, Северус остановился, чтобы полюбоваться. Ее джинсы натянулись на округлых ягодицах, и он мог поклясться, что по центру они погрузились в расщелину между ними. Черт возьми, он хотел эту задницу! Волна возбуждения поднялась по его шее и опалила лицо. Проклятье, он уже вспотел. Как это возможно, чтобы одна маленькая ведьмочка имела на него такое воздействие? Невербальным заклинанием Снейп расстегнул пуговицы на сюртуке и сбросил его – но ему по-прежнему было жарко. Оттянув воротник, он ощутил дуновение прохладного воздуха на груди. Вот так намного лучше.

Обернувшись и увидев его в одной черной рубашке, Гермиона замерла и уставилась на него так, словно пыталась проникнуть взглядом под одежду.

– Может быть, присядем? – спросил Северус, бросая сюртук на свободный стул. 

– О, – пробормотала она, как будто он вырвал ее из мечтаний. – Да.

Северус сел на продавленный диванчик, обивка которого была залатана в нескольких местах, а одна подушка отличалась по цвету и была из красного бархата, а не из серого. Какое странное несоответствие для такой дотошной девушки, как Грейнджер. Но она явно не могла позволить себе ничего лучше: ее квартира по размеру больше напоминала кладовку. Северус уже и забыл, что это такое – жить в постоянной экономии.

Гермиона села рядом с ним, и Северус вытянул руку, положив ее на спинку дивана. _«Подойди поближе, – сказал паук мухе»._ Она положила книгу на колени и открыла ее на первой странице. Пока она листала, он исподтишка наблюдал за выражением ее лица. Она была возбуждена, но пока что не казалась смущенной. На главе, где были иллюстрации с поцелуями, она слегка задержалась. Неудивительно, что ее так тянет к Драко и Люциусу: они оба были чувственными, как и она. Вероятно, именно поэтому ее напугали жесткие главы. Боль, скорее, приносит не удовольствие, а эмоции. Богатый спектр эмоций. Склонность к подобным вещам приходит со временем.

Дойдя до главы о подчинении, Гермиона остановилась. 

– Вы когда-нибудь надевали на кого-то ошейник?

– Нет. Я ни с кем не состоял в настолько близких отношениях.

Она открыла первые страницы, посвященные порке, и провела рукой по иллюстрации.

– Вы шлепали Нарциссу?

– Иногда. Не в общепринятом смысле, перегнув через колено, – скорее, это были просто шлепки по заднице под влиянием момента.

– А других женщин вы пороли?

– Пару раз, – уклончиво ответил он. Вероятно, будет лучше не вдаваться в подробности его прошлого и не рассказывать о всех тех извращенцах, с кем ему пришлось столкнуться в бытность Пожирателем Смерти.

– А что насчет других инструментов, например, стеков или трости?

Северус улыбнулся про себя.

– Я умею ими пользоваться.

Гермиона остановилась на иллюстрации, где была изображена девушка, привязанная к скамейке для порки.

– Вы кого-нибудь связывали?

– Да. Много раз.

Гермиона повернула голову и на мгновение ему показалось, что она смотрит на его промежность, но затем она сказала:

– Думаю, мне хотелось бы попробовать ваш ремень, – и Снейп понял, что она проверяла, носит ли он его.

– Прямо сейчас?

Она пролистнула еще несколько страниц.

– После того, как мы закончим с этой главой… и возможно, с еще несколькими. Вы положите меня к себе на колени?

Задав этот вопрос, она заметно успокоилась, хоть смущение и осталось, подкрепляемое желанием. Северусу нравилось, что она была готова поиграть. Он прижал свою ногу к ее, сократив расстояние между ними. Если она не собирается терять время зря, то и он тоже. 

– Ну конечно.

Улыбаясь, она переворачивала страницы, замедляясь на каждой иллюстрации с изображением красной задницы. Дойдя до конца, она вернулась к предыдущей главе. Анальная игра. С каждой минутой ситуация становилась все интереснее.

– Вы… м-м… прикоснетесь ко мне, когда будете шлепать?

– Не знаю, как по-другому можно отшлепать девушку.

– Я имею в виду, вы прикоснетесь ко мне как тогда, в библиотеке? Чтобы я кончила.

Снейп протянул руку и перевернул несколько страниц, остановившись на иллюстрации, где была изображена белоснежная женская задница, в которую были вставлены два длинных темнокожих пальца. 

– Думаю, да. Какое отверстие вы предпочитаете?

Гермиона покраснела и прикусила губу, чтобы спрятать нервную улыбку, а затем прошептала:

– Оба.

 _«Так я и думал»._ Северус перевернул страницу на иллюстрацию, где мужчина вставлял пробку в только что выпоротый зад своей партнерши.

– Мне сделать это только пальцами?

– У меня… у меня нет пробки.

Это нужно будет исправить. 

– У вас есть смазка?

Она кивнула.

– Мне принести ее прямо сейчас?

– Если хотите. Есть что-нибудь еще, что вам хотелось бы мне показать?

Гермиона не ответила, снова начав быстро листать книгу, и он предположил, что это было «да». Добравшись до раздела о клизмах, она не остановилась, но замедлилась, переворачивая страницы со скоростью улитки. Она долго молчала, задержавшись на изображении девушки, раздвигающей ягодицы для клизмы, насадка которой была вставлена в ее отверстие.

– Эм… – протянула Гермиона. – Нет. Больше ничего, – закрыв книгу, она вскочила и практически выбежала из комнаты. – Я принесу смазку. 

Северус смотрел ей вслед с удивленной улыбкой на лице. Какое неожиданное открытие. Она хотела не только порки. Она хотела отдать контроль. Оказаться в его власти. Ему стоило догадаться. Многие сильные женщины любят передавать инициативу в спальне в чужие руки, что дает им возможность отпустить себя. 

Он сомневался, что у Гермионы есть необходимый набор для приключений с клизмой, но в будущем он что-нибудь придумает. Всего лишь одна фантазия раскрыла ему глаза на характер их взаимоотношений. Она трахалась с ним не от отчаяния и не из-за похотливости: она жаждала ощутить его власть на собой. И так было с самой первой ночи в библиотеке. 

Открыв лежащую на столе книгу, Северус снова вернулся к изображению девушки с клизмой. Он хотел дать Гермионе понять, что разгадал ее тайну. Пусть немного попривыкнет к этой мысли.

Она вернулась с тюбиком смазки на водной основе. Робко протягивая ее Снейпу, она выглядела так, словно вот-вот лопнет от нервного перенапряжения. 

Он положил смазку на стол и взглянул на Гермиону, по-снейповски выгнув бровь. 

– Ты готова?

Она кивнула.

– Тогда, я думаю, самое время снять с тебя штаны, – он схватил ее и притянул к себе, заставив встать между его бедер. Ее дыхание участилось, а возбуждение стало очевидным. Один – ноль в пользу Северуса. Проведя пальцем по шву ее джинсов спереди, он заглянул ей в глаза.

– Я шлепаю только по голой заднице.

Ее зрачки расширились, и их затопило желание. Он потянул молнию вниз, и возбужденный вздох Гермионы заглушил звук металлических зубчиков. Обеими руками Северус стянул джинсы с ее бедер, и они вывернулись наизнанку. Гермиона вертелась, помогая ему снимать их, что было удобно, но в конечном счете отвлекало. Из-за манипуляций с джинсами ее крошечные розовые трусики исполнили перед ним чувственную самбу. Подхваченный ритмом, Северус просунул руку между ее ног и провел пальцем по влажному хлопку.

Прищелкнув языком, он посмотрел на Гермиону с насмешливой ухмылкой.

– Неужели я чувствую влагу?

Она покраснела и кивнула, но отвела взгляд. Он подвигал пальцем взад-вперед, едва касаясь вершины ее расщелины.

– Теперь твои трусики постоянно мокрые?

Она закрыла лицо обеими руками.

– Нет, сэр.

– Только когда тебя раздевает слизеринец?

– В основном, сэр.

Он усмехнулся и провел пальцем по резинке трусиков, щекоча ногтем низ ее живота. 

– Значит, мне повезло.

Засунув палец под резинку трусиков, он потянул их на себя, обнажив каштановый «кустик», о котором мечтал всю неделю. Ему захотелось погладить эту маленькую киску, но сначала… Наклонившись, Снейп вдохнул мускусный аромат, исходящий от ее лона. Гермиона выглянула из-за своих пальцев, чтобы посмотреть, что он задумал.

– Ты очень любишь порку, не так ли? – поддразнил он. – Я еще даже не начал, а ты уже течешь. Думаю, тебе стоит рассказать мне, что тебя так… _возбудило._

– М-м-м, – она отвела взгляд в сторону. – Сегодня я в основном думала о вашем члене, сэр.

Он и представить себе не мог, что честность и непристойность вместе могут быть столь восхитительными.

– Что с моим членом?

– Я его обожаю.

Северус подавил смешок.

– Ясно. И почему же?

– Он красивый.

Никто никогда не называл красивой ни одну из частей его тела. Вот Люциус был красивым. Снейп же был, в лучшем случаем, интересным человеком. Раздумывая над ее ответом, он скользнул пальцами вдоль резинки трусиков к бедрам, а затем одной рукой стянул их до колен. Она раздвинула ноги, чтобы помочь, и он заметил влагу на ее волосках. Они не были мокрыми, но потемнели у корней от выступившей из-за возбуждения смазки. Северус тяжело сглотнул: от воспоминаний о ее вкусе у него потекли слюнки. 

– Я дам тебе пососать мой член позже… после того, как трахну эту сочную маленькую киску.  
Сбрось одежду и ложись ко мне на колени.

Она быстро отшвырнула джинсы и трусики и повернулась.

– В другую сторону, – спокойно сказал он. – Я правша.

Поменяв направление, Грейнджер, неловко переминаясь, опустилась на его колени. Несмотря на нервозность, она определенно хотела побыстрее принять нужную позу. 

Северус положил руку на ее бледную задницу и погладил. 

– Я пару минут буду шлепать тебя рукой, а затем мы перейдем к ремню. 

– Да, сэр, – прошептала она, схватившись за его брюки.

Пользуясь эффектом неожиданности, Снейп отвел руку в сторону и с громким шлепком опустил ее. Тело Гермионы вздрогнуло, но она быстро справилась с собой и выгнулась для следующего шлепка. Северус улыбнулся, когда на ее ягодицах проступил отпечаток его ладони, украшая их его меткой. Теперь это его задница. Может быть, Люциус и околдовал ее на одну ночь – и Мерлин знает что делал с ней Драко, – но ночь с Северусом она еще долго не забудет. 

_Шлеп!_ Ее задница содрогалась при каждом ударе, а кожа приобретала восхитительный розовый оттенок. Он будет хорошо сочетаться с румянцем на ее лице. _Шлеп!_ Каждый удар сопровождался сладостным стоном. Боже, как ему нравился этот звук! _Шлеп!_ Чем сильнее покалывало его руку, тем отчаянней Гермиона извивалась. Она брыкалась и кряхтела и практически терлась о его ногу, подаваясь вперед и назад.

– Ой! О боже! Пожалуйста, сэр!

Северус остановился, чтобы погладить ее.

– Да?

– Мне нужен перерыв.

Снейп скользнул рукой между ее ног и провел подушечкой большого пальца по расщелине между половыми губами. 

– Ты вся мокрая, смазка даже на бедрах. Думаю, мне следует продолжить и посмотреть, сколько времени у тебя займет, чтобы кончить.

– Пожалуйста, сэр, – выдохнула она. – Дайте мне минуту.

Он ухмыльнулся.

– Ну хорошо. Я найду, чем себя развлечь.

Проведя пальцем по источающей жар расщелине, он отыскал набухший твердый клитор и погладил капюшон, покрывая его влагой. Когда он стал достаточно скользким, Северус прошелся пальцем по складочкам, мимо мокрого отверстия, по упругой коже под ним и наконец по сморщенному анусу.

Все ее тело выгнулось дугой и задрожало.

– М-м-м!

 _«”М-м-м?” Больше это было похоже на “О боже, пожалуйста!”»_ Северус пощекотал розовый бутончик кончиком пальца, чтобы посмотреть, что она сделает дальше. Она казалась настоящей акробаткой.

– Ты очистила себя, когда уходила к себе в комнату, или мне нужно сделать это прямо сейчас?

– А-а-а! – ее бедра на мгновение приподнялись, подавшись навстречу его руке. – Я очистила себя, сэр.

– С помощью заклинания из той книги?

– Да, сэр.

Двумя руками он раздвинул ее ягодицы шире и изучил результат. 

– Выглядит хорошо. Ты вставляла туда пальцы?

– Да, сэр, – тихо ответила она.

– А Люциус и Драко проникали туда чем-нибудь?

– М-м-м… Люциус вводил в меня палец.

– Неужели? И на этом всё?

– Да, сэр.

Снейп обвел рукой вокруг ее ануса. 

– И сколько моих пальцев ты хочешь ощутить внутри сегодня?

– Один… может быть, два.

Он усмехнулся. _«Может быть, два»._

– Хорошо. Ты обычно кончаешь, когда вводишь палец в задницу?

– Да, сэр.

Даже не видя ее лица, он знал, как сильно она покраснела. 

– Мне прямо сейчас взять смазку, или ты предпочтешь сначала ремень?

Гермиона раздумывала несколько секунд, и лишь тиканье часов нарушало тишину.

– Ремень, сэр.

Удовольствие на потом. Северус всегда ценил в женщинах дисциплину. 

– Тогда пришло время исполнить твое желание. Думаю, ты уже достаточно разогрета.

Он помог ей встать, поддержав, когда она пошатнулась. Прикрыв киску обеими руками, она отвела взгляд, словно замешкавшись. Северус пока что не обратил на ее действия внимания: стыд был тем чувством, которое стоило посмаковать. Когда он встал и подошел к дивану, Гермиона повернулась, стараясь держаться так, чтобы скрыть от его взгляда задницу.

Северус жестом показал ей подойти к дивану. 

– Перегнись через подлокотник, расставь ноги, руки положи на сиденье.

Взгляд Гермионы метнулся к дивану, и Северус понял, что она едва сдерживает нервную дрожь. Преисполненная в равной степени волнения и нетерпения, она оступилась, но все же смогла подойти и лечь туда, куда он приказал. Обернувшись через плечо, она поймала его взгляд, будто ожидая одобрительного кивка.

Однако увидела лишь коварную ухмылку. Изогнув бровь с распутным выражением на лице, Северус положил руки на ремень – и ее глаза округлились, став по размеру с блюдца.

– Тебя пороли раньше? – спросил он, со щелчком расстегивая пряжку.

– Нет, сэр, – ответила она дрожащим голосом.

Северус вытащил ремень и сложил его пополам. 

– Для начала ты получишь шесть ударов. Сообщи мне, если не сможешь выдержать все.

– Да, сэр.

Северус подошел ближе и прикоснулся ремнем к ее ягодицам, примеряясь. Боже, он не делал ничего подобного, кажется, уже целую вечность. Ему не хотелось думать о конкретных цифрах: это напомнило бы ему о его возрасте. Находиться здесь и сейчас казалось таким естественным. Таким правильным. При виде ее приподнятого зада у него заныло в груди. Как ему этого не хватало! Он отвел руку и плавным движением опустил ремень на обе ягодицы. Щелчок был похож на выстрел.

– Ай! – Гермиона подпрыгнула и принялась яростно тереть задницу. – Это жутко больно!

Снейп никак не отреагировал. Он просто наблюдал. Казалось, ее начало беспокоить то, что она вот так сразу бросилась в омут с головой. Удар был жестким, но не во всю силу. Далеко не во всю. Красная полоса, проступившая на ее заднице, будет невыносимо жечь и болеть первую минуту, а затем боль утихнет, а жар расползется. Интересно, не передумает ли Гермиона продолжать?

– Слишком сильно жжет? – спокойно спросил он.

– Да! – в ее глазах стояли слезы.

Северус кивнул, не обращая внимания на ее осуждающий взгляд.

– Тогда, возможно, тебе стоит снять блузку и остыть.

Гермиона замерла, перестав тереть задницу, и озадаченно наморщила лоб.

– Вы хотите, чтобы я была голой?

– Желательно… а затем снова наклонись над диваном. Выполняй.

Она осторожно стянула блузку через голову, не сводя с него взгляда, будто считала, что это какой-то трюк.

– Лифчик тоже, – добавил Снейп, многозначительно кивая на оставшийся элемент одежды.

– Я не хочу быть голой, если вы одеты.

Северус закрыл глаза и потер переносицу. Кажется, она пропустила самое важное в той главе об унижении.

– Мы здесь не торгуемся, мисс Грейнджер. Когда ты подчиняешься кому-либо, это естественным образом вызывает страх и беспокойство, но ты справилась со смущением тогда, в библиотеке, и точно так же сможешь справиться и здесь, у себя в гостиной. Я знаю, что первый удар довольно болезненный, но я хочу, чтобы ты сосредоточилась на боли и сказала, осталась ли она такой же сильной, как и минуту назад?

Гермиона задумчиво потерла ягодицу одной рукой.

– Нет, вовсе нет.

– Жар распространился?

Она коротко кивнула.

– Куда же?

Гермиона закусила губу и тихо ответила:

– К моей киске.

Северус понимающе кивнул.

– Я буду делать перерывы между остальными ударами, чтобы ты привыкла. Это единственная уступка, на которую я пойду. Если ты выдержишь все удары, не подскакивая, я поглажу твою задницу, когда мы закончим.

– И заставите меня кончить?

Снейп не смог сдержать улыбки. Она все время торгуется. Люциусу это пришлось бы по душе. 

– Если ты будешь хорошей девочкой, то несколько раз.

Ее глаза вспыхнули, зрачки расширились, словно расползающиеся чернильные кляксы, и, не говоря больше ни слова, она расстегнула лифчик и наклонилась над диваном. Стоило признать, не последнюю роль здесь явно сыграла пресловутая гриффиндорская храбрость… или все дело было в вовремя сказанной волшебной фразе про «хорошую девочку».

Северус примирительно провел пальцами по розовой полоске, пересекающей ее задницу, без слов отмечая проявленное Гермионой мужество. 

– Ты готова продолжить?

Она кивнула, и ее спина и руки напряглись в ожидании следующих ударов.

Снейп крепче сжал ремень, наслаждаясь ощущением прохладной кожи под пальцами, которая была почти невесомой, но могла причинять такую сильную боль. Какой удобный инструмент и как красиво он раскрасил ее податливую плоть. Страстно желая посмотреть, как на ее заднице загорится следующая полоса, Снейп опустил ремень с громким шлепком. 

– Ай! – Гермиона топнула ногой и потянулась назад, чтобы дотронуться до ягодиц.

– Обрати внимание на боль, – пробормотал он, наблюдая, как она осторожно гладит красную полосу. Потирая ягодицу, она непроизвольно оттягивала ее в сторону, демонстрируя ему сморщенное отверстие ануса. – Проследи, как она трансформируется и куда растекается. Когда жжение сменяется пульсацией, а та – теплом? И когда оно доходит до твоей киски?

Гермиона продолжала потирать кожу еще около минуты, но ее рука замедлилась, стоило жжению утихнуть. Когда она, не жалуясь, вернулась в исходную позу, Северус улыбнулся и положил левую руку ей на поясницу, показывая, как он доволен ею. Она тяжело дышала, но в остальном казалась спокойной. Похоже, она могла терпеть боль от ремня, пока он давал ей достаточно времени, чтобы совладать со всей гаммой ощущений.

– Готова?

– Да, сэр. 

– На этот раз не трогай ягодицы. Я сам поглажу их. 

– Ладно.

Не убирая руку с ее поясницы, он нанес следующий удар.

– Ой! Черт! – несколько секунд она балансировала, встав на цыпочки, но затем расслабилась.

Северус провел рукой по ее горящей заднице, унимая боль. На этот раз Гермиона успокоилась гораздо быстрее. Не прошло и полминуты, как ее тело обмякло, как у сонной обласканной кошки. 

– Хорошая девочка. Готова к следующему удару?

– Да, сэр.

Он удерживал ее кончиками пальцев, не надавливая, а просто обозначая свое присутствие.

_Шлеп!_

– А-а-ай! – Гермиона топнула и согнула колени, извиваясь, будто нижняя половина ее тела была одержимой.

Снейп провел ладонью по обеим ягодицам, медленно и методично снимая напряжение. Когда она, глубоко вздохнув, уткнулась лицом в сиденье дивана, он скользнул левой рукой вверх по ее спине, коснулся волос, шеи и вернулся вниз к выпоротой заднице. Он буквально впитывал увиденное. Этот зад станет его шедевром. 

– Осталось всего два. После следующего удара я не буду тебя гладить. Ты сама справишься с болью и скажешь мне, когда будешь готова продолжить. Но после последнего удара я нанесу на твою попку лосьон и буду гладить, пока ты не почувствуешь себя лучше. Где он стоит?

– В спальне.

– Где именно в спальне?

– На полке в прикроватной тумбочке.

– Я схожу за ним. Держи руки подальше от задницы, пока меня не будет.

– Да, сэр, – она сложила руки под подбородком и уставилась на подушку.

Снейп направился туда, куда Гермиона ходила чуть раньше, и в конце коротенького коридора обнаружил ее тесную спальню. Тюбик с лосьоном нашелся там, где она сказала. На этикетке было написано «Красный апельсин». Северус открыл крышку и вдохнул аромат. Раньше порка никогда не ассоциировалась у него с каким-то конкретным запахом – за исключением запаха кожи и киски, – но он любил цитрусовые. Возможно, если аромат будет вызывать у него определенные воспоминания, он мог бы заново переживать этот момент каждое утро за завтраком, чтобы правильно начать свой день.

Когда Северус вернулся в гостиную, Гермиона стояла в той же позе: зарывшись лицом в сложенные руки, вытянувшись всем телом, так что можно было рассмотреть его во всех подробностях, и выпятив задницу, которая притягивала к себе взгляд. 

– Ты готова продолжить? 

– Да, сэр.

Северус положил тюбик на столик и взял ремень. 

– Раздвинь ноги, девочка. Нет смысла скрывать: мы оба знаем, какая ты мокрая. Я чувствую твой аромат отсюда.

Уткнувшись лицом в сиденье дивана, чтобы спрятать эмоции, Гермиона чуть шире расставила ноги, но недостаточно, чтобы продемонстрировать то, что скрывалось между ними. Тихо усмехнувшись, Северус встал позади нее и провел кончиками пальцев по пояснице. Когда он коснулся ее копчика, она подняла задницу навстречу его руке, выставляя напоказ половые губы в точности так, как он хотел. Скользнув ниже, Северус дотронулся до расщелины между ягодицами и прошелся по ней вниз туда, где ее киска пряталась между бедрами. Гермиона захныкала в ответ на его прикосновения, и Снейп подтолкнул ее ноги в стороны, раздвинув пальцы.

– Шире, – пробормотал он.

Гермиона нетерпеливо вильнула бедрами и раздвинула ноги еще на пару дюймов шире. Северус склонил голову набок для лучшего обзора.

– Шире.

Когда она наконец непристойно расставила ноги, давая полный доступ к своей киске, он нежно погладил ее промежность и прошептал:

– Хорошая девочка.

Но стоило ей попытаться потереться киской о его руку, он коснулся ремнем исполосованной кожи и предупреждающе похлопал. Он хотел, чтобы она предвкушала удар, жаждала резкой боли, которую причинит ей ремень. И она будет жаждать. Возможно, не сразу, но если боль смешается с предвкушением удовольствия, Гермиона будет стремиться обрести свободу в подчинении так же сильно, как желать физической разрядки.

Северусу не хватало человека, с кем он был бы настолько совместим в сексуальном плане, и теперь он с радостью понял, что нашел того, кто хотел именно того, что он мог дать. Люциусу нравились различные извращения, но он сам был далек от подчинения. Он любил безудержный секс, но не умел отпускать себя и полностью погружаться в происходящее: он до последнего цеплялся за любую возможность контролировать ситуацию и был неспособен отдаться в чужие руки. И Северус прекрасно его понимал.

К счастью, сам он умел наслаждаться и контролем.

_Шлеп!_

– М-м-м! – Гермиона взбрыкнула и дернула бедрами, но послушно держала руки подальше от своей задницы.

Северус ритмично и успокаивающе водил большим пальцем между ямочками на ее пояснице. На этот раз ей потребовалось больше времени, но после нескольких глубоких вздохов и заверений, что она молодец, она постепенно расслабилась и обмякла.

– Сэр?

– Да?

– Я чувствую себя странно.

– В каком смысле?

– Нервничаю… и ощущаю сильное напряжение. Но вместе с тем это возбуждает… и мне страшно.

Снейп кивнул.

– Ты прекрасно справилась с пятью ударами. Хочешь остановиться?

– Нет, но… кажется, я сейчас расплачусь.

– Все в порядке. Плачь. Я и не ждал, что ты будешь сдерживаться. 

– Остался всего один, правильно? А потом вы погладите мою попку?

Он улыбнулся.

– Да. Ты готова?

Она стиснула кулаки, готовясь к удару.

– Да, сэр.

Снейпу было жаль, что порка подходит к концу, но он предвкушал, как будет гладить ее задницу. Он не мог припомнить, чтобы когда-либо ему так хотелось позаботиться о девушке после порки, но стоило признать, что его буквально захватило желание погладить ее пульсирующие ягодицы и коснуться разгоряченного лба. 

Скоро.

Глубоко вздохнув, Северус заставил себя сосредоточиться и похлопал ремнем по ее ягодицам, примеряясь, чтобы ударить по чувствительному месту, где задница переходила в бедра. Пришло время испытать ее решимость.

_Шлеп!_

– Черт! – ее тело дернулось, но она не взбрыкнула и не попыталась вскочить. Тяжело задышав, она в конце концов расслабилась и обмякла на подлокотнике дивана.

– Вот и всё, – мягко сказал Северус. – Можешь встать? Позволь мне сесть, чтобы ты могла лечь мне на колени.

Взявшись за протянутую руку, Гермиона обхватила ее пальцами, и он почувствовал, как она дрожит, словно от ужаса, но в ее взгляде не было страха. Там была отчаянная надежда – отражение тоски, которая жила в его душе. Он сел, чтобы скрыть свое потрясение, и помог ей лечь. Когда она с глубоким вздохом опустилась к нему на колени, он погладил ее по спине.

Ее непослушные волосы каскадом рассыпались по плечам, и его пальцы дернулись от желания расчесать каштановые пряди, но когда он попытался высвободить руку из ее хватки, она не отпустила его.

– Мне нужно открыть лосьон, мисс Грейнджер.

Она все так же крепко держала его.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я погладил твою попку, так ведь?

– Да, сэр.

– Тогда отпусти мою руку. 

Она даже не пошевелилась.

– Мисс Грейнджер, – спокойно сказал он. – Я всю ночь буду вашим пленником?

– Да, – просто ответила она. – Вы способный. Думаю, вы сможете погладить мою задницу одной рукой.

Конечно, он сможет. Если это необходимо, чтобы успокоить ее, он пойдет ей навстречу. Открутив крышку тюбика большим пальцем, Северус выдавил две большие капли на ее покрасневшую задницу и ладонью размазал лосьон по левой ягодице, сжимая плоть скользкими пальцами. _«Как чудесно проходит вечер»._

– Как твоя попка сейчас? – обыденным тоном спросил он.

– Горит, как маленькое солнце.

Усмехнувшись, он проверил температуру тыльной стороной ладони. 

– Соглашусь. А как твоя киска?

– Ужасно мокрая. Почему это так меня завело? Это было… возбуждающе, но… от этого не хотелось кончить.

– Наше тело не всегда работает в согласии с мозгом. Иногда разум может быть возбужден, а тело нет, а порой все происходит наоборот.

– Поэтому у мужчин иногда встает без причины?

– Да. Также причина может быть не слишком приятной. Или у них может вообще не встать, хотя они возбуждены.

Она крепче сжала его руку.

– Мое сердце все еще колотится.

– Я знаю. Все в порядке. Просто попытайся расслабиться.

Гермиона сделала глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнула. Ее хватка не ослабла ни на мгновение. Как ни странно, Северусу это начало казаться естественным. И он понимал, почему. Он ни с кем не держался за руки… великий Мерлин… больше тридцати лет? Несмотря на свою любовь к прикосновениям, Люциус был не из тех, кто держится за руки. По крайней мере, с Северусом. Последней, кто брал его за руку, была Лили. Кажется, ему было тогда двенадцать, и с тех пор прошла целая вечность. Возможно, ему стоит наслаждаться симпатией Грейнджер к нему, пока она ее вообще испытывает.

Снейп намазал лосьоном ее вторую ягодицу, размышляя о том, что они только что сделали и что еще ему хотелось бы проделать с ней. Возможности были безграничными. Если правильно разыграть карты, он обретет горящую энтузиазмом партнершу для удовлетворения своей жажды доминирования – маленькую фурию, которая будет умолять о порке, а затем просить его член.

Конечно, Люциус был невероятно страстным любовником, но Грейнджер обладала определенной мягкостью, которую Северус больше ни в ком не встречал с момента безвременной кончины Нарциссы. И это пробудило в нем нечто, чему он сам не мог дать определение. Что же это было? Способность к сопереживанию? Возможно. Хотя там явно крылось что-то еще, что у него пока не получалось осознать.

Погруженный в свои мысли и сосредоточенный на ее мягких горячих ягодицах, он не сразу понял, что Гермиона не просто прерывисто дышит, а плачет. Он застыл, тут же позабыв обо всем.

– Что случилось?

– Я не знаю, – прошептала она дрожащим голосом.

– Зато знаю я. Это последствия выброса адреналина. Может быть, повернешься и сядешь ко мне на колени?

Она замешкалась, словно не сразу поняла, что он сказал, но затем встала и повернулась, подтянув ноги так, чтобы сесть на его бедра сверху. Ей пришлось отпустить его руку, и Снейп ощутил укол сожаления, что больше не чувствует ее прикосновение. Обняв ее рукой за талию, он притянул ее ближе, надеясь вернуть ощущение единения. 

– Обхвати меня руками. Все хорошо.

Гермиона посмотрела на него, шмыгнула носом, а затем обняла за шею.

– Вот так. А теперь просто расслабься. Печаль пройдет, – он успокаивающе потер большим пальцем ее бедро. – Мне следовало предупредить тебя, что такое может случиться.

– Так бывает со всеми?

– Зависит от интенсивности и продолжительности воздействия, но да. Чем сильнее ты нервничаешь, тем более подавленно себя чувствуешь потом.

– Значит, мне просто нужно вас обнимать, пока это не пройдет?

Северус сохранял внешнюю невозмутимость, но смятение нахлынуло на него, как буря. Она хотела его обнимать? Никто никогда не хотел его обнимать. Он ведь Северус-чертов-Снейп. Слово «обнимать» никогда не звучало ни в одной беседе, которая касалась его – даже косвенно. Но Гермиона сказала это без тени иронии, словно его объятия были самым лучшим лекарством от всех ее печалей.

– Если от этого ты почувствуешь себя лучше… – осторожно ответил он.

Грейнджер положила голову ему на плечо и обняла так крепко, как только могла, тихо всхлипывая ему в шею, как будто у нее кончились силы.

Так же, как когда-то плакал Люциус.

– Вы погладите мне спину? – прошептала она, судорожно вздыхая. 

Он стал гладить ее без лишних слов. Никто никогда не искал у него утешения. Никогда. Он с радостью предлагал его Лили, но в детстве он не особенно понимал, что это значит. Он заставил принять утешение Люциуса, который позволял ему почти все. Но то, что вообще кто-то попросил его о помощи, было более чем странно. Снейп знал, как именно ему следует действовать – интуитивно и из наблюдений за окружающими, – но это было для него сродни тому, чтобы в первый раз танцевать фокстрот: выполнять все движения, несмотря на то, насколько непривычными они кажутся для ног.

Следующие пятнадцать минут Северус просидел в легком оцепенении, поглаживая ее спину, как запрограммированный робот. Он не знал, что делать и как реагировать. То чувство, которое он испытывал в тот период, когда приходил в себя Люциус, вернулось, пробившись, будто первые побеги навстречу солнечному свету по весне. Это было совсем не то, чего он ожидал, придя сюда.

Это было еще лучше.

Хоть и ужасно пугало.

Как это могло произойти так быстро? Как Грейнджер сумела пробудить это в нем, не прикладывая даже малейших усилий? Она так уютно устроилась, прижавшись к нему, как будто обниматься с язвительным бывшим преподавателем зельеварения было чем-то абсолютно естественным для нее. 

Она шмыгнула носом.

– Сэр? 

– Да?

– Теперь мне намного лучше.

Он воспринял это как намек отпустить ее и расслабил руку, но Гермиона не отстранилась. Она прижалась к нему крепче.

– Вы будете меня обнимать, пока я буду скакать на вашем члене?

Он снова принялся поглаживать ее по спине.

– Думаю, тебе следует отдохнуть.

– Я отдохнула. Но если вы не хотите… или не готовы, мы можем подождать.

– Я пока недостаточно возбудился. Тебе придется меня завести.

Она улыбнулась ему в шею.

– С радостью. Тогда я сначала сниму с вас одежду.

Она сползла с его колен, сев рядом, расстегнула ширинку и стянула брюки до колен. Не успел он и глазом моргнуть, как ее горячая рука уже ласкала его сквозь тонкую хлопковую ткань черных боксеров. Его тело отреагировало мгновенно, а член вернулся на боевую позицию, словно по тревоге. 

– Вы снимете рубашку, чтобы я могла ощущать ваше тело? – прошептала она, и ее горячее дыхание коснулось его уха.

По его спине прошла волна дрожи, и внутри все перевернулось. 

– Ну если ты так вежливо просишь, – съязвил он. – Может быть, поможешь мне с обувью и носками, чтобы я…

Она соскользнула к его ногам и начала раздевать его, прежде чем он успел договорить. Справившись с ботинками и носками, она взглянула на бугор у него на трусах, и все тело Северуса напряглось. В животе все перевернулось, и нервная волна покатилась вниз по кишечнику, но, к счастью, мошонка была достаточно напряженной, чтобы перебить волнение возбуждением. Это сильно обескураживало… но вместе с тем было так приятно. Приподняв бедра, он спустил трусы к брюкам, вздохнув с облегчением, когда понял, что они к нему не прилипли. Гермиона ухмыльнулась и стянула их с него, пока он расстегивал рубашку.

Пока Северус отвлекся на пуговицы, она застала его врасплох, неожиданно вобрав его член в свой влажный рот. Когда он опустил взгляд, она смотрела на него, и ее губы, обхватившие член, растянулись в робкой улыбке, словно она была не уверена, может ли позволить себе такую вольность, не спросив сначала разрешения.

Северус положил ладонь ей на щеку и двинул бедрами навстречу. 

– Вот так. Не спеши, – сейчас было не время играть в самоотречение.

Она обвела языком головку и лизнула уздечку. Боже! Эта девушка заслуживала «Превосходно» за оральные ласки. К тому времени, как Снейп расстегнул и отбросил рубашку, его член, зажатый у нее в кулаке, гордо стоял и блестел, как новенький сикль.

Не в силах больше выдерживать ее поддразнивания, Снейп отстранился и поманил Гермиону обратно к себе на колени. 

– Хорошо. Иди сюда.

Взобравшись на него, она встала коленями по обе стороны от его бедер и уселась сверху. Ощущения от близости ее теплого обнаженного тела были просто фантастическими, а от того, как она терлась о него, его кожа вспыхнула. Северус хотел ее больше, чем мог себе представить, он жаждал оказаться внутри нее и почувствовать, как она сжимает его. 

Гермиона прижалась мокрой промежностью к его пылающему члену и начала тереться. Не прошло и десяти секунд, как он уже был весь покрыт ее смазкой от головки до основания. В пылу своего похотливого энтузиазма она умудрилась даже залить его яйца и низ живота. Чтобы не сойти с ума, Северус схватил ее за бедра обеими руками и приподнял.

– Всё, – прорычал он. – Достаточно. Опустись на меня сверху.

Улыбнувшись, она дотянулась рукой до члена и направила его в себя. Затем она осторожно начала опускаться вниз, вбирая его внутрь дюйм за дюймом. Северус затаил дыхание. Ее влагалище было настолько распухшим, что, казалось, оно пытается выжать из него все соки. Он никогда не чувствовал ничего более потрясающего за всю свою жизнь. И Гермиона, должно быть, ощущала то же самое, поскольку ее веки трепетали так быстро, как будто у нее начался припадок.

– Вот это моя девочка, – пробормотал он. – Тебе хорошо от того, насколько растянута твоя киска?

Она кивнула головой в знак согласия, но тут же застыла, когда он ткнулся в шейку матки. Впившись ногтями ему в плечо, она сидела с открытым ртом, казалось, целую вечность. Двинув бедрами, она разрушила чары оцепенения, и они оба застонали. Северус встретился с ней взглядом: ее глаза обжигали, как шоколадная лава. Ее нижняя губа задрожала, и она несколько раз судорожно втянула воздух. Если бы у его члена было лицо, его выражение было бы точно таким же, как у нее сейчас: опьяненным экстазом на границе с оргазмической паникой. 

– Двигайся, – сквозь стиснутые зубы сказал Северус. – Я хочу почувствовать, как твоя киска сжимается вокруг моего члена. Покажи мне, как сильно ты его любишь.

Гермиона бездумно кивнула и начала раскачиваться, так что его член выскальзывал из ее мокрого отверстия и входил обратно так медленно, как только было возможно. Мерлиновы синие яйца! Удовольствие еще никогда не казалось ему такой пыткой. Переместив руки на ее задницу, Северус обхватил исполосованные ягодицы, следя за тем, не выкажет ли Гермиона признаки боли. Однако она продемонстрировала ему обратное. Ее глаза закатились, ресницы опустились, и она стала двигаться быстрее, сменив темп с мучительного на дразнящий. Снейп осторожно раздвинул полушария ягодиц.

– Да-а-а, – протянула она.

Северус не сводил с нее глаз, наблюдая, как на ее лице отражается экстаз. Опьяненная ощущениями и похотью, она смотрела на него в ответ и, казалось, была не в силах даже моргнуть. Непроизвольно он уловил яркие картинки ее мыслей и не смог устоять перед тем, чтобы посмотреть повнимательнее. Это было все равно что услышать, как скрипит кровать за закрытой дверью, в которой зияет замочная скважина размером в полметра. 

Погрузившись в хаос ее мыслей, Северус миновал образы самого себя: свежие воспоминания о том, как она смотрела на него, когда сосала член, как извивалась на его коленях, как трогала бугор на трусах. Было интересно узнать, что именно захватило ее внимание. Затем он наткнулся на ее последние сексуальные похождения из прошлого. Они возбуждали ее даже несмотря на то, что она сама этого не осознавала. Он увидел, как Люциус трахал ее у панорамного окна, за которыми сверкали огни Парижа. Видение было безумно эротичным. Неудивительно, что оно так ее захватило.

Затем Северус увидел связанного Драко. Он пытался освободиться, его член был уже кирпично-красным, а смазка растеклась по всему животу. Так вот что Гермиона сделала с ним? Приковала его к кровати? Это не вязалось с ее склонностью к подчинению, которую она демонстрировала до сих пор, но надо было признать, ему нравился ее стиль. 

Он оставил воспоминания о Драко и проник глубже в ее сознание. Тут они были все вместе в постели Люциуса. А там была их первая ночь в библиотеке. Должно быть, она часто об этом думала, раз образы остались такими яркими.

Под ними он обнаружил эфемерные проекции ее фантазий. И они оказались не менее четкими, чем воспоминания, и были похожи на призрачные фильмы. Там было много порки, секса и куннилингуса. Он мог бы находиться здесь вечно и просеивать лавину этой похоти.

Погодите… а это что такое? Отработка с профессором Снейпом? _«Развратная девочка»._ Анальные пробки? _«Я знал»._ Порка тростью. Порка паддлом. Шибари. Теперь он понимал, куда дует ветер. Бесчисленные наказания. И контроль. Значит, она действительно жаждала всего того, что он мог ей дать. Некоторые из ее фантазий были основаны на иллюстрациях из книги, но с ней в главной роли. Зажимы для сосков. Пояса верности. Двойные фаллоимитаторы. _«Святая Цирцея! Вот что случается, когда хорошие девочки пускаются во все тяжкие»._

И, черт побери, у нее там былая целая галерея фантазий о клизме. Лучше ему заняться этим как можно скорее.

Сразу за клизмой он наткнулся на отголоски самых темных ее желаний. Тех, что пугали ее. Извращений, которые были, по ее мнению, слишком запретными. Он огляделся и улыбнулся тому, что обнаружил. _«О нет, малышка, пока что ты даже не приблизилась к запретному. Позволь мне сопроводить тебя в самые глубины настоящего разврата»._

Каким откровением стало для него вот так взглянуть на Гермиону Грейнджер. Это заставило его посмотреть на нее под другим углом, понять ее и увидеть в совершенно новом свете. Гермиона была невероятно сексуальной девушкой, и мало кто это осознавал. Она хотела одновременно доминирования и подчинения, похоти и любви, нежности и грубости. Ее интерес к порке не был связан с болью – причина крылась в ее разуме. Несмотря на то, что ей нравилось привязывать Драко к кровати и доводить его до безумия, ей также нужна была психологическая разгрузка, которой можно было достичь, передав контроль над собой другому человеку. А именно, мужчине. Однако у нее были специфические требования к этому мужчине. Северус не знал, сможет ли он всем им соответствовать, но… ее желания так тесно переплетались с его собственными, что глупо было бы не попытаться.

Северус вынырнул из ее разума, остановившись на мгновение, чтобы мысленно объединить внутреннюю Гермиону с той, которую она являла миру.

– Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, малышка.

Она тупо моргнула, как будто только что проснулась.

– А?

– Если ты хотела быть моей маленькой грязной школьницей, тебе нужно было просто сказать об этом. 

Ее глаза расширились.

– Я представляю себе, как ты лежишь привязанная к моему столу, твоя мокрая киска выставлена на всеобщее обозрение, а задницу растягивают мои пальцы. У нас будет целая ночь, чтобы эта попка точно получила все, что ей нужно.

Гермиона прекратила двигаться.

– Что вы имеете в виду?

Протянув руку, он схватил ее за подбородок, чтобы она не смогла отвернуться. 

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имею в виду. И клизма, о которой ты мечтаешь, – я могу сделать это для тебя… сделать это с тобой. Именно так, как ты хочешь. Но не сегодня. Сегодня я так глубоко засуну пальцы в твою попку, что тебе покажется, будто ты умерла и попала в анальный рай. Так что лучше начинай двигаться, малышка, потому что я собираюсь трахать тебя, пока твоя киска не попросит пощады.

Она уставилась на него так, будто он сошел с ума.

Северус обхватил руками ее лицо и, наклонив голову, коснулся лбом ее лба. 

– Я не шучу, юная леди. Если ты сейчас же не начнешь двигаться, я снова уложу тебя к себе на колени и заставлю твою задницу гореть… и мне кажется, ты вряд ли этого хочешь, пока она все еще болит. Предлагаю тебе послушаться меня.

Ее бедра начали покачиваться. Слегка.

– Вот так, – сказал он с легкой ухмылкой. – Уже лучше, не так ли?

Гермиона несмело кивнула.

– Ты все еще любишь мой член так же сильно, как и раньше?

Уголки ее губ дрогнули, а движения бедрами приобрели более уверенный темп.

– А знаешь, почему он тебе так нравится?

– Потому что… он делает приятно? – предположила она. Северус ухмыльнулся. 

– М-м-м, да. Но, думаю, он привлекает тебя по другим, более личным причинам. Разве он не заставляет тебя чувствовать себя… покоренной? Словно ты сдалась на его милость?

Она несколько раз моргнула, обдумывая его слова.

– Ты ощущаешь себя… _в безопасности_ , когда я внутри тебя. Разве я не прав?

Гермиона выглядела абсолютно растерянной и после недолгих размышлений наконец отрицательно покачала головой.

– Думаю, тебе нужно, чтобы о тебе позаботились – в самом сексуальном смысле этого слова.

Она просто кивнула.

– Я знаю, – пробормотал он. – Посмотрим, как много заботы ты захочешь в будущем, но прямо сейчас мой член позаботится о твоей киске. Ты понимаешь?

Гермиона снова кивнула.

– В тебе живет маленькая непослушная девочка, которая умирает от желания поиграть, и я собираюсь оттрахать ее, чтобы она вышла наружу. Я буду класть тебя к себе на колени при каждой нашей встрече. У тебя будет самая красная попка в Министерстве… и ты будешь просить о большем.

Гермиона задвигалась на нем быстрее, ее дыхание, ставшее тяжелым и размеренным, касалось его губ.

– Я наполню тебя таким количеством спермы, что ты будешь давиться ею. Я залью твою задницу, лицо и кончу внутрь этой мокрой тугой киски.

Ее глаза потемнели, став похожими на два уголька.

– Зальете меня всю?

 _«Святая Цирцея, да»._ Эта девушка настоящее чудо. 

– Залью тебя всю. Ты моя, малышка. Скажи, как сильно ты этого хочешь.

– Я хочу, сэр. Вы правда будете шлепать меня каждый раз, когда мы будем видеться?

Из его груди вырвался громкий смешок.

– Тебе лучше не медлить, когда я скажу тебе нагнуться. Я спущу с тебя трусики и отшлепаю у всех на глазах, если ты не поторопишься.

Она начала скакать на нем неистово, и громкое хлюпанье ее киски свидетельствовало о ее рвении. 

– Я хочу этого, сэр.

– Я знаю. А я хочу дать тебе это. 

Трепещущие мышцы ее влагалища сдавливали его член мертвой хваткой. Северус зашипел от напряжения и схватил ее за задницу, чтобы подстегнуть. 

– Кончай для меня, Гермиона. Назови мое имя.

– М-м-м, – простонала она. – Да… Северус. О боже!

Ее мышцы дернулись, а затем сократились. Снейп зарычал сквозь зубы, сдерживая себя, пока она дрожала в его руках. Он с ней еще совсем не закончил и не хотел тратить время на перезарядку. Он кончит позже. И зальет ее всю. Как и обещал.

Сдавленные крики удовольствия сорвались с губ Гермионы, когда оргазм разрушил ее самоконтроль. Наслаждение, терзающее ее изнутри, заставляло тело содрогаться, но Северус лишь крепче прижал ее к себе. Эта кульминация наполовину принадлежала ему, и он желал разделить с ней каждое мгновение. 

Когда дрожь утихла, Гермиона выдохнула его имя и опустила голову ему на плечо. Он знал, что ей нужно, и начал гладить ее по спине, не дожидаясь просьбы.

– Хорошая девочка, – пробормотал он.

Он почувствовал, как она улыбается ему в шею, и у него по спине побежали мурашки, спустились прямо к яйцам и рассеялись там среди бурлящей магмы. Гермиона чмокнула его в шею, прямо рядом со шрамом, скрытым заклинанием. Место ее поцелуя начало покалывать, и эти ощущения никак не хотели прекращаться. 

С удовлетворенным вздохом она прижалась к нему и положила руку на его бешено колотящееся сердце. Снейп провел щекой по ее волосам и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь теплом ее тела. Несмотря на ноющие яйца, в ее объятиях он ощущал покой.

_«Я могу и привыкнуть к этому»._

Когда они завтра встретятся с Люциусом, он объяснит ему схему их взаимодействия. Люциус обожает логику и здравый смысл: Северусу лишь нужно будет донести до него, что стоит на кону. У них всех.

С Драко ему тоже нужно будет поговорить, но это будет гораздо более деликатная беседа. Ему нужно будет время, чтобы все обдумать и найти правильный подход. 

Гермиона пошевелилась, и Северус опустил взгляд. Ее рука соблазнительно погладила его грудь. Член дернулся внутри нее. Дерьмо. План он придумает позже.

Рядом с ним девушка, которой явно нужно его внимание.

И этот тугой маленький сфинктер сам себя не растянет.

___________________________________________________________________  
*  
(1) «Чего ты ждешь? Это должен сделать я: положить тебя к себе на колени и безжалостно отшлепать. Я способен на это. О, ты увидишь» – Мэтт Суини и Бонни «Принц» Билли.


	24. Диссонанс

“The trouble with love is it can tear you up inside*(1)…” – Kelly Clarkson

(Драко)

Драко постучал в дверь Гермионы ровно в десять часов утра. Она всегда просыпалась раньше него, а значит наверняка уже встала. Он пытался изображать равнодушие, но все же не смог продержаться все выходные, не увидев ее. До понедельника было еще так далеко. Если она не прижмется к нему покрепче и не обнимет до умопомрачения, он весь остаток недели будет ни на что не годен. Его телу для нормального функционирования нужна подпитка гормоном Гермионы. _«Впусти меня. Я сейчас с катушек слечу»._ Он постучал громче.

Дверь распахнулась, и у Драко отвисла челюсть. Черная рубашка, в которую был одет Снейп, была расстегнута и помята. На нем даже не было сюртука. Его волосы выглядели сальными и взъерошенными, а сам он казался расслабленно-усталым, каким мужчина бывает только после секса. _«Нет!»_ Желудок Драко сжался, грозя избавиться от завтрака. Он ничего не имел против секса Гермионы с Северусом во время их групповушки – стоило признать, это было действительно горячо, – но если она развлекалась с ним еще и дома, значит явно происходило что-то гораздо более серьезное.

Угрюмое лицо Снейпа смягчилось, и он стрельнул взглядом в сторону, словно проверяя, где была Гермиона. Однако вместо того чтобы позвать ее, он распахнул дверь шире.

– Драко.

– Мне лучше уйти, – пробормотал Малфой. – Я не знал… она… мне надо было прислать сову…

– Драко, подожди, – Снейп протянул руку, чтобы остановить его. – Заходи. Я знаю, что она хочет увидеться с тобой.

 _«Хочет увидеться?»_ Северус схватил его за локоть, втащил внутрь и закрыл дверь. Драко был слишком потрясен, чтобы стряхнуть его руку, и точно не был готов к тому, что крестный положит ладони ему на плечи и вперит в него пронзительный взгляд своих черных глаз.

– Не пойми меня неправильно, Драко, ты небезразличен мисс Грейнджер. Очень. Она сильно расстроится, если узнает, что тебя ранила вся эта ситуация.

– Вся эта ситуация? И что же происходит?

– Она скоро выйдет из душа, и я уверен, объяснит тебе все.

– Ты трахал ее все это время? – прошептал Драко.

– Нет, – твердо ответил Северус. Он обхватил ладонями его лицо и заставил посмотреть на него. – Послушай меня. Все очень сложно, но эта девушка любит тебя. 

Драко поразила внезапная близость Снейпа. Он никогда не прикасался к нему так раньше: черт, да он вообще мало к кому прикасался. Колючие мурашки пробежали у Драко по спине, и странное тепло появилось в животе. Неудивительно, что его отец так хотел, чтобы Северус был рядом – всегда под рукой. _«Погоди… он сказал, что она любит меня?»_

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Я видел это у нее в голове. Не знаю, что именно происходит между вами, но эмоции, которые у нее вызывают мысли о тебе, невероятно сильны.

– Я не…

– Северус, – позвала Гермиона, выходя в коридор. – Я умираю с голоду. Ты нашел…

Она вошла в прихожую и замерла, слова застряли у нее в горле. Снейп отпустил лицо Драко и кивнул ей.

– Смотри, кто к тебе пришел. И да, я нашел хлопья.

– Драко? – прошептала она, и ее взгляд заметался между ними двумя. – Что ты здесь делаешь в такую рань?

Драко не ответил, и Снейп сказал:

– Он явно соскучился по тебе. Может, поздороваешься, пока я буду готовить завтрак?

Кончики ее волос были влажными и прилипли к лицу и футболке каштановыми колечками. На ней были те же самые пижамные штаны, которые Драко видел уже тысячу раз. Гермиона выглядела такой красивой. От одного взгляда на нее у него защемило сердце.

– Драко сильно удивился, обнаружив меня здесь с утра, – сказал Снейп, многозначительно глядя на Гермиону. – Думаю, тебе лучше быть с ним честной.

Гермиона неуверенно шагнула вперед.

– Прости, Драко. Я не хотела, чтобы ты узнал обо всем вот так.

Снейп исчез в кухне, оставив их одних.

Драко был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы рассуждать здраво. Последние сорок пять секунд были слишком насыщены событиями. Он просто хотел знать, что происходит.

– Ты встречаешься с Северусом?

Гермиона поморщилась.

– Это сложно объяснить.

– Он нравится тебе больше, чем я?

Гермиона нахмурилась, на ее лице промелькнула боль.

– Нет! Он мне нравится… но в ином смысле.

– Я думал, ты хочешь встречаться со мной. Быть в серьезных отношениях. Не только секс.

Боль на ее лице сменилась печалью.

– Я хочу. Мне нравится быть с тобой, Драко. Я просто… не знаю, что со мной творится.

Значит, она и впрямь хочет с ним встречаться? 

– Если ты хочешь продолжать заниматься сексом вчетвером с отцом и Снейпом, я не против… Мне просто казалось, что ты… Так у тебя все серьезно с ним?

Гермиона закрыла глаза руками, но он успел увидеть, как исказилось ее лицо. Ее голос звучал приглушенно из-под ладоней и дрожал.

– Я не знаю, как это произошло.

Сердце Драко заныло, когда он увидел, насколько Гермиона расстроилась. В два шага он оказался рядом и заключил ее в объятия.

– Пожалуйста, не плачь.

Гермиона уткнулась лицом ему в грудь и схватилась за его рубашку. 

– Мне так жаль, что я заставила тебя пройти через это, Драко. Честно говоря, я просто не знала, каковы твои намерения: хочешь ли ты просто секса по дружбе или чего-то большего. 

Проклятье. Если бы он был честен с ней с самого начала, ничего этого не случилось бы. Он не мог винить ее за непонимание. Сколько раз он похвалялся, как ловко отшивал девушек после пары дружеских перепихонов? Сколько раз он в шутку травил ей страшные байки о девицах, которые преследовали его? С чего бы теперь ей ожидать от него чего-то другого? Ему нужно было сказать ей что-то, признаться, каким-то образом доказать свою искренность.

– Я больше ни с кем не встречался с той ночи в библиотеке.

Гермиона подняла на него красные мокрые глаза.

– Ни с кем?

Малфой покачал головой.

– А зачем? Рядом была девушка, которая мне нужна.

– О боже, – простонала она, прижимаясь лбом к его груди и крепко обнимая. – Ты тоже мне нужен. Клянусь. Давай сядем. Я сейчас сойду с ума.

Драко подвел ее к дивану и сел рядом, обняв одной рукой за плечи, чтобы успокоить. Она взяла его за другую руку, лежащую у него на коленях, как будто ей хотелось дотронуться до него так же сильно, как и ему до нее. Его это убивало: быть так близко, но вот-вот, возможно, потерять ее. 

– Что происходит, Гермиона? Почему здесь Снейп, если ты хочешь быть со мной?

Она вздохнула и положила голову ему на плечо.

– Потому что у него есть то, чего я тоже хочу.

Драко закатил глаза.

– Надо думать.

– Я не о том, – возразила она, сжимая его руку. – То есть… частично… но… дело не только в этом. Я не знаю, как лучше это объяснить, но он дает мне то, что мне нужно. Ты тоже даешь то, что мне нужно – просто это нечто совершенно другое. Но я не могу вынести даже мысль, что потеряю тебя. Если бы тебя не было в моей жизни, я бы чувствовала себя так, будто от меня отрезали какую-то часть.

Драко чувствовал то же самое по отношению к ней. Когда он представлял себе мир без Гермионы, внутри у него все холодело. Если он потеряет ее, это его уничтожит. Он должен действовать осторожно. Если он скажет что-то не то, то сам подтолкнет ее в объятия другого. 

– И ты чувствуешь то же самое к Снейпу?

Гермиона кивнула. 

– Но Снейп не может дать мне то, что даешь мне ты: с ним я не чувствую себя так, как с тобой. У него свои сильные стороны, у тебя свои.

– А что насчет моего отца? С ним ты тоже встречалась?

Она едва заметно кивнула. У Драко упало сердце. 

– И ты чувствуешь то же самое по отношению к нему?

Она снова кивнула.

– Он дает мне нечто абсолютное другое. Я знаю, это все жутко эгоистично с моей стороны, и если ты думаешь, что я ужасный человек, я пойму. Но я не хочу лгать никому из вас о своих чувствах.

– Значит, ты хочешь встречаться с нами троими?

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула.

– Пока что, думаю, да. Я так запуталась. До этого я все время встречалась с парнями, с которыми у меня не было ничего общего, и когда я уже смирилась, что не смогу никого найти, вы трое просто свалились как снег мне на голову. Я все еще слегка в шоке.

Драко тоже был сбит с толку, но у него не выходило из головы то, что сказал Снейп. _«Она любит меня»._ Он не думал, что Северус соврал, чтобы ему стало легче: это было не в его стиле. Для Драко это был шанс, и он не хотел упустить его именно тогда, когда все уже почти получилось. Конечно, ему хотелось бы быть единственным для нее, но он надеялся, что, если он покажет, как много Гермиона для него значит, это приведет ее к правильному решению. Своей любовью он наверняка сумеет растопить ее сердце.

– Что, если я дам тебе то же самое, что отец и Северус? – спросил он. 

Она встретилась с ним взглядом и смотрела на него несколько секунд, а затем протянула руку и погладила по щеке. 

– Но тогда ты не был бы Драко и не смог бы дать мне то, что мне нужно от тебя больше всего. В тебе нет недостатков. Совершенно. Ты даешь мне лучшее из того, на что ты способен, и это просто идеально. И то же самое происходит с Северусом и Люциусом. Благодаря тому, кто они есть, они дают мне нечто уникальное, чего не было бы, если бы они попытались стать теми, кем они не являются. Это как трио инструментов. Виолончель не может стать скрипкой, и если она попробует, результат будет ужасным. Однако каждый инструмент играет свою важную роль, и его нельзя заменить. Даже без какого-то одного песня будет неправильной.

Драко понял, что ему нужно поразмыслить. Все это имело смысл и звучало намного приятнее, чем ему казалось изначально. И это дало ему надежду. Люциус умел пустить пыль в глаза, но что, на самом деле, он мог предложить? Не так уж и много. Старик представлял собой полную противоположность всему тому, за что боролась Гермиона. Рано или поздно он покажет свое истинное лицо, и Гермиона вернется к Драко за любовью и заботой, на которые неспособен Люциус. Останется только Снейп. И он гораздо более опасный соперник. Драко понимал, почему она хочет его: у них с Гермионой было много общего. Но, черт побери, он такой же теплый и душевный, как айсберг. Драко будет играть свою роль в этом ее трио, пока у нее не откроются глаза. 

– И какой же инструмент тогда я?

Гермиона улыбнулась.

– Наверное, скрипка.

– А что насчет меня? – спросил Снейп от кухонной двери. Гермиона обернулась.

– Ты виолончель.

– А Люциус? – поинтересовался он.

– Я не знаю. Наверное, пианино.

Снейп ухмыльнулся.

– У тебя есть яйца, мисс Музыка? Ты не можешь есть одни хлопья. Тебе нужен протеин.

– Э… конечно, – ответила она. – Спасибо.

– Спасибо – _кто_? – спросил он, и это прозвучало так, как будто он вел урок. Гермиона покраснела и отвернулась.

– Спасибо, сэр.

Драко поднял бровь. А вот это было интересно.

– Твоя яичница скоро будет готова. Поцелуй Драко, пока у него не случился нервный срыв, а я позже позову тебя за стол. 

Гермиона с улыбкой посмотрела на Драко, в ее взгляде горела надежда.

– Ты хочешь поцеловать меня? Я только что почистила зубы.

Драко ухмыльнулся и провел пальцем по мягкой коже у нее на щеке.

– Ты сама знаешь, что хочу. И я всегда предпочту Гермиону со вкусом мяты Гермионе со вкусом мошонки.

Наклонившись, он прижался губами к ее губам, и она обняла его за шею, притягивая ближе. Стоило ей начать ласкать языком и зубами его рот, боль в его груди растаяла. Как можно отказаться от такой нежности? Если Снейп и Люциус намерены бороться за нее, им придется встать в очередь позади него. В вопросах любви он будет первой скрипкой, а они пусть играют вторую.

Следующие десять минут они целовались и обнимались до беспамятства. Каждый раз, когда пальцы Гермионы касались его затылка и оттягивали волосы, его яички поджимались, готовясь к старту. И чем больше он возбуждался, тем меньше его беспокоила вся эта ситуация.

Пока она целует его, все хорошо.

– Яичница готова, мисс Грейнджер. Возьми Драко с собой за стол, если хочешь продолжать играть с ним, но твоя задница должна оказаться на кухонном стуле в течение двадцати секунд. Вы поняли меня, юная леди?

Гермиона отстранилась от Драко, улыбаясь. 

– Посидишь со мной, пока я поем?

Малфой бросил взгляд на кухонную дверь.

– Что, черт возьми, на него нашло? Чем вы занимались ночью?

Она усмехнулась и вскочила, как будто опаздывала куда-то.

– Я потом объясню. Пойдем. Не хочу заработать еще одну порку. Моя задница и так болит.

_«Правда?»_

– Можно посмотреть?

Гермиона рассмеялась.

– Да! Но после завтрака.

– Я быстренько взгляну прямо сейчас.

– Нет! Из-за тебя у меня будут неприятности. Я ухожу, – она поцеловала его в лоб и бросилась на кухню, в спешке едва не сбив с ног сонного Живоглота.

Драко потребовалась целая минута, прежде чем его член успокоился настолько, чтобы можно было встать. Пока стояк опадал, он размышлял, что значила та загадочная улыбка на лице у Гермионы. Казалось, она с одинаковым рвением целовала его на диване, а затем бросилась к Снейпу на кухню. Драко пока не понимал, что это значит, но ему нравилось то, как радостно светились ее глаза. Может быть, крестный его союзник во всей этой ситуации?

– Иди сюда, Драко, – позвала она из кухни. – Снейп сказал, что ты можешь взглянуть на мою задницу, пока я ем.

Драко поднял бровь. _«Хм-м-м. И впрямь союзник»._

____________________________________________________________________  
*  
(1) «Проблема любви заключается в том, что она может разрушить тебя изнутри» – Келли Кларксон.


	25. Созвучие

“We've only just begun*(1),” – Carpenters

(Гермиона)

Гермиона подалась бедрами навстречу Драко, потираясь перевозбужденным клитором о твердый бугор его эрекции. Было бы лучше делать это голыми, но шов на его ширинке тоже ощущался весьма неплохо. Конечно, Гермиона вовсе не планировала провести этот день, обжимаясь на диване, но в целом жаловаться ей было не на что.

Драко тоже не жаловался – хотя мог бы начать, если бы взглянул на свои волосы. Они встопорщились, распушились и сзади, в том месте, где его голова в последние два часа терлась о подлокотник дивана, были похожи на утиную попку. Несмотря на растрепанный вид, Гермиона никогда не видела его таким счастливым.

С тех пор, как Снейп ушел утром, они целовались, обнявшись на диване, как двое по уши влюбленных, и Драко не выпускал ее из объятий весь обед. А потом ужин. У него была зависимость от ее близости. Но если быть честной, Гермиона была не против снабдить его достаточной дозой обнимашек, чтобы им обоим стало хорошо. С Драко ее окутывало ощущение покоя, которое красной нитью проходило даже сквозь самые страстные их встречи. С ним она чувствовала себя в безопасности. Вероятно, это было связано с тем, что до этого они дружили, но у нее было смутное подозрение, что дело не только в этом. Рядом с некоторыми людьми она частенько чувствовала себя определенным образом: спокойной или взволнованной, или мудрой, или замученной. С Драко она ощущала очень многое, но под всем этим скрывался покой.

Она пока не поняла, какой она чувствует себя рядом с Люциусом и Северусом. Влажной – конечно же, но не только. Как ни странно, она ощущала себя в безопасности со всеми ними, несмотря на их противоречивое прошлое. Свое доверие к Снейпу она могла логически обосновать: он доказал, что все эти годы был достойным человеком, – однако Люциус был для нее почти незнакомцем. И все же ей казалось, что она знает его чуть лучше, чем другие. Она понимала его. Он состоял не только лишь из высокомерных насмешек и надменной манерности. 

Также как и весь Снейп не заканчивался на одних язвительных комментариях и черных мантиях. Под его маской равнодушия бушевала буря интриг. Он постоянно наблюдал за Гермионой и анализировал, складывая по кусочкам ее личность словно пазл. Она понимала, что он, скорее всего, проникал в ее разум, раз смог с такой точностью определить ее желания, но нельзя было отрицать, как чудесно было иметь рядом кого-то, кто мог бы дать ей именно то, чего она хочет. Казалось, у них и впрямь совпадали интересы в сексе, и то, как легко он принял ее кинки, обнадеживало.

К тому же у него были ловкие руки художника и пианиста в одном лице. Ее собственные пальцы не были столь поразительно настойчивыми. К концу вечера Снейп умудрился вставить ей в задницу два толстых пальца, и когда это отверстие уже было на пределе, он проник членом в киску и заставил Гермиону стонать так, как не стонал еще ни один человек. Она кончила три раза за полчаса, и Северуса явно позабавило ее неистовое либидо, ну или, по крайней мере, ей показалось, что именно это стало причиной его улучшившегося настроения. Она никогда раньше не слышала, чтобы он так долго смеялся. Было приятно осознавать, что с ней он хоть немного повеселился – хоть он и отрицал само существование веселья в своей жизни.

За завтраком Гермиона тоже заметила у него эту ухмылку, а значит она точно подняла ему настроение, хотел он это признавать или нет. Хотя, возможно, он просто потешался над ней. Она действительно _слишком_ громко стонала. Но как можно было завтракать молча, когда Драко вылизывал саднящие следы от ремня у нее на бедрах? Есть, наклонившись над столом, оказалось намного приятнее, чем, как обычно, стоя.

Драко – добрый, милый Драко. Она не могла перестать думать о сказанном им. Она действительно ему нравилась. Это был не просто секс. Она слишком боялась поверить в то, что между ними может быть нечто большее, но теперь, когда он ясно выразил свои намерения, она кардинально изменила свое отношение к нему и с жаром отвечала на все его, даже малейшие, проявления симпатии к ней. 

После резкого поворота в их отношениях поведение Драко изменилось самым неожиданным образом. К концу завтрака он, судя по всему, окончательно успокоился. Гермиона ожидала, что он хоть немного останется в напряжении после потрясения, вызванного утренним откровением, но вместо этого, похоже, он чувствовал облегчение после пережитого катарсиса от своей исповеди. И она ощущала то же самое. Теперь их связывало понимание. Он хотел ее, она хотела его – что может быть проще?

И одновременно сложнее.

Несмотря на то, что теперь она как никогда сблизилась с Драко, ее влечение к Люциусу и Северусу ничуть не уменьшилось, и это одновременно озадачивало и тревожило ее. Разве она не хотела быть счастливой с Драко? Она была уверена, что хотела. У нее стало светло на душе, когда она увидела, как его обрадовала ее взаимность. От этого заполнилась пустота у нее внутри, о существовании которой она и не подозревала. 

Что еще ей нужно?

Очевидно, ответом на этот вопрос были Снейп и Люциус, потому что к ним Гермиона испытывала необычайно схожие чувства. Ей хотелось снова увидеть, как Северус улыбается, поделиться с ним своими мыслями, обсудить их и выслушать его мнение. Она надеялась побольше узнать о своем немногословном бывшем профессоре. А Люциус… он лишь совсем недавно начал открываться ей. В нем так много всего крылось: столько страсти и заботы прозябали под тонкой оболочкой надменности и отчужденности. Ей нравилось раскрывать в нем мягкость и видеть, как вместо усмешки у него на губах расцветает сияющая улыбка на миллион ватт. 

И ей невероятно нравилось играть роль катализатора в этом слизеринском попурри. Она хотела быть причиной смеха и радости Снейпа и жаждала тех мгновений блаженной откровенности, что возникали между ней и Люциусом.

А Драко – этот парень станет ее погибелью. Вспоминая их школьную вражду и все те трудности, что они преодолели, чтобы оказаться здесь и сейчас, все, о чем Гермиона могла думать, это, как многого Драко достиг и насколько он изменился. И как сильно он хотел, чтобы его любили. Если она станет размышлять об этом слишком долго, на глаза навернутся слезы, и ей придется моргать как безумной, чтобы сдержать их. Он был живым доказательством того, что кто угодно может оказаться гораздо сложнее, чем кажется. Пять лет назад она ни за что не догадалась бы, что Драко настолько глубокий человек. И вот она сидела здесь, прижимаясь к нему и целуя до беспамятства. И это было чудесно. 

Запустив пальцы ему в волосы, она погладила его по голове, надеясь сорвать еще один жалобный стон с этих греховно сладких губ. Звуковые эффекты Драко были лучшим саундтреком для целого дня поцелуев.

_Тук-тук-тук._

Что за шум?

_Тук-тук-тук-тук._

Гермиона оторвалась от губ Драко и вопросительно посмотрела на него. Он тоже это слышал, или это ее мозг стучит по черепу, требуя больше кислорода?

Губы Драко припухли, а глаза, обычно светлые и спокойные, потемнели от желания. Но выражение на его лице было таким же озадаченным, как у нее. 

– Это Живоглот? – выдохнул он. Гермиона повернула голову и огляделась. Глотик обычно не стучал: наоборот, ходил по квартире совершенно бесшумно.

_Тук-тук-тук-тук-тук._

Ага! Теперь, когда Драко перестал постанывать, она поняла, что это был за звук. 

– Это сова. Погоди-ка, – она чмокнула его в губы и наконец отклеилась от его, а затем поковыляла к двери на дрожащих после обнимашек ногах. Когда она открыла дверь, на нее уставился красивый филин и перепрыгнул через порог. 

– Вольфганг? – пробормотал Драко, резко садясь. Поморщившись, он поправил выпирающие в паху брюки. – Что ты здесь делаешь? Это папина сова для деловой корреспонденции.

Филин расправил крылья и, вспорхнув на подлокотник дивана, протянул лапу Гермионе. Та испытующе посмотрела на Драко и вытащила свиток из длинного когтя птицы. Быстро пробежав глазами записку, она прочитала вслух: «Дорогая Гермиона, Северус здесь, и мы оба считаем, что нам разумно будет встретиться и поговорить. Предлагаю выпить в библиотеке в восемь. Я знаю, что Драко там с тобой, скажи ему, чтобы он сводил тебя на ужин, а потом привел сюда. С нетерпением жду новой встречи с тобой – и библиотеке тебя тоже не хватает. До вечера. Люциус». 

Драко покачал головой и укоризненно цыкнул. 

– М-м-м, у тебя неприятности-и-и.

Гермиона недоверчиво вытаращила на него глаза.

– Что?

Его припухшие губы изогнулись в мимолетной улыбке. 

– Северус все ему рассказал. Он знает, что ты видишься со всеми нами, и он знает, что я сказал тебе, что хочу встречаться с тобой. Ему нужно перезарядить оружие, придумать новый план атаки и усилить свою игру.

– Ты серьезно? – судя по всему, быть слизеринцем так утомительно. – И с чего бы у меня были неприятности?

– Цель захвачена, – с усмешкой ответил Драко. – Если он не разозлился настолько, чтобы перестать видеться с тобой – а похоже, что все-таки не разозлился, – тогда ты станешь объектом самой бурной его деятельности. Если мужчины Малфоев чем-то и славятся, так это умением добиваться того, чего они хотят.

– Мне стоит отклонить приглашение? – Гермиона не знала, стоит ли собирать их всех в одной комнате, если мистер Малфой встал на тропу романтической войны. Вероятно, стоит отложить встречи до тех пор, пока все не остынут.

– О, нам точно стоит пойти, – сказал Драко, подталкивая к ней через стол перо. – Не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть, как искривится его самодовольная физиономия, когда мы явимся туда вместе.

Гермиона усмехнулась и покачала головой. 

– Это слегка жестоко, тебе не кажется? Я не хочу, чтобы кому-то было больно от этого.

– Нет-нет-нет, – продолжил Драко, не переставая улыбаться. – Тебе этого не понять. Это мужские разборки. Мне просто нужно показать ему, что я не выбыл из игры. В конце концов ему придется признать, что я преуспел хоть в чем-то.

Гермиона закатила глаза и пробормотала себе под нос: «Мальчишки», – но взяла перо и, быстро нацарапав внизу пергамента «Мы придем», передала его Вольфгангу. Филин расправил крылья, и Гермиона поспешила открыть дверь. С прощальным уханьем птица исчезла в лучах заходящего солнца.

Гермиона закрыла дверь и оглянулась на Драко. 

– У нас есть еще чуть больше часа. Не хочешь помочь мне собраться? Мне нужно сделать прическу и макияж, если я хочу хорошо выглядеть.

– Ты будешь голой?

Она хихикнула.

– Конечно. Составишь мне компанию?

– Непременно, миледи. Я даже помогу тебе собраться. 

Это было очень любезно с его стороны. Или подозрительно. Гермиона всмотрелась в его лицо, пытаясь понять, какая из ее версий была правильной. 

– Каким образом?

Его улыбка превратилась в коварную ухмылку, и кивком головы он показал ей подойти поближе. Усмехнувшись игривому блеску в его глазах, Гермиона уверенно подошла к нему вплотную, побуждая его сделать следующий шаг.

Драко наклонился вперед и положил руки ей на бедра. Когда он притянул ее ближе, ей вспомнилось, как Северус делал то же самое, но у Драко не было ни решительности, ни требовательности Снейпа: его движения были медленными и плавными. Мягкими. Спокойными. Его руки скользнули по ее бедрам, с тихим шуршанием стянув с нее хлопковые пижамные штаны и отбросив их на пол.

Несмотря на то, что ее окутал прохладный воздух, по телу прошла горячая волна, и Гермиона почувствовала, что краснеет. Потянувшись к нему, она обняла его за плечи и притянула к груди. Драко зарычал и прижался губами к ложбинке между грудями, его теплое дыхание проникло сквозь ее футболку, и соски напряглись, будто их окунули в ледяную воду.

Пробравшись руками под ткань, он провел ладонями по ее бокам. Повернув голову направо, он прокрался поцелуями к соску так медленно и с таким пылом, что у нее перехватило дыхание. Ожидание его прикосновений было невыносимым, но то, что он уже оказался у нее в объятиях, опьяняло и еще больше сводило с ума. Запустив пальцы в его волосы, она наслаждалась их потрясающей мягкостью. Казалось, все части тела Драко Малфоя на ощупь были какими-то сказочными: горячие бархатные губы, гладкий, как атлас, язык, бледная кожа мягче, чем у нее самой. А член – м-м! Всякий раз, когда она доставала этот поблескивающий влагой жезл, ей хотелось поводить нежной, как лепесток, головкой по всему лицу, будто кистью для румян. 

Драко обхватил губами ее сосок и втянул его в рот прямо через белую хлопчатобумажную футболку, которая казалась раздражающей преградой между ними. Гермиона ахнула и выгнулась ему навстречу, зашипев, когда он прикусил зубами кончик. Прервавшись, Драко быстро поднял футболку, обнажив ее грудь, и переключился на второй сосок. Его острые резцы задевали ареолу, ярко контрастируя с влажной мягкостью языка. Он дразняще провел им вокруг напряженного бугорка, а затем лизнул его.

– Драко! – Гермиона вцепилась ему в плечи. Если он собрался вытворять с ней такое, то лучше будет присесть. Он усмехнулся и хитро улыбнулся ей. 

– Руки вверх.

Руки вверх? До нее несколько секунд доходило значение этих слов. Подняв руки, она посмотрела на него, ожидая дальнейших распоряжений.

Поднявшись, Драко стянул с нее футболку через голову, и теперь она стояла в гостиной абсолютно обнаженная. Она поежилась, и по телу побежали мурашки.

– Ну вот, – нахально заявил он. – Ты готова идти.

Гермиона схватила его за ремень и дернула на себя. Усмехнувшись, Драко обнял ее и наклонился, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.

– Тебе понравилось?

– Ты мне очень помог, – уклончиво ответила она.

– Драко Малфой, профессиональный раздевальщик, к вашим услугам, – пробормотал он, шаловливо ухмыляясь. Гермиона покачала головой, обиженно улыбнувшись. Конечно, он наверняка ощущал запах возбуждения, которое вспыхнуло в ней после их маленькой игры. Она сжала бедра, чтобы приглушить аромат. Неужели она теперь по жизни будет постоянно мариноваться в собственном соку? Это было не так уж плохо, но немного стыдно было осознавать, что ее либидо стало столь же прытким, как у четырнадцатилетнего подростка. Схватив Драко за руку, она потащила его в ванную, бросив короткий взгляд на его брюки, чтобы убедиться, что страдает тут не одна она.

Он тоже был возбужден.

Ей нравилось это в Драко: благодаря его неувядающему стояку, она меньше стеснялась собственного либидо. 

В ванной она знаком велела ему сесть, а сама начала выкладывать вещи. Драко удобно устроился на полу, вытянув ноги и положив локти на бортик ванной, как император в бане. Пришел Живоглот и растянулся рядом с ним, громко замурлыкав, когда Драко почесал его за ушком. Гермиона улыбнулась, наблюдая за этой идиллией в отражении зеркала. 

Они лениво болтали, пока она наносила макияж и укладывала волосы в пучок. Она была благодарна, что он составил ей компанию: если бы его не было рядом, она бы уже изнервничалась, представляя себе, что услышит на предстоящей встрече. 

Разглядывая свой макияж «смоки айс», Гермиона оценивающе оглядела себя. Обычно она не прикладывала столько усилий, но именно сегодня ей хотелось выглядеть женственно. Внешний вид может послужить отвлекающим фактором, и если ей придется столкнуться с Люциусом и Северусом, все средства будут хороши.

Заколов волосы, она повернулась к Драко.

– Что больше нравится мужчинам: помада или блеск для губ?

– Зависит от того, что на тебе надето.

– Мое маленькое черное платье.

– В таком случае, красная помада. 

– Красная? Тебе не кажется, что потом это будет выглядеть слегка… неряшливо?

Драко ухмыльнулся и покачал головой.

– Гарантирую, что они оба умрут от желания размазать ее самым извращенным способом.

Гермиона фыркнула и взяла свою помаду оттенка «Красная королева». 

– Что ж, тогда желаю им удачи. Это «Ведьмин уик-энд» с формулой, гарантирующей двенадцатичасовую стойкость: я не могу оттереть ее даже салфеткой.

Драко внимательно наблюдал, как Гермиона наносит ее, и она заметила в отражении в зеркале, как он поправляет член. Это придало ей заряд уверенности, который был ей так нужен.

Когда ее губы стали глянцево-бордовыми, она сделала шаг назад, пытаясь понять, не выглядит ли она как клоун.

– Как тебе?

– Мне захотелось засунуть член тебе в рот.

Гермиона усмехнулась.

– Помаде нужно время усесться. Пойдем возьмем мне одежду.

– А надо? – спросил Драко, поднимаясь с пола и следуя за ней. – Уверен, она тебе не понадобится.

Гермиона подошла к комоду и внимательно изучила свою коллекцию нижнего белья. Драко подкрался к ней и, обняв за талию, притянул задом к бугру на своей ширинке. От жара его эрекции брюки казались горячими, будто их только что вытащили из сушилки. Он прижался членом к ягодицам Гермионы и слегка потерся о расщелину между ними.

Гермиона улыбнулась и откинула голову назад, так чтобы он положил подбородок ей на макушку. 

– Как думаешь, мне снова надеть пояс для чулок?

– Отцу он нравится.

– А тебе?

Драко что-то задумчиво промычал и наклонился, чтобы лизнуть ее за ухом. 

– Мне нравится, когда ты голая.

– Это не вариант, – Гермиона хихикнула, когда он провел языком по ее шее сзади. – Как тебе кажется, что нравится Снейпу?

– Понятия не имею. Черные кружева и синяки на попке?

– Я тоже об этом подумала. Как тебе швы? – спросила она, беря пару чулок телесного цвета со швами.

– Сексуально, – он прижался губами к основанию ее шеи у плеча и провел языком по коже.

– Хвати-и-ит, – простонала она и игриво стукнула его по голове. – Из-за тебя из моей киски уже течет по ногам.

– Прекрасно, – выдохнул он, и его дыхание коснулось влажной дорожки, которую его язык оставил у нее на шее. У Гермионы подогнулись колени, и ей пришлось ухватиться за комод, чтобы не упасть.

– Я и так уже вся мокрая, – она махнула в сторону шкафа. – Ты не принесешь мне туфли? – боже, ей нужно было отвлечь его, иначе они точно опоздают.

– Какие?

– Черные на каблуках. У меня только одна пара.

Проведя по ее коже кончиками пальцев, словно не желая отрываться, Драко выпустил ее из объятий и направился к шкафу. Опустившись на пол, он принялся рыться в его темных глубинах, пока Гермиона надевала пояс. Она села на кровать, чтобы натянуть чулки, и Драко, отыскав туфли, подполз к ней на четвереньках, держа их в зубах, и поставил у ее ног, как щенок.

Рассмеявшись, Гермиона раздвинула ноги, дразня его видом, и он, издав воинственный рык, рванулся вперед, высунув язык. Она взвизгнула и остановила его, положив ему ладонь на макушку. 

– Эй! Придержи-ка коней! Сначала мне нужно в туалет. У меня мочевой пузырь сейчас лопнет. И пока я буду там, лучше сразу очищу заклинанием задницу, потому что Мерлин знает, что Снейп сделает со мной потом.

Драко выпятил нижнюю губу и уставился на нее щенячьими глазками, жалобно заскулив. Гермиона наклонилась и поцеловала его в нос. 

– Но я тут подумала, что, когда я вернусь, ты мог бы проверить мою киску, чтобы убедиться, что она готова. Как тебе такая мысль?

Его глаза вспыхнули голодным огнем, и он энергично покивал.

– Но перед этим мне нужно, чтобы ты проверил швы на чулках, – сказала она и, неторопливо поднявшись, повернулась к нему спиной, выпятив задницу навстречу его губам. – Они прямые?

Драко благодарно застонал ей в ягодицы, и она почувствовала, как он прикусил зубами ее попку. В киске тут же случилось половодье, и вязкая смазка просочилась на половые губы. Тихонько зашипев, Гермиона потянулась назад, чтобы оторвать его от себя.

– Веди себя хорошо. Нам скоро выходить.

Нежно поцеловав покалывающее место укуса, Драко обхватил ее левую лодыжку. 

– Вы просто восхитительно выглядите сегодня, мисс, – пробормотал он, проводя рукой по ее ноге и поправляя чулок.

Гермиона плотно сжала губы, чтобы не рассмеяться. _«Мисс?»_ Значит, вот во что он хотел поиграть. 

– Спасибо, Драко, – она сломала голову, но так и не смогла придумать подходящий ответ в этой ситуации: невозможно было мыслить ясно, пока его пальцы блуждали по внутренней стороне ее бедра.

Он переместился на другое бедро, и Гермиона переступила с ноги на ногу, а затем оглянулась через плечо. Драко смотрел на ее зад, как охотничий пес на перепелку, отрывая взгляд, только чтобы проследить линию шва. Преданность и желание в его глазах растопили не только ее сердце, но и киску.

– Хорошо смотрится? – тихо спросила Гермиона.

Он посмотрел на нее и с озорством усмехнулся.

– Идеально. 

– Спасибо, милый. Я хочу, чтобы ты подождал меня здесь. Я вернусь через минуту, – она понизила голос до шепота: – Вытащи член и начни поглаживать. Медленно. Когда я вернусь, то хочу увидеть, как ты ласкаешь себя. 

Его глаза расширились, и она поняла, что удивила его. На мгновение в ней вспыхнула паника, не посмеется ли он над ее фальшивой бравадой. Но волнение тут же улетучилось, когда он расстегнул ширинку и хрипло выдохнул:

– Да, мисс.

Его член был твердым и покрасневшим и едва заметно подергивался. Гермиона тяжело сглотнула и облизала губы. Проклятье. Как вышло так, что ее собственная игра обернулась против нее, так что даже заныл клитор? Это казалось воплощением ее самых грязных фантазий: видеть стоящего на коленях у ее ног Драко, поглаживающего ладонью член и словно сошедшего с эксклюзивного разворота журнала «Плохие парни и большие метлы». Он был одним из самых горячих мужчин среди всех, кого она знала, он мог заполучить практическую любую девушку, какую бы ни захотел, однако все, чего он желал – чтобы она командовала его дрочкой, словно строгий секс-сержант. 

Ее невероятно взволновало то, как охотно он отреагировал на ее слова. Она никогда не думала, что будет главенствовать в постели, но с тех пор, как они попробовали женское доминирование, ее фантазии об этом начали цвести буйным цветом. Ей хотелось сделать все, чтобы увидеть, как Драко охватывает желание, и в порыве самоотречения он растекается счастливой лужицей.

Ей была знакома та свобода, что он ощущал при этом. Она окунулась в нее буквально вчера вечером, отдав Снейпу свое унижение и стыд в обмен на его одобрение и похвалу.

И на понимание.

– Не смей кончать без меня.

Драко улыбнулся.

– Да, мисс.

Подхватив по пути к выходу лифчик, она поспешила в ванную, торопясь закончить приготовления и вернуться к Драко.

Опорожнив мочевой пузырь, она наложила на себя заклинание клизмы. На этот раз покалывающее ощущение не стало для нее сюрпризом, но когда магия прошлась по кишечнику, из-за перевозбуждения Гермиона чуть не кончила на коврик возле ванны. 

Черт возьми! Снейп и Люциус учуют аромат ее смазки за милю.

 _«Или я могу просто попросить Драко вылизать меня дочиста перед выходом»._ Она улыбнулась своему отражению в зеркале и быстро надела лифчик. Драко не понравится, что она спрятала девчонок, но затягивать сборы было нельзя. Если бы он был главным, она бы пошла в мэнор без единого клочка ткани на теле. И хотя Гермиона была не так уж и против этого, все же разгуливать там, сверкая сиськами, вряд ли было правильной стратегией, учитывая то, что она не знала, в каком настроении пребывает Люциус.

Бросившись обратно в комнату, она застала Драко в том же положении, в каком оставила его: с расстегнутой ширинкой и истекающим предсеменем членом в руке. Он встретился с ней взглядом своих серых глаз, и она улыбнулась, заметив в них напряжение.

– Хороший мальчик.

Движения его руки ускорились.

– Посмотри, какой он твердый, – промурлыкала Гермиона. 

– Вы нужны мне, мисс.

Его отчаянная мольба тронула ее за душу. Погладив его по волосам, она нежно оттянула его голову назад и чмокнула его в губы. 

– Как думаешь, ты сможешь сделать так, чтобы я еще сильнее потекла перед нашей встречей?

– Да, мисс, – прошептал он.

Гермиона села на краешек кровати и отставила одну ногу в сторону, предлагая ему свою киску. Он скользнул взглядом между ее бедрами и, зарычав, сжал головку члена мертвой хваткой, чтобы не кончить на месте. Драко определенно умел делать комплименты девушке.

– Вылижи меня, милый. Покажи, на что ты способен.

Метнувшись к ней, словно молния, он опустился рядом, зарылся лицом в волоски на лобке и раздвинул руками ее бедра, обнажая киску во всем ее безбельевом великолепии. Лизнув клитор, он провел языком по расщелине с проворством сексуального змея. Он громко застонал, и этот звук резонансом прошелся по ее лобку.

– Да-а-а, – протянула Гермиона, сжимая в кулаке прядь его шелковистых волос. – Вот здесь.

Чем сильнее она тянула, тем громче он рычал. Она не хотела причинять ему боль, но, казалось, ему и впрямь нравилось ее рукоприкладство. Откинувшись на один локоть и подтянув колени, она дала ему лучший доступ. 

Которым он воспользовался в полной мере.

Гермиона вскрикнула, когда он требовательно проник скользким языком в отверстие влагалища. Он явно вознамерился слизать ее мед прямо из источника и вторгся внутрь, как гризли-диабетик, выуживающий последние капли из сот. Наверняка больше ни у кого нет настолько ловкого языка.

Драко передвигался вверх и вниз по расщелине, посасывая половые губы с громким причмокиванием и оттягивая их, пока к ним не прилила кровь и они не загорелись. Прижавшись ртом к клитору, он заставил его пульсировать, так что Гермиона выгнулась, едва не свалившись с кровати.

– А-а-ах!

Он взглянул на нее, и в уголках его глаз собрались морщинки: он явно по-лисьи хитро ухмылялся, но она не была уверена в этом, так как его губы прятались в киске. 

Гермиона двинула бедрами ему навстречу.

– Заставь меня кончить, милый.

Что-то раскатисто прорычав в знак согласия, он сосредоточился на ее удовольствии, решительно начав порхать языком по набухшему капюшону клитора. Двумя пальцами он проник в сочащееся влагой отверстие, и Гермиона заскулила от дополнительной стимуляции. Кончики его пальцев коснулись точки G, приближая оргазм.

– О боже, – прошептала она, прикусив нижнюю губу, чтобы не взвыть. – Сейчас кончу. Не останавливайся.

Драко застонал в складки ее плоти, и от этого у Гермионы сорвало последние предохранители. Ее киска поняла намек и взорвалась сокрушительным оргазмом, окатывая тело волнами блаженства и выплескивая из переполнившегося лона, кажется, не меньше пинты смазки.

Драко постепенно замедлился до полной остановки и поцеловал клитор, будто в благодарность за хорошую работу. Когда он отстранился, его подбородок был испачкан ее нектаром, и тонкая полоска смазки пересекала верхнюю губу. Он слизал ее языком, и Гермиона едва не рухнула на кровать, сраженная наповал возвышенно-эротическим зрелищем того, как он вкушает свидетельство ее желания. 

– Ты готов кончить для меня? – пробормотала она, медленно моргая: ее мозг как раз возвращался на свой пост у руля.

Драко сдержанно кивнул и опустил взгляд на свои колени. Гермиона села и увидела, что его эрекция ничуть не опала. Член был напряженным и красным и практически светился от неудовлетворенности. Ей в голову пришла блестящая идея, и когда Драко увидел ее хитрую улыбку, его губы изогнулись в такой же усмешке.

– Что? – спросил он.

– Я просто подумала, – с напускной невинностью сказала она, склонив голову набок, – что, раз ты носишь… _мой аромат_ , с моей стороны было бы вежливо тоже носить твой.

Драко в мгновение ока вскочил на ноги и начал дрочить. 

– Не забудь встать поближе к отцу, чтобы он учуял его. Боже, ты чертовски гениальна!

Гермиона уставилась на поблескивающую головку члена, загипнотизированная его многообещающим сиянием. _«Как красиво-о-о»._ Интенсивный жар, исходящий от набухшей головки, ощущался даже на расстоянии, так что ей захотелось погреться возле него, как возле волшебного огня.

Приподняв груди руками, она предоставила ему плацдарм, зная, как это ему придется по душе. Драко застонал и подошел ближе, задев ее головкой и оставив на коже груди влажный след. От нетерпения по телу Гермионы прошли мурашки, а голова закружилась. Что, черт возьми, с ней происходит? До того, как в ее жизни появились трое слизеринцев, она никогда так не желала получить дождь из спермы. Раньше она старалась как можно быстрее избавиться от слизких следов – а теперь ей всегда было мало. Может быть, ее мнение поменялось, потому что ей и впрямь нравился секс с ними? И от этого их сперма казалась приятной? Или из-за того, что они так горячо ее желали, ее восприятие этого процесса изменилось, превратив его из обязаловки в удовольствие?

Она не знала, и прямо сейчас ей было все равно. Она просто хотела эту сперму.

Тайком покосившись на Драко, Гермиона наблюдала за сосредоточенным выражением у него на лице. Его глаза не отрывались от ее груди, а рот с благоговением приоткрылся. Приспустив чашечки лифчика пальцами, она открыла ему вид на напряженные соски. 

– Обкончай меня, Драко. Сделай меня своей.

У него сбилось дыхание, и внезапно первая струйка спермы расчертила ее грудь. 

– Черт! – выдохнул Драко между выстрелами.

Гермиона посмотрела вниз: вторая струйка пересекла первую и стекла вниз по ложбинке между грудями. Она глубоко вдохнула этот аромат и, отпустив груди, подалась вперед, чтобы коснуться члена.

– Черт-черт-черт-черт! – прошипел Драко сквозь стиснутые зубы. Три последние молочно-белые капельки пролились на напряженный сосок, завершая кульминацию. Малфой глубоко вздохнул и тяжело сглотнул. – Черт возьми, Гермиона, в следующий раз напомни мне больше не сдерживаться на протяжении целого дня. Это было болезненно. 

– Зато посмотри, как много у тебя получилось для меня, – весело сказала она, указав на обильные следы. Устало усмехнувшись, Драко кивнул.

– Да уж, вижу. Ты вотрешь ее?

Вместо ответа Гермиона размазала его семя по груди.

– Безусловно. Не хочу потерять ни капли. 

Драко наклонился, и его теплые губы коснулись ее лба. 

– Что мне еще в тебе нравится: ты очень бережливая.

Гермиона рассмеялась и чмокнула его в губы. 

– И я пахну просто невероятно. Даже парфюм не нужен.

Усмехнувшись себе под нос, Драко взглянул на часы на прикроватной тумбочке.

– У нас осталось десять минут.

Проклятье. Спермомассаж придется прервать. Гермиона втерла остатки в кожу и понюхала свою руку. От нее пахло как от корзины с грязным бельем в мужском общежитии. Но также от нее пахло Драко, создавая иллюзию его близости, отчего на сердце становилось тепло.

Когда он потянулся, чтобы убрать член, Гермиона не позволила и сделала это сама. В ее руке он ощущался как смятая атласная ткань, успев опасть наполовину от того состояния, в каком был после их небольшой игры. Застегнув молнию на ширинке, она поцеловала ее и прошептала:

– Увидимся позже.

Улыбнувшись, Драко протянул ей руку и проводил к комоду, где достал платье и помог его надеть. Гермионе никогда не помогали в таких делах, но его поддержка показалась ей неоценимой. Застегнув на ней молнию, Малфой поцеловал ее в шею в знак восхищения, и от этого ее окутало теплое ощущение удовольствия. Коснувшись его щеки тыльной стороной ладони, она без слов поблагодарила его за заботу. Он ухмыльнулся и, поймав ее руку, поднес ее к губам.

– Нам пора, – пробормотала она, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. 

– Не стоит опаздывать, – согласился он. – Я знаю, как ты любишь пунктуальность.

Гермиона встала на цыпочки, чтобы еще раз поцеловать его. 

– Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь.

Они оба коротко попрощались с Живоглотом, направляясь к входной двери. Оказавшись на улице, Драко приобнял Гермиону за плечи, и она ощутила, как в душе зарождается опасение.

Что, черт возьми, она должна сказать, когда они соберутся все вместе? Сегодня утром и так было тяжело объяснить все это Драко. Она не знала, сможет ли пройти через это снова.

Свернув в ближайший переулок, Драко предложил ей парную трансгрессию, и Гермиона ухватилась за эту возможность. Трансгрессия проходит намного приятнее, если к животу прижимается член. Когда Малфой велел ей держаться крепче, она схватила его за задницу и многообещающе улыбнулась. Драко ухмыльнулся, но тут же их затянула магия перемещения.

Они появились у вычурных ворот мэнора, и Драко назвал пароль. Он переплел пальцы с пальцами Гермионы и ободряюще сжал ее руку. Пока они шли по извилистой подъездной дорожке, Гермиона оперлась на него, желая, чтобы ей передалось хоть немного его спокойствия. Глухой стук ее каблуков по брусчатке из-за охватившей ее тревоги казался ей тиканьем бомбы. Что, если с Люциусом будет не так легко, как с Северусом?

 _«Неужели я и впрямь сейчас об этом подумала?»_ Она и представить себе не могла, что когда-нибудь будет считать, что со Снейпом легко, но для такого угрюмого человека он был довольно понимающим. Когда доходило до объятий, Снейп с Люциусом различались, как день и ночь, но она замечала, как затихал Северус, когда она проявляла к нему нежность. Он не вздрагивал и не отстранялся, но застывал, как будто не знал, что делать дальше. Когда он заявил этим утром, что ему пора, Гермиона обняла его на прощание за талию. Он даже не поднял руки, а затем, когда она отпустила его, неловко похлопал ее по спине. Она не приняла это на свой счет, так как явно застала его врасплох. Задумавшись над этой ситуацией, она поняла, что он, видимо, не привык, чтобы люди обнимали его на прощание. Или вообще обнимали.

И похлопывание по спине, вероятно, было самым большим, чего ей следовало ожидать. 

И она явно зря надеялась, что он ее поцелует. Хотя он относился к ней с уважением и был, с позволения сказать, очень добр, он даже не попытался приложить свои губы к ее на протяжении всей их совместной ночи. Гермиона не знала, был ли он против поцелуев или просто думал, что она не захочет. Хотя как мог легилимент не знать, что ей, наоборот, этого хотелось? Это казалось маловероятным. И быть не могло, чтобы он не любил основательно целоваться: она четко помнила, как он высасывал воздух из легких Люциуса в тот самый первый вечер в библиотеке. Однако вряд ли было бы разумно указывать ему на противоречивое поведение в том, что касалось поцелуев: она не хотела испытывать его терпение или ставить его в неловкое положение. 

Особенно после их крышесносного вчерашнего разговора, когда, благодаря сексу, у них развязались языки, а умы потребовали пищи, так что в итоге они оба разнесли в пух прах последний выпуск «Ежемесячного зельеварения»: Снейп острой критикой, а Гермиона – сократическими методами*(2). 

Она заснула под его хриплый баритон, восхваляющий достоинства котлов из платины и гадающий, продает ли еще аптекарь те крылышки жука. И сны ей снились соответствующие: в них ее любимый мастер зелий стал героем эротических сюжетов о развратном зельеварении. И даже порка прямо в лаборатории не казалась чем-то из ряда вон выходящим.

Гермиона не могла отказаться от всего этого только лишь из-за отсутствия поцелуев. 

К тому же Драко и Люциус с лихвой компенсировали это: а ей следовало сосредоточиться на том, что у нее было, а не зацикливаться на том, чего не было.

Гермиона улыбнулась Драко, когда он открыл входную дверь и пригласил ее внутрь. Им повезло дойти до дома, ни разу не услышав заунывные павлиньи вопли, которые ее всегда нервировали: и слава богу, ведь она уже и без того была на грани нервного срыва.

Драко направился в библиотеку прямой дорогой, по главному коридору, вместо того чтобы срезать путь через комнаты и войти туда через боковую дверь. Гермиона подумала, не предложить ли пойти коротким и более скрытным путем, но затем поняла, что в ней говорит волнение.

А Драко, похоже, совершенно не считал, что им нужны какие-либо уловки. Он просто открыл дверь в библиотеку и провел ее внутрь. Мистер Малфой разливал напитки за маленьким столиком у окна, а Северус сидел на диване уже с бокалом в руке. Когда Гермиона и Драко вошли, они оба подняли на них взгляд, а Люциус улыбнулся ей.

– Мисс Грейнджер, – сказал он, налив себе в бокал шампанского, – как раз вовремя.

Гермиону шокировало то, насколько спокойными они оба выглядели. Люциус вообще не казался расстроенным, его взгляд лишь на короткое мгновение задержался на ее ладони в руке Драко. Неужели она зря переживала?

Едва заметным кивком головы Снейп показал ей подойти. Гермиона посмотрела на Драко, чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке, хотя ей, похоже, не стоило о нем волноваться. Он ухмыльнулся ей и прошептал:

– Вам лучше поторопиться, юная леди. Уверен, ты не хочешь еще одну порку, когда у тебя вся попка в рубцах.

Она покраснела, но не смогла сдержать улыбки. Приподнявшись на цыпочки, она потянулась к его губам, и он сам наклонился и чмокнул ее – наверное, на удачу.

На дрожащих ногах она подошла к Снейпу, а Драко сел в кресло, которое стояло под прямым углом к дивану: зеленая кожа, которой оно было обтянуто, казалась идеальной для слизеринской библиотеки. Гермиона ощутила облегчение, что Драко остался поблизости. Не то чтобы она боялась Снейпа, просто неизвестно было, что принесет этот вечер и что случится дальше. Драко был именно тем человеком, который прикроет спину.

– Подними платье, – протянул Северус. Гермиона сжала бедра, чтобы из киски не потекло по ногам. 

– Что? Сейчас?

– Я хочу, чтобы Люциус взглянул на твою задницу. Подними платье до талии.

Она оглянулась через плечо на Драко, но он лишь одарил ее хитрой улыбкой.

– Ты не слушаешься? – тихо спросил Северус.

– Что вы, сэр, – заверила она его и как можно быстрее задрала платье. Из-за такой большой площади обнажившейся кожи казалось, что в комнате со всех сторон дули сквозняки. Все пялились на ее голый лобок и ухмылялись, как будто их забавляло отсутствие трусиков. А Драко наверняка открылся отличный вид на ее задницу – стоило лишь слегка наклониться влево.

Черные глаза Снейпа не отрывались от треугольника темных волос между ее ног, и она понимала, что он видит, какая она мокрая после того, что с ней сделал Драко.

– Повернись, – пробормотал Северус. – Покажи Люциусу следы.

Гермиона повернулась, чтобы спрятаться от его понимающего взгляда, но на половине оборота ощутила, как щекочет кожу влага, предательски сочащаяся с половых губ. Нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, она удивилась, как ее киска умудрилась так разгорячиться за столь короткое время. Еще дома Драко вылизал ее дочиста, но она уже истекала смазкой.

Люциус поставил бокал шампанского на стол и занял свое обычное место справа от нее. 

– О, выглядит чудесно, Северус.

Гермиона ощутила его руку у себя на заднице, его пальцы скользили по узким линиям, пересекающим ее ягодицы. 

– Не знаю, как мне больше нравится – с отметинами или без. Но с чулками выглядит прекрасно, не так ли?

– Да, – пробормотал Северус, поглаживая ее по другой ягодице. – Наклонись, чтобы он мог всё рассмотреть.

С трудом сглотнув, Гермиона медленно наклонилась вперед и уперлась руками в кофейный столик.

– Расставь ноги, – прикрикнул Северус. – Ты ведь знаешь, как правильно.

_«Вообще-то я пыталась не замочить ковер… но если вы настаиваете…»_

– Мерлинова борода, – воскликнул Люциус. – Взгляните на эту киску.

Северус скользнул рукой между ее бедрами и провел пальцем по расщелине. После их ночи вместе она могла узнать этот палец с закрытыми глазами. От работы в лаборатории суставы были мозолистыми, и прикасался он к ней собственнически – так, как не прикасался никто из собравшихся здесь.

– Почему у вас мокрые бедра, мисс Грейнджер?

Ее взгляд метнулся к Драко, который все так же хитро улыбался. _«Черт»._ Стоит ли говорить правду? Не разозлит ли это Люциуса? Или Снейп разозлится еще больше, если она соврет? 

– М-м… потому что перед выходом Драко довел меня до оргазма.

– Как по-джентльменски, – сухо заметил Снейп. – Как он заставил тебя кончить?

– Он вылизал меня, сэр.

Северус провел пальцем по клитору, и Гермиона выгнулась, ища бóльшей стимуляции.

– Хорошо. Присядь. Нам нужно кое-что обсудить.

Гермиона судорожно вздохнула и выпрямилась, нащупывая подол платья, чтобы распрямить его.

– Нет, – прорычал Северус. – Разве я сказал, что ты можешь прикрыться?

– Я думала, что пришла сюда поговорить.

– Ты можешь разговаривать и с задранным платьем. _Сядь._

 _«М-м. Да, сэр!»_ Если он повысит голос еще хоть немного, ее клитор самопроизвольно воспламенится. Она заняла место между ними, но стоило ее заднице коснуться дивана, она почувствовала, как что-то извивается в скользкой расщелине киски. Испуганно вскочив, она обнаружила на своем месте руку Северуса, его пальцы блестели от ее смазки. Она раздраженно фыркнула, а он просто выгнул бровь и многозначительно пошевелил пальцами.

– Я сказал, садитесь, мисс Грейнджер. Это ваш последний шанс.

– Могли бы и предупредить, – сказала она самым занудным своим тоном. Когда она снова села, его палец проскользнул между половыми губами и проник внутрь. То, как он извивался, вообще не помогало справиться с наводнением. Наоборот, стало только хуже.

Люциус усмехнулся и положил руку ей на колено. 

– Тебе очень идет румянец, который расползается по груди.

Гермиона улыбнулась и отвела взгляд.

– Спасибо, сэр.

Люциус потянул ее колено к себе, раздвигая ее ноги, как будто хотел устроить ее поудобнее. 

– Я пригласил тебя, чтобы обсудить нашу… ситуацию. Как я понимаю, ты видишься со всеми нами по отдельности с тех пор, как мы вчетвером были вместе?

Гермиона сжала губы и кивнула. Его рука начала медленно взбираться вверх по ее бедру.

– И чего же ты надеялась достичь при таком раскладе?

Уставившись на его руку, она прошептала:

– Если честно, я не знаю, сэр… Мне просто нравится проводить время с каждым из вас.

– Значит, ты не встречаешься с Драко?

– М… – она перевела взгляд на Драко. – Мы очень близки, и мне бы хотелось встречаться с ним. Но если, говоря встречаться, ты имеешь в виду оставить тебя и Северуса, то ответ нет.

Драко, судя по всему, понравились ее слова. Он выглядел довольным, что она объявила всем, что хочет встречаться с ним. 

Люциус добрался до чувствительного участка между ее ног, и его пальцы коснулись линии, отделяющей бедро от лобка. 

– Значит, по сути, ты хочешь встречаться со всеми нами?

О боже. Разве это так неправильно? Хотя звучало это как раз неправильно – но в то же время так верно. 

– Думаю, можно и так сказать. 

– Неужели ты думала, что мы не узнаем друг о друге?

– Нет! – Гермиона отчаянно замотала головой. – Я не хотела никому делать больно и не пыталась никого обмануть. Я просто не знала, что вы все ко мне чувствуете, поэтому решила подождать и посмотреть, куда все это нас заведет. 

– Ты хочешь перестать спать со всеми нами одновременно?

– Нет!

Он ухмыльнулся. 

– Ты хочешь от нас только лишь секса?

Она встретилась взглядом с его серыми глазами, ища в них знак, что можно, не опасаясь, признаться, что ей хочется большего.

– Нет?

– Чего же ты хочешь? – он медленно обвел указательными пальцем ее половые губы по кругу, едва задевая расщелину, отчего ей было трудно сформулировать свои желания.

– Я хочу… м-м-м… я просто хочу, чтобы вы все были самими собой.

Люциус кивнул, словно обдумывая это.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я был жестче? Я могу доминировать над тобой так же, как Северус, если тебя это заводит.

Пальцы Северуса шевельнулись в складках ее плоти, и она чуть было не подпрыгнула до потолка. Отдышавшись, она попыталась объяснить.

– Ты и так доминируешь надо мной, но не так, как Северус. Ты возбуждаешь меня таким, какой ты есть. Я бы предпочла, чтобы ты продолжал делать все, как раньше.

Его губы изогнулись в самоуверенной улыбке, но во взгляде сквозило облегчение.

– И как же мы организуем все это? Будем видеться с тобой только по определенным дням?

Гермиона не могла поверить в то, что услышала.

– Ты хочешь сказать… ты не против, чтобы я виделась со всеми вами? Тебя это не беспокоит?

Люциус бросил на Северуса оценивающий взгляд, и Гермиона тут же поняла, что Северус, похоже, сказал ему что-то, что утихомирило его ревность. Люциус облизал губы и склонил голову в знак согласия.

– На данный момент это самый логичный план. Я и раньше делил партнерш с Северусом, так что это не станет камнем преткновения. Однако я не привык делиться с сыном, но… – он помолчал, подбирая слова. – Я не хочу ставить под угрозу вашу дружбу. Я как-нибудь это переживу.

Гермиона покосилась на Северуса, но по его равнодушному лицу ничего нельзя было прочесть. Повернувшись к Люциусу, она внимательно посмотрела в его серо-стальные глаза. Его взгляд немного был похож на взгляд Драко, но если от Драко у нее появлялось ощущение спокойствия и заботы, то Люциус заставлял ее чувствовать себя так, будто она принадлежит ему. Выражение его лица смягчилось, и ей удалось разглядеть под суровым фасадом настоящего Люциуса. 

– А что, если я в конечном итоге почувствую нечто большее к одному из вас? Я не хочу никого ранить.

Прежде чем ответить, Люциус посмотрел на Северуса.

Ей был знаком этот взгляд. Точно так же на нее смотрел Гарри, когда им нужно было посетить панихиду по погибшим на войне или навестить кого-то в Мунго: его глаза выражали предчувствие неизбежной боли.

– Такова жизнь, – отрезал Люциус. – Мы с Северусом осознаем, что такое может случиться.

Ей не нужно было спрашивать Драко, будет ли ему больно, если она влюбится в Люциуса или Снейпа. Конечно, ему будет больно. Столько всего может пойти не так. Но что, если всё будет как надо? Что, если один из них является идеальным мужчиной для нее, и она упустит его, потому что слишком испугается, чтобы попробовать?

– Если никто не возражает, думаю, нам стоит продолжать все так, как было, – осторожно сказала Гермиона, быстро оглядывая их лица, чтобы оценить реакцию. – Если ты захочешь увидеться со мной, а я буду в это время с кем-то другим, я скажу тебе, и мы выберем другой день. Очевидно, что Северус получит приоритет на выходных, потому что это единственное время, когда он свободен.

– Звучит неплохо, – сказал Люциус, так же, как и она, оглядывая собравшихся. – И когда ты захочешь, чтобы мы все вот так собрались вместе, просто скажи мне, и я все устрою.

Гермиона кивнула.

– Так и сделаю. Но вы уверены, что не будете сходить с ума от ревности? Я бы взбесилась, если бы всё было наоборот, и я была бы одной из трех девушек, с которыми встречался бы какой-то парень.

Люциус улыбнулся.

– Не думаю, что ты используешь кого-то из нас в корыстных целях.

_«Правда?»_

– Ты просто пока не поняла, чего ты хочешь.

_«Что, если я не смогу определиться?»_

– Поживем – увидим.

Северус вогнал палец в отверстие ее влагалища. 

– Ты готова узаконить это решение? Мне кажется, ты скоро промочишь диван.

– Да, – согласился Люциус, и его обычная распутная улыбка расцвела у него на лице. – Давай как следует отметим наш новый союз. Не могу дождаться, чтобы трахнуть твой красивый ротик с красными губками.

Похоже, Драко был прав насчет помады.

Северус наклонился и прикусил ее ухо, его горячее дыхание коснулось ее шеи. 

– Почему бы тебе не встать и не снять это платье? Думаю, все здесь предпочли бы видеть тебя без него.

Гермиона машинально кивнула: ее слишком отвлекали все эти руки и губы, чтобы смущаться. Боже, ей уже не терпелось раздеться. Она буквально горела на этом проклятом кожаном диване.

Северус понюхал ее шею, скользнув своим орлиным носом по коже. 

– Почему от тебя пахнет спермой? – спросил он с ноткой веселья в голосе. – Чем, черт возьми, ты занималась перед тем, как выйти из дома?

Гермиона посмотрела на Драко, который уже снял ботинки и носки и в данный момент расстегивал ширинку. Помня о том, что ее смазка была по всему его лицу, она испытала порыв собственнического возбуждения. 

– Драко кончил на меня, сэр.

Северус ухмыльнулся.

– Я так и понял. Это возбудило тебя?

– Это и впрямь ее заводит, – со смехом ответил Люциус, касаясь губами ее виска. – Разве она не рассказала тебе о своем новом титуле?

Снейп с любопытством поднял бровь.

– Нет. Что за титул?

– Скажи ему, принцесса.

Если они оба продолжат дышать ей в шею и шептать на ухо, она сойдет с ума.

– Я его королева оргазмов. 

Северус усмехнулся и положил свою большую руку ей на бедро.

– И впрямь. Ты готова к своей коронации, королева оргазмов?

– Да, сэр.

Как никогда готова.

– Тогда вылезай из этого проклятого платья. Если ты так обожаешь сперму, думаю, сегодня ночью ты получишь ее в избытке.

Гермиона с энтузиазмом кивнула, чувствуя, как у нее уже потекли слюнки.

– Да, сэр!

Еще никогда она так быстро не раздевалась.

______________________________________________________________________  
*  
(1) «Мы только начали», – Carpenters.

(2) Метод Сократа – метод, названный в честь древнегреческого философа Сократа, основывающийся на проведении диалога между двумя индивидуумами, для которых истина и знания не даны в готовом виде, а представляют собой проблему и предполагают поиск. Этот метод часто подразумевает дискуссию, в которой собеседник, отвечая на заданные вопросы, высказывает суждения, обнаруживая свои знания или, напротив, своё неведение (Википедия).


	26. Полифония

“Gettin’ brain in the library ‘cause I love knowledge –  
when you use your medulla oblongata –  
and give you scoliosis until I comatoses*(1),” – Kanye West

(Северус)

Миг – и лифчик без бретелек уже лежал на полу рядом со смятым платьем. Изгибы ее тела казались воплощенным искусством. Округлости чередовались с впадинками, покрытыми гладкой кожей, груди и бедра выступали над талией, словно силуэт виолончели. 

Ее дикие каштановые волосы были забраны назад, что являлось практичным решением при встрече с тремя мужчинами, но Северус предпочитал, чтобы они спадали ей на спину и взлетали, свидетельствуя о том, настолько наэлектризованным было пространство вокруг нее, – а в особенности, когда они скользили _по его телу_ , щекоча живот и бедра, пока она с жадностью вбирала в рот его мужское достоинство.

И несмотря на то, что ее чулки со швами выглядели соблазнительно, он считал Гермиону неотразимой и без этой показной сексуальности. Это Люциус обожал кружева и прочую мишуру на женском нижнем белье, тогда как Северусу было все равно. Белье, конечно, делало общую картинку красивее, но женские формы и без того слишком совершенны, чтобы их дополнительно украшать. Люциус любил наряжать, а Северус, напротив, предпочитал раздевать, возвращая тело к его самому естественному состоянию.

В следующий раз, когда они встретятся наедине, он возьмет Гермиону на кровати, так чтобы ее волосы рассыпались вокруг, а обнаженные ноги обвились вокруг его бедер.

Северус снял ботинки и носки и посмотрел на Драко, который сегодня опередил всех. Смышленый мальчик. Всегда полезно иметь фору. Северус и Люциус еще даже не выбрались из штанов, а Драко уже сжимал обнаженную Гермиону в объятиях, прильнув к губам в страстном поцелуе. Расстегивая сюртук, Северус с большим интересом наблюдал за тем, как непринужденно они чувствуют себя друг с другом.

Драко явно был влюблен в нее – и она в него. Северус не хотел разрушать их чувства: ему слишком хорошо было известно, что такое боль утраченной любви. Он не мог так поступить со своим крестником. Но увидев, как сладко сплетаются их языки и блуждают по телу жадные руки, он осознал, как сильно желает ощутить такую же близость и взаимность. Он не собирался забирать Гермиону одному лишь себе, он просто хотел сполна насладиться всем тем, что могли дать ему ее тело и разум. Она была способна подарить ему то, чего не мог подарить Люциус. Самоотречение. Откровенность. Великодушие. 

Спасение.

Убежище.

Люциус уже отбросил в сторону свой парчовый жилет и расстегивал белую рубашку, наблюдая за сыном оценивающим взглядом. Северус знал, что Люциусу было нужно нечто подобное так же сильно, как и ему самому: он был сам не свой, когда рядом не было кого-то, о ком можно было заботиться. К сожалению, Люциус считал, что Драко является преградой на его пути к блаженству. Как он не понимает, что мальчик – их счастливый билет? Он давал Гермионе то, что они оба не способны были дать. Что именно это было, Снейп пока не мог сказать точно, но она явно не считала ранимость Драко недостатком. Казалось, она, наоборот, обожала это в нем.

Но ведь все дело в том, что Гермиона была добросердечной. Она на самом деле любила заботиться о других. Хотя его собственные взгляды на этот счет были иными, ему нравилось осознавать, что кто-то может полагаться на него. В его жизни было мало места сантиментам. Благодаря Лили, у него была возможность осознать и принять добрую сторону своей души, но в конце концов он пресек ее попытки заманить его на сторону света: его слишком напугала перспектива лишиться той силы, что могли дать ему Темные искусства. Каким же идиотом он был. Все совершают ошибки, но его ошибки были катастрофическими. И теперь, после искупления длиною в жизнь, Северус больше не мог идти на поводу у поверхностных суждений. Вероятно, было не слишком разумно выбирать себе работу, из-за которой его окружали сплошь подростки, которые постоянно делают неправильный выбор. Их слепая вера в то, что они будут жить вечно, и их отказ признавать свои ошибки, приводили его в бешенство. Ему хотелось взять их и трясти до тех пор, пока их мозги не вывалятся или не начнут работать. К несчастью, Минерва не одобряла подобное рукоприкладство.

А вот Люциус, Гермиона и Драко понимали, что жизнь быстро может пойти под откос. В основном они были столь же осторожны, как и он, и разделяли его страсть к планированию: Гермиона в большей степени, чем Малфои. Она любила думать наперед и просчитывать варианты. Северусу это нравилось. Каким-то образом она умудрялась быть осмотрительной и при этом сохранять свою человечность. Это тоже было ему по душе. В отличие от нее, он стал резким и циничным, в то время как она сумела обуздать свою озлобленность и черпала из нее энергию, чтобы добиваться своих целей в жизни. Она искренне беспокоилась обо всех волшебных созданиях, с которыми работала. Вся жестокость этого мира, с которой она столкнулась, побудила ее помогать другим, а не спасать в первую очередь себя. Северус не мог не восхищаться ею. 

Люциус ногой отодвинул мешающий столик и сбросил ботинки, переключая внимание Северуса обратно на происходящее. Зарождающиеся чувства Драко и Гермионы явно раздражали Люциуса, но он хорошо это скрывал. У него лишь слегка подергивался уголок глаза, выдавая кипящую в нем ревность, но, когда Гермиона усомнилась, действительно ли он ничего не имеет против, он успешно изобразил великодушие. Северус гордился им. Худшим качеством Люциуса была алчность, но после их разговора чуть ранее этим вечером Снейп отметил, что Гермиона уже успела сгладить наиболее острые его углы. Северусу достаточно было лишь намекнуть, что она обеспокоена той ситуацией, что сложилась вокруг них троих, и Люциус любезно согласился не принуждать ее к выбору. После чего потребовалось только упомянуть об ее разговоре с Драко – как бы невзначай. Не пришлось даже угрожать. Услышав об ее страстном желании быть с его сыном, Люциус заметно расстроился, но когда Северус вскользь упомянул еще и том, как сильно ее привлекает и старший Малфой тоже, в том вспыхнула затаенная радость на фоне глубоких раздумий. В тот момент Люциус как раз был открыт и растерян, и это было самое подходящее время нанести контрольный удар: и Северус ясно дал понять, что сам собирается продолжать встречаться с ней, но не станет пытаться забрать ее у Люциуса и Драко. Затем, похоже, все звезды сошлись, потому что после бокала шардоне Люциус заявил, что сделает то же самое, а там как карта ляжет. Северус был уверен: Малфой думал, что именно он сорвет джекпот, но сам факт, что он готов был считаться с вероятностью, что победителем может оказаться Драко, говорил о том, какое огромное влияние оказала на него Гермиона. 

И о силе убеждения Снейпа. Кому нужна магия, когда всего лишь щепотка принуждения работает столь же эффективно? Но разве можно считать принуждением то, что он помог проснуться чьему-то благородству? Альбус, вероятно, ответил бы нет, но внутренний слизеринец в Снейпе мгновенно определил это как манипуляцию. Однако он ни о чем не жалел. Иногда Люциусу нужен был толчок в правильном направлении. 

Несколько секунд Снейп наблюдал, как Люциус расстегивает рубашку, и сам принялся за воротник. Взгляд Северуса блуждал по гибкому телу Малфоя. Этот мужчина казался ожившей поэзией. Он уже возбудился, или это просто так удачно легли тени? Улыбнувшись про себя, Северус поднялся и сбросил с плеч мантию, отложив ее на пустой стул рядом с одеждой Люциуса. Малфой покосился на него с искоркой заинтересованности во взгляде, но полностью переключил свое внимание на Снейпа, только когда тот накрыл ладонью бугор у него на штанах. _«Хм-м, это вовсе не игра света и тени»._ Люциус ухмыльнулся ему, но на его лице читался вопрос. Северус без слов ответил, обхватив рукой его горячую мошонку. 

Малфой одобрительно улыбнулся, и Северус кивком указал ему на оставшиеся пуговицы, в его взгляде виднелось неодобрение. Люциус намек понял и начал раздеваться, а Снейп… _помогал_ ему. В четыре руки дело всегда идет быстрее, к тому же он еще с обеда умирал от желания вытащить его из этих проклятых штанов. Но разорвать чью-то ширинку, не доев суп, в благородном обществе считалось невежливым: приличествовало подождать до конца обеда. 

Под его умелыми пальцами член Люциуса увеличился, и эрекция Северуса, вдохновленная растущей в его руке чистой похотью, ответила тем же. Он почти ощущал на языке мускусный вкус плоти Малфоя, эту солоноватую смесь желания и страсти. Северус облизал губы, схватил Люциуса за талию и, притянув к себе, стал тереться промежностью о горячую выпуклость на его трусах.

Хищный взгляд Малфоя потемнел. Он скользнул рукой по шее Северуса и, прильнув к его уху, пробормотал:

– Ну что, как мы трахнем нашу любимую гриффиндорку сегодня?

Северус обхватил руками точеные бедра Малфоя и засунул пальцы за пояс его черных шелковых боксеров, поглаживая перекатывающиеся мышцы поясницы. 

– Пусть сядет на Драко верхом, а мы тем временем по очереди насладимся ее ртом c красивыми красными губками. После того как Драко кончит, мы сможем показать ей настоящий секс и трахнуть ее, как нам заблагорассудится.

– Блестящая идея. Расскажем Драко?

Снейп рассеянно кивнул.

– Я скажу ему.

Как только одежда Малфоя упала на пол, Северус обхватил его член, наслаждаясь гладкой сатиновой кожей. Несколько раз медленно проведя вверх и вниз, он сорвал с подрагивающих губ Люциуса судорожный вздох и уже готов был наклониться, чтобы лизнуть. _«Подождите. Разве я не должен был что-то сделать? Ах, да»._ Оглянувшись через плечо, он жестом привлек внимание младшего Малфоя.

– Драко.

Тот оторвался от губ Гермионы и поднял затуманенные от удовольствия глаза. 

– Да?

– Сядь на диван и разогрей ее. Мисс Грейнджер, вы меня слышите?

Она кивнула и встретилась с ним взглядом. Если бы ее зрачки были еще хоть немного больше, он бы заподозрил, что она употребляла наркотики.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты оседлала член Драко. Спиной к нему, чтобы мы тебя видели.

– Да, сэр, – прошептала она. 

Драко взял ее за руку и подвел к дивану. Как только он расположился посередине, она повернулась спиной и села к нему на колени, поставив ноги по обе стороны от его бедер. Опираясь на него, она опустилась на напряженный член, прикусив нижнюю губу и прерывисто дыша.

Северус бросил на Люциуса многозначительный взгляд и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать. Малфой тихо зарычал, когда их языки сплелись, и, положив руку Снейпу на бедро, притянул его ближе, потираясь о него стояком с намеком на то, что будет дальше. Гермиона тихонько заскулила: из-за проникновения или при виде их поцелуя – Северус точно не знал. Предполагая, что, скорее всего, по обеим причинам, он постарался устроить ей настоящее шоу, чтобы хорошенько завести.

Не желая отставать, Люциус втиснул руку между их телами и расстегнул молнию Северуса. Его член рванулся наружу, и Снейп вздохнул с облегчением, ощутив долгожданную свободу. Люциус отбросил брюки Снейпа на пол, и его горячий набухший твердый член качнулся рядом с членом Северуса, словно два меча, сражающиеся в битве сладострастия.

Люциус принялся за рубашку Снейпа, грубо распахнув ее и обнажив бледную грудь. Немного повоевав с пуговицами на манжетах, он снял с него рубашку, отправив ее в кучу остальной одежды. Руками он скользил по коже, касаясь тех участков, что ему нравились больше всего и, как всегда, наслаждаясь магией прикосновений. Но, хоть Северус и любил сексуальные таланты Люциуса, ему все же хотелось посмотреть, что сможет сделать Грейнджер своими красными губами. Настойчиво похлопав Малфоя по бедру, Северус призвал его наладиться ее ласками первым.

Когда они повернулись к ней, она лежала на груди у Драко, уставившись на них с ошеломленным выражением на лице. _«Похоже, представление снискало успех»._ Драко нежно двигался в ней, и член с каждым движением бедер вверх исчезал внутри. Его длинные пальцы пощипывали ее соски, заставив их покраснеть и набухнуть. На его лице был написан благоговейный восторг. Губами он коснулся ее раскрасневшейся щеки, словно ища у нее отпущения грехов. 

Люциус выступил вперед, поманив ее к себе.

– Вы этого хотели, мисс Грейнджер?

Она не отрывала взгляд от его члена, полностью завороженная зрелищем. Судя по всему, ее затуманенному мозгу понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы осознать его слова, потому что прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем она кивнула и наклонилась вперед, отчего Драко проник в нее еще глубже и они оба громко застонали. 

Протестующе замычав, Драко отпустил ее грудь и впился пальцами в податливую плоть бедер. Он перевел взгляд на ее задницу, и Северус задался вопросом, так ли его очаровали мягкие изгибы ее тела, или он просто пытался не смотреть на отца. Вероятно, и то, и другое. 

Гермиона схватила Люциуса за талию, чтобы притянуть ближе, и ее пылающий взгляд опалил их с Северусом. Ее приоткрытые губы, из которых вырывалось хриплое дыхание, полностью завладели его вниманием: его заворожил их влажный развратный блеск. Снейп отбросил оставшуюся одежду и встал позади Люциуса, наблюдая за происходящим из-за его плеча. Роскошные гранатовые губы Грейнджер раскрылись, и показался розовый влажный голодный язычок. Она с трепетом лизнула головку члена Люциуса и подняла на него глаза, ожидая похвалы. Или слов наставления. Или, может быть, ей просто нравилось смотреть на красавцев-блондинов.

Люциус направлял член в рот Гермионе под разными углами, и когда верхняя половина покрылась густым слоем слюны, он приподнял его и притянул ее к яичкам.

Она выглядела так красиво, зарывшись лицом в его редкие соломенные волоски. У Северуса крутились в голове образы самого себя там с тяжелыми яйцами на языке и стволом члена, трущимся об его крючковатый нос. За последние два десятка лет он вылизал уже, наверное, каждый дюйм тела Люциуса, но одним из его самых любимых участков было местечко под мошонкой. Такое чувствительное. Такое сочное. И так близко от задницы. Возможно, мисс Грейнджер не помешает помощь в ее деле. Он провел кончиками пальцев по спине Люциуса вниз, едва касаясь, затем по копчику и скользнул по расщелине между ягодицами. Громко зашипев, Малфой подался вперед, пытаясь потереться о лицо Гермионы, и Северус успел заметить на его багровой головке предательский блеск капельки предсемени, прежде чем она была стерта.

Свободной рукой Северус погладил Гермиону по лицу. 

– Скажи Люциусу, как сильно тебе нравятся его яйца.

– М-м-мф-ф-фр-р-р.

Люциус усмехнулся и отпустил ее.

– Что это было?

– Вы так хорошо пахнете, сэр. 

Малфой ухмыльнулся и погладил большим пальцем у нее под подбородком.

– Открой ротик, принцесса. Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что попробовала. 

Снейп спрятал улыбку, уткнувшись Люциусу в шею. Принцесса? _«Как давно он уже называет ее так?»_ Он прикусил плечо Малфоя, краем глаза наблюдая за пиршеством плоти. Это было хорошее прозвище для нее. И Люциуса наверняка прельщало соблазнять свою собственную маленькую принцессу. Как любопытно: безо всякой легилименции Люциус совершенно точно определил один из ее самых главных фетишей – заботливый доминант. И эта роль была словно создана для него. Однако Люциус понятия не имел обо всем многообразии тайных фантазий, что роились у Гермионы в голове. Из них двоих Северус явно был бóльшим извращенцем, и он с радостью заманил бы ее в самые дебри ее внутренней сексуальности и вытащил бы наружу самые сокровенные желания. Люциусу же нравилось доминировать на собственных условиях: он делал то, что заводило его самого.

Северус предпочитал исследовать грани человеческой психики и выявлять то, что было ее движущей силой. Он получал удовольствие, наблюдая за тем, как партнер медленно погружается в глубины собственной порочности. Благодаря этому он проще относился к своим слабостям и чувствовал себя менее уязвимым из-за вынужденной близости с кем-то во время секса. Вероятно, большинство людей иначе понимали процесс соблазнения, но Северус никогда не действовал по инструкции. Он делал так, как считал нужным, и это срабатывало.

Губы Гермионы скользили вверх и вниз по члену Люциуса так плавно, что Снейп почти ощущал их на своем собственном члене. Проделывала ли она сейчас тот трюк языком, который открыла для себя прошлой ночью, лаская языком уздечку с каждый движением по стволу вниз? И сводило ли это с ума Люциуса так же, как сводило его? _«Давай посмотрим»._ Палец Северуса скользнул по расщелине задницы Малфоя и проник между бедрами. Люциус расставил ноги, чтобы Снейп мог дотянуться до мошонки сзади, и его пальцы коснулись морщинистой теплой кожи яичек. Вонзив зубы в шею Малфоя, Северус одновременно потянул за мошонку и потерся членом об его напряженные ягодицы, которые знал лучше, чем свои собственные.

Люциус зарычал и схватил его за бедро, побуждая продолжать.

Но Северус и не собирался останавливаться.

– Показываете Люциусу, на что способен ваш язык, мисс Грейнджер?

– М-м-м-хм!

Люциус вздрогнул, когда этот звук отозвался у него в паху.

– Хорошая девочка, – промурлыкал Снейп. – Раздвинь ноги шире, чтобы Драко мог потрогать твой клитор.

Драко встретился с ним взглядом, удивленно подняв бровь, и Северус хитро улыбнулся ему, показывая, что он тоже включен в их игру.

Наклонившись вперед и прижавшись грудью к спине Гермионы, Драко скользнул рукой по ее промежности. Средний палец раздвинул половые губы и наткнулся на клитор, вырвав громкий стон из ее заполненного членом рта.

Мышцы на шее Люциуса напряглись, когда звуки, издаваемые ею, резонансом прошлись по его телу, и Снейп провел языком по выступившему сухожилию.

– Твоя очередь, – прошипел Люциус сквозь стиснутые зубы. Очевидно, чтобы предотвратить преждевременную кульминацию, он резко вырвался из плена ее рта, издавшего влажное причмокивание. 

Северус его прекрасно понимал: он провел половину прошлой ночи, балансируя на краю орального безумия. На этот раз он будет зорко следить за ней: у этой девушки была привычка внезапно атаковать его своим языком, когда он меньше всего этого ожидал. 

Он поменялся местами с Люциусом, и, как и следовало ожидать, Малфой не стал проявлять к нему милосердие, сторицей возвратив ему все ощупывания и добавив еще пару собственных трюков. Северус сделал глубокий вздох, собираясь с духом, а затем обхватил лицо Грейнджер обеими руками, чтобы не допустить внезапного нападения с флангов.

– Ущипни ее другой рукой за сосок, – сказал он Драко. – Сведи ее с ума.

Драко улыбнулся, обхватил ее грудь и начал крутить сосок, поигрывая с ним и перекатывая между пальцами, как монетку. Он нежно прижался губами к ее шее, что-то шепча между поцелуями, и ресницы Гермионы затрепетали. Она стала двигать бедрами по кругу, отчего Драко закатил глаза так сильно, что казалось, будто у него припадок от удовольствия. Они выглядели как два сексуальных наркомана, получивших свою дозу. 

Северус провел рукой по ее щеке, возвращая ее внимание к текущей задаче. 

– Открой рот шире.

Заторможенно моргнув, она посмотрела на него и приоткрыла свои красные губы.

– Ты готова?

Она кивнула, задрожав всем телом, когда Драко прикусил кожу у нее на шее.

– Высунь язык и скажи «а-а-а». 

Она глупо улыбнулась, но сделала, как было сказано.

Северус ухмыльнулся и легонько постучал головкой по ее блестящему от слюны языку. Его член подергивался с каждым влажным шлепком, но он держал его крепкой хваткой. Люциус стоял позади него, рыча ему в ухо и вдавливая свой покрытый слюной член в расщелину его задницы. Одной рукой он коварно прокрался вперед и, нащупав сосок, покручивал его в такт своим толчкам. Северус обожал двойную стимуляцию, но сейчас ему нужно было сосредоточиться на реакции Гермионы.

– Еще? – спросил он ее.

– Пожалуйста, можно мне пососать ваш член, сэр?

Значит, она не забыла правила.

– Не знаю, – с сомнением ответил он, делая вид, что еще не решил. – Ты хорошо сосала у Люциуса?

Она энергично закивала.

– А что насчет Драко? Ты быстро скачешь на его члене? Он готов кончить?

Насчет этого Гермиона была не так уверена.

– Я не знаю. Ты готов кончить, Драко?

Тяжело дышащий от напряжения Драко с легкой неохотой оторвался от ее покрытой засосами шеи. 

– Я могу продержаться подольше. А ты близко?

– Буду, если потрешь клитор быстрее.

Влажные звуки, сопровождающие движения его пальцев, превратились в непрерывное хлюпанье. Северусу была знакома эта мелодия – ритмичная полька, не так ли?

Он коснулся подбородка Гермионы, чтобы она снова посмотрела на него. 

– Твоя задница болит после вчерашнего?

– Да, сэр, – ответила она, густо покраснев.

– Поэтому ты намокла?

– Да, сэр.

– Ты и дальше будешь моей хорошей девочкой, до конца вечера?

– Да, сэр.

– Хорошие девочки не кончают, пока я им не скажу.

На ее лице появилось беспокойство.

– Я уже близко, сэр. 

– Перестань тереть клитор, Драко. Ей пока запрещено кончать. 

– Я хочу, чтобы она кончила, пока я внутри нее, – возразил Драко.

– Я знаю, – мягко ответил Северус. – Но также я знаю, что ты хочешь обеими руками поласкать ее грудь. У тебя еще будет достаточно времени, чтобы исполнить свои желания. Ты всегда можешь трахнуть ее еще раз позже.

Драко вздохнул и обхватил ее сиськи так, чтобы зажать соски между пальцами. 

– Я снова получу ее после вас двоих?

Северус скользнул рукой со щеки Гермионы к голове Драко и погладил его мягкие волосы. 

– Уверен, она будет рада этому.

Драко не отстранился, но, казалось, его смутило прикосновение Снейпа.

– Она жаждет твою сперму. Отдай ей все, что у тебя есть, – Северус провел пальцем вдоль подбородка Драко. Он был так похож на Люциуса. И в то же время был совсем другим. В его чертах прослеживалось многое от Нарциссы, и это сглаживало угловатость, отчего он выглядел по-мальчишески, несмотря на то что давно вырос – это был дар, который ему пригодится в ближайшие годы. Северус вернул руку на щеку Гермионы, надеясь, что не преступил какие-нибудь негласные границы. Он не знал, разделяет ли Драко вольные взгляды своего отца на гомосексуализм. Он выяснит это позже. 

Удерживая Гермиону одной рукой, второй Северус обхватил член и постучал головкой по ее пухлой нижней губе. Она тут же открыла рот, и он одобрительно кивнул ей. 

– Скажи Драко правду, мисс Грейнджер. Ты хочешь, чтобы он кончил внутрь тебя?

Она кивнула и начала скакать вверх-вниз, как будто Драко был ее любимым аттракционом на ярмарке. 

– Да, сэр. Пожалуйста, кончи внутрь меня, Драко. Ты знаешь, как я этого хочу.

Драко открыл рот, когда она набрала скорость.

– Черт!

Северус сунул головку члена Гермионе в рот, и с каждым ее подпрыгиванием губы сжимались на нем, а язык бешено извивался. 

Драко впился пальцами ей в грудь, удерживая ее, когда она перешла в галоп. Его затуманенные глаза закрылись, а губы шевелились, словно в безмолвной молитве. Северус гадал, что он там произносит – литанию святой киске?

Тело Драко напряглось, и Северус поймал себя на том, что ему нравится это зрелище. Их сходство с отцом в агонии страсти проявлялось еще сильнее. Они одинаково кривили губы перед тем, как зарычать, отчего весь их аристократизм исчезал, уступая место звериным чертам. Однако Люциус обычно проявлял двойную свирепость, давая во время оргазма выход своей дикости. Драко же, напротив, балансировал на грани рева, а затем растворялся в удовольствии, и напряжение медленно покидало его тело.

Северус встретился взглядом с Гермионой. Она смотрела на него, безмолвно умоляя о внимании. Боже, как ему хотелось обкончать ее всю. А она просто ждала, чтобы кто-то снял груз ответственности с ее плеч. Чем больше он говорил ей, что делать, тем сильнее она расслаблялась. 

– Он кончает. Не смей останавливаться, пока я не скажу.

Она исступленно закивала, не выпуская изо рта член.

Драко тихо застонал, кончая, и его губы задрожали. Когда он обмяк и откинулся на спинку дивана, Северус остановил Гермиону, нежно коснувшись плеча. 

– Ну все. Хорошо. Теперь можешь отдохнуть.

От ее тяжелого дыхания его член гудел у нее во рту как камертон. Не желая, чтобы его выдержку одолело нечто столь безобидное, как дыхание, Северус вышел и, наклонившись, прошептал ей на ухо:

– Моей маленькой девочке нравится быть заполненной спермой?

Гермиона кивнула.

– Ты так хорошо справилась. Думаю, ты должна получить соответствующую награду.

Люциус воспользовался случаем и, проникнув пальцем между его ягодицами, постучался в заднюю дверь. Северус стиснул зубы и предостерегающе зарычал. Ну раз так, тогда он оставит сперму Драко внутри Гермионы: чтобы она хлюпала внутри, когда Люциус войдет. А если в ней все еще осталось что-то с прошлой ночи, то хлюпать будет вдвое громче.

– Встань и нагнись. Покажи Люциусу свою шаловливую попку.

В глазах Гермионы вспыхнул огонь. _«Тебе нравится? Ты еще не видела всего, что я для тебя припас, малышка»._

Закусив губу, она осторожно поднялась с коленей Драко, и член выскользнул из нее с чавкающим звуком. Это прозвучало очаровательно развратно. Северус развернул ее спиной к Люциусу, а затем, опершись задницей о подлокотник дивана, жестом предложил ей вернуться на свое законное место – ртом на его члене. Положив руки ему на бедра, чтобы не упасть, Гермиона наклонилась и поцеловала головку в знак приветствия, эффектно подставив Люциусу задницу.

Высокомерная усмешка Малфоя сменилась полуулыбкой, и он нежно похлопал ее по красным ягодицам. 

– Это мне?

Ему ответил Северус, так как говорить она не могла. 

– Скажи, когда будешь готов, чтобы я одновременно кончил ей в рот.

Улыбка Люциуса превратилась в коварную усмешку. 

– Не дадим ей засохнуть?

Северус кивнул и провел рукой по ее затылку, приглаживая распушившиеся волосы, выбившиеся из прически. 

– Готовы, мисс Грейнджер?

Вместо ответа она вобрала его член поглубже в свой горячий рот и выгнула спину так, чтобы у Люциуса был самый лучший вид. Он рассмеялся и схватил ее за задницу.

– Ну давайте посмотрим, что можно сделать для этой киски. 

Расставив ноги так, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с отверстием влагалища, Люциус приставил к нему член. Проникновение внутрь сопровождал дуэт заглушающих друг друга стонов обоих мужчин, которых охватила одинаковая эйфория. Погрузившись достаточно, чтобы больше не нужно было придерживать член, Малфой схватил Гермиону за ягодицы и сжал их, входя до самого основания.

Ее жалобный вскрик прошелся по члену Северуса и резонансом отдался ему в лобок. 

– Вот это наша девочка, – прошипел Снейп, и его голос прозвучал более хрипло, чем он ожидал. – Заставь меня кончить.

Люциус снова вторгся внутрь до конца и, удивленно охнув, она жестко засосала член Северуса в рот. Сочные шлепки плоти о плоть сопровождались оглушительным хлюпаньем ее изголодавшейся киски. Снейп никогда еще не слышал звука приятнее.

Он ритмично поглаживал ее по шее, пока она брала его член до самого горла: он хотел показать ей, как ему приятны ее старания. Сказать, что он был благодарен ей, было бы преуменьшением: для него было в новинку то, что его обслуживали с такой самоотдачей. 

Она убрала одну руку с его бедра и начала ласкать его в одном ритме с толчками Люциуса: чем быстрее он вбивался в нее, тем быстрее и она двигала рукой по члену. Ее беспокойный язык все кружил вокруг головки, собирая каждую каплю предэякулята, что появлялась там. Она не прекращала лизать, как он и сказал ей еще прошлой ночью. Благослови Мерлин умную девушку, которая может следовать простейшим инструкциям.

Люциус растянул пытку еще на пятнадцать минут, меняя темп и дразня ее прикосновениями. Он мог бы продержаться и дольше, но Северус знал, что он пытается совместить свой оргазм с ее. Увидев, как губы Люциуса изогнулись в звериной ухмылке, он приготовился к кульминации.

– Я почти, – сказал Малфой. – Она тоже. Позволим ей сейчас кончить?

Северус кивнул.

– Засунь ей палец в попку. Как можно глубже. Интересно, какие ноты она сможет взять сегодня.

Люциус усмехнулся и облизал средний палец. Когда он прижал его к ее анусу, она вскрикнула, не выпуская член Снейпа изо рта, и начала извиваться в предвкушении.

Северус обменялся с Люциусом веселым взглядом и пощекотал ее шею кончиками пальцев.

– Все в порядке. Кончайте для нас, мисс Грейнджер.

Хриплый стон, вырвавшийся у нее из груди, окутал его член словно пузырьками шампанского. Это само по себе было приятно, но затем она схватила его мертвой хваткой и взвыла, когда Люциус медленно пронзил ее задницу. Стоило его пальцу достигнуть максимальной глубины, и ее стоны стали на октаву ниже, прокатываясь по его яйцам, как раскаты грома. Она была на грани. Люциус тоже это понял. Кивнув, он протянул руку и коснулся клитора, и она взорвалась, словно петарда. Ее тело забилось в конвульсиях, как будто она попала под перекрестный электрический ток двух членов. Люциус зарычал и, уже не пытаясь притворяться, что контролирует себя, врезался в нее, отдаваясь водовороту ощущений.

Северус же неподвижно замер. Толкаться внутрь было излишним. Ее судороги имели непроизвольный побочный эффект, увеличивший мощность ее всасывания до мощности пылесоса с турбонаддувом. Снейп зарычал и дернулся ей в рот, выстрелив в горло с точностью снайпера. Он закрыл глаза, когда она сглотнула, облизывая головку и собирая каждую капельку спермы, вырвавшуюся из яиц. Дьявол! Так недолго и ослепнуть, учитывая, что она сосет у него до потемнения в глазах.

– Черт возьми! – выдохнул Люциус.

И Северус никогда не был с ним настолько согласен.

Все трое замедлились, словно заводная игрушка, изображающая тройничок, у которой закончился заряд. Северус аккуратно отпустил Гермиону, и член выскользнул у нее изо рта. Одно мгновение их соединяла ниточка вязкой слюны, протянувшаяся между ними, но ее тяжелое дыхание оборвало эту связь.

Люциус вышел и сжал член, выдавливая последние капли, затем вытер их об ее ягодицы и размазал по коже. 

– Это было прекрасно, принцесса. Иди сюда, дай мне взглянуть на твое красивое личико.

Гермиона поднялась на дрожащих ногах, и Люциус обнял ее и чмокнул в лоб.

– Как себя чувствует твоя киска?

– Из нее течет, сэр.

Люциус рассмеялся и приподнял ее подбородок. 

– Но тебе ведь это нравится?

– Да, сэр.

Их губы встретились в нежном поцелуе.

– Тебе нужно отдохнуть?

– Немного.

Люциус понимающе кивнул, но вместо того, чтобы помочь ей сесть на диван, прижался губами к ее рту и целовал до тех пор, пока ее тело не обмякло, как резиновая игрушка.

Похоже, Северус был единственным, кто не целовался с ней. И он не знал, как к этому относиться. Он хотел этого, но сначала ему нужно было убедиться, что она не покинет его, прежде чем он пристрастится к ее губам. Он собирался подождать и посмотреть, что произойдет в ближайшие недели.

Северус перевел взгляд на Драко, который все еще находился там, где они его оставили: расслабившись, он развалился на диване, только вместо выражения безмятежного блаженства у него на лице было написано отвращение к отцу. Северусу захотелось сказать ему, чтобы он не волновался. Люциус, может, и романтик и мастер плотских удовольствий, но Драко обладал явным преимуществом, заключавшимся в том, что он был другом Гермионы. Соперничать с этим было невозможно.

Люциус наконец разорвал поцелуй и вместо того, чтобы проводить Гермиону к дивану, подтолкнул ее к Северусу. Тот встретился с ним взглядом поверх ее головы, притянул ее к себе и прижал к груди.

– Вы прекрасно справились сегодня, мисс Грейнджер.

Она обвила руками его талию в теплом объятии. Северус погладил ее по спине, не зная, что еще сделать. Он не мог допустить, чтобы она подумала, будто он не хочет ее объятий. 

– Ты в порядке?

– Да, сэр, – пробормотала она ему в грудь.

– Почему бы тебе не присесть рядом с Драко и не отдохнуть? – он наклонил голову и прошептал ей на ухо: – Он уже заскучал в одиночестве. Покажи ему, как сильно ты хочешь его. 

Гермиона посмотрела на него с благодарной улыбкой и потянулась к его лицу. Он поймал ее руку и коснулся губами кончиков ее пальцев. 

– Вперед, – прошептал он.

Помедлив несколько секунд, она повернулась и заползла на колени к Драко. Он ухмыльнулся и притянул ее ближе, обняв и уткнувшись лицом ей в шею.

Люциус наклонился к Северусу и одарил его недовольным взглядом. 

– Переключаешь все ее внимание на моего сына?

Снейп посмотрел на обнимающуюся парочку.

– Это именно то, что ей нужно, – прошептал он в ответ. – Это то, что нужно нам всем. С нее хватит неопределенности.

Люциус сузил глаза, наблюдая, как Драко целует ее в щеку, но обдумав все, кивнул.

– Возможно.

____________________________________________________________________  
*  
(1) «Набираюсь ума в библиотеке, потому что люблю знания, – и ты зарабатываешь себе сколиоз, используя свой продолговатый мозг, а я впадаю в кому», – Канье Уэст.  
У этой песни есть второе значение: to get brain («набираться ума») в переносном смысле можно перевести как «получать минет». Продолговатый мозг – отдел головного мозга, отвечающий за целый комплекс человеческих рефлексов, в том числе, за глотательный рефлекс (здесь прослеживается намек на глубокий минет). Сколиоз — искривление позвоночника. Уэст намекает, что девушка нагибается к нему, чтобы заняться оральным сексом и довести его до потери сознания, «комы» (при этом обыгрывается созвучие comatose – «в состоянии комы» и cum – «кончать»). (По материалам сайта www.amalgama-lab.com)


End file.
